Something's Wrong
by jokergirl94
Summary: Tony is the older brother to Sam and Dean. So what happens when Tony is called out on a case with the rest of his team at NCIS and finds out his father is the victim? Follow along and see what happens in the life of the three youngest Winchesters. Sorry for the horrible Summary. NO slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own of the characters in here. Sadly ****. **

**2/9/13: I am just doing edits to all my stories and cleaning them up so they don't look like a small child's writing. While I will be mostly making small changes I will be completely changing a key scene in this story after many unhappy reviews and comments. Otherwise just small grammar changes. **

It was December in D.C and the city was in the middle of what might be one of the coldest winters in its history. But life continued on for the MCRT team at NCIS.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator empty handed "Grab your gear; we got ourselves a dead Marine."

Anthony DiNozzo ever the warm climate person was not happy about braving the below zero temperatures that would be awaiting them outside, but didn't complain and headed out of the bullpen with his teammates Special Agents Timothy McGee and Caitlin Todd.

"What do we have Boss?" Kate asked as soon as they reached the agency sedan.

"I'm not sure LEOs weren't specific just said they had a Marine and that we should come check it out at George Washington National Forest. " Gibbs stated as he drove the vehicle and merged it into the morning rush hour traffic.

The rest of the hour long car ride was quiet as everyone was still recovering from the weekend off. Kate having gone on a weekend spa retreat with a friend, McGee spent all weekend at video gaming convention with his friends, and Gibbs did who knows what all weekend. While Tony went to the local library and tried to help out Bobby Singer with some research he just couldn't figure out and wanted some new eyes to look at. Tony eventually got the answers for Bobby, but not before staying up more than half the weekend and missing the weekend movie marathon of James Bond playing at the local theater.

"Grab your stuff." Gibbs hollered to his sleeping agents in the car.

All three agents scrambled to grab their gear and met their boss who was already talking to the local police officer who had called. Gibbs having got the call before his morning coffee was already more short tempered then usual, but when he found out the locals wanted to share custody of the case he became downright pissed. From what the three younger agents could tell Gibbs's opponent was close to landing on his ass with a broken nose.

"NCIS will NOT share the case with you we were told there was a dead Marine here and WE will investigate the case. This is out of YOUR jurisdiction! " Gibbs yelled to the officer in his Marine voice bringing back many memories for Tony who had been on the receiving end of that voice more than his far share growing up with John Winchester.

Tony deciding to save the poor officer from any more trouble ran up to his boss, "So Boss who is the victim? Also here have my coffee; I'm not going to drink it anyway." He offered sadly handing over his much need black coffee to his boss. He figured he wouldn't kill anyone without it, but he wouldn't bet the same for his boss. Gibbs grabbed the still warm coffee cup from him, sniffed it and decided it was satisfactory and took a sip.

"We have a dead Marine by the name of John Winchester. He appears to have died from the cold and it looks like he was also mauled by something. We won't know for sure until Ducky and Palmer get here. Hopefully Palmer didn't get them lost again." Gibbs said but after Tony heard the name of the victim everything stopped and seemed to move in slow motion. Slowly walking over to the body in a trance he looked at the bloodied and bruised features of the man sprawled across the ground and let a single tear run down his cheek.

"DiNozzo, what's gotten into you? You can't touch the body before Ducky gets here you know that." Gibbs stated without waiting for an excuse, and began to walk away.

Tony took a deep breath trying to calm the nerves that were slowly leading to breakdown that he wasn't willing to have and looked up at Gibbs, "He's my Dad."

Everyone froze when they heard the shocking confession. Ducky and Palmer stopped bickering about whose fault it was they were late, Kate looked up from her sketch of the scene and McGee stopped questioning the hiker who found the body. Gibbs though he felt about two inches tall having been so rude with Tony without asking. Everyone took the moment of silence and tried to decide what to do next. Gibbs went to stand next to Tony and instead of the headslap that he was previously planning on delivering to his lead agent's head he pulled Tony into a quick embrace.

"We'll go back to the office and figure out what to do from there." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear and started to lead them both towards the car and away from the scene of the accident.

Getting into the sedan Gibbs turned the heater on higher to help prevent Tony from going into shock any further then he already was and quickly began to traverse the road out of the park.

"Boss we need to stop somewhere I have to call my brothers and see where they are so we can get them." Tony said with a few shaky breaths escaping him. Gibbs was beginning to wonder what he really knew about his Senior Field Agent because he sure as hell didn't know Tony's Dad was a former Marine that enjoyed hiking in the woods in the middle of winter of that he had any siblings.

"We need to stop for gas anyway. Why don't you try calling them now so we know what direction to head in?"

"Ok." Tony agreed and was just pulling out his phone when it started to blast "Back in Black" the ringtone for Dean's phone. Not really sure how to answer he slowly lifted the phone and connected the call.

"Dean? Is that you, where are you guys? I need to come pick you guys up something happened to Dad. Hello is anyone there?" Tony was starting to worry with the lack of an answer when he heard a crash in the background closely followed by a thud.

"Sorry. I really need your help Dean is really sick and I don't know what to do with him anymore. I can't control him and I don't know where Dad is. Can you come and get us please?" Sam was trying to remain calm and composed but was freaking out even Tony who didn't really get to spend that much time with him knew how Sammy acted.

"Yeah Sammy I'll be there as soon as I can but I need to know where you guys are staying so me and my friend can come get you."

"We are staying at The Pines Inn; it's like the only hotel in Winchester. We are staying in room 24. Please hurry up; I'm worried that Dean will start hurting himself or me if you or Dad doesn't get here soon."

"Don't worry we will be there shortly." With that Sammy hung up leaving Tony wondering how things could get any worse.

"Boss, Sammy said they were staying at The Pines Inn in Winchester, VA. How soon can we get there?"

"Lucky for you that is right in the direction we are headed. Shouldn't be more the 10 minutes drive I don't have a problem doing this for you and I still trust you, but boy do you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when we get this all straightened out." Gibbs said with such force and trust that it shocked Tony.

"Ok Boss" Was all Tony could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters in the story **** nor am I profiting from this in any way shape or form. **

**"Boss, Sammy said they were staying at The Pines Inn, in Winchester, VA. How soon can we get there?"**

**"Lucky for you that is right where we are headed. Shouldn't be more the 10 minutes drive, I don't have a problem doing this and I still completely trust you, but boy do you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when we get this all straightened out." Gibbs said with such force and trust that it shocked Tony.**

**"Ok Boss" Was all Tony could say. **

**2/9/13: Just some small adjustments. **

Gibbs continued driving until he reached the small town of Winchester; which like he had predicted only took 10 minutes to reach. Once they got into town Gibbs drove into the only gas station in town and began to fill the gas tank.

"Tony go in and ask for directions to the motel." Gibbs directed trying to get Tony to get his mind off of his father.

"Sure thing boss." Tony mumbled as he left the car and made his way into the gas station. He walked through the doors and realized it was just like all the other small town gas stations he had frequented throughout his lifetime. They were small, smelt like a barn and had outdated food on the shelves; and they almost always had some teenager working behind the counter texting when the store was empty. This place appeared to be no different. The teen behind the counter couldn't have been more than 16 and was texting angrily on his phone.

"Can you give me directions to The Pines?" Tony asked coming up to the counter.

"Yeah sure it's like right down the street. Just turn left going out of the parking lot and go straight. Hey you related to the Winchesters you look like them. Dean, he knows how to have a good time." The teen added with a smile and went back to his phone.

Tony chuckled a little at that; he always knew Dean would be the one to cause problems. _Oh dear god now I'm gonna have to deal with him._ Of course Tony didn't really mind he loved his brothers. "Thanks kid." He said as he left the run down gas station.

Tony walked out to the waiting Charger and slid into the passenger seat closing the door behind him and gave Gibbs the directions. He decided then that he should probably tell him that Dean was sick so he could help Tony if he needed it.

"Hey Boss when Sammy called earlier he was calling because Dean is sick. I don't know how bad or anything." Tony paused briefly looking out the window to see if he could spot the motel, "When Dean is sick especially when it gets bad he gets delirious and very hard to handle. I might need your help when we get there." Tony said in a serious tone that Gibbs didn't think he had ever heard from Tony who was always the first one to crack jokes and lighten the mood.

"Sure, Tony I will do my best to help you out just tell me what you want me to do when we get there. This is the one time you get to boss me around." Gibbs said as he tried his own hand at lightening the mood. Tony nodded as they finally reached the motel; the two in the car looked at each other and exited the car. As they were about to knock on the door they heard a resounding crash come from inside the room. The two agents, kicked down the door and ran in, and were met with an astounding sight. The room was completely torn apart sheets were askew on the beds, chairs were knocked over, the couch was on its back, random pots and pans were scattered across the floor (accounting for all the crashing) and the lamp was hanging by its cord off the side of the nightstand between the two beds. As soon as the door opened Tony was met by Sammy running towards him to hug him around the waist and one look at Sammy told him that he had been through hell since Dad left.

"Hey Sammy buddy I'm here. This is Gibbs he is the friend that I told you about. I want you to grab all your guys stuff and go with him out to the car. But first I need you to tell me where Dean is." Tony said as he bent down to Sam's level.

"In the kitchen. Be careful though he's throwing things he doesn't know who anyone is. Since Dad left two days ago he has only gotten worse I tried to take care of him but you know how he is when he gets sick." Sam said and Tony could only nod.

"Ok Sammy go with Gibbs we will be out shortly." Tony whispered to Sam and then gave Sammy a hug and pushed him towards Gibbs who had found the packed duffels and put them on his shoulders and led Sam out the door towards the car.

Tony stood up and looked around the small motel room and then looked straight ahead into the small kitchenette and headed that way. Scanning the room from left to right he saw where the stove and refrigerator were housed and in the corner next to the stove and refrigerator was a pale, shivering Dean curled into the corner with a cooking kettle in his hand for protection. Tony began to slowly make his way towards Dean when Dean suddenly looked up and saw him.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Dean whimpered quietly to Tony slowly stopping the rocking that he was doing and tried to focus glassy eyes on Tony.

"No buddy it's me Tony. I came to get you and Sammy. We are going back to my place ok? Can you get up for me?" Tony asked as he kneeled in front of Dean.

Dean looked up at him and let out a wet sounding cough and Tony cringed at the sound _this is not good I should get Ducky to look at him when we get back to the office. _ Dean started to back away from him and raise the kettle.

"Dean calm down I'm just trying to help you. I won't hurt you come with me. Sammy is already waiting in the car." Tony reassured reaching out to help Dean up.

"No No I can't do that. Dad will be mad at me we aren't supposed to let anyone in and we aren't supposed to leave. No Mommy would be made that we aren't listening to Daddy." Dean said shaking his head manically. If Tony didn't realize the situation was bad before he knew it was now.

"Dean, Dad told me to come and get you and you need to listen to him don't you?" When Dean realized that Tony had Dad's permission he began to stand up a little shakily albeit but he stood up and began walking towards the door. As they exited the room Dean started to wobble a little bit so Tony picked up his little brother and carried him the rest of the way to the car.

"Sammy why don't you hop in the front seat and me and Dean will ride in the back." Tony suggested and Sammy was all the more happy to ride in the front seat which he never got to do before. Tony slid Dean in first and then got in right after him.

Gibbs looked at the small family that had just entered his car and knew immediately that he would do whatever it took to help them. "Tony where are we headed next?" Gibbs asked while pulling out of the parking lot. He looked back at Dean and he didn't look so good he was pale and shaking with shivers and sweating with the occasional cough.

"Why don't we head to the office and we can figure out what to do next from there." Tony offered as he buckled himself in and laid his brother up against his side.

"Don't you think we should take your brother to the hospital? He looks pretty rough." Gibbs commented without realizing the effect it would have on Dean. Dean heard the word hospital and started to try and wrestle away from Tony and began to make his way towards the opposite side of the car to open the opposite door while Tony was reaching for his squirmy brother. Sammy had a look of shock on his face then yelled "Gibbs lock the doors!" Gibbs did as he was told and pulled the car over before they reached the highway so he could figure out what had just happened.

"What the hell just happened? Why did he just try to jump out of a moving vehicle? All I said is that we should take him to the hospital." Gibbs said very confused and angry at being left out of the loop.

"That is exactly what got him upset! He doesn't like hospitals or Doctors and will fight going to be scene with everything he has." Tony reported when he was finally able to grab the visibly shaken Dean holding him close after a couple of minutes of calming noises and reassurances Dean finally calmed down enough to move on.

"I think it is safe to drive now." Tony said.

Gibbs merged the Charger into highway traffic and the car was filled with silence except for the occasional wet hack from the back seat. Looking in the back seat Gibbs saw Tony asleep with Dean lying against his side. Moving his attention back to the highway in front of him Gibbs saw out of the corner of his eye Sam staring blankly out the passenger side window watching the city lights blur past the car.

Unsure of what to say Gibbs said the first thing that came to mind "Hey why don't you get some sleep you look beat." Sam looked at him nodded and laid his head back closing his eyes and soon the boy was fast asleep. Gibbs continued to drive on in silence until he noticed a slight stirring in the back seat looking into his rear view mirror he saw Dean beginning to sit up and looking a little green around the gills.

"Hey Dean you ok back there?" Gibbs asked and knew it was a dumb question when Dean went to answer but instead ended up throwing up down the front of his T-shirt and flannel jacket. Dean's sudden movement of noisy retching woke Tony up.

"Dean! Gibbs how much longer until we reach the office?" Tony asked while rubbing Dean's back and reaching into his bag for an evidence bag Dean could use if he needed to throw up again.

"I can get us there in 15 minutes just hold on. Why don't you call Ducky and we can have him look Dean over for you."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tony said leaning the shivering but sleeping form of his brother against his side and reached for his phone to call Dr. Donald Mallard's number.

"Hey Ducky I need to ask a favor of you." Tony spoke into his phone.

"What can I do for you my dear boy?" Ducky replied. He was happy to hear from Tony so soon and happy to hear that Tony didn't seem in any worse shape than when he had last seen the younger man at the crime scene.

"Can you help me with my brother? He is sick and I don't know how serious it is. I would like to get your opinion."

"Sure I will get a table ready in autopsy. I will be awaiting your visit Anthony." Ducky said then was about to continue on but was greeted with the dial tone, "I sure hope Tony is alright even he can handle only so much." Then went to prep a table for Tony's brother.

Back in the car Gibbs was using his "special" driving skills that he had acquired over the years weaving between cars, making sharp turns and completing some not so legal maneuvers. Meanwhile Sam continued to sleep through all of the commotion and Tony was holding a sleeping Dean in the back seat not caring that he was getting vomit all over himself. Tony had missed his brothers and now he had to tell them Dad was dead it was not exactly how he pictured their reunion.

"Tony we're here why don't you get Dean out and take him down. Sam and I will meet up within a couple of minutes." Gibbs said pulling up to the door nearest to autopsy so Tony wouldn't have to carry Dean so far. Tony nodded and pulled Dean out and began to carry him into the building.

"Daddy where are we? We aren't at Uncle Bobby's are we?" Dean sleepily murmured into Tony's chest as they entered the elevator to see Ducky.

"Shh buddy its ok we're going to see Ducky. Remember all the stories I told you about him?" Tony asked and he felt movement against his chest and he knew that Dean was nodding his head. "Well he is going to help you and see how you are doing."

"I'm fine Daddy; I don't see why you keep asking me that." Dean asked not realizing that he was being held by his older brother and not his father.

Just as Tony was getting ready to reply the elevator opened and he exited it and entered through the doors that lead him to Ducky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own or profit from this at all. **

**"Shh buddy its ok, were going to see Ducky. Remember all the stories I told you about him?" Tony asked and he felt movement against his chest and he knew that Dean was nodding his head. "Well he is going to help you and see how you are doing."**

**"I'm fine Daddy; I don't see why you keep asking me that." Dean asked not realizing that he was being held by his older brother and not his father.**

**Just as Tony was getting ready to reply the elevator opened and he exited it and entered through the doors that lead him to Ducky. **

**2/10/13: Just some small adjustments**

Tony walked through the doors carrying the small burden in his arms and was greeted by an empty room. Walking over to the table that was clearly prepped for Dean, Tony set his sleeping brother on the table and was about to walk over to Ducky's office when Ducky stepped out from behind the office doors. The Doctor was dressed in his usual casual clothes with one of his famous bowties.

"Anthony my boy how are you doing? I'm sorry to hear about your father, and I'm assuming this is your brother, what's his name?" Ducky questioned trying to keep up a casual conversation as they walked over to the young boy lying on his autopsy table the same one his father had been laying on just a few hours earlier.

"This is Dean he is 14 and my other brother, Sammy, should be down shortly with Gibbs. Hey Ducky do you think you would have an extra set of scrubs Dean could use? He made puked all over himself; and do you have a top that I could use?" Tony said walking over to stand beside his brother and started to wake him up. "Dean come on buddy I need you to wake up so Ducky can make sure you are alright. Come on time to wake up."

"Of course Tony let me go and get them from my office I will be right back." Ducky answered.

Dean began to move on the table and then sat up and looking around trying to figure out where he was. "Where am I?"

Coming back with scrubs in hand, Ducky introduced himself "Hello Dean. My name is Dr. Mallard but your brother and all of my friends call me Ducky." Ducky said while helping Tony undress his brother without getting to much vomit all on him or surrounding area. The two men eventually got the teen dressed in a pair of Palmer's extra scrubs but even they with huge on Dean. Looking over the very ill young man in front of him Ducky went over to his bag and grabbed a thermometer only pausing to take in the scene in front of him. Tony had changed his top and moved to sit next to Dean and was gently rubbing the young teen's back and whispering in his ear. Ducky began walking and continued his visual inspection of Dean and noticed that Dean looked to be extremely skinny for his age and his cheeks were rosy with fever.

"I'm going to need to take your temperature. Can you open your mouth for me?" Ducky requested of the barely conscious young man in front of him.

Dean opened his mouth just wide enough to allow the thermometer into his mouth. Dean leaned to his left against his Tony who in turn wrapped his arm around him. Just as Ducky was about to remove the thermometer from Dean's mouth and read the temperature Abby, the resident goth that had stolen the hearts of everyone at NCIS, burst through the doors and flung herself at Tony.

"Tony oh my gosh I'm sorry to hear about your Dad! How are you doing and who is this little guy?" She asked as she viciously hugged Tony and forced him to lean Dean against Ducky who went to make sure Dean didn't fall off the table.

"Abby can we do this somewhere else?" Tony asked as he began to quickly tug Abby toward Ducky's office. Unfortunately just as Abby began talking Gibbs came in followed closely by Sammy who had heard Abby.

"Tony what is she talking about? What happened to Dad?" Sammy asked as he walked over to Tony who had stopped mid stride once he realized Sam and Gibbs had heard Abby. Tony looked over his shoulder at Dean who was looking at Tony waiting for an answer.

"Dad's dead." Tony barely managed to whisper. The reaction was instantaneous; Sam ran crying into Tony's arms and he quickly gathered him up in his arms. Whereas Dean sat shaking his head mutely tears streaming down his face then as if the news was too much he puked once more and passed out. That final act got everyone in gear Ducky looked at the thermometer and read the temperature.

"102.5, we need to get him to the hospital they can do more tests there." Ducky ordered as he gathered all of his belongings and began to make a call on his phone to one of his contacts at Bethesda so that they staff could be ready once they arrived. Gibbs gathered Dean into his arms and followed Ducky out of the room and was closely followed by Tony who was carrying Sam in his arms. This left Abby standing in the autopsy trying to figure out what had just happened. When she couldn't come to a conclusion she decided to go up to the bullpen and ask Kate and McGee what they knew.

Making her way from autopsy to the elevator she began to slowly ascend to the bullpen where her friends would no doubt be working. _Who were those kids with Tony, they were too old to be his children but he looked at them as if they were his own. Brothers' maybe? He did say that Dad was dead but why didn't he ever mention them before and why didn't they know about their father being dead? Then again I didn't even know about Tony having a Marine for a father either. _ Abby was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the bullpen. Storming out of the elevator she quickly ran towards her friends desk and began to relentlessly question them.

"Timmy! Kate! What is going on with Tony? Who are those two kids he is toting around and don't you dare lie to me!" She said without pause walking over and standing in front her friends that were until then trying to figure out that for themselves, well except the part about the kids that was news to them.

"Abby what kids are you talking about? We just know that Gibbs and Tony left right after we found out the victim was Tony's father. We don't know what you're talking about but please feel free to explain." McGee answered exchanging a puzzled look with Kate; and went over to lean against Kate's desk to wait for an explanation.

"Guys I don't even know where to start. When I heard from Palmer that Tony was going to be going down to autopsy when he got back I ran down there to see how he was doing. When I got there I started to say how sorry I was to hear about his Dad. As soon as I started talking he started dragging me towards Ducky's office like he didn't want anyone else to hear what I was saying. Then Gibbs and the youngest kid walked in and asked what we were talking about and Tony just said that Dad was dead and the youngest kid ran towards Tony and the sick one that I would guess is older passed out and they all left to go to the hospital." Abby rushed out.

"Shit Abby why didn't you say that sooner we should probably all get down to the hospital to help out Tony and see if he needs anything." McGee replied as he ran to his desk to gather his belongings while Kate did the same at her desk. Once both agents had everything they ran towards the elevator.

"Aren't you coming? We don't have all day!" Kate called over her shoulder. Realizing that Kate was yelling at her Abby sprinted to make up the distance between her and her friends. Getting out of the elevator they were soon in Kate's car and on their way to Bethesda to figure out what in the world was going on.

While the rest of the MCRT crew was trying to figure out what was going on Gibbs, Tony and Ducky were on the way to the hospital with a hysterical Sammy still clinging to Tony and a unconscious Dean in the backseat being monitored by Ducky who was talking on the phone with his contact at Bethesda. That left Gibbs navigating the busy streets of DC with his trusty Charger.

Ducky hung up his cell phone "It seems we are in a bit of a pickle. I was talking to and he said that they are currently taking in sailors from a training accident at Quantico. So we will have to sit in the ER but we have been put at the top of the waiting list. Jethro you may as well slow down before you get us all killed." Ducky finished as he looked down at his young charge that was beginning to stir.

"Dean how you feeling?" Gibbs asked looking back at the teen through his rear view mirror but he got no response. Dean sat looking blankly ahead through the front windshield. "We are here now." Gibbs stated as he parked the car and the odd ball group made their way towards the emergency room with Dean swaying towards the doors.

The group made their way into the waiting room where Ducky registered the group and brought the necessary paper work over for Tony to fill out who after years of practice had it filled out and returned very quickly. Tony set Sam down in one of the waiting room chairs sandwiching the small boy between him and Gibbs and leaving Dean to be between him and Ducky. They had been sitting in the waiting room for about an hour before Tony began to notice how warm Dean was; maybe warm wasn't quite the right word, Dean was burning up! It looked like the delusions were beginning to make a comeback back but there wasn't anything he could do about it, so Dean suffered in silence while Tony looked on.

"Tony why is Dean so quiet? He hasn't said anything since we got here." Little Sammy asked his older brother.

"I don't know buddy he probably just doesn't feel good." Tony answered but truth be told he did know what was wrong with Dean and was scared at the implications of what the small act of silence would mean for them. The last time Tony had seen Dean this quiet was after their mother had been killed and Dean hadn't spoken for months and was nearly catatonic. Tony wasn't naïve enough to believe that this would be any different but in all reality it would probably be much worse because Dean had known their Dad longer and had more memories with the man. Tony looked down at his pale and sweating brother and brought him closer to his side.

"Dean how are you doing you feeling any better?" Tony foolishly asked his brother but was ignored. It was then that a blur of black appeared in the ER waiting room that was closely followed by his team mates. Once Kate laid eyes on the group waiting in the corner she was quick to point them out to McGee and Abby and they headed over.

"Tony I'm so sorry about before I had no idea that they didn't know. But boy do you have a lot of explaining to do. I don't have any idea what is going on." Abby apologized and reprimanded within a single breath something only she could do.

"Abby there was no way you could have known and as far as explaining goes I will tell all of you what is going on as soon as my brother gets help." Tony said and motioned towards Dean who was beginning to slump forward in his seat. "Also this is Sammy my youngest brother." He said motioning to his other side where Sammy waved slightly.

"Tony I'm so sorry for your loss. I want you to know that I will be here for you every step of the way. I will always have your six and so will everyone else here." Kate said as she bent forward to give Tony a hug then moved on to give the other smaller boy a hug who embraced her just the same. Kate moved to the other boy, Dean and leaned in to repeat the gesture but as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body he didn't even so much as move to return the gesture.

Kate went to stand besides McGee who was still unsure of what he should be doing so he started leaning from side to side looking around the room nervously.

"Hey Probie need to use the bathroom?" Tony asked trying to lighten the already heavy mood.

"Do any of you guys need anything? I don't know what to do right now." McGee answered.

"Well if you want to go see how much longer we have to wait that would be great. He is registered under Dean Winchester. Thanks McGee." Tony answered as he looked down at his brother who was still slumping forwards in his chair and then he looked over to Sammy who had quickly started a conversation with Kate, Gibbs was on his phone with the director asking for the rest of the week off for the whole team and explaining the circumstance, Ducky and Abby were talking to each other about something unknown to him.

"Tony they said we probably have another hour to wait for an available room all the doctors are taking care of the sailors brought in and they are just beginning to get to the least serious injuries. Sorry" McGee informed as he went to sit across from his mentor.

"It's ok. Hey did you find a '67 Chevy Impala? It was my Dad's and I would really like to get it back it's all we have to remember him by." Tony asked getting a little misty eyed realizing once again that his Dad was dead and his remaining blood family were sitting right next to him nestled in his arms.

"Tony! That belonged to you guys? It had a loaded arsenal in the trunk. What are you guys assassins?" McGee asked loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the surrounding area.

"Yeah something like that I'll explain later." Tony muttered but looked down at Dean who was beginning to cough again. Tony wasn't too worried at first but then the coughs started getting more wet sounding and they started to violently shake the sick teen. Suddenly Dean was struggling to catch a breath between hacking coughs, and was bending over trying to catch his breath with Tony and Ducky rubbing his back trying to reassure the young man. Suddenly Dean slumped forward out of the chair and landed on the ground hitting his head on the way down.

"We need help over here!" Gibbs yelled across the room as he got up from his chair and ran over to help Dean.

Tony immediately knelt down on the ground and went to flip his brother over and was shocked at what he saw. Apart from an already forming bruise and small gash bleeding on his forehead from the fall; Dean's lips had a thin layer of blood and upon further inspection he had some on his hands. Before Tony or Ducky could do anything else a team of nurses were over by the brothers with a gurney and were lifting the unconscious teen onto the gurney and rushed him out of the room and through the staff only behind this point door.

The next hours were hell for the team and family. Tony paced the room making phone calls while the rest of the team tried to comfort Sammy who had in one day found out that his father was dead and watched one of his brothers be rushed into a hospital room unconscious. Sam was cuddling against Kate who was perfectly content with the small boy taking comfort in her and was glad that she could help.

Tony was calling Bobby and let him know of everything that had happened so far and the older hunter said he would catch the first plane out. Tony then called Pastor Jim who had Caleb with him while Pastor Jim wouldn't be able to leave on such short notice he would be waiting at Bobby's place and would help with John's funeral. Caleb on the other hand said he would be there as soon as he could and would catch the next plane and would carpool with Bobby.

Tony hung up finally done with the phone calls and sat back down eagerly awaiting any information on Dean. As Tony waited he realized that now he would have to rearrange the apartment that he and Caleb shared whenever Caleb was in town on business. By no means was their shared apartment small it was just over run by two bachelor men that had stuff piled everywhere and they would have to clean it up now which would be a chore in and of itself.

"Dean Winchester family?" A nurse called standing in the front of the doors that had hours ago swallowed Dean and left his family in a panic that would not be calmed until they saw him again. As they heard themselves being called they all stood up and began walking towards the nurse with the exception of Kate who had to wake Sam up.

"We are his family. Is he ok, what's the matter with him?" Tony asked.

"Well Mr.… DiNozzo, Mr. Winchester was in pretty serious condition when we took him back. We managed to lower his temperature a little bit but he is still unconscious. Dean is suffering from a very severe case of Pneumonia and the coughing, fever and from what I could tell vomiting are all symptoms of that. What I would like to know is why you let it get this bad? His symptoms would have been making themselves apparent for days." The nurse accused a surprised Tony; he stumbled around for words to explain his predicament but came up with nothing. When Gibbs saw his senior field agent struggling for an explanation he stepped in.

"Tony just found out his father was dead this morning and rushed to go and get his brothers from the motel they were staying at with their father. When Tony got to the motel he found his brother in this condition and we got here as soon as we could." Gibbs icily informed the young nurse who turned beet red.

"Sorry sir it's just that Dean broke all of our hearts when you brought him in and we just want what is best for him." The nurse replied. "Dean has been moved into a room in the ICU where he will be until he wakes up and his fever lowers. Come with me and I will show you to his room." The nurse instructed as she led the group to elevator that would take them up two stories. They all crowded into the elevator and waited in a somewhat awkward silence until the doors finally opened.

"This way please." The nurse said as she waved to one of the attending nurses at the head of the unit. They all made their way down the hallway to the second to last room on the left and walked in. Once they had all gathered in the room they got a clear look at Dean who was sporting an oxygen mask and a bunch of other wires that were connected to various parts of his body. On his forehead there were four neat little stitches matched with a painful looking bruise.

"Dean doesn't appear to have a concussion but he will be closely monitored to make sure there aren't any unforeseen complications." She continued but when she saw the group was more focused on going over to the teen's bed side she finished with "I'll be leaving but if you have any questions feel free to hit the call button. His doctor will be making his rounds shortly. Once again I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier." She said and left.

The group of NCIS agents moved to sit in all of the available chairs and Gibbs and McGee went to move the room's sofa closer to the bed so more people could sit there. Tony meanwhile lifted Sammy to sit in Dean's bed.

"Well I guess now is a good of time as any to explain myself." Tony said to his captive audience in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys or gals **** nor am I making any money from this. **

**The group of NCIS agents moved to sit in all of the available chairs and Gibbs and McGee went to move the room's sofa closer to the bed so more people could sit there. Tony meanwhile lifted Sammy to sit in Dean's bed.**

**"Well I guess now is a good of time as any to explain myself." Tony said to his captive audience in the room **

**2/20/13: Just making small updates and grammar changes. **

"Where do I begin?" Tony asked as he looked at the hospital bed that held both of his sleeping brothers and only remaining connection to their parents.

"The beginning might be a good place DiNozzo." Gibbs stated in his blunt and to the point manner that he was famous for.

Tony took a deep breath, "Then I should probably tell you my name isn't really Tony DiNozzo. My real name is Anthony Jonathan Winchester, son of Mary and John Winchester." Tony answered proudly and was greeted by a room full of shocked gasps and stares.

"Well don't stop now keep going." Abby urged the agent who had stopped and become lost in thought.

"Sorry I haven't had to think about any of this in a long time and some of these memories aren't the best." Tony added and began his story, "My parents dated all through high school and on the night of graduation my father told my mother that he had joined the Marine Corp and was leaving in the morning. My mom was heartbroken that the love of her life was leaving. My Mother was upset understandably and was about to leave when my Dad stopped her and said that he wanted to her ask her something before she left. She agreed to listen to what he had to say. It was that night that my father asked her to marry him and she agreed and then one thing led to another and then the rest was history." Tony filled in with his usual cocky attitude.

"I was born February 10, 1969 in Lawrence, Kansas. My parents were married in September of 1968 after my dad finished boot camp and before he was due to leave for Vietnam. My father continued to serve in the Corps until I was 8 years old when he was honorably discharged after being shot saving his men and received his purple heart. When I was 10 years old my mom had my brother Dean and four years later she had Sammy." Tony paused here to look once more at his sleeping brothers and to gauge the reactions from his small audience in the room.

He was met by several encouraging head nods so he continued, "What comes next will sound like a joke and you probably won't believe me and I wouldn't blame you, but I promise you it is the truth." Tony paused to gauge the reaction from the group but wasn't able to get a proper reaction from everyone before he continued, "When I was 14 my mother was killed by a demon. " This was met with a gasp from Abby who covered her mouth in shock. "It was Friday November 2, 1983 and I was spending the night at a friend's house it was just a normal night. Mom was home taking care of Sammy and Dean while Dad was working late at the garage with his friend. I was only just down the street it must have been around ten or eleven when I started to hear the fire trucks outside. Me and my friend ran to the window to see what was going on outside and we saw that the trucks were going to MY house. I ran to my house, god I never ran so fast in my life and I got there just as Dean came running out carrying baby Sammy. When I saw them come out I scooped them up and carried them away from the fire; when I realized that Dad wasn't anywhere outside the house I realized that meant he was still in there. I set my brothers down and started to run towards the house and ran into Dad just as the house exploded with my Mom inside." Tony said with silent tears running down his face. He had never had to talk about that night to anyone before; in fact it was encouraged not too. Sammy always asked Dean any questions about the fire and the kids never asked him or their father.

"After that my father went to the town Psychic, Missouri Mosley, and found that a supernatural entity had killed my mom. Shortly after that we left town and began to hunt things that go bump in the night. We traveled cross country been to nearly every state. You know the things that you have see in horror movies and took comfort in thinking they didn't exist? Well they do and I probably killed it." Tony finished and was ready to receive criticism from his peers and boss but none came.

Tony looked up at his friends and they were looking back at him with different states of disbelief when finally Gibbs asked the question he was waiting for "Tony, why did you lie about yourself to us for all these years?"

"I had to change my name and background because of the hunting we did and it was also one of the requirements my Dad had for me leaving. I wanted to go to college I had it all planned out and I was even taking some AP classes in school when the fire happened. Before the…. accident Mom told me she wanted me to go because it was something that she and Dad never had the chance to do. But with hunting and everything else that had changed in the previous four years Dad said that if I wanted to go I had to change my name and come up with a fake background so none of the smarter things we had hunted would be able to find me especially demons, they are smart and always out for revenge." Tony paused to take a breath before he continued and took a sip of water, "Bobby Singer, who you will meet shortly had a client that he helped out a while back who was in debt to Bobby for saving his life so he said that he would be willing to let me play his son and that I could take his last name and he would play "Father" to me. His name happened to be Anthony DiNozzo and I took on the name and became Junior." Tony finished with his head turned towards his brothers who clung to each other even in sleep as if they were each other's only connection to the world.

"Why can't you just tell the truth once in awhile Tony? You don't have to hide behind a joke all the time. We wouldn't blame you for anything we just want to help you. We all care about you Tony. " Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you would lie to us Tony I trusted you! I told you everything hell I even thought of you as a kid brother." Abby yelled as she stormed out of the room closely followed by everyone else.

Gibbs was the last one to leave he stopped just as he was about to cross the doorway out of the room and stopped and stared at the young man he thought he knew.

"I'm sorry boss." Tony said looking into his mentor's steel blue eyes and turned to look back down at his feet which had suddenly become very interesting.

"I know you are. I still don't understand your need to lie to us but I understand that you were between a rock and a hard place and couldn't do anything about it. I will be back I promise I won't leave you especially in a time like this just give me some time to think about what has happened. Then we need to talk some more. I will talk to the rest of the team and see if I can't get them to see reason but I can't make any guarantees." Gibbs said as he turned and walked out the door.

Tony sat in shock for a moment _I lie to the team for years, I made up stories for Gibbs about my childhood when he asked and he still trusts me and wants to defend me to the team. _

"Tony, where did everyone go?" Sammy asked as he climbed out of the bed and onto Tony's lap.

"They left kiddo. I had to tell them the truth." Tony answered helping the kid into his lap and embracing him.

"Are they coming back?" Sam asked looking up into his older brother's face and seeing the sadness in his oldest brother's eyes answered himself, "They aren't are they?"

"I don't know Sam, I really don't know. Uncle Bobby and Caleb should be here soon." Tony said bringing Sam to lean up against his chest and squeezed the child to him and sat like that for awhile until there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. DiNozzo, my name is Dr. Brad Pitt; no relation to the actor. How are you doing?" The young doctor asked as he walked into the room and started taking note of Dean's vitals.

"It isn't the best but it can always be worse, right?" Tony asked while watching the doctor look at Dean's blood- oxygen monitor and his temperature and noticed the doctor was frowning slightly.

"What is it Doc is he ok?" Tony and waited for an answer from the Dr. Pitt who was still looking over Dean and his equipment. Dr. Pitt continued looking over the teen and finished taking notes on his clip board before he turned to address Tony.

"I'm afraid that Dean's fever has risen slightly again and his oxygen count is lower than I would like. We are going to keep him on antibiotic. He will need to stay on the oxygen mask for awhile and when he wakes up we will need to make sure that it stays on until his oxygen levels are up. On the bright side he should be waking up relatively soon." Dr. Pitt informed Tony.

"Thank you Doctor." Tony said.

"I need to finish my rounds but I will be here all night. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to have one of the nurses page me." Dr. Pitt said and left the room in silence.

"Tony is Dad really dead? What's gonna happen to me and Dean?" Sam asked starting to tear up again and leaning closer to Tony.

"Yeah buddy Dad is dead. After Dean is released we're going to South Dakota for Dad's funeral. Then you and Dean are going to be living with me." Tony answered; shocked that his brother would think it would be any other way.

"I love you Tony." The Sam said and gave Tony another hug and started to fall asleep when Tony's cell phone rang. Moving Sam to sit on the vacated couch Tony reached into his jacket pocket to reach the ringing phone before it could disturb his sleeping family members.

"Hey Bobby, where you at?" Tony asked picking up the phone.

"The plane just landed and I'm on my way to Caleb's gate he should be landing soon. We should be there in a bit. Do you need anything kiddo? Clothes, coffee, anything?" Bobby asked as he made his way to Caleb's gate which was just beginning to let passengers off.

"I can't think of anything maybe a cup of coffee and an extra set of clothes for myself that would be great." Tony said getting up to pace the room.

"Sure thing kid. Keep those brothers of yours out of trouble. And Rufus says thanks for the research for his case he finished it without any more trouble than usual. Here comes Caleb we will be there shortly." Bobby said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Drive safe the roads look like they are going to be getting bad soon; it looks like a storm is brewing outside." Tony said looking out the smudged hospital window.

"We always are." Bobby answered as he hung up.

Tony closed his phone and began to walk back towards the bed and sat down. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized just how tired he was and how much had happened to him already today. This morning when he woke up he thought it would be just a normal Monday and he would be able to prank McGee again or harass Kate about something or another. Not that his Father would be found dead in some woods in Virginia or that he would become a parent to his two little brothers or possibly lose all his trust from his co workers and the people he considered family.

Just then Gibbs strode into the room and took a seat opposite Tony and looked over all the boys in the room to make sure that nothing had changed in the time that he had left.

"Boss what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back?" Tony asked astounded that any of his team would return to his side after everything that had come to light the last couple of hours.

"I said that I would be. Tony you realize that you lied to get this job and made up false information while applying for the job and we are going to have to tell Vance the truth now." Gibbs finished sorry that he would have to tell Director Vance anything about his SFA.

"He already knows." Tony answered quietly ashamed he had told the Director about his past but not Gibbs and he waited for the inevitable outburst/ head slap that would without a doubt come.

"What the hell Tony? You told him and you don't even like him?" Gibbs shouted standing up from the plastic hospital chair and coming over to the other side of the hospital bed giving Tony the promised headslap then sat on the foot of the bed.

"I didn't have a choice Gibbs I'm sorry." Tony said.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice? There is always a choice." Gibbs answered.

"Boss you know damn well why I couldn't! If I had told you guys even half the truth before you would have been in such deep shit you wouldn't even know where to start! I only told Vance because he figured it out himself." Tony yelled at his boss and continued to pace the room not noticing the boy in the hospital bed starting stir and wake up.

Gibbs was astounded at the outburst from Tony. In all his years of having Tony at his side he never witnessed this side of his Senior Field Agent, "What do you mean he figured it out himself?"

"He started looking though all my phone calls and emails for some reason or another I don't remember what it was. He noticed a couple people I had repeatedly contacted and did background checks on them. He tried to figure out how I know them but he couldn't figure it out so when he found Bobby's name and he became suspicious. Turns out Vance had a little bit of poltergeist problem when he was a kid and Bobby was the one that took care of it. So when we had left for the night he went into my desk and saw a bunch of pictures Sammy and Dean had drawn for me and noticed that I had a Devil's Trap drawn onto the bottom of my desk and that was the final straw. When he saw that he called me up that next morning to explain. "

Gibbs remembered that day they had just gotten back from interviewing a witness and Vance had been waiting in Tony's desk. Vance had gotten up and asked Tony to come with him to his office and his senior field agent had visibly paled at the command but had gone anyway. They had all though it odd but they hadn't worried about it. Tony had come back an hour later and said the Director had excused him for the rest of the day. The team never pursued it any further and DiNozzo had never offered any information.

"I told Vance about what my Dad had said and that Bobby was a family friend and that I considered him family and of course I had to tell him about my cover. Vance then explained how he had come to meet Bobby and that he would be forever in Bobby's debt so because of that he would excuse the false documentation and the lies but in exchange I could not tell anyone about his past unless it became absolutely necessary for someone to know. Because he does have a reputation to uphold you know." Tony said finishing in a horrible impression of the Director.

"I'm sorry Boss. Do I still have a job on your team or should I start looking for a different one?" Tony asked going to sit down again and looking over and realized that Dean was awake and watching the two men in the room talking. "Hey bud how are you feeling?"

Tony didn't receive an answer from Dean nor did Dean act like he had heard what Tony had asked and remained silent in the bed.

"Ok Dean I'll be here ready to listen when you want to talk." Tony said trying not to let Dean's sudden muteness bother him.

"Why is Dean like that? He wasn't that quiet when we picked him up. Did we say something that upset him?" Gibbs asked curious as to the boy's behavior.

"It is his way of coping with things; after Mom was killed he was quiet for months not acknowledging anyone but Sammy. It was to the point that doctors were suggesting we send him away for help. Dad didn't want to do that. We just kept talking to him and making sure he knew we loved him and that Mom was still looking out for him, she was just a little further away than before. Eventually he came around and we couldn't get him to shut up. I have feeling this will be like that only worse because he had more memories with Dad." Tony said running his fingers through Dean's dirty blonde hair.

Gibbs got up from where he was sitting and sat closer to the young teen and looked right into his eyes before speaking, "Dean I want you to know that even though we don't know each other well right now I will be here for you always. You can come to me if you need somebody to talk to ok?"

He was met by silence but he didn't let that bother him he just nodded his head and patted Dean's shoulder. Gibbs turned to Tony and to answer his question from earlier, "Tony you will always have a place on my team as long as I'm working. You know the rule, don't waste good. Tony you are good in more ways than one and I don't won't to lose you. Besides I like your brothers too much." Gibbs said going over to sit besides Sam and took the small boy into his side.

"Gibbs you don't know how much this means to me. I'm sorry I couldn't be more honest with you I promise there will be no more secrets between us. "

"Your damn right there won't be." Gibbs answered hoping that now there was be less secrets and more truths in his team then before, " I guess I can't call you DiNozzo any more can I?" Gibbs said trying to change the topic.

"No thank God! You have no idea how much I hate that name! It will feel so good to be called by my real name." Tony exclaimed he had hated that his whole adult life he had to deny who is family really was and had to accept some rich business snob as his "Father" when they didn't even talk more than once or twice a year and exchanged gifts just to keep up appearances.

"So who is this Bobby you keep talking about? I know you said he was a family friend but the way you keep talking about I think he might mean more than that." Gibbs asked, trying to get more information out of the young agent.

"Bobby, god, he is like a father to me probably more so then my Dad was after the fire. Bobby's was like a safe haven for me and my brothers. Dad was trying to train us to become the best hunters that we could be so we wouldn't get hurt when we went out on hunts. Dad was relentless he wouldn't stop for anything and we had a regime that we had to follow every day and if we didn't the punishment was always worse than the training we had tried to get out of. Basically me and my brothers are trained Marines we know how to do things that would surprise you, sparring, survival skills, first aid, you name it we know it. Bobby would treat us like kids like we should have been treated. When dad would go on extended hunting trips he would leave us with him or Pastor Jim those were some of the best times that I had after the fire." Tony said reminiscing.

"So am I ever going to get a chance to meet these guys?" Gibbs asked watching Tony settle himself in next to Dean on the bed.

"Bobby and another friend Caleb should be here any time now they flew out as soon as they heard about my Dad and they are just stopping to get coffee and a change of clothes for me. Pastor Jim wasn't able to leave his church on such short notice but said he would be waiting in Sioux Falls for us when we fly out for the funeral. I would like for you and the team to come if you guys want too. It would be good to show Dean and Sam that they have people looking out for them. " Tony stated shyly not wanting to admit that he needed his team and boss there more than his brothers.

"Tony I would be honored to come with you and as for the team they aren't mad at you they are just hurt that you felt you had to lie to them. They will be back they just need time to think about what happened." Gibbs said shocked that Tony who portrayed the picture of confidence even at times being over confident was suddenly shy and doubting everyone's motives.

"Thanks Gibbs." Was all Tony could find in himself to say.

Just as Gibbs was about to ask Tony about Dean's condition they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Tony, how you doing?" Bobby asked walking in the door followed by Caleb who was carrying the tray with coffees and had Tony's bag slung over his shoulder. Both hunters paused when they saw Gibbs sitting with a sleeping Sam in his arms.

"Gibbs this is Bobby and Caleb," Tony said standing up and gesturing to each man, "Guys this is Gibbs."

A/N: So what do you think? I had some trouble writing this one, I wasn't sure were to go with it. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Also thank you to those of you who reviewed, but I only got a 1 or 2 I need more to know what you are thinking. So please review! Also I was thinking about doing flashbacks in this story, what do you think? Should I or shouldn't I? Well let me know you think, and thanks for being awesome, keep on reading and I will do my best to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or anything and I'm still not making any money from this. **

**"Gibbs this is Bobby and Caleb," Tony said standing up and gesturing to each man, "Guys this is Gibbs." **

**2/24/13: Just doing some minor edits with grammar and such. **

"So this is the infamous Bobby." Gibbs said getting up to shake hands with Bobby and then reached over to shake Caleb's hand.

"Well the same can be said for you." Bobby said returning the gesture. "I assume Tony told you about what we do for a living."

"Yeah just finished. I would like to thank you for helping Tony out he has been an invaluable part of the team. Too bad I never got to meet John." Gibbs said going back to sit besides Sam who was still asleep.

"I have a feeling you two would have gotten along just fine." Caleb said setting the coffee down on the bedside table and took a seat on the other side of Dean, "Hey kiddo how you feeling? I just got a new shipment of guns in this morning thought you might like to try them out when you are feeling better."

Caleb was greeted by the same silence that everyone else had become accustomed too since the boys found out about John's death. "Why isn't he talking Tony?" Caleb asked curious as to why Dean was silent and apparently shut down and he had a funny feeling it wasn't from the fever.

"Dean has pneumonia and has a fever. I think he is going into the same protective shell he did after Mom died. You remember that right?" Tony asked sitting down in one of the plastic chairs on Dean's other side.

"It's hard to forget something like that. How are you and Sammy doing?" Caleb asked as he gently rubbed Dean's arm.

"I don't know everything feels so surreal like it happened to someone else." Tony answered truthfully, "It will probably hit us hard in the morning. Speaking of which Gibbs I need a ride back to work before I go home so I can pick up my car. I normally wouldn't leave Dean but I need to go and clean up the apartment and clean out the rooms for the boys." Tony said.

"Yeah no problem Tony I can help you clean up your apartment if you want me too." Gibbs answered sitting next to Sam who was just waking up.

Tony noticed Caleb trying to hide a smile and chuckling softly into his jacket collar, "Me and Caleb would love for you to help us; we have a lot of stuff to go through in the apartment. Bobby I guess that leaves you here with Dean tonight."

"Fine by me haven't gotten to spend much time with the kid lately. It's starting to snow pretty good out there." Bobby said noting the ominous white flakes that were steadily coming down outside the hospital room window.

Tony got up and was gathering his things to leave and went over to Sammy, "Hey Sammy, me you, Gibbs and Caleb are going to the apartment to clean it up and make room for you and Dean." Tony said and saw that Sam about to protest, "Come on say good bye to Dean. We will be back in the morning." Tony said leaning over to give Dean a quick hug and tussled his hair and began to make his way towards the door leaving the others to say their goodbyes to Dean.

"Bye Dean I'll see you later get better soon." Sammy said leaning over to give Dean a quick hug.

Next was Gibbs, "See you later kid I'll keep your brothers in line for you."

Lastly Caleb began to rise from his seat next to Dean, "See you later kiddo and you better get better soon. Pastor Jim is chomping at the bit to see you guys."

After goodbyes were said and done the three men followed by Sammy made their way towards the hospital room door and were met by .

"Sorry didn't mean to postpone your leaving I just wanted to check up on Dean. Mr. DiNozzo, may I ask who this that will be staying with Dean is he ok to share information with?" Dr. Pitt asked eyeing Bobby who was sitting in a chair closest to Dean's bed.

"Call me Tony and this is my Uncle Bobby Singer who will be staying with Dean. And of course you can share information with him. If you need anything just let Bobby know or feel free to call me." Tony said handing Dr. Pitt a business card, "I'm sorry to be in such a rush but it looks like the snow is coming down pretty good out there and I would like to get home before it gets to bad."

"Yes of course. If you wait just a moment I can give you an update before you leave." Dr. Pitt said going over to look over Dean's vitals and taking some notes. "Well it looks like since the last time I came in his fever has dropped and his breathing has started to clear up. I would say that if this continues he should be able to leave within the next couple of days."

"That's great news Doc. Thank you." Tony said going over to shake the Doctor's hand, "We really should be going. Bobby are you sure you are ok to stay the night with Dean?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine boy just get going. If your apartment is anything like your room at my place you guys have your work cut out for you." Bobby joked getting up from his chair and went over to give Sam, Tony, and Caleb hugs and Gibbs a firm handshake. "You take care of my boys you hear Gibbs?"

"Loud and clear Bobby." Gibbs said with smirk, glad that someone was protective over his SFA. With that the group moved from the room and began to make their way down towards the elevator.

The group all got into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. Silence filled the small space only to be filled by Sammy's mindless chatter that reminded Gibbs and Tony of Abby.

"So what does your apartment look like? Will Dean and I have to share a room again because Dean is a slob and takes up the whole bed and he snores. Do you have a lot of books Tony?" Sammy continued on with the chatter until they arrived at the ground floor where Gibbs led them to the doors.

"Looks like we are leaving just in time. So how are we going to do this? Did you want me to drive to the apartment and start cleaning up the apartment or should I leave the car here for Bobby?" Caleb asked going over to his car which was conveniently parked next to Gibbs's Charger.

"I can give you all a ride to headquarters so Tony can pick up his car and I can check in on the rest of the team." Gibbs directed and they all piled into the Charger.

"Thanks for doing this Boss I really appreciate it." Tony said looking into the backseat and saw that Caleb and Sam had started a conversation about the latest antics of Pastor Jim.

"Tony you don't have to keep thanking me you know. You are like family to me and I would do anything for family." Gibbs said as they pulled into the NCIS parking garage.

"Here we are I'm going to go in and check on the team and see how they are doing. I'll come over later call if you need anything." Gibbs said as he started to walk towards the building, leaving Tony, Caleb and Sam walking towards Tony's Mustang.

As Tony opened his door he saw one of his "special" magazines the kind that a 10 year olds shouldn't see sitting in the backseat. It was then that he remembered his collection sitting in the apartment and Caleb's collection filling his room.

"Actually Sammy how would you feel about spending some time with Gibbs?" Tony asked leading Sam towards the elevator and mouthing to Caleb "Get rid of the magazine!"

"Really you mean it? I would love too! You don't think I would be in the way do you?" Sammy asked going a mile a minute as they stood in the elevator going upstairs and to the bullpen. The brothers made their way into the bullpen area and over to where the team where sitting at their desks working on some left over paperwork from John Winchester's case. It was McGee who looked up and saw Tony and Sam standing by the windows looking over the city.

"Tony what are you doing here; I thought you were going back to your apartment?" McGee asked going over to stand next to the brothers.

"There has been a slight change of plans; I was wondering if one of you would be willing to watch Sammy while I do some cleaning up at my place with Caleb. I have some things that need to be taken care of first." Tony said giving McGee a knowing look.

McGee gave him a slightly confused look then Tony mouthed "Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition."

"Got it of course we would all be happy to help you out. Me and Kate were just talking about coming over after we finished here to help you guys out. Even Abby and Ducky were going to come. Sorry about our reaction before but Gibbs talked to us and explained your side of the story just please don't keep us in the dark anymore. We are here for you Tony don't forget that." McGee said going over to take Sam by the hand.

"Yeah Tony we are your family too. Don't forget that." Kate said going over by McGee and Sam.

"Thank you guys I appreciate it. I need to get going Caleb's waiting for me down by the car." Tony said waving towards the group and walked into the elevator with the doors closing behind him.

"So Sam what would you like to do?" McGee asked.

"Could I have a tour?" Sam asked shyly looking down at his feet.

"We would be honored Sam we can start by going down to Abby's Lab I'm sure she would love to see you again." Kate said grabbing the small boy's hand. The group walked towards the elevator and rode it down to the Lab. When they exited the elevator they were greeted by ear splitting music coming from the Lab.

"This is Abby's lab where all the evidence from the crimes is analyzed and also where we can watch video from the crimes. Abby is our only Forensic specialist but Dr. Mallard helps her from time to time just like your brother and we do." McGee yelled over the music.

"Is it always this loud?" Sam yelled back as the group walked further into the room and stood behind Abby who was working on her computer.

"Unless she is sick or one of the team is sick." Kate replied.

"Then her and Dean will get along just fine he likes his music loud too." Sam added as he looked around. McGee and Kate looked at each other trying to picture quiet, sick Dean jamming out to loud music like Abby.

"How long until you think she notices we are here?" Sammy asked.

With that Abby swung around and startled the group by lunging towards them landing a giant hug on Sammy who had been stuck in shock. "Hey Sam my name is Abby. I know we didn't really get a chance to know each other before but I can tell we are going to be good friends." Abby said letting Sam go and reaching for her Caf-Pow.

"We were just going to see Ducky you want to come along?" McGee asked Abby who had turned to finish typing something into her computer.

"If you give me a minute I would love too." Abby said and she finished typing on her keyboard turning around to turn off her stereo and joined the group as they walked out the door.

Meanwhile Tony and Caleb had made it back to the apartment and had started cleaning it out.

Caleb made his way towards the refrigerator in hopes of finding a beer but instead found science experiments gone wrong. "WINCHESTER! Don't you eat anything; you got nothing but food poisoning waiting to happen!"

Tony came into the room with arms full of dirty clothes that he had found lying around the apartment, "Between helping you or Bobby with cases and working a full time job I don't really have a lot of time to clean," Tony gestured with his arms full of dirty laundry, "Or go grocery shopping."

"So what are we going to do with the collection of playboys? We don't want Sammy boy to find them. I could always take them and put them in my place in LA." Caleb said going to pick up the stack of magazines from the kitchen island.

"That's ok, Caleb. I'll just put them in my closet the boys shouldn't be going in there for anything." Tony said dropping the clothes to a pile on the floor and lunging for the magazines and grabbing them from Caleb.

"You know it really wouldn't be a problem for me to take them." Caleb said smiling and holding them above the younger man's head.

"Give em West." Tony yelled jumping up to retrieve the magazines.

"What is he giving you?" Gibbs asked walking in the door carrying an arm full of pizza and the bags that had been left in the back of his car.

"Umm nothing Boss." Tony said blushing and putting the magazines behind his back.

"I'll believe that when you aren't as red as a tomato. For being here 'cleaning' for as long as you have been you haven't really got that much done." Gibbs said taking in the open living room piled with empty take out containers and dirty clothes and turned towards the kitchen area that had just as much garbage in it.

"I got the bedrooms mostly emptied." Tony stuttered trying to come up with an excuse, "I think I got all my things hidden and taken care of. What about you Caleb?" Tony asked going over to pull a pair of pants off the back of the couch.

"I think I have still have some suits in the closet but Dean's taking that room right? So I shouldn't have too much to worry about he doesn't really have anything to hang up." Caleb said going into the living room to pick up the empty take out boxes from the coffee table.

"Hey Gibbs where is Sammy I would have thought he would be with you." Tony yelled over his shoulder making the pile of dirty clothes in the middle of the room even larger.

"McGee and Kate are showing him around the office. They said they would be here shortly with Ducky and Abby. They wanted to come and help clean up." Gibbs said going into the kitchen and looking to see what he could find. "Looks like we can use all the help we can get around here." Gibbs said moving towards the cupboard where he knew the coffee machine and coffee were stored and started a pot.

A/N: Sorry for the completely late chapter, I was working on this and I wasn't happy with anything that I wrote. Well anyway sorry for the completely crappy chapter, I hope you don't hate it too much. Also thank you to those of you that reviewed, I only received like 3 reviews though so I would love to get more reviews. Also please tell me what you would like to see happen in future chapters. Ok thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in this and I'm not making any money from this either. **

**"McGee and Kate are showing him around the office, they said they would be here shortly with Ducky and Abby. They wanted to come and help clean up and organize the place." Gibbs said going into the kitchen and looking to see what he could find. "Looks like we can use all the help we can get around here." Gibbs said moving towards the cupboard where he knew the coffee machine and coffee were stored and started a pot. **

**2/24/13: Just doing minor editing and grammar checks. **

After Gibbs started the pot of coffee he decided that he should probably see what he could help with.

"Tony? Caleb? What do you want me to do?" Gibbs yelled through the apartment looking for the two younger men.

"Could you help me move the beds in here? I need to vacuum the rooms and make them look semi presentable for the twerps. This place hasn't been cleaned in awhile." Caleb yelled from what would be Sammy's bedroom.

"I would have never guessed." Gibbs mumbled and then shouted, "Ok I'll be right there."

Gibbs returned to the large living room here he had seen a vacuum cleaner buried underneath some clothes and shook the clothes off and took it to the room that he thought he heard Caleb yelling from.

Gibbs walked into the room and was surprised at how clean it was. There was an empty bed in the center of the room with a dresser and an empty closet.

"Where did you want to move the furniture? We could move it into the hallway." Gibbs suggested walking over to the bed.

"Sounds good. Let me call Tony in and have him help us." Caleb said then walked to the door and yelled for him, "Tony get your ass in here we need your help!"

Tony came into the room with his hair full of dust looking slightly disheveled and walked over to the corner of the bed to help pick up the mattress.

"Should I even ask?" Gibbs said picking up the other side of the mattress nodding to Tony's disheveled appearance.

"Let's just say I need to do more cleaning; this was from the top of my closet." Tony said and the two men picked up the mattress chuckling and walked it into the hallway and quickly followed suit with the box spring and Caleb carrying the dresser. The men made quick work of the bedroom and did the same for Dean's room. The group had just decided to sit down for a coffee break and were clearing a spot in the still untouched living room to sit when Gibbs moved the bag containing all the weapons and dropped it on the ground where it landed with an unceremonious thud.

"What do you have in here Tony; bricks? It didn't feel that heavy." And before Tony or Caleb could say anything Gibbs set down his coffee and unzipped the bag to find guns of every size along with knives and many other weapons. "What the HELL! Care to explain this to me Winchester?"

"Well um you know how I said that we hunted things? Well you kind of need weapons to do that and these are some of the ones we use." Tony said sheepishly going over to take care of the weapons bag.

"Some as in you have more than this arsenal and your brothers have access to these?" Gibbs asked sitting down on the couch shocked at the revelation.

"Well Sam hasn't gone on any hunts yet he has only done training. But Dean yeah he has been hunting since he was 7. He loves to shoot. Truthfully he could probably outshoot you if given the chance he is a natural with guns and knives really any type of weapon." Tony said going to sit on the chair across from the couch while Caleb went to pick at the pizza that was growing cold in the kitchen.

"You mean to tell me that your brother has been shooting these weapons and practicing with dangerous weapons since he was 7? You know the more I hear about your childhood the more I think your father was a stupid son of a bitch who had no right raising you kids!" Gibbs said getting up from his spot on the couch and began to pace the room, "What business did he have ruining Dean's childhood? Even you and Sammy had a normal childhood. Why did that poor boy have to suffer?"

Gibbs walked across the room and suddenly the anger became too much and he threw his coffee mug against the wall watching it shatter and send coffee across the white paint of the living room wall. When he realized what he had done he went to sit back on the couch while Caleb came in with a towel and trash can to take care of the mess while Tony sat down next to Gibbs.

"You haven't known the boys more than a day and you're already throwing things around and being all protective of them. Why?" Tony asked as he settled himself on the couch.

"It seems that ever since Kelly was taken from me any time I see a parent just take their kids for granted it angers because I will never be able to raise Kelly and I would give anything to have a chance with her. I just don't understand how someone can take something so precious and abuse them. And they don't even realize how quickly things can change and everything they care about can be taken away from them in the blink of an eye. " Gibbs said in a rare moment of sharing. The man hardly ever shared anything personal unless he had too much bourbon by his boat.

"You know Boss that I won't let anything happen to the boys' right? I also know that with you and the rest of the team and my friends Dean and Sam will be the safest and happiest kids in the country. I don't think we have much to worry about, at least once we get Dean better." Tony said trying to reassure Gibbs.

"I know Tony, I know." Gibbs said leaning back against the couch with Tony and Caleb joining them. The silence that had filled the apartment was soon interrupted by Sam barging through the door followed by the rest of the team.

"Hey guys. Wow it doesn't look like you got much done." Sam said going over to sit by Tony.

"Just means we left more for you." Tony teased ruffling his brother's hair.

"What? You can't do that!" Sam said with a look of horror crossing his face. Everyone else just looked at the brother's interaction and smiled.

"Come on squirt grab your stuff and I'll show you your room." Tony got up and Sam grabbed his duffel bag and Tony grabbed Dean's to throw in his room on their way through.

Once the boys had walked down the hallway Abby asked the question they had all been dying to know. "Is that all of his stuff? You mean that little boy only as what is in that one duffel bag?" Abby said with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah the other duffel bag is Dean's. Most of the stuff in Dean's is either overflow from Sam's bag or stuff of his Dad's that was in danger of being left behind during their numerous moves." Caleb said coming out from the kitchen where he had gone to start up the stove to reheat the pizzas.

"Who are you?" Abby asked getting defensive of Tony and the little boys.

"This is Caleb. Caleb this is Abby, Kate, Tim, and Ducky." Gibbs said gesturing to each member of his team.

"Nice to me y'all me and Bobby are good friends of the Winchesters, have been ever since they got into hunting." Caleb elaborated as he was still getting wary looks from the team. Soon Tony and Sam came back from their trip back to Sam's new room.

"McGee, Ducky come see my new room. It looks really cool; I have never had my own room before! There is even room for bookcases and a desk!" Sam said going over to grab the two men by the hand and dragged them to see his new room.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Kate said picking a dirty sock off the arm of the chair with two fingers and a look of disgust on her face flinging it to the pile of dirty clothes before she sat down.

"You won't have a doubt in the world once you get to know Dean. Sam seems to have gotten the geek gene or something. Not quite sure happened." Tony said shaking his head but was wearing a huge smile.

"You know if it is ok with Tony maybe this week I can take you to the library to get a library card and some books to read. " McGee suggested as the group walked down the hallway.

Before Tony knew what was happening he had a bundle of Sammy sitting on his lap begging him to let McGee take him to the library.

"I'll see Sammy; maybe once we get back from South Dakota McGee can take you or maybe if you ask Ducky nicely he would go with you." Tony said looking down at Sam knowing already what Ducky's answer would be.

"Would you Ducky? Would you, Would you?" Sam begged jumping up and down in front of the older man unleashing his puppy dog eyes.

"I would absolutely love to young man." Ducky said and then Sam's stomach let out a rumble that had everyone turning to look at the 10 year old.

"I guess this would be a good time to get supper ready. Want to help me Sammy?" Caleb asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming. Do you want to hear about the last prank I pulled on Dean? It was a good one even got Dad laughing." Sam called as he scampered after Caleb.

"So what's this business about going to South Dakota?" Abby asked getting right down to business.

"That is where we are having my Dad's funeral and I was going to ask you guys if you would be willing to come for support?" Tony asked looking at everyone.

The group took a moment to look at each other in silent discussion and finally nodded their heads, "We would love to Anthony it would be our honor." Ducky answered on behalf of the group.

"Thank you." Tony said getting up from his chair and looking around the room. "So I guess we should probably get to work." He grabbed the last of the stray dirty clothes in the living room and threw them with the rest of the dirty clothes that had been found. Tony then walked to the washer in the hall closet and started the first of many loads of laundry.

The group continued to clean until the late hours of the night and finally finished around two in the morning. Everyone had decided to crash at the apartment for the night seeing as it was still snowing pretty hard outside. Ducky took Dean's room while everyone else crashed in the living room on the couch and chairs. Sam went to his new bedroom where he fell asleep almost immediately and Tony went to his room where he lay awake for awhile before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Tony woke up in the morning to see Sammy lying next to him with his stuffed dog that he had had since Tony had gotten it for him when he left to go to college. Tony quietly got up making sure not to disturb his brother and made his way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where he started the coffee. Standing in the kitchen he looked at the clock and noticed it was after 8 in the morning and decided to give Bobby a call.

Tony went into Sam's room and sat on the bed with his cell phone in hand and dialed Bobby's number. The phone rang a couple times and was about to go to voice mail when Bobby answered.

"What!" Bobby yelled sounding stressed and more then a little harried.

"It's just me Bobby. What's going on?" Tony asked worried.

"Well the good news is Dean's fevers gone down and his breathing as improved enough where they can release him with orders of bed rest for awhile. But Dean still ain't talking and Dr. Pitt isn't happy with that. He is trying to get me to let him send Dean to the pysch ward. I'm trying my best but he is putting up a hell of fight." Bobby said sounding angry.

Tony sat in shock for a minute before he responding, "Bobby hold him off a little longer I'll be there in a bit." Tony said as he hung up the phone. Running to get dressed in a casual pair of jeans, NCIS sweatshirt and sneakers. He ran past the kitchen writing a quick note and grabbed his keys and left the apartment towards the garage and into his Mustang. Thanks to the new layer of snow the roads were a little bit more slippery then usual but weren't too much trouble for Tony.

Twenty minutes later Tony was parking in the Bethesda parking lot and running up to Dean's room just in time to hear Bobby yell at one of the nurses.

Tony walked into the room to see Bobby standing protectively over Dean and the scared nurse was edging back towards the door and Dean was crying silently in the bed.

"Excuse me Miss? Could you send Dr. Pitt in here I would like to have a word with him." Tony asked the nurse before she had the chance to escape. His only answer was a slight nod and she was gone.

Tony walked over to Dean's bed and sat down next to his brother rubbing his arms trying to calm him down.

"What happened Bobby?" Tony asked determined to get to the bottom of things.

"I don't know. I woke up around six and Dean was already awake and crying. I thought maybe he didn't feel good so I called in the Doctor to see if they could give him something for the pain but he just insisted on asking Dean what was wrong. When they didn't get an answer they didn't give him anything and wanted to send him to the pysch ward. Then you called." Bobby said going over to sit by his two boys.

Just then walked into the room and saw Tony, "It is good to see you Tony. I was having a little bit of trouble with your Uncle earlier. I think Dean needs som-"

Tony cut him off mid sentence, "I would like the discharge papers. Dean's coming home with me now."

"But Mr. DiNozzo he needs help." continued.

"He will be fine at home with me. We just lost out father and I would like to get him home as soon as possible. The discharge papers." Tony said with a tone that didn't leave room for argument.

The Doctor nodded his head understanding that he wouldn't win this fight and left the room coming back quickly with the papers for Tony to sign.

Dr. Pitt looked over the papers one last time before looking back to Tony, "His medicine should be ready to be picked up in the pharmacy on your way out. I really need to insist that I think that Dean needs some serious help. It's not normal to shut down like this. I will have Shirley come in with a wheel chair to take you outside." said as he left the room.

Bobby pulled out the bag of Dean's clothes from the bedside side cabinet, "Tony why don't you help your brother with his clothes and I'll go and pick up the medicine and take the car to the apartment and let everyone know Dean is coming home."

"Sounds good to me Bobby. Could you pick up something for breakfast? I don't have any food at home except a couple of leftover slices of pizza from last night." Tony asked pulling back the hospital issue blanket that was on top of Dean.

"Sure I can do that. See you back at the house." Bobby said waving and walked out of the room.

"Well it looks like it is just you and me now kiddo. Me, Gibbs and Caleb got your room all cleaned up for you it's not much but this way you can decorate it anyway you want. I bet you are excited you haven't had your own room in such a long time I bet you don't even remember what it is like do you?" Tony babbled on as he helped Dean into the scrubs he had worn in the day before seeing as Tony had forgotten to grab something in his hurry. Just as Tony finished putting the socks and shoes on Shirley came in with the wheel chair.

"I'm here for Dean Winchester." Tony helped Dean into the chair and they made their way to the lobby of the hospital where Tony bent down to Dean's level and told him he was just going to get the car and would be right back. Dean just sniffled in return rubbing his hand over his eyes to wipe away the remaining tears.

Minutes later Tony was parked in front of the door and Shirley helped him get Dean into the car and the brothers were off.

And before they knew it they were back at the apartment building, "Welcome to your new home Dean." Tony greeted as he led the way across the parking garage and towards the building and stopped at the doors of elevator. Getting into the elevator they rode up to the apartment in silence except for the wheezing breaths of Dean.

As they exited the elevator Tony noticed Dean becoming a little winded and was weaving some as he walked. Tony picked up his brother just as he a done the day before. Once Dean was safely in Tony's arms he walked to his apartment and was about to unlock it when it was swung open.

The scene that greeted him was priceless and heartwarming the ladies were in the in the kitchen with Caleb working on some breakfast. Everyone else sat in the living room watching on the big screen Saturday Morning Cartoons as Sammy run and launched himself into the couch so he wouldn't miss anymore of cartoon.

"Welcome home Dean." Bobby said from his spot on the couch.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that this is an ok chapter I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. Well here is the result. Also please, please review I need more. Sorry it took so long to update but with school it might take longer than normal to update so please excuse the spaces between updates. Well anyway please review and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything or anyone. **

**The scene that greeted him was priceless and heartwarming the ladies were in the in the kitchen with Caleb working on some breakfast, while everyone else sat in the living room watching on the big screen Saturday Morning Cartoons with Sammy. **

"**Welcome home Dean." Bobby said from his spot on the couch. **

**2/24/13: Just doing minor corrections and fixing some grammar. Nothing major. **

Tony walked in the door and closed it softly behind him with Dean still in his arms. Walking over to the oversize arm chair in the living room he gently set Dean down while he went to put away their jackets.

"Hey Caleb you almost done with breakfast?" Tony yelled as he closed the hall closet. After he was done he walked back into the main area that connected to the living room area and the kitchen/dining rooms.

"Breakfast should be ready in a minute why don't you let everyone know." Kate said flipping the pancakes on the stove while Abby went to take the last of the bacon out of the pan opposite the pancakes and Caleb went into the cupboards to get plates, glasses and silverware.

Tony went back to where everyone else was sitting watching the TV.

"Breakfast is ready wash up and serve yourself; we can eat in here." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me let's go Sammy." Bobby said grabbing the boy who was watching the TV very intently.

"Do I gotta Bobby?" Sam whined getting up slowly making his way from the couch to the hallway leading to the bathroom.

Going to get Dean who was still sitting in the chair but just as he was about ready to let him know breakfast was ready he saw that the Dean was sound asleep.

"Let him sleep he can eat later." Ducky said coming up behind the younger man.

"I know but look how skinny he is. Don't tell me that that is normal. I'm just worried." Tony replied looking down at his brother and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"He will have plenty time to recover now our biggest goal is getting him ready to travel. " Ducky said shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

"I guess so." Tony answered, "I'm going get Dean settled in his room. I'll be back in a minute." Tony said picking up his sleeping brother and carried him past the kitchen and down the hallway and to Dean's bedroom. Stopping at the first door he gently edged the door open with his foot and walked over to the bed where set Dean on top of the quilt and then gently pulled the quilt out from underneath him.

"Feel better Dean." Tony said ruffling Dean's hair and turned to leave the room.

Tony walked into the kitchen just in time to see Sam snatch the last piece of bacon, "You little brat you took the last piece of bacon! I'm gonna get it." Tony said setting down his plate of pancakes and started chasing Sam around with a huge smile on his face.

"Not if I eat it first." Gibbs said grabbing the piece from the plate and tossed it into his mouth.

"Aww Gibbs." Was heard from both Tony and Sam as they watched their favorite food being eaten by someone else.

Both of the boys went back into the kitchen and grabbed their pancakes and drinks and walked back into the living room where everyone else was gathered around the TV and sitting on various pieces of furniture.

Tony settled into the chair that Dean had been shortly before and Sam resumed his spot between Gibbs and Bobby.

"Hey Tony where is Dean? He was just here I wanted to talk to him." Sam asked around a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"You better watch it kiddo. I don't want any syrup on that sofa." Tony said.

"Yeah where is Dean? I didn't get to introduce myself yet I hear we have a lot in common." Abby said still not quite awake.

"He was sleeping so I didn't want to bother him; he had a rough morning so I decided to let him sleep." Tony answered quickly going back to his pancakes. "Hey Sam why don't you get dressed after your done eating."

"Fine. So what are we doing today?" Sam asked.

"Dean still isn't feeling good, so we are going to be quiet and hang out here while he recuperates. Right Sam?" Tony said suddenly serious.

"Yeah of course but what are we going to do?" Sammy asked again.

"Me and Bobby can take you out and get you some books or something. How does that sound bud?" Caleb asked.

"That sounds awesome thanks Caleb!" Sammy said grinning ear to ear suddenly in a hurry to finish his mound of pancakes. After he was done he set his plate down on the coffee table and ran to his room to change.

"Hey Ducky I wanted to talk to you about my Dad. Could you have him sent to Sioux Falls County Morgue? That's where we are going for the funeral." Tony asked wanting to get some of the arrangements taken care of.

"Sure thing my boy. I was just about to leave for the office to take care of that. I will see you soon Anthony." Ducky said getting up and walking his dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Yeah I think I will be going too call if you need anything Tony." McGee said and did the same as Ducky and grabbed his coat from the hall closet where it had been hung.

Tony was hugged and wished well by his co workers as they left the apartment leaving him alone with Bobby, Caleb and his brothers.

"I have been meaning to ask you what you thought did your Dad in?" Bobby asked curious as to what had finally done his friend in. Sure he had been solely focused on revenge for his wife's murder and sometimes he had forgotten the task that lay at hand because of his need for revenge, but he was by no means a bad hunter the man knew what he was doing.

"I only looked at him at the crime scene but it looks like a Wendigo probably. He was a mess along with that probably hypothermia; we would have to ask Ducky for a real answer though." Tony answered trying to pile all the dirty plates that remained in the living room together to take to the kitchen.

As Tony was about to ask when Pastor Jim was expecting them to arrive at Bobby's Sam trotted down the hallway wearing the same clothes as yesterday, "I'm ready!" the boy yelled.

"Sam can't you go and put some clean clothes on?" Tony asked tiredly wanting to figure out what it was about little boys and not wanting to change their clothes.

"I don't have any. Dean was supposed to do them but he got sick and Dad, Dad" Sam started to stutter as he got towards the end and started to cry, "He didn't teach me yet." He whimpered.

"Sammy it's going to be ok." Tony said bending down to catch Sam in an embrace and lifted the boy up. "Shh it's going to be ok. You have me and Dean, Bobby, Caleb and my team. We all love you so much." Tony whispered into Sam's ear and then spent the next hour trying to reassure his little brother that everything was going to be ok letting tears run down his own cheeks as well.

Finally Sam began to calm down and took some deep hiccupping breaths, "Tony can I go see Dean I just want to make sure he is ok. I promise I'll be really quiet." He asked wiping the last lingering tears from his cheeks.

"Yeah come on lets go I was going to check on him anyway." Tony said leading the way to Dean's room and were just about to open the door when Caleb walked out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam.

"You just about ready to go kiddo? Bobby wants to quick get in the shower then we can leave." Caleb said shaking his shaggy blond hair.

"We were just going to see how Dean is doing care to join us?" Tony asked going once again to open the door. Nodding Caleb followed as they all walked quietly into Dean's room and they all looked at the teen that was still sleeping but had fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. Standing there just for a minute watching and listening to his somewhat less raspy breaths then walked out single file.

"Ready to go boys?" Bobby asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready! Can we get Dean something I'm sure he will be bored after he wakes up. What do you think he will want?" Sammy asked walking around the apartment putting his shoes on that he had left by the front door.

"Are you coming Tony?" Bobby asked grabbing all the jackets from the closet.

"Nah I need to take care of some things here. Also I don't want Dean alone who knows what the kid would do to himself." Tony said shuddering at the thought.

"Ok. Want us to pick anything up for you guys?" Bobby asked making his way towards the door where Caleb and Sam where currently battling it out to see who would get through first.

"Can you do some grocery shopping? Let Sam pick out some stuff to eat that he would like. Also see if you can't pick up a nice set of clothes for the boys that they can wear for school and the funeral." Tony said grabbing his wallet and digging out his credit card trusting Bobby to stay well within his limits.

"We can do that. Call if you need anything." Bobby called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Tony waved and when the door shut he collapsed to the floor and let all of his fears make themselves known.

Tony cried and yelled and he just couldn't hold it in anymore _how am I suppose to take care of a rambunctious 10 year old and a severely depressed 14 year old? Hell I can barely take care of myself. Mom, Dad why did you have to leave me why! Dad I always knew your stupid quest for revenge would kill you. Now what am I suppose to do? What huh you leave me here to take care of my brothers one of whom won't even talk and is sicker than a dog. And YOU, Dad, didn't even take him to the doctor's just left him to take care of Sammy. God, what am I doing? _

Tony sat leaning against the hallway wall crying for awhile before he let the tears dry to his face and then slowly began to stand up. "I guess I should finish the laundry." Tony started to make his way towards Sammy's room where he saw all of his clothes thrown in a circle around his duffel bag clearly in the search of a clean set of clothes. Tony bent down and gathered them in his arms and brought them down in front of the washer and then went to grab the clothes and towels from his room and the bathroom. Lastly he grabbed Dean's duffel bag from his room. Tony slowly began to sort the clothes and started to load washing machine. As he was about to return Dean's duffel bag to his room he caught sight of a paper in the bottom of the bag and pulled it out.

"His report card." Tony whispered and looked over the grades and was astonished at what he saw. Dean had A's in every class except for English which was a B+. Tony knew Dean was smart but he thought that with all the moving around he didn't bother applying himself because he knew Dean sure as hell didn't do anything school related at home.

"School." Tony realized that he now had to enroll both boys into school now but first he had to clean up the kitchen then he would take care of the school situation.

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by pancakes still sitting on the counter, a sticky maple syrup jar next to them and a batter bowl sitting next to the stove along with a sink full of sticky plates and cold coffee. Tony put the pancakes in the refrigerator and made quick work of putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and started to wash the sticky counters.

He walked over the table sitting behind the couch in the living room and turned his laptop on so he could look into enrolling the kids and was about half way through the enrollment process when the apartment was filled with a gut wrenching yell.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Tony was up and running grabbing his gun from work and in Dean's room in a matter of seconds. He scanned the area for any possible threats, but there was nothing supernatural or otherwise. When he saw Dean thrashing around in his bed in what looked to be fever dream. Tony looked at the bedside table and saw the digital alarm clock blaring the time. _ Is it really 2 o clock?_ Tony read the time and realized he had forgotten to give Dean his medicine and quickly went to get the medicine along with a glass of juice and walked into his brother's room.

"Dean buddy it's time to wake up. You need to take your medicine. Come on you will feel better." Tony said setting the juice and pills on the table and was gently shaking Dean's shoulder.

Dean eyes suddenly opened and looked at Tony.

"How about we get you sitting up so you can take your medicine then you can go back to sleep." Tony said handing Dean the medicine and then the juice. When the medicine was down as well as half of the juice he began to back out of the room when Dean grabbed his arm.

Dean looked at him as if to say _please stay. _

Turning around he made his way to sit down next to Dean with his arm around the younger brother and pulled the blankets over the top of them. "Get some sleep Dean; I'll be here when you wake up."

Tony laid next to Dean looking out the window watching the snowflakes fall from the sky until he too fell into the deep throws of sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the crappy chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review I only got like 4 or 5 reviews last chapter. But thank you to those of you who are reviewing and favoriting my story. Also would anybody be willing to draw a floor plan for Tony's apartment for me, if I gave them a basic idea of what it looked like? Sorry in advance for any and all mistakes didn't have time to do my usual proof reading ritual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters in this story. **

**Tony sat there next to Dean looking out the window watching the snowflakes fall from the sky until he too fell into the deep throws of sleep. **

**2/24/13: Just doing some minor editing and correcting some grammar. Nothing major. **

Tony wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon he was woken up by the front door slamming shut and Sammy talking a mile a minute.

"Sam keep your voice down Dean is sleeping and with any luck so is Tony." Bobby commanded sternly.

Tony could make out the sounds of rustling plastic bags as they filled the apartment.

"We have at least one more load of groceries to carry in you guys care to help?" Caleb asked.

"Sam and I would be more than happy to help you out." Bobby answered and from what Tony could hear it sounded like Sam was being dragged along against his will.

"But Bobby I want to go by Dean; I want to show him the stuff we got him." Sam whined.

"Dean isn't going to –" And Bobby was cut off by the door closing behind him to the apartment.

Deciding now would be a great time to get up Tony slowly slid from next to Dean and covered his brother back up with the quilt. Checking one last time before his left for fever he put his hand to Dean's forehead and noticed that it was still warm but it wasn't as bad anymore. Along with the fever his breathing seemed to be improving as well. Moving away from the bed Tony looked out the window and saw the snow still falling from the sky. Picking up the half empty glass of orange juice he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Moving towards the kitchen he was struck by how many bags were littering the living room and kitchen and then he remembered they said they still had more to bring in.

Just as Tony was about to start going through the bags Bobby, Caleb, and Sam barged through the doorway carrying the last of the bags with Bobby swinging the door shut with his foot.

"What did you guys do buy out the whole D.C area? I thought you were only going to get a few things?" Tony asked astounded at what had all be bought and was very afraid to see his next credit card statement.

"We were but then decided with the trip to South Dakota and your Dad we would treat Sam and Dean. Also we thought that with them going to a permanent school now they would need more school supplies and they would need to look decent for it. So yes we went a little overboard but don't worry it's all taken care of." Caleb answered. He always was a pushover when it came to the boys but was closely followed by Pastor Jim and Bobby.

"Whatever. Sammy why don't you go put your stuff in your room. Then when you are done come out and help us put the rest of the stuff away ok?" Tony asked going to pick up one of the groceries bags and began to sort through the contents and place them in the cupboards.

As he picked up another grocery bag to put away, Bobby and Caleb helped Sam go through the other bags to find his all of his things. Tony jumped when his phone started to ring.

"Winchester." Tony answered flipping his phone open without looking at the caller ID.

"Why Anthony I do believe that will take some time to get use to. " Ducky stated with a chuckle at the end.

"What can I do for you Ducky?" Tony asked putting cans of soup into the cupboard then turned around to place the cereal in the next cupboard.

"I just called to let you know that your father's arrangements have all been taken care of and I was also curious as to how Dean was doing." Ducky asked.

"Thank you Ducky for taking care of my Dad's arrangements. Dean is still sleeping but I'm starting to get concerned about him. Is he suppose to sleep this much? I mean I know he just got out of the hospital but shouldn't he wake up to eat or something?" Tony asked now starting to put things into the refrigerator.

"Tony Dean is a very sick boy if it weren't for you checking him out this morning I would have suggested he stay for a couple more days. As he woken up at all?" Ducky asked now in full doctor mode.

"Earlier after everyone left his fever rose, but that was because with all the excitement I forgot to give him his medicine. When I went into his room I woke him up and gave him his medicine but he was up more than five minutes. What do you think I should do?" Tony asked putting the last of the food into the refrigerator.

"I would try waking him up and try to get him to eat something. Make sure he keeps getting his medicine or otherwise his recovery might not be as speedy as we had would like. Also how is his breathing sounding?"

"He is still sounding pretty rough but he is sounding way better then yesterday." Tony said closing all the cupboards and turned around to see Sammy jumping around holding some books and clothes.

"Tony you want to see what I got?" Sam asked running up to his oldest brother.

"Just a minute Duck," Tony said then covered the voice piece on his phone and bent down to be level with Sam, "Sammy can you wait a couple minutes I need to finish talking with Duck. After I'm done on the phone I will look at all your stuff ok?" Tony asked looking at his littlest brother.

"Ok." Sam answered somewhat deflated but went back to Caleb and Bobby who were still sorting through the bags.

"Sorry about that Ducky Sammy went shopping today and wanted to show me what he got." Tony said going to the hall closet and switched the loads in the laundry machines.

"That's quite alright Tony. I'm glad to hear your brother is doing better. I'll let you get back to your family would it be ok if I stopped by in the morning to check on Dean?" Ducky asked.

"That would be great; hopefully by then I can let you know when we are leaving for South Dakota." Tony asked leaning against the wall in the hallway looking at Dean's room.

"I will call before I come over. Don't hesitate to call Tony; I will talk to you tomorrow." Ducky answered then hung up.

Closing his phone he walked back into the living room where Sam was watching TV patiently waiting for Tony to return.

"So what did you get today Sammy?" Tony asked walking into the open living room.

"Oh you will never believe what I got; I got the Lord of The Rings and Harry Potter series! Also I got a whole bunch of new school stuff. Look it, Look it!" Sam said rushing up to Tony and was practically shoving his new book series and new Harry Potter backpack full with supplies into his face.

"That's great Sammy I'm glad you like what you got, but do you think you could go put it in your room for me?" Tony asked trying to calm the small boy down.

"Sure thing Tony" Sam said going to pick up his backpack and put his books into it around the supplies that filled the bag then with his other hand he grabbed a large bag with clothes and began his trek down the hallway.

"You know you didn't have to do this you guys went above and beyond what I expected thank you." Tony said looking at Bobby and Caleb who were finally done sorting through the bags and were taking a breather.

"We wanted to help you out because we know that this isn't going to be easy on you so we thought we would help out and this seemed like a good way to do so." Bobby answered and Caleb interrupted.

"So what did you get done while we were on rugrat duty?"

"I got the kitchen cleaned, laundry started… did you guys know that Dean is practically a straight A student?" Tony asked leaning back on the arm of the chair in the living room.

"No kidding. I never thought the kid was dumb hell he is probably one of the smartest people I because when it comes to anything hunting related is like an expert. Just didn't expect that I never saw him working on any homework. Ever. " Caleb answered surprised and happy that Dean was doing good for himself and he could get out of hunting if he ever wanted to.

"After this morning and Sam not being able to find clean clothes I decided that I should do laundry and I found the report card. Do you think Dad ever knew?" Tony asked realizing how little his father probably really knew about his kids.

"I don't know kid maybe, but you know how he was about hunting and school. Hunting always took priority." Bobby said looking at Tony with a sad expression on his face_. Tony has so much on his shoulders now. In 10 years his family has gone from a normal all American family were nothing could go wrong to losing a both parents and living a life that most people can't even imagine. With one child the sole provider for two kids, the other a soldier in a war that many will never know and the last striving to be normal. What did this family ever done to deserve any of this? _

"I think Dad would have been proud of Dean of how much Dean could handle and still make out ok. You know?" Tony said beginning to think of all the happy moments in his early life running home from school with his first A in high school. It was only a couple of months before the fire. His Dad had given him a pat on the back and took him out to the local Pizzeria just the two of them happy to see his son succeed.

Looking up from his memory he noticed that it had already grown dark outside and snow was still falling. Seeing the street lights outside he glanced to the clock on the DVD player and saw it was already 7:00.

"Crap what do you guys want for supper?" Tony asked surprised to see the time and was already moving to the kitchen to start supper.

"Don't worry about it Tony we will make something. You have been doing nothing but run lately just sit down and relax." Bobby said pushing Tony back into his chair.

"Thanks." Tony said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"So what should we make, I was thinking maybe-"Caleb was cut off by a knock on the door. Looked from behind one of the cupboard door he saw the questioning looks on the other two faces realizing that they weren't expecting anyone. Slowly creeping to the door he slowly pulled the gun from the small of his back and slowly unlocked the door and swung it open.

Jumping from behind the door Caleb pulled aimed his gun straight at the visitor's chest.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Put that thing away!" Gibbs exclaimed looking rather surprised that he was on the business end of the hand gun, "So this is the thanks I get for bringing over supper." Gibbs said walking past an embarrassed Caleb who quickly pushed the gun back into his pants and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry we weren't expecting anyone." Caleb answered with the good grace to sound embarrassed.

"Its fine I would be jumpy to with two new people to look after. I'm not going to stay long I just wanted to drop of some food because I thought you guys might be a little overwhelmed and I was on this side of town anyway." Gibbs answered but truthfully he had been sitting at home working on his boat thinking about Dean and Sam.

"Thanks Boss so what did you get?" Tony asked getting up from his spot on the chair and wandered over to the table where Gibbs had placed the bag of food.

"I stopped at that Chinese restaurant that you like to order from. I know you like it and it was something easy." Gibbs answered while edging towards the door. "I best be going call if you need anything,"

"Aren't you going to stay?" Bobby asked.

"I have things I need to finish at home." Gibbs said letting himself out.

"I hope I didn't scare him off." Caleb said going into the bag and started opening the boxes.

"Don't flatter yourself West. I highly doubt you even fazed him." Tony said shaking his head. "Is it just me or has Sam been too quiet."

"Now that you mention the kid has been quiet for awhile." Bobby said standing up food forgotten on the table.

All three men started walking down the hallway in search of the littlest Winchester and were about to pass Dean's room when they were greeted with Sam's voice.

"You know Dean; if you were hot you should have just said something. I don't think that it's good that you are sleeping all the time either you should wake up and come sit by the rest of us. You must be feeling better if Tony brought you home." Sam was rambling.

Hearing Sam talk all three men decided they should see what was going on between the brothers. Going in they thought they would see Sam talking to a sleeping Dean but they were wrong, very wrong. Entering first Tony was surprised to see Dean awake and the covers pulled off lying in a heap on the floor and a cold breeze filled the room. Looking from Dean who was shivering and shaking on the bed with Sammy sitting next to him showing him the stuff he had gotten earlier in the day. Looking to find the source of the cool draft he was surprised to see the window almost all the way open.

"Samuel Winchester what is going on in here? " Tony yelled as he went to close the window while Caleb ran to Dean wrap him in the quilt that was lying on the floor.

"I wanted to show Dean what I got today; when I came in he was sweating so I took the blanket off and opened the window." Sam answered with an innocent expression on his face.

"What were you thinking? Dean is still really sick; you better hope that he doesn't get sicker because of this little stunt Sam." Tony yelled.

"I was just trying to help Tony." Sam said looking at his oldest brother and got up from his spot next to Dean who was still awake and shaking with Caleb sitting next to him.

"I told you to put your stuff away. I didn't tell you to come in here and bother Dean. I heard Bobby and Caleb tell you earlier that Dean was sleeping. You need to learn to listen Sam; you could have really set Dean back. Now I want you to go to your room this time and put your stuff away then I want you to go and sit at the dining room table so we can discuss your punishment. Do you understand?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir." Sam said looking down and lugging the two bags out of the middle Winchester's room and down the hall towards his own room.

"God I feel like a jerk." Tony said running a hand over his face a trait that he had inherited from his Dad.

"It had to be done Tony. What Sam did was dangerous he could have really hurt Dean." Bobby answered giving Tony a pat on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. I guess seeing as Dean's up we should see if he will eat anything. "Tony said walking towards Dean.

"We'll go and set the table." Caleb answered leaving the brothers alone.

Tony nodded and walked towards the dryer and picked through to find some clothes for Dean to wear. Retrieving the clothes that he thought he would need he crossed hallway and ran into Sam who was peeking his head into Dean's room.

"Sam I told you to go to the dining room table. Now go." Tony ordered and waited for Sam to leave before he walked into Dean's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Dean how are you feeling?" Tony asked walking over to the bed where Dean was watching him move around the room and was still shivering. "You know Dean Sam just wanted to help he didn't mean any harm." Tony said laying the clothes he had picked out on the bed.

"As long as you are up I thought it might be good if you tried to get up and eat something. Then if you are feeling up to it you could take a shower. You also need to take your medicine again and in the morning Ducky is going to stop by and check on you." Tony said as he was trying to coax the quilt away from Dean who was holding on to it with a death grip.

"Dean its ok I'm just going to help you get some warm clothes on. The quilt isn't going anywhere; let me help you ok?" Tony said and was finally able to pull the quilt away from Dean's body to expose the thin scrubs that still adorned the tiny frame.

"Here let's get you into more comfortable and warmer clothes." Tony said pulling Dean to sit up in the bed and quickly got the young teen undressed and into his warmer sweats.

"Ready to go and eat? Gibbs brought over Chinese I know how much you Chinese." Tony asked pulling the hooded sweatshirt over his brother and helped Dean stand up. Slowly helping Dean stand up and soon they reached the doorway where Dean pushed away from Tony and began to walk slowly towards the dining room where he could hear Bobby and Caleb.

Dean walked towards the dining room and by the time he made it to his destination he was wheezing and coughing. Walking up behind Dean Tony started to gently push him towards the table. When Tony touched his brother's shoulder to help him move forward Dean jumped and yelled. Jumping back in surprise he was shocked at what just happened. _ Since when was Dean ever jumpy?_ Dean clearly embarrassed walked over to an open seat at the table and sat down next to Caleb leaving Tony to sit at the head of the table between Dean and Sam.

Immediately everyone began to help themselves to what was on the table except for Dean. As Tony was helping himself to some General Tso Chicken Sam asked,

"Tony am I in trouble? I was just trying to help." Sam said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Tony set down the chicken and looked over at Dean who was sitting with his head resting on arms on the table.

"I know you were only trying to help Dean, but you still didn't listen to me so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to do something. Any ideas?" Tony asked looking at Bobby and Caleb knowing of course they had about as much experience disciplining naughty children as he did but he didn't know what else to do.

"Well how about know TV for a week?" Bobby suggested and then Caleb suggested the maybe dishes for a week would be a good punishment.

"Well Sam I think both Bobby and Caleb have valid punishments. I think I'm going to go with both of them. You will have no TV for a week and you will do dishes for a week. I know it may seem harsh but you need to learn to listen to me. Ok buddy?" Tony asked getting up to give his little brother a hug.

"I understand Tony. I'm sorry Tony." Sam said looking down at the eggroll he had chosen for himself along with his rice.

"I'm glad you understand Sam but it isn't me that you should be apologizing too. Dean was the one that you scared." Tony answered pulling some mandarin chicken and an egg roll out of their containers and put them onto Dean's plate.

"I'm sorry Dean; I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said looking across the table to see Dean sleeping on the table.

"Hey Dean wake up you haven't eaten anything in awhile you need to eat. Come on wake up buddy." Caleb said shaking Dean's shoulder waking up the teen.

"Tony I'm thirsty what can I have." Sam asked. Tony looked up from his food that he was shoveling into his mouth and realized that he had forgotten to get drinks for supper.

"How does soda sound?" Tony asked getting up followed by Bobby who went to help him get soda for the kids and beer for the adults. Picking up their refreshments and heading back to the table Bobby handed out the beers while Tony handed Sam his Sierra Mist and Dean his Ginger ale.

"Sam I'm almost done enrolling you in school. How do you feel about starting school next week?" Tony asked helping himself to more General Tso Chicken.

"Really? That would be awesome! Wait so this means that I can stay at one school now I don't have to leave again?" Sam asked realizing he might get to actually stay at one school forever.

"Yeah buddy no more moving around unless you want too." Tony said sad that he had to clarify that his brother would be able to stay at one school instead of moving around something that he himself had taken for granted before the fire.

"I can't wait!" Sam said squealed happily taking a huge gulp from his soda and let out a huge burp.

"I'm glad you're happy Sam. How about after supper you go and get ready for bed. Ducky is coming over in the morning to check on Dean and we are probably going to be busy for the next few days so when I ask you to do something can you do it without argument?" Tony asked trying to figure out how to be a good brother but also a parental figure.

"Of course Tony." Sam said with a smile on his face trying to make things easier for his brother who he could tell was having a hard time with things.

"Thanks Sammy." Tony said with relief filling his voice as he looked across the table to Bobby and Caleb who looked just as relieved that the often bull headed Sam Winchester was listening to Tony.

Looking over to Dean who went from sleeping on his arms to sitting slouched in his chair and picking at his food without actually eating any of it.

"Dean you need to eat come on eat at least half of your eggroll and I will shut up I promise. You need something to go with your antibiotics." Tony pleaded getting up to retrieve Dean's medicine and came back to the table where Dean still hadn't moved to take a bite.

"Come on squirt do it for us." Caleb said turning to the side to face Dean. Slowly Dean picked up his eggroll and took a bite, a small bite, but a bite nonetheless.

"That's good Dean just another one then we will leave you alone." Tony said and Dean did as he was asked. "That is really good. Now I know that I said I would leave you alone but you need to your your medicine for me."

Dean reached out and took the pill from Tony and put it into his mouth dry swallowing it which was followed by a bout of coughing and went back to sleeping on his arm.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Bobby said trying to clear the air.

"Sammy are you done? Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed?" Tony asked.

"Ok Tony." Sam answered and went to get ready.

Tony stood up and asked if everyone was done and was greeted by nods. He began to pack up the left over cartoons of food and took them to the fridge and began to look for places to put them in the full fridge. After that was done and Sam was ready for bed Tony went and said goodnight to him. He went to help Dean get ready for his shower and left the teen to take care of himself. Tony went to Dean's room and picked up the scrubs he had left on the floor and quickly took them and quickly threw them in trash. Deciding he had awhile before Dean was finished in the bathroom he went and folded the laundry from the dryer and took Dean's small stack of clothes and put them in Dean's dresser followed by sneaking quietly into Sam's room and doing the same. By the time Tony was done he heard the shower turn off and quickly went to wait outside of the bathroom in case Dean needed anything. Dean soon exited the bathroom and went to his bedroom where he was followed by Tony.

Tucking Dean into bed and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead noticing the heat that was once again starting to emanate from the teen. "Good night Dean if you need me my bedroom is right across the hall from the bathroom. And welcome home." Tony said leaving the room and turning off the light.

He walked into the living room and found Bobby and Caleb watching the 10:00 news. "I'm just going to go to bed." Tony said and was greeted by nods and went to take a quick shower and was soon asleep.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I didn't forget I just got lazy. SO listen, I love your reviews, so thank you to those of you who review, but seriously I would love to see more. So please review more I don't care if it is just to tell me how terrible the story, I want your opinions so I can change what you don't like. Also sorry for this extremely crappy chapter, I promise the next one will be better. Well thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys **

**He walked into the living room and found Bobby and Caleb watching the 10:00 news. "I'm just going to go to bed." Tony said and was greeted by nods and went to take a quick shower and was soon asleep.**

**2/25/13: Just doing minor updates and grammar changes. Nothing major. **

Rolling over in bed and pulling the comforter closer to him Tony got a better glance at the clock and saw that it read 2:47am. _ God I have already been asleep for like five hours? It seems like I just laid down. _ Tony lying back down on his back he threw an arm over his eyes in a failed attempt at trying to block out the street light that leaked through the curtains. But no sooner had he started to drift off when he heard a crash come from the hallway followed by a thud as something landed on the floor. On his feet and gun in hand he was at the door before the hallway light came on.

"What's going on out here?" Tony heard Bobby yell from the living room as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Dean?" Tony questioned as he looked down the hallway where he saw Dean laying on the ground and trying to push himself up. Tony had no sooner set his weapon on the dresser and came back into the hallway to kneel beside Dean before he started puking.

"Caleb, Bobby grab the trash can!" Tony yelled as he held Dean who was still lying where he had fallen Tony was the only thing stopping him from falling over. Bobby ran past the boys and grabbed the trashcan from the bathroom and was back just in time for the next round. Caleb was sitting on the other side of Dean reassuring him.

"Tony what's going on?" Sam asked as he cracked open his door at the end of the hallway rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's alright go back to bed kiddo. We have a lot of stuff to do in the morning so get some sleep ok?" Tony said hoping Sam would continue listening and wouldn't ask him a lot of questions.

"Ok" Sam said turning and closed his bedroom door.

Sighing with relief Tony was brought back to the moment when Dean started another round of vomiting bringing up nothing but bile and dry heaves.

"Dean's burning up. I think we need to call Ducky. Hopefully this isn't the flu on top of the Pneumonia." Caleb said wiping Dean's sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

He went to feel Dean's forehead and was astounded that he hadn't noticed the heat coming off of him sooner he was like an oven. "Ok I'll call him now. Can you two get him to bed?"

Caleb nodded and put one arm under Dean's knees and the other behind his back and walked back into his room closely followed by Bobby holding the can. As soon as Tony saw that Dean was safely back in his room he got up and walked into the kitchen where he had left his phone.

Picking up the phone he saw the time on the stove clock and felt bad calling the older man at this early hour but Dean needed help and he didn't want to take him back to the hospital. Going through his contacts he quickly found the number he needed and hit send.

Walking back with the phone between his shoulder and ear he walked to the bathroom and started to get the cleaning solutions out from underneath the sink. It wasn't the first time he had to clean up similar messes especially after Caleb came back after a night of partying. Just as he was getting started on the floor he heard Ducky pick up the phone.

"Tony what can I do for you?" Ducky asked with a hint of sleep still in his voice.

"Ducky, Dean has taken a turn for the worse. He has a fever and we don't know what to do?" Tony said stopping to talk to the doctor.

"I'll be right over," Ducky answered pausing and Tony could hear him pulling on his jacket and moving around in the background, "he has a fever. Does he have any other symptoms?"

"I wouldn't have even realized the fever had gotten so high if he wouldn't have fallen in the hallway. Caleb and Bobby just got him back to his room. We need help Ducky." Tony said panicking.

"I'm on my way I'll be there shortly; make sure he stays put." Ducky directed and hung up.

Tony closed his phone and went back to finish cleaning the floor relieved when he was done. Getting up he took the supplies and put them away and threw away the rags he had used. Washing his hands he turned off the hallway light and went into Dean's room.

Caleb and Bobby had pulled the quilt off and were struggling to get Dean out of his sweatshirt.

"Dean it's going to be alright, Tony is going to be right here but you need to calm down. We are just trying to get your fever down." Bobby said rubbing the arm that they had managed to get lose from the sweatshirt while Caleb struggled on the other side.

"Where's Mom, I want Mommy. Where's Tony?" Dean asked hoarsely between coughs.

Dean's requests made Tony freeze. In all his years of taking care of his brother he had never heard Dean yell for their Mom not since she had died. Walking over to Dean he sat at the foot of the bed, "I'm right here bud but you need to get your sweatshirt off ok? Let Caleb help you buddy."

Dean looked at the foot of his bed where he saw Tony sitting, "Tony where's Mommy?"

Looking down he tried to block the tears that were forming; he hadn't talked about his Mom at all since the fire. Except for yesterday when he had to with the team. "She had some errands to do. She'll be back in a minute. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Looking back with his fever bright eyes he nodded and closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Caleb finished getting the sweatshirt off, "What did Ducky say?"

"He is going to be here in a little bit he was leaving as he hung up. If you want to get some sleep my bed is open to both of you. No sense in us all losing sleep tonight." Tony said pulling up a chair that had been left in the room and took a seat.

"That's nonsense you idjit we both love Dean. We want to make sure he is alright; we are here through thick and thin. Family don't end in blood son." Bobby answered going to stand by the head of the bed watching the two boys.

"Tony we helped raise these boys we love them just as much as you do." Caleb said running a hand over Dean's forehead as he was wheezing again and went to stand beside Tony, "We aren't just going to leave you. We are here to stay you won't get rid of us that easily."

Tony couldn't take it anymore. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days finally brought down the mask he had tried so hard to keep up and maintain. He started to sob, shoulder shaking sobs. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know what to do? How do I balance being the cool brother and the dad and mom? I need help; I don't know how to do this." Tony sobbed trying to wipe away the tears as they steadily fell from his eyes.

"You aren't alone; you have us here to help you. I know that me and Caleb will be here to help you and I'm sure I can speak for your team and say that they would drop everything to help you and your brothers." Bobby said trying to calm Tony down he had never seen the young man lose it like this. The younger man was the master of masks and building walls much like Dean it was something Bobby hated John for but was happy to finally see Tony open up he just wished that it hadn't taken John's death to do so.

"I know how much Dean means to you and we won't think any less of you but you need sleep Tony you are running yourself ragged here trying to take care of everything. Get some sleep we will help Ducky. If we need you we'll wake you up." Bobby directed pushing Tony from the room. "I'm serious I won't hesitate to use bodily force if you don't go."

Chuckling a little Tony rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Alright I'm going remember to wake me up if anything happens."

"I'll be damned Tony is turning into a mother hen," Caleb said following into the hallway, "of course we will wake you up. Now shoo."

Raising his hands he retreated down the hallway and walked into Sammy's bed room. Seeing that his brother had fallen back asleep Tony walked over to the bed and lay down next to him.

"I love you Sammy boy don't you ever forget that." Tony whispered into his little brother's hair and lay down. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt something stirring next to him.

"Tony?" A groggy voice asked from beside him looking over Tony saw through blurry eyes Sam looking at him with a confused expression. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just missed you is all." Tony said as he wrapped his brother in a hug, "Why don't you get some more sleep I'll start breakfast."

Nodding Sam fell back asleep in no time. Getting up from the bed he quietly left them room and made his way towards Dean's room. Seeing the door was open Tony stuck his head in and saw Bobby and Caleb were keeping vigil over the boy with Bobby sitting on the chair that had been dragged to the bedside and Caleb on the floor by the head of the bed.

"How is he?" Tony asked from the doorway getting Bobby and Caleb to jerk their heads up to face him.

"Why aren't you still sleeping?" Caleb said getting up from the floor.

"Got my fill. Now how is Dean?" Tony asked beginning to worry with the lack of answers he was getting.

"Why don't we go talk about this in the other room? We just got him back to sleep." Bobby said ushering the two younger men towards the door.

Tony led the way out and went to start the coffee maker meeting the other guys at the kitchen table.

"Now what couldn't you talk about in the other room?" Tony asked wanting to know what the hell was going on with his little brother.

"We thought Ducky wasn't going to make it we waited and waited and he didn't get here until about an hour after you went to sleep. It turns out the weather is really bad it's snowing like crazy apparently. When he got here he went straight to Dean and kicked us out and he didn't come out for another hour." Bobby paused leaning back in the chair and taking a deep breath, "When he finally came out he looked utterly exhausted. Dean has a pretty nice sized flu on top of the Pneumonia. Ducky said the fever was just over 103 degrees, but he got it lowered some and gave him more medicine. We have another prescription that we are supposed to give him Caleb was going to go and fill it as soon as you woke up." Bobby finished and walked over to the cupboard and got the mugs for coffee out and poured them all glasses and started another pot.

"When I walked in you said you had just gotten Dean back to sleep what happened?" Tony asked wondering why they hadn't woken him up to help.

"Fever dreams and by the looks of them none to fun," Caleb answered taking a sip from his black coffee truly exhausted, "took some coaxing but we finally got him to sleep about an hour ago."

"God why didn't you guys wake me up?" Tony asked.

"You needed sleep and somebody has to take care of Sammy today." Bobby answered knowing that he himself wouldn't have the energy to keep the 10 year old from under foot today and he doubted Caleb would either.

"You didn't make Ducky drive back in this weather did you?" Tony asked sure that his friends wouldn't do that but wanted to make sure.

"Of course not. We were pretty sure that you wouldn't be in your bed so we offered it to him." Caleb answered nonchalantly.

"Good. Now you two need some sleep you look like shit. Caleb give me the prescription I'll go and get it filled. There is a pharmacy just down the street I'll be back in an hour tops." Tony directed going to grab the paper from Caleb slipping on his jacket not caring that he was still in his sleeping sweats.

"Well ain't this the pot calling the kettle black." Bobby muttered as he made his way over to the couch while Caleb walked over to the overstuffed chair in the corner.

Tony took a minute to walk to Sam's room and let him know where he was going, "Sam I'm going down the street to get Dean some medicine if you want breakfast there is cereal in the cupboard. I'll be back in an hour." Sam nodded sleepily and went back to sleep. Smiling to himself he walked out of the room and stopped in Dean's room to check his temperature noticing it was down since his little escapade that morning but was still pretty high. "I'll be back in a little bit kiddo." Tony whispered and walked out the door and left the apartment heading to the 24 hour pharmacy on the corner taking in the snow that was now gently falling from the sky and the nice smooth white coat that covered the city he loved.

Walking out of the pharmacy with the prescription bag in hand he took a look at his watch and saw that it was just after 9:00am. Deciding that everyone else would probably still be asleep when he got back he decided he would look into plane tickets and finish enrolling the boys in school. Walking into the apartment all Tony could hear was the sounds of sleeping. Grabbing a glass of water and his computer Tony headed into Dean's room and sat on the floor putting the water on the bedside table and settled himself in for the long haul.

As Tony woke up his computer he decided he would hold off on Dean going to school until after the winter break. This would give him more time to recover and maybe start talking again; Tony wasn't fooled into believing that Dean's talking last night was him completely lucid. Sam on the other hand would start school next week after they got back from Bobby's. Finishing enrollment wasn't that bad Sam's first day would be next week Thursday and he would be in fourth grade. When Dean started in January he would be in ninth grade.

Sending the information he needed to his printer he closed the window and went to check the airlines. He found that the next day or so most flights would be delayed or canceled because of the snow, but saw that on Thursday they had outgoing flights. Tony knew it was expensive but he got tickets for the whole team making sure that they would all be on the same flight. Sending the flight info to his printer he stood up closing his computer and picked up his phone to let Pastor Jim know when they were flying in to Sioux Falls.

Dialing the familiar number he listened to the ringing until finally the Pastor picked up.

"Pastor Jim Murphy how can I help you today?" The clergy man asked into the phone.

"Hey Pastor Jim it's me Tony." Tony answered relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"Tony! How are you doing son? How are the boys?" Pastor Jim asked shooting out question after question.

"We are doing as good as can be expected. Dean's pretty sick though; Pneumonia and the flu. Sammy though he is just as lively as usual. They both miss Dad just I like I do." Tony answered.

"Tony I know your belief in the lord is not all that strong, but I believe that your Father is with your Mother and they are both in eternal paradise." Jim said starting to preach to Tony.

"No offense Pastor but at the moment I don't have a whole lot of faith I just wanted to call you and let you know that we will be flying out to Sioux Falls on Thursday morning and I'm bringing my co-workers along." Tony finished trying to get off the subject of God and eternal paradise. He hadn't believed in any higher power since the demon took his mother and destroyed his family's life forever.

"Thank you for letting me know. Do your co-workers know about the custom hunter's burial?" Jim asked worried as to what these co-workers would think when they saw the traditional hunter's pyre out in Bobby's field.

"They don't but you will find they are very understanding." Tony answered knowing that to some the custom funeral arrangements would seem somewhat barbaric.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now tell me more about Dean and Sam." Pastor Jim asked about two of his favorite kids. Tony and Pastor Jim continued talking for quite awhile until Tony heard some movement come from the hallway.

"I think everybody is starting to wake up I'll talk to you soon." Tony said standing up and stretching getting ready to see what everyone was up too.

"See you soon son. Take care and travel safe." Pastor Jim answered.

Walking out into the hallway he saw that Bobby and Caleb were still asleep but Sam was sitting at the table eating a bowl of apple jacks and Ducky had wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Ducky what can I get you this morning?" Tony asked going to pull some juice out of the fridge and looking for something to make for breakfast.

"I think I will just make myself a cup of tea thank you." Ducky said going to his bag that sat by the island in the kitchen and pulled out a tea bag. Warming up a coffee mug full of water Ducky turned to Tony.

"I trust Caleb and Bobby told you about Dean." Ducky said going into Doctor Mode serious and wanting nothing but the best for Dean.

"Yes and Ducky thank you for coming out last night. I don't know how to thank you." Tony said pulling out some cinnamon rolls that Sam most have begged for during the shopping trip yesterday and set the oven to preheat.

"I was coming over anyway." Ducky answered brushing off the thanks and sat down with his tea in front of the Island.

Tony sat down next to the older man with his fresh cup of coffee the two sat in silence for awhile until Sammy came over and decided to break it.

"So when are we going to Uncle Bobby's Tony?"

"I just reserved our flights we are leaving on Thursday. I figure we can stay the weekend and come back Monday." Tony answered pulling Sam up onto his lap, "and Pastor Jim said he will be waiting for us there." Sam was just about jumping for joy when he heard that. Out of all the Winchester's Sam had always gotten along best with the clergy maybe it was because he was the only one in the family with any faith in the things they couldn't see.

"Ducky do you think that Dean will be able to handle this or is it too soon?" Tony asked only wanting the best for the boys.

Taking a minute to think about it and he answered truthfully, "It will be uncomfortable and not terribly fun for him but he should be ok. We will have to keep a constant eye on him and make sure his fever doesn't rise and that he doesn't catch anything else in the airport."

Tony listened to the older doctor and nodded. _God Dean never does anything half assed does he?_

"Hey Duck I ran and got Dean's medicine when should I start giving him his doses?" Tony asked getting up to put the cinnamon rolls in the oven.

"I gave him some when I got here around 4 this morning so anytime now." Ducky answered and went over to the table to sit by Sam. Tony finished putting the cinnamon rolls into the oven and grabbed the medicine and walked to Dean's room.

Walking in Tony noticed his brother was moaning and tossing in his sleep clearly in the starts of another fever dream. Going over Tony shook Dean's shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Hey Dean Buddy can you wake up for me? I need you to take some more medicine for me." Tony tried coaxing as he pulled back the quilt that had been thrown over Dean's bare chest.

After a few more failed attempts at waking Dean up Tony was about ready to give up when Dean started to stir.

"Hey buddy thanks for waking up. I know you are probably sick of me always nagging you to take your medicine but Ducky wants you to take another pill along with the one prescribed to you." Tony rambled as he opened the containers and pulled the medicine out and set the pills on the nightstand next to the glass of water. "Once you take this you can go back to sleep I promise." Tony said leaning forward to help Dean sit up enough to take his medicine. As soon as he was sitting up Dean lost all the color in his face and started to gag. Seeing the sudden action he pulled the empty trash can up just in time. Waiting for Dean to be done Tony rubbed the boy's back in comforting circles and whispered into his ear.

When Dean was finally done Tony handed Dean the glass of water and had him rinse his mouth.

"I need you to take your medicine and then I'll leave you alone so you can sleep alright?" Tony said handing Dean the pills that had been sitting on the nightstand but Dean shook his head and refused to take the medicine. "Come on Dean you need these they will make you feel better. Please man take them for me." Dean once again shook his head and turned himself over on the bed.

"I'm not going to beg Dean either you take these for me or I will have someone else come in here and make you take them." Tony threatened hoping that it wouldn't come to that because truthfully the only person that could make Dean do anything was their Dad and he wasn't going to be much help.

"I'm going to ask one more time Dean take your medicine or I will have someone else make you take it." Tony threatened standing up from where he was seated on the edge of the bed. Dean didn't even acknowledge Tony and went back to sleep.

"Fine just remember you asked for this." Tony said and stomped out of the room like an angry teenager.

"How's Dean doing? Get him to take his medicine?" Bobby asked getting up to stretch from his nap on the couch flipping the TV on right away.

"No. The little jerk ignored me and wouldn't take his medicine and went back to sleep." Tony was frustrated and angry.

"Why don't me and Sammy go and see what we can do? I'm sure Dean will do anything for Sammy." Bobby said walking over to Sam. "What do you say Sam? Want to go and get Dean to take his medicine?"

"Yes." Sam said scooting off his chair and followed Bobby down the hallway into the room.

No less than 5 minutes later the sound of breaking glass was heard followed by Sam and Bobby hurriedly leaving the room and closing the door behind them. "The damn idjit threw his glass of water at us. I don't know what you want to do Tony, but the kid needs his medicine. His fever is way too high." Bobby said pouring himself another cup of coffee and sat across from Ducky who was once again telling one of adventures to Sam.

Upon hearing the latest trouble of getting Dean to take his medicine Ducky jumped into the conversation, "If you lads don't mind I think I have someone who might be able to get Dean to take his medication." Ducky asked getting up from the chair and reached for his phone.

"Not at all Ducky call whoever you want." Tony said desperate for any help he could get.

"I'll be right back." Ducky said walked out the apartment door closing the door behind him a couple minutes passed and Ducky came back. "They should be here within the hour. Until then I suggest that we rest and enjoy these cinnamon rolls that you made Tony." Ducky said and went to the stove where the rolls were and helped himself to one.

45 minutes later there was a knock on the door and the door barged open to show Leroy Jethro Gibbs in all his glory followed by Kate, McGee and Abby.

A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad or indifferent? I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter it is mostly a product of my insanely annoying insomnia, but please leave me review letting me know what you think or what could be improved on. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys **

**45 minutes later there was a knock on the door and then the door barged open to show Leroy Jethro Gibbs in all his glory followed by Kate, McGee and Abby. **

**2/26/13: Just doing some editing and grammar checks. Nothing major. **

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked getting right to the point.

"In his room the medicine should be on the nightstand." Tony said getting up to get a new glass of water for Dean, "Be careful he was throwing things before." Tony said handing the glass to Gibbs and leading his boss to Dean's room.

"Don't worry about me; it's your brother that should be worried." Gibbs replied walking through the bedroom door and closed it behind him.

Entering the room Gibbs pulled up the empty chair he saw abandoned on the left side of Dean's bed and sat down. "Hey Dean time to wake up" he said setting the water down on the table where he saw the medicine and observed the wet spot still dripping from the wall and the broken glass scattered across the floor. "I said time to wake up. You need your medicine and I'm not leaving until you take it."

Dean woke up and looked at Gibbs as if he had grown two heads and rolled over to face away from the older man.

"I'm not going anywhere so you may as well face me and take your medicine. Your brothers are worried about you and so is everybody else. We just want you to get better; do you think your Dad would want you to act like this?" Gibbs asked walking over to the other side of bed to face Dean. Whatever reaction he'd been expecting it wasn't the one he received. When Gibbs mentioned his Dad he burst into tears and with more strength then Gibbs thought the sick, young teen possessed clung to Gibbs sobbing into his shoulder. The pair of them sat like that for what felt like hours Gibbs rubbing and whispering to the distraught teen before him.

"You know after my girls were killed I didn't feel much like talking either. I pushed everyone away and tried to take my troubles away with alcohol. Ended up pushing away my Dad and all my friends from the Corps all I wanted was revenge and I got it too. But Dean you are young and have so many people that care about and love you. I would hate to see you push them all away; we just want what is best for you. Anytime you need somebody to talk to you have people who want to help you and listen to you." Gibbs said pulling Dean into a more comfortable position resting his head against Gibbs shoulder. "Dean we just want you to get better. Can you take your medicine please?"

Dean picked his head wearily off of Gibbs's shoulder and turned his puffy red eyes up to Gibbs and nodded his head.

"Thank you." Gibbs answered taking the boy's silent nod as the permission that was needed for him to get his medicine. Keeping his arm around the teen he reached to grab the two pills that were sitting on the nightstand and the plastic glass of water. Dean took the medicine without a problem and handed the glass back to Gibbs.

"Alright kiddo I'll let you sleep now. I'm sure someone will be in here shortly to see how you are doing." Gibbs said laying Dean down carefully on the bed and covered the boy back up.

Once he made sure that Dean was sleeping he got up quietly and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Back in the living room he heard the rest of his team and the hunters talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. Looking towards the hallway Tony saw his boss walking towards the rest of the group with a heartbroken expression.

"Hey Boss how did it go? Did you get him to take his medicine?" Tony asked going to get his Boss a cup of hot coffee.

"Yeah he got it he's sleeping now."

"Thanks for coming so fast Gibbs. Why don't you sit down and relax for a little bit. We are talking about the trip." Tony said offering the coffee and walking back to the living room where everyone was writing down notes and talking about the trip.

"Why don't we all carpool to the airport so we don't have so many cars sitting there?" McGee offered looking to the group around him.

"That sounds like a good idea Probie. " Tony answered taking a seat on the end of the couch next to Abby.

"What time do we need to be at the airport Thursday?" Kate asked from her spot next to Caleb.

"The plane leaves at 9 so I was thinking that we should probably be there around 7." Tony answered reaching for his mug.

"What would you like us to bring?" Abby asked.

The rest of the morning was passed with making preparations for the funeral and talking about different things. Before they knew it it was nearly three in the afternoon and the group decided that they should probably get going.

"If you have any more problems Tony you just let me know and I will be over to help." Gibbs said grabbing his coat from where he had thrown it when he first arrived. The rest of the team had already left with Ducky.

"Thanks Boss but I think I got it." Tony answered leaning against the Island in the kitchen while Bobby listened to Sam reading to him from his new book and Caleb was using his computer.

"I'll be seeing you then." Gibbs answered walking out the door leaving the hunters to their own devices.

Turning from the door Tony headed back to Dean's room to check on him and then he was going to start packing. Opening the door he noticed that Dean was no longer in his bed and he wasn't too worried at first figuring he must have gone to the bathroom. When he walked further into the room he saw Dean on the other side of the bed picking up glass shards from the floor where the glass had connected with the wall.

"Dean what are you doing?" Tony asked surprised and went to kneel next to his brother. "You should be more careful you could have cut yourself." Tony said picking up the trashcan from the side of the bed and brought it between them.

"I'm worried about you kiddo." Tony said picking up some of the small shards while Dean was picking up the bigger ones.

Looking down at his watch he saw that it was nearing four o'clock time for Dean's medicine. Standing up and stretching his back Tony went to grab Dean's pill bottles from the drawer in the night table. "Come on buddy time to take your meds. "

Dean looked over his shoulder motioning with his full hand towards the mess that was still on the floor. Dumping his load into the trash he went back to picking up the pieces from the floor.

"It's not going anywhere but you need to take your medicine." Tony said holding out the medicine in his hand and the glass of water. "I know you don't like it but your brother and I need you to get better so we can go to South Dakota."

Looking up with a puzzled expression he took the medicine while Tony explained, "We are going to Uncle Bobby's for Dad's funeral. Pastor Jim will be there along with Gibbs and the rest of the team. "

Swallowing the medicine and handing back the empty glass of water Dean got up from the floor and lay down in his bed curling up in his covers with a shiver. "You cold buddy" Tony asked reaching over to feel Dean's forehead noting that it was still hot but nowhere near the dangerous level it had been this morning. "Here let's get you back into your hoodie."

Tony helped Dean into his sweatshirt and noticed how even that small task seemed to take all the energy from him. Laying Dean down the teen's eyes slowly drifting shut he whispered, "Sweet dreams Dean."

Picking up the trashcan and the empty glass he left the room to take care of the trash can and empty glass. Walking back from replacing the trashcan in the bathroom after cleaning it out he was surprised to see Dean hobbling into the living room still wrapped in his quilt.

"Dean what are you doing? Did you need something?" Tony asked hurrying to his brother's side going to catch him before he fell.

Dean looked up at him and leaned in for a hug. Tony hugged him back but was shocked at the gesture _what did Gibbs say to him? I might have to thank him for whatever he said to Dean it really seems to have affected him. _

"Let's go see everyone they all missed you." Tony said leading Dean back to the living room. Walking into the open area Sammy looked up from his book and saw Dean.

"Dean!" Sammy called dropping his book onto the couch where had previously been sitting and ran to his older brother crashing into him. Caught off guard and in his weakened state he fell from Tony's grasp and landed on the floor with Sammy on top of him.

"You guys ok?" Tony asked bending down to help his brothers off the floor.

"Yeah I'm ok Tony. How about you Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean was lying on the floor wheezing and holding his head.

"Dean what's wrong?" Tony asked getting back down on his knees and checking to see what was wrong. Dean continued to hold his head, "Come one bud let me see what's wrong." Tony said attempting to push away the hands that were covering the teen's head. Finally succeeding in pushing away one of the hands he saw a thin red coat on the fingers he had pulled away.

"Dean?" Tony questioned and pulled the other hand away. Finally getting the other hand away he saw the spot where Dean had connected with the floor of the hospital and saw that it must've have gotten hit in the recent tumble with Sam and it looked like one of the stitches had broken and started to bleed.

"Sam can you get Caleb for me?" Tony asked trying to block the view from Sam who would probably start freaking out from the blood.

Sam left without question and got Caleb from the table bringing him back over to Tony.

"Caleb go get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Tony commanded picking up Dean and taking him over to the overstuffed chair in the living room holding the sleeve of his shirt to his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"What's wrong Dean? Did I hurt you?" Sam asked Dean coming to stand opposite of Tony and looked into Dean's eyes daring him to avoid eye contact.

Dean looked back and forth from Tony to Sam but didn't say anything quickly glancing back and forth between his brothers finally landing a glance with Tony pleading him to answer Sam.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sam it was an accident. He just broke a stitch he'll be fine." Tony replied as Caleb came back with the first aid kit.

"Sammy why don't we go and finish that chapter you were working on before while they take care of Dean." Bobby said coming over and scooping up the youngest member of their small family and took him back to the couch.

"Caleb you think you can replace this stitch?" Tony asked pulling back his sleeve so Caleb could assess the damage.

Setting the kit on the floor Caleb knelt next to Tony and looked at the wound, "I think if we put a butterfly bandage on it it should be fine." Caleb answered pulling out the specified bandage and taped it to Dean's forehead but not without a wince from the young hunter.

"Sorry buddy I'll get you an ice pack."

The rest of the evening brought the small family some peace after the stressful week. Bobby and Caleb sat bickering about the best rifle; Smith and Wesson versus Winchester, Sam continued to read out of his book sitting on Tony's lap and Dean watched infomercials on the TV. Was it normal? Absolutely not but it was a start.

A/N: So was this ok? Sorry it took me so long to update I sprained my thumb, leaving me in a weird brace for a week and then our internet was out. Any don't forget to review; I only received two for last chapter. Keep on reading and don't forget to update.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in this and I'm still not profiting from this story. **

**The rest of the evening brought the small family some peace after the stressful week. Bobby and Caleb sat bickering about the best rifle; Smith and Wesson or Winchester, Sam continued to read out of his book, sitting on Tony's lap and Dean watched infomercials on the TV. Was this normal? Absolutely not, but it was a start. **

**2/26/13: Just doing some small editing and grammar changes. Nothing major. **

The next day past in a flurry of hectic scrambling preparing for the flight and the funeral and it wasn't until Wednesday afternoon that Tony started to pack.

Standing in front of Sam's closet and walking to his bed where the bag was laid out, "Sam I need you to start packing what you want to bring. I'll take care of what you'll wear for the funeral but I need you to lay out the rest." Tony called over his shoulder to his brother who was lying on the bed reading the book he had started earlier in the week.

"Ok in a minute Tony. I'm almost done with this Harry Potter book." Sam reasoned from his perch on the bed.

"I expect you to have everything laid out that you want to take by supper. Got it Sam?" Tony asked pulling the nice dress clothes that had been bought by Bobby and Caleb and laying them in the duffel.

"Yeah ok" Sam answered waving off his older brother.

"Sam look me in the eye and tell me you understand what I'm asking?" Tony said sitting down next to Sam on the bed lowering the book from the kid's eyes.

"Yes I understand Tony."

"What did I ask you to do?"

"You want me pick out everything I want to take with me to South Dakota and lay it out on the bed." Sam answered reaching for his book that Tony had firmly in his grasp.

"Ok. I want this done before supper. Understood?" Tony asked standing up walking towards the door only pausing to for an answer.

"Yes Tony I understand." Sam said flipping back to his current page and settled back against his pillows.

Walking down the hallway he ran into Caleb coming down the hallway, "Anything I can help with? Me and Bobby are already packed mostly because we never unpacked but still need any help?"

"Yeah make sure Sammy gets his stuff together because I have a feeling that he won't do it otherwise." Tony answered and walked into his room to finish his packing. Leaving only the essentials to be packed in the morning. Satisfied that he had gotten everything he left his room and headed towards Dean's.

"Be quiet he just got back to sleep and if we're leaving in the morning you don't need to be waking him up." Bobby whispered meeting Tony at the bedroom door. Even though Dean was beginning to recover he was still in bad shape the fever persisted and so did the vomiting and coughing. Tony was just hoping Dean would be able to sit through the long flight without any major problems.

"Yeah I got it; I just need to pack his clothes. Where did you put the clothes you bought?" Tony asked knowing that he didn't put any of Dean's things away and he didn't think anybody else had either.

"I think Caleb put the bags by his closet. Haven't really had a chance to go through 'em yet. Everything he needs should be in there." Bobby answered starting to walk down the hallway into the kitchen. "Just remember to calm your elephant feet and don't wake the boy up or you will have the wrath of me on your ass."

"Yes sir." Tony answered mock saluting the older the man and received a salute of his own from Bobby a one fingered one.

Walking quietly into the bedroom Tony stopped for a minute to check Dean's temperature. After making sure his brother was ok he moved onto the bags he saw thrown in the corner. Opening up the first bag he saw it was mostly full of clothes so he began to sort through the bag and put away all the clothes that he wouldn't need and pulled out the outfits along with some of Dean's other clothes that he would need and tossed them into Dean's duffel. Picking up the next bag he saw that it was mostly school supplies and tossed it back down. The next bag he opened he was shocked to see held a new Ipod with a couple of CDS. Taking the bag out of Dean's room he walked down the hallway until he saw Bobby sitting at the table working on something.

"What's this?" Tony asked holding up the bag and Ipod.

"What does it look like? We thought Dean might like something new and figured since we got Sam a bunch of stuff we should probably get Dean something too. You know to be fair and stuff." Bobby answered pausing only momentarily to look at the young hunter in front of him before he went back to his book.

"Thank you." Tony replied speechless and walked back to Dean's room to finish packing when he heard Caleb and Sam arguing.

"I said I would in a little bit Caleb. I just want to finish my book!" Sam yelled at the older man.

"Don't you yell at me Samuel; I just want you to do what Tony asked. Then you won't have to worry about it later or forget. After you are done you can read all you want." Caleb answered trying to be logical but finding he was losing patience fast with the 10 year old.

Tony walked into the room just as Caleb finished trying to reason with Sam and saw him roll his eyes.

"Samuel Allen, you do not roll your eyes! You were raised better than that I want you to apologize and then do as you are told." Tony ordered walking into the room and snatching the book from Sam's hands making sure to mark the page so it wouldn't be lost.

"But Tony-"Sam began but was cut off.

"No buts apologize, pack and then we can talk about getting your book back. Let me know when you are done. I need to finish packing Dean's things." Tony said taking the book with him and left the room. He made his way down the hall and finished packing the clothes for his brother and brought the bag out to the living room where everyone except Sam's bag was waiting.

"Hey Tony how you doing?" Caleb asked strolling into the living room where Tony had taken a seat and minute to rest.

"Yeah I think so everyone except Sam is packed. It should be interesting getting Dean and Sam on the plane tomorrow; I don't think either one of them as ever flown before." Tony added nervous at the prospect of the two boys flying and their reactions.

"They'll be fine they are tough guys they can handle anything." Caleb reassured sitting down on the arm of the sofa next to Tony.

"I sure hope so; I think I have had my fill of drama for a while." Tony answered. He couldn't wait for his life to calm down just for a moment enough for some breathing room and relaxation.

"Yeah but when has anything ever gone as planned for a Winchester?" Caleb asked jokingly trying earnestly to make his friend smile.

"You got that right." Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He couldn't wait for all this to be over.

The two men were quiet for awhile unsure of what to say. Finally Caleb broke the silence, "You know if you need someone to help around here for awhile I could rent a place around here and help you out. You know if you needed it." Caleb nervously blurted out.

"What?" Tony asked opening his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"It's just. Me and Bobby know how hard this must be on you taking in your brothers and all. I thought maybe you might need a little help around here for awhile. I could run my DC office for awhile and get rid of that half-wit Martin who is running it now. I mean that is if you wanted my help if you don't I understand with your team and everything-"

"I would love your help Caleb." Tony answered cutting the man off. Tony was shocked at first that Caleb would offer to help him and the shock turned to happiness. He knew eventually he would be able to take care of the boys by himself but he wasn't sure if he could do it right away. He also didn't want to depend on the team completely because they might not even what to help him.

"Well now that that is settled why don't we go and see what Sam has cooked up?" Caleb said abruptly changing the subject and moving towards the youngest boy's room.

Just as they were about to walk in Sam ran into them in the hallway.

"You done?"

"Yep can I have my book now?" Sam asked eagerly trying to get past his brother and friend to the book.

"Let's see what you packed." Tony answered steering the youngster back into his room and towards the bed. Looking over the clothes that were laid out on the bed Tony made sure there was enough of each article of clothing and nodded his agreement and packed it into the duffel.

"So can I?" Sam asked ever the eager beaver.

"Let's go out to the living room where we can talk about what happened before." Tony said letting Sam lead the way.

Making their way into the living room Tony dropped the duffel bag onto the pile of others by the door.

"Sit Sam we need to talk about your behavior lately." Tony said gesturing with his hand for Sam to take a seat at the kitchen table. "Now what happened earlier? You sure as heck weren't listening to me and you weren't listening to Caleb? What's gotten into you lately you never use to act like this." Tony asked giving his brother a chance to redeem himself.

"I don't know. Just didn't feel like doing what you asked I guess." Sam answered twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his lap.

"I have been really easy on you kiddo. I haven't made you do any of the chores that you were assigned as punishment and I have pretty much let you do what you want. I know it has been tough with everything since Dad… passed away but you need to get your act together. We are all trying to get use to this new life we are living but you aren't helping matters with your attitude and behavior." Tony told his brother after he had put much thought into what he was going to say.

"I'm giving you another chance Sam but if you don't get your act together after we get back from Bobby's and you start school we are going to have a serious problem. Understood?" Tony said looking the small boy in the eyes making sure he understood where he was coming from.

"Understood sir so can I have my book back?" Sam asked timidly.

"Here you go," Tony said handing the book back, "just remember what we talked about ok?"

Sam nodded and made his way back to his room crossing paths with Bobby.

"You don't think I was too hard on him do you?" Tony asked turning to Caleb.

"No I think you said what needed saying and hopefully he got the idea. You're the adult here don't let him make you second guess yourself." Caleb said offering his advice.

"I agree I know I wasn't here for the whole discussion but I have seen how Sam has been acting. I think you hit the spot with him." Bobby offered taking a spot across the table.

The rest of the afternoon past without a hitch and was filled with phone calls and last minute plans. After much debating and calling it was decided that Gibbs would pick up the team and the Winchester's would ride with Bobby and Caleb to the airport. The group would meet in the lobby at 7 the next morning. Figuring they would all need a good night's sleep the hunters all turned in early that night. By 8 o'clock the apartment was dark and full of sleeping bodies.

Tony felt like he had just fallen asleep when his alarm went off at 5 and the first thought to cross his mind was and so it begins.

**A/N: Reviews Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still do not own or profit from anyone in this. **

**Tony felt like he had just fallen asleep when his alarm went off at 5, and the first thought to cross his mind was, and so it begins. **

**2/26/13: Just doing some small editing and grammar changes. Nothing major. **

Deciding the day was going to be challenging enough as it was Tony didn't want to risk going without coffee and made his way to the kitchen to start a pot. Walking out of his room he ran into Caleb coming from the bathroom running a towel through his hair.

"Going to start the coffee?" Caleb asked following Tony.

"Yep" Tony replied stumbling around behind half opened eyes. Let's just say he wasn't a morning person. At all.

"Already done. Bobby and I have been up for awhile." Caleb said tossing his towel into the washer in the hall closet.

Tony nodded and grabbed himself a mug and poured himself a brimming cup of liquid energy. Finishing his cup he started down the hallway to get himself ready.

"You want us to wake the boys up?" Bobby asked trailing Tony looking at his watch and seeing it was almost 5:30 and they need to leave in an hour to be at the airport by 7.

"Yeah go ahead and make sure Dean gets his medicine." Tony instructed as he walked into the bathroom, "I'll be out in a minute." He answered turning around to close the bathroom door. He turned the shower on and let the water warm up first. Stripping from his warm pajamas and stepping into the steam filled room Tony stopped to look at himself and was barely able to recognize himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize the pale, unshaven man on the other side of the counter because surely it couldn't be him because he was clean shaven, had a healthy tan and never had black bags under his eyes. Stepping under the stream of hot water he effectively put his mind to rest and began to relax for the first time in ages.

SPN*NCIS*SPN*NCIS

Turning from the bathroom door Bobby walked into the kitchen to get Caleb's help, "We need to get the kids up and going. Which one do you want?" Bobby asked pulling the newspaper from Caleb's hands.

"I'll get Dean if you get Sam." Caleb offered thinking it was a fair deal. He figured since Bobby and Tony had taken care of Dean last night he should take care of him this morning and then this way he wouldn't have to worry about last minute packing.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby answered and walked back down the hallway closely followed by Caleb who stopped at Dean's room.

Bobby continued passed the bathroom he walked into the Sam's bedroom. Walking over to the bed he could make out the mop of brown hair from under the blanket and a leg haphazardly poking out from under the pale blue comforter.

"Sam time to wake up." Bobby said standing a fair distance away from the bed knowing how Winchester's woke up and he didn't want to risk getting hit by flaying limbs.

Sam mumbled something that was hard to make out but Bobby wasn't going to be fooled into leaning closer.

"Come on kid it's time to wake up. We're leaving today." Bobby said with finality and pulled the comforter off the boy exposing him to the cool apartment air and turned to leave the room. "Get up or I will be back and you won't like the results."

That had Sam up in a hurry and running for the bathroom.

SPN*NCIS*SPN*NCIS

Caleb paused and took a deep breath before walking into Dean's room. Opening the door and walking in he flicked on the lamp beside the bed revealing Dean's somewhat peaceful sleeping face. Bending down he went to grab the trashcan from next to the bed to see if it needed to be cleaned out. As he stood up he came face to face with Dean who was watching him.

"Jesus kid!" Caleb yelled dropping the thankfully empty trash can as he fell backwards.

Dean blinked owlishly back at him but made no move from his bed and remained covered under his black comforter.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack Dean." The older man said getting up from where he had fallen and started towards the dresser where he pulled out some comfortable clothes for Dean to wear.

"How are you feeling? I see you must be feeling a little bit better you didn't puke at all last night that's good. You know me and Bobby got you an Ipod when we went shopping the other day. I put all kinds of music I thought you might like on it for the flight. Figured you might like it so you didn't have to listen to Sam talk the whole flight, I know I'm going to be using mine." Caleb rambled as he laid out a pair of jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt and socks on the foot of the bed. Looking up he saw that Dean hadn't moved from where he was before.

"Ok kiddo your clothes are laid out here I want you to change and then come out to the kitchen so we can get you your medicine. We have a big day ahead of us."

SPN*NCIS*SPN*NCIS

"Hurry up in there I gotta get ready." Tony heard Sam yell through the door.

"Give me a minute Sam I'm almost done." Tony yelled back as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to pull the door open and was met half way by Sam pushing through the door. He was barely out the door before it was slammed shut behind him by the littlest Winchester.

Quickly changing into his clothes he laid out the night before he finished drying his hair and walking down the hallway into the kitchen where the other three members were sitting at the table.

"Hey Dean" Tony said rubbing his brother's head careful of the bruises. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked not expecting an answer.

"The can was clean." Caleb answered referring to the trash can that had been left in Dean's room for him to puke into.

"That's great!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled the cereal down for breakfast and set down the breakfast ingredients on the table and took a seat next to Dean.

Breakfast passed in a blur of bowls of cereal devoured and orange juice drank except for Dean who didn't eat any of his breakfast and only drank enough juice to wash down his medication.

"Come on Dean you need to eat more than that. We are going to be busy today and I don't know when we will be able to eat next." Tony urged pushing the bowl back to the teen but was meet with equal resistance from Dean who was pushing the bowl back at him.

"You don't want to eat fine." Tony said losing the last of his patience and grabbed the bowl and threw it into the sink sending shards of glass flying in all directions accompanied by milk and marshmallows. Turning around he realized he had the attention of everyone trained on him.

"Sorry" Tony mumbled as he started to pick up the glass shards and tossing them into the garbage and then quickly went to work on the milk and cereal that was decorating the sink, counter and surrounding areas.

"Sammy why don't you go get dressed?" Bobby suggested trying to make the situation less awkward but his eyes never left the older Winchester.

"Ok Bobby" Sam answered confused as to why Tony would suddenly lose his patience; Tony never lost his patience with anyone not him and certainly not Dean. That's what made him such a good brother.

Bobby and Caleb shared unsure looks; they didn't know what to do.

"You can quit staring at me. I'm not going to explode." Tony said cleaning up the last of his mess and turned back to the others.

Turning back to face the table he noticed only Bobby and Caleb were still there _where did the boys go? They were just here. _ "Where did Sam and Dean go? They were just here." Tony asked moving to look down the hallway.

"Sam went to go get changed." Bobby answered puzzled because he couldn't remember Dean even moving from his spot. Last he remembered was Dean fighting about eating breakfast.

"What about Dean?" Tony sighed God he didn't have time for this they had to be at the airport in … a half an hour! They had to be leaving like right now.

"Dean get your ass out here! We need to leave now or we are going to be missing our flight." Tony yelled unaware of the stares he was getting from Bobby and Caleb.

"Calm down Tony! You are going to scare him more then he already is." Caleb yelled astounded that his friend would act this way he knew Dean was hard to handle when he was sick.

"We don't have time for this we have to leave now so we aren't late." Tony tried to reason as he ran through all the rooms looking for his brother.

"Go calm yourself down! Get the car loaded we'll meet you downstairs." Bobby ordered. Tony began to argue his point but was interrupted by Bobby, "That's an order. Don't make me ask again."

Tony turned and grabbed all of the bags by the door and slammed the apartment door behind him. Only in the quiet of the apartment did they hear the quiet whimpering coming from under the kitchen table. Bending down Caleb saw Dean curled in a ball rocking and whimpering and crying under the table.

"Hey Buddy come on out. It's ok we aren't going to hurt you Tony is just a little stressed out right now." Caleb coaxed trying to get the teen to come out, "It's ok come on." Caleb said opening his arms in a non threatening manner and was surprised when Dean rushed into them. "Shh it's ok. Come on let's get out from under here."

Caleb rolled back on his calves moving them from under the table and leaned against the back of the couch. He pulled Dean into his lap and started to try and calm the distressed boy.

"We need to get going or we really will miss the flight." Bobby said walking down the hallway closely followed by Sam who clinging to the older hunter's jacket. Looking down he noticed Dean had calmed a little bit but was still buried in the jacket he had put on earlier.

"Ready to go Dean?" Caleb asked trying to get up but soon realized Dean wasn't willing to let go of him. Seeing no other option Caleb hefted Dean into an easier position to carry and picked the teen up. Checking to make sure nothing was left on or out on the tables they were soon on their way to the airport.

SPN*NCIS*SPN*NCIS

When they finally arrived at the airport it was 7:15 and they were running towards the entrance of Dulles International Airport. Entering the lobby Tony quickly spotted Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"Sorry we're late. Dean had some problems this morning." Tony quickly answered to his boss and was surprised when Dean rushed out of Caleb's arms and into Gibbs's and Sam into Kate's.

"I got the tickets already all we have to do is get through security." McGee answered pulling out the tickets and handing five to Tony.

"Let's get going. Don't want to miss our flight." Gibbs directed motioning for everyone else to lead the way as he held tightly onto Dean's hand afraid that the teen would wander away from their group.

SPN*NCIS*SPN*NCIS

As it turns out going through security and waiting in their terminal wasn't the worst part of the trip. No that title went hands down to the actual flight.

Walking down the tunnel that led to the plane itself started Dean's fear of flying. When it was his turn to step from the tunnel to the plane the wind decided to kick up some causing the tunnel to sway a little bit and some snow to fall in the slight gap between the plane and the tunnel.

Seeing Dean freeze up and feel for something to grab Gibbs offered his hand and whispered into his ear, "Its ok kid ain't nothing going to happen." After hearing that Dean seemed to ease up a little bit and gingerly stepped into the plane.

The next disaster was when the plane took off and they hit turbulence causing Dean to turn a sickly shade of green and cling to the chair arms for dear life. On one side was Gibbs trying to release the white knuckles clenching the chair and on the other was a middle aged business man who to make matters worse muttered to Dean, "What's the worst that can happen? The plane crashes and we die?" Then turned back to the newspaper he was reading. This caused Dean to lose all of what he had in his stomach.

As the plane was coming to the runway in Sioux Falls Regional Airport the passenger opposite Dean and Gibbs turned to say something but was cut off by Gibbs's stare. Gibbs was not going to let anything wake up Dean before they landed because he sure as hell knew the kid didn't need the extra stress.

SPN*NCIS*SPN*NCIS

Finally the plane landed and they were greeted by Pastor Jim.

**A/N: Reviews please**


	13. Chapter 13

**A couple of announcements: **

**1). I recently wrote a Cas/Dean one shot and it is called Remembering and I would love for you to read and review. **

**2). Sorry for the long delay in updates for those of you following my other stories I promise I didn't forget I have only become distracted and I'm working my hardest to update them. **

**3). I received this review last Chapter: **

_There are a couple things a little weird with this story. One, Tony doesn't act like a Winchester, even if he was "undercover" (he cried very effeminately at his father's death). Two, I'm actually starting to get really tired of the sick Dean montage, being a sick mess for the entirety of the story makes him more annoying than heart-wrenching. I don't know, I guess I just didn't like it (if I was being too knit-picky, sorry-Shall I mention I'm also a coward, so yeah.) Best wishes, and I hope for the best with your writings –Guest _

**I would like to say thank you to whoever wrote this and I appreciate the complete honesty provided to me in writing this. I encourage all of you to let me know what you think of my story (Good or Bad) so don't hesitate to tell me what you think! **

**4). lastly what would you think about a Kate/Caleb pairing? I have been playing around with the idea and I think I like it but what would you guys think? Let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't any of the characters sadly. **

**Finally the plane landed and they were greeted by Pastor Jim. **

**2/26/13: Just doing some minor editing and grammar changes. Nothing major. **

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Walking from their Gate and towards the baggage claim the hodge-podge group was greeted by Pastor Jim Murphy.

"Hey Jim! It's good to see you." Caleb greeted walking towards the older man and wrapped him in a hug which was returned with zest.

"It's good to see you too but would you like to introduce me to the rest of these lovely people?" Jim questioned stepping back from the younger man and went to help the rest of the group struggling with their luggage.

"Pastor Jim these are my friends," Tony said stepping forwards with his and Dean's bags slung over his shoulder and gesturing to each member of the team he introduced them "Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Abby and Dr. Mallard. Team this is Pastor Jim." He said making the introductions and trying to edge his way from the baggage claim and towards the door.

"Why don't we finish the introductions back at my place?" Bobby said stepping towards the doors.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What about you squirt?" Caleb asked stepping up besides Sam and next to Kate.

"Yeah let's go! I want to play with Rums." Sam exclaimed making his way eagerly towards the front of the group eager to go and play with Bobby's elderly watch dog.

"Come on lets get going I bet you are all worn out from your travels." Pastor Jim said holding the door for the group and led the way across the parking lot towards a large van. "I'm afraid this isn't very stylish but it was the only vehicle I could find big enough to carry all of us. Plus I borrowed it from our church's youth group." Pastor Jim admitted blushing slightly.

"That's quite alright my friend I think we are all just happy to relax." Ducky said speaking up and hefting his bag into the back of the van.

Everyone else followed suit and began to pile into the van. McGee, Abby, Kate and Sam all managed to squeeze into the back seat the middle seat held Ducky, Gibbs, and Dean and the next set of set of seats held Caleb and Bobby while the front seats held Jim in the driver's seat and Tony in the Passenger seat.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

"How is Dean doing? Any better than when we talked last?" Jim asked steering the van out of the busy parking lot and towards the road leading away from the airport.

"He still isn't talking but he seems to be over his bout of the flu and the Pneumonia is getting better." Tony said still trying to figure out what to say about Dean's 'episode' this morning.

"I guess that is good news. I see he has taken a liking to your friend Gibbs." Jim commented navigating the streets of Sioux Falls trying to find his way to the back roads that led to Singer's Salvage.

"He sure has. He seems to be the only one that can talk any sense into Dean. I don't think Gibbs minds though in the short amount of time he has know the boys he has taken quite a liking to them the whole team has. Sam has them wrapped around his little fingers." Tony said looking in the rear view and into the back of the van to see the interaction the rest of the team was having. The back seat all intently listening to a story that Sam was telling no doubt something embarrassing from Tony's own childhood. Dean was lying back in his seat where he had fallen asleep.

"I don't mean to change the subject but I talked to the Sheriff today about your father." Jim said quickly shifting gears in the conversation.

"And what did she say?" Tony asked turning to the pastor.

"She said that the she could have the M.E bring the body out tomorrow. She made it very clear though that she wasn't happy about helping Bobby," Jim stated and caught the strange look from Tony, "apparently he likes to make a nuisance of himself at the local bars."

"That makes sense. So what time are we starting tomorrow?"

"Sheriff Mills said they would probably be out around noon so I figure we could start the service around one?" Jim asked confirming it with Tony.

"Ok that sounds good."

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Nearly missing the gravel driveway Pastor Jim swung the big van down the salvage yard driveway causing all the passengers to slide in their seats.

"Sorry about the driveway it always manages to sneak up on me." Jim apologized as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the house.

"And it never moves." Bobby joked stepping down from the van and stretched his stiff limbs.

"Thank you for the ride Pastor I appreciate it." Kate said stepping out behind Sam.

"Rums!" Sam said running for the watchdog that came running from his dog house to meet the boy halfway and tackled licking his face happily.

"Damned dog. Couldn't stop a thief to save his life all Rumsfield will do is lick them to death." Bobby grumbled pulling the luggage from the back of the van and setting it down for everyone to grab. "Tony take everyone inside and show them around and Caleb get your ass over here and help me lug this inside." Bobby said gesturing to all of the stray bags decorating the driveway.

Caleb grumbled from where he was flirting with Kate and walked over to help with the suitcases.

Walking in the front door Tony was happy to see that nothing had changed in the years since Tony had last visited the hunter. Books were still piled in every corner accompanied by rifles that were currently lined up against the walls. And if you looked carefully you could still see the sigils and traps that Tony had helped carve into the woodwork and paint on the walls.

"Is that really safe Tony?" Abby questioned pointing and edging away from the sawed off in the mudroom.

"Never hurts to be prepared Abbs. If you follow me I will give you a tour of the house." Tony directed climbing the stairs pulling his and both of his brother's bags along with him. Stopping at the first door which was Dean's room he quickly pulled the door open and threw all of the bags inside. He had decided that with all of the people visiting they would have to share rooms.

"Ok everyone this is where me and my brother's will be sleeping." Tony said pointing to the door he had just closed and then pointed to the next door down the hallway, "The next room Kate you and Abby can sleep in there, and the room right here Gibbs you, McGee and Ducky can sleep in there." Tony waited at the top of the stairs as his team finished in their rooms before they headed back downstairs. Soon the rest of the team was ready at the top of the stairs discussing their sleeping arrangements. "I know you probably aren't happy about where you are sleeping, but this is what we have and I'm sorry that you are going to have to share beds." Tony said looking at each of his friends and turned to the guys on the team "I can get you a cot but I'm sorry it won't be very comfortable."

"Quite apologizing Tony." Gibbs said stepping up and head slapped the younger man.

"Thanks Boss." The hunter said and started to walk back down the stairs.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Before they even realized it they were gathered around the dining table and sitting down to eat a nice hot pot of gumbo that Abby had made.

Everyone was doling out their ladles full of stew and when they all started in on it it was immediately followed by many compliments.

"This is excellent!"

"You really need to give me this recipe Abby."

"Damn girl you need to come here more often."

"Thank you guys I'm glad you like it. Now shut your traps and eat before it gets cold." Abby said and went back to scooping the food into her own mouth.

They ate in silence until Sam broke it again, "What do you think Dean?"

Everyone turned to Dean. Sam's question seemed to have caught Dean by surprise. Looking up from his bowl he quickly went to put the spoon to his mouth and show his approval but ended up spilling it down the front of his shirt. Noticing his mistake his quickly dropped the spoon and flew from the room and slammed the front door on his way out.

Tony started to get up from his chair to go and get Dean when Kate interrupted him.

"I got it Tony finish your supper."

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

As Kate left the worn kitchen she began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. She had flown halfway across the country to attend the funeral of a co-worker's father that she had just found out about and now she was going to try comfort his troubled teen brother that she didn't know!

As she got to the front door she quickly pulled on her jacket and shoes to go outside and grabbed the jacket she noticed Dean wearing earlier along with her as she went outside.

Moving to sit next to Dean on the stairs she pulled the jacket around his shoulders, "Thought you might like your jacket it's kind of cold out here." Cold was an understatement it was December in South Dakota it was freezing and starting to snow.

Dean quickly thread his arms through the sleeves and gave a small nod but didn't add anything.

Kate tried to think of something to say but was coming up with nothing, "I know you're embarrassed about what happened at supper but its ok. Everyone makes mistakes. I mean last week I spilt my cup of coffee all over the front of Gibbs shirt and the case reports and needless to say your brother didn't let me forget that all week." Kate looked trying to gauge the reaction she was getting from Dean but she was having a hard time getting past the wall Dean had built.

"Dean it's ok to be sad but don't let it take you over. Take your time to heal but don't let this drag you down so much you can't come back from it. I didn't know your father but I'm sure if he is anything like my Dad he wouldn't want you to be like this," pausing she stopped to admire the beauty of the snow falling gently from the sky around her and landing on the rusty heaps of cars in salvage yard giving everything the apperance of a renewed beginning, "think of this as your new beginning kind of like the snow that's falling around us. This could be a new beginning for you Dean you could be anything you want to be do anything you want. I will be there every step of the way Dean and so will the rest of the team and your family."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Kate spoke up again, "How about we go inside and get ready for bed? I don't know about you but I'm freezing my butt off." Kate exclaimed jumping up from the wood steps and started to walk towards the doors closely followed by Dean.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Everyone was still gathered around the kitchen table discussing the next day's events when they heard the door snap closed.

"So how do you think it went?" Caleb asked anxious to see how the two had gotten along.

"It went just fine Caleb." Kate said rubbing her hands together as she walked into the kitchen, "me and Dean are going to bed see you all in the morning."

Everyone bid their good nights and soon everyone else decided that it was time for them to go to bed.

The next day would be sure to be emotionally draining.

**A/N: Reviews Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just a quick shout out to all of those who reviewed thank you! Also I don't own anybody in here. **

**Previously **

**The next day would be sure to be emotionally draining. **

Rolling over in the double bed he, Dean and Sammy were sharing Tony was shocked to find Dean missing. Sitting up and reaching for his phone he saw it was only 5:00am and a good five hours before he expected his brothers to be awake.

Walking from the bedroom Tony started to softly call out for Dean and was hoping to hear some movement as an acknowledgement and wasn't disappointed when he heard chairs scraping on the floor in the kitchen.

"Dean?" Tony called coming around the corner and into the kitchen but was disappointed when he ran into Gibbs trying to work the ancient coffee maker Bobby refused to replace.

"You know how to work this?" Gibbs asked as he hit the coffee maker.

"Not like that," Tony teased as he pressed a couple buttons before it started to percolate, "Have you seen Dean?"

"Yeah the kid just fell asleep a little while ago in the study." Gibbs answered watching the brown liquid drip into the pot and saw Tony begin to move out of the corner of his eye, "leave him be he is going to need his rest and so are you. Go back to bed I'll wake you up later."

"Can't sleep," Tony answered flopping down in a chair and leaned back waiting for Gibbs to sit down.

"In that case you can start talking about your hunting thing that you do." Gibbs suggested wanting to know more about his agent and family.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

It was nearing 9:00am when footsteps started to come down the stairs and the peaceful morning was broken.

"Good morning coffee is brewing." Tony said getting up and decided to wake the boys and Caleb up seeing as everyone else was up.

Everyone nodded and made gestures of acknowledgement and they moved to sit down at the table.

"I'll get breakfast started if you get everyone else up Tony." Bobby offered standing back up to see what his cupboards offered.

"I was on my way." Tony said as he left the room but turned back before he left, "You know where Caleb is sleeping?"

"He said he was heading down to the Panic room last night." Pastor Jim offered sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Panic room?" Kate questioned looking between the hunters.

"It's a long story." Bobby finalized and went back to dragging the last of the bacon and eggs from the fridge.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

He decided that he would wake up Sam and Caleb before he attempted to mess with Dean. Knowing that even on his best days he need to have the patience of a Saint to get Dean up before noon.

Walking down the stairs to the panic room Tony deliberately made as much noise as possible before he reached the steel door leading to the panic room, "Caleb Bobby's making breakfast! Get your ass upstairs pronto!" Tony said banging on the door one last time before heading back.

Walking into the bedroom that the brother's had shared Tony sat down next to Sam and started to slowly rub his back in soothing circles, "Come on Sammy time to wake up."

Sam murmured something incoherent and turned back into the pillow.

"Come on buddy. Uncle Bobby is making your favorite; eggs and bacon." Tony bribed and wasn't disappointed when Sam opened his eyes and started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Looking around him he noticed Dean wasn't by him, "Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Already downstairs along with everyone else. Now come on before breakfast gets cold." Tony said getting up and waiting for Sam to get up and follow him.

Walking down the stairs Sam ran into the kitchen and Tony walked into the study where Dean was curled up in the window seat. Taking a position much like he did earlier Tony began to gently ease Dean into the waking world.

"Hey Dean Bobby's making breakfast. Time to get up."

Dean turned over and showed that he wasn't asleep like everyone else had thought but had been looking out the window watching the snow fall.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." Tony said getting up and was happy to see Dean follow suit.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Breakfast was almost over before anybody took a break from the delicious meal.

"Tony can I go outside? It looks so nice out." Sam begged pushing his empty plate and glass towards the center of the table as he turned to his brother waiting for permission.

"I don't kno-"

"Please!" Sam added with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine just bundle up and make sure you don't go too far." Tony said giving into the puppy dogs once again; the kid sure knew how to wield those weapons.

"Thank you Tony," Sam said jumping up and giving Tony a hug before he left the room, "Dean you want to come?"

"Sam my boy I'm afraid that would be a very dreadful idea. He is still a very sick boy and has been pushed to his limits these last couple of days." Ducky interjected hoping to calm the situation before it got out of hand.

"But I won't have anyone else to play with." Sam said stopping in his tracks now that he didn't have anyone to play with.

"Me and Kate will come out and play with you," Abby suggested getting up from her chair and went to put her dishes in the sink, "won't we?"

"Of course we will. Does anybody else want to come?" Kate asked hoping to drag someone else into the snowy South Dakota winter along with her.

"I'll come with you ladies." Caleb offered getting up from his chair and got out the box of hat and mittens Bobby kept for the kids along with the jackets hanging in the hall closet.

Sam was soon bundled up and ready to out and play in the snow that was steadily falling, "Come on!" Sam whined as Kate and Abby took their time getting ready to go outside.

"Come here Sam I want to share a secret with you," Caleb said bringing Sam to sit on his lap as they waited for Kate and Abby to come downstairs.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Sam asked begging and running into Caleb's lap.

"One day you're going to meet a lady and you're going to love her-"Caleb started and Sam interrupted like most ten year olds.

"That's gross I'm never going to do that." Sam answered with all seriousness because girls had cooties and he didn't want cooties.

"Humor me then and listen to the rest of the secret." Caleb said and continued when he got an affirmative head nod from the kid, "let's say that you find a lady and you fall in love with her," Caleb saw Sam getting ready to protest and quickly remedied himself, "for some weird reason you liked her then you would do anything for her. That might mean waiting for her while she gets ready or doing whatever she asks you to do. Do you understand that?" Caleb asked hoping he had passed on some wisdom to the little guy.

"Yeah I think I do." Sam answered. He knew he would never fall in love or whatever Caleb had suggested but he decided he would store the new secret away just in case something like that happened to him.

"What does he understand?" Kate asked as she and Abby stepped down from the final stair and grabbed their jackets and spare hats and mittens from the box.

"Nothing ladies," Caleb answered winking at Sam and walked over to the door and held it open for everyone.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Ducky and Pastor Jim were deep in conversation without out a doubt discussing one of their many travels across the world.

Bobby, Tony and Gibbs were sitting in the study trading stories while Dean was settled back into the window seat watching the snow ball fight taking place outside.

Tony saw Dean watching outside, "When you are better Dean we can have one ok?"

Dean didn't answer but nodded his head as he continued to watch outside.

"This isn't punishment we just want to make sure you are better before you start doing anything too risky." He went on and realized he was rambling when Gibbs took his shoulder and shook his head.

Silence quickly followed until Bobby decided to break it, "Has Caleb mentioned to you what his plans are after this weekend?"

"He offered to stay in DC and run his business from there for awhile until I can get on my feet again with the boys and all. Besides he said he had some nitwit named Marvin running the office and he wanted to get rid of him anyway."

Bobby nodded and didn't add anything more to the subject.

Before anything else could be said Sam came bursting through the door closely followed by Abby, "Kate and Caleb are kissing!"

"Sam" Abby said taken aback and the boldness of the child.

"What?" Tony and Gibbs said getting up from the couch to look out the door that was sitting ajar.

"Well I'll be damned." Tony said leaning against the door with his arms crossed while Gibbs growled.

Grabbing his coat and shoving his shoes on Gibbs stormed out the front door with his 'Gunny' face on. Abby whistled and shook her head as she hung up her jacket, "They're in for it now."

"Did I do something?" Sam asked puzzled as he threw his wet clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Nope you didn't do anything buddy." Tony answered closing the door before anymore snow could pile in the doorway.

Bobby walked out of the study to see what all the commotion was about when he saw Sam's pile of wet clothes sitting on the floor, "Sam you know the drill get rid of the wet clothes you know where they belong."

"Yes Uncle Bobby." The child answered picking up the pile and walked to the laundry room.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Storming outside Gibbs immediately caught sight of the lovebirds tucked up against the wall of the garage on the other side of the yard. Taking off in a slight jog Gibbs made it over to the two and promptly split them up.

"Kate go inside! I would like to have a word with your friend here." Gibbs said pointing a finger at a slightly blushing Caleb.

"But Gibbs-"

"Now Kate" Gibbs said leaving no room for argument and was happy to see that she went back to the house.

Gibbs waited until she was out of earshot before he turned back to Caleb who was standing confidently in front of the older man with a smirk on his face, "Wipe that smirk of your damned face." Gibbs growled.

"Yes sir." Caleb said hearing the growled command and decided that he would really love to see tomorrow, "Did I do something wrong sir?"

"Kate is like a daughter to me and if you hurt her I will make sure you can't walk right for a long time. Don't mess with her or if you do I can guarantee I won't be the only one on your ass." Gibbs said using his steely blue eyes to do the rest.

"Yes sir I completely understand."

"Good" Gibbs said turning back to the house.

"Can I move now sir?" Caleb asked wanting to return to the rest of the group because safety in numbers right?

Turning around Gibbs answered, "Yeah sure kid. And enough with this sir business I work for a living."

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

It was nearly eleven o clock when the group inside heard tires crunching down the driveway outside the house. Getting up to see who was coming Tony peeked through the window and saw the Sheriff and M.E driving down the driveway and coming to a stop outside the door.

"They're here." Tony said grabbing his jacket and walked outside to greet the sheriff.

Stepping from her car Sheriff Jody Mills took in the run down house she had frequented often since her promotion to Sheriff. She never visited it during the day and was surprised to see the array of vehicles lying around and the shape the house seemed to be in.

"Sheriff Mills?" A voice asked and she was brought back from her thoughts and took in the attractive young man in front of her holding out his hand.

Quickly grabbing the hand and shaking it she corrected, "Jody please and you must be Tony."

"Yes. Why don't you two come in for something to drink?" Tony asked gesturing towards her and the M.E who had quietly slipped from the car and come to stand next to them.

"We have some time until we have to be back don't we Chris?" Jody asked turning towards the M.E.

"I'm off for the rest of the day." Chris said and followed Tony and Jody towards the front door and as they were about to step inside Dean bolted out the door and passed the adults about to come inside.

"DEAN!" Tony yelled after the running teen who was quickly making his way to the field on the other side of the garage where Bobby stored all his tools.

He was about to take off after his brother and drag him back into the house when Caleb grabbed his arm, "Dude just let him be for awhile we are going to be coming out shortly anyway."

"But Cale-"

"He is going to be fine; he is probably just going to start the pyre. If it makes you feel better I will go out and help him." Caleb said grabbing his jacket and walked out to be with Dean. Even though Tony hadn't had any outbursts since the one in D.C Caleb was nervous to leave the two brothers alone.

"I'm more then capable to be with him Caleb." Tony answered stepping aside so that Jody and Chris could make their way inside.

"I know but I'm offering. Besides I think Sam needs to be with you right now."

Pausing for a moment Tony answered, "Thanks man."

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

Caleb trudged through the snow until he was a couple of steps behind Dean.

"Can I help with that?" Caleb asked grabbing a armful of logs from Dean. He could only guess where the 14 year old had found them in Bobby's scrap yard.

Dean waited until Caleb had adjusted his load and then started moving again into the field where they had held a funeral pyre for Michael Jacobson, a hunting friend, who had been killed in action the past summer.

"Dean let's get this done so we can go inside for a little bit." Caleb suggested quickly piling the logs onto the already looming pile of wood that must have been started there again after the last pyre.

Dean nodded and laid the wood down before he started to organize it so it would resemble a pyre more and less like a unorganized heap.

Caleb bent down to help Dean and before they knew it they had made the large stack into a orderly looking pile and Tony and Bobby where carrying John's body towards the pyre. Pastor Jim stayed back from the group and thanked the Sheriff and M.E for their time and waited until they had driven away before following the rest of the group.

"Ready for this buddy?" Caleb asked gripping gently onto Dean's shoulder for support.

NCIS SPN NCIS SPN

"We gather here to remember John Winchester. While not all of us here may have known him those of us who did will always remember the determined hunter he was. He was a loving father to his boys and a trusted ally in the war against the evils in the world and a proud Marine." Pastor Jim said standing in front of the pyre which held John's covered body that was slowly being covered in snow as it started to come down a little more heavily.

"John was like a second father to me," Caleb said breaking in, "After I lost my own family to demons he showed me the ins and outs of hunting and trained me to be my best. He was a determined son of a bitch but he never let you down when you needed help and never pussy footed around anything he felt you were doing wrong. That alone saved my ass more times then I can count." Caleb added with a couple of tears and Kate reached out to grab his hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner.

"John had a lot of faults but none of them were that he didn't love his boys," Bobby added moving forward to the front of the group, "He trained them and showed them how to protect themselves."

"Dad was different after Mom was killed but you could still see how proud he was of us every time we shot a perfect round into the target or we got the monster." Tony paused taking a deep breathing and grabbing a hold of each of his brother's hands, "I'm gonna miss you Dad."

"I love you Daddy." Sammy whimpered out around broken sobs as he was hugged into Tony's chest.

"Semper Fi." Gibbs said stepping forward and saluted the body. Gibbs made a silent pact to protect those boys no matter what.

"We lost a great man and father this week. John Winchester will be greatly missed and now he is with his beloved Mary. Now join me in Prayer." Pastor Jim said bowed his head to begin the Lord's Prayer.

Finishing the prayer Jim announced, "Now for the ceremonial lighting of the pyre."

Stepping forward Tony, Caleb and Bobby brushed the snow off of John and lit the pyre watching the flames take off.

"NOOOO!" Dean screamed as he ran towards the flames and started to reach into them to put the flames out not feeling the burning sensation of the flames against his skin.

"DEAN!" Tony yelled quickly pulling his brother back to minimize the damage to his hands and arms. He was having a difficult time holding his brother as he continued to struggle and cry out for their long dead father.

"Tony? Dean?" Sammy asked coming up next to his brothers and provided just enough distraction for Dean to escape Tony's grip again and run towards the fire but was quickly scooped up in Gibbs's arms before he could have anymore damage inflicted on his body.

"I'm taking him inside." Gibbs yelled over his shoulder as he took the now limp body into the warmth of the house.

**A/N: Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters. Sadly. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long delay in updating. I wanted to update earlier but I really wanted to finish editing all my earlier chapters for this story and it took longer than I thought. **

"**I'm taking him inside." Gibbs yelled over his shoulder as he took the now limp body into the warmth of the house. **

Tony and Bobby were the last ones remaining by the smoldering pyre while everyone else had slowly, after paying their silent respects, made their way into the Hunter's house hours ago.

"I suppose we should see how your fool headed brother is doing." Bobby said when only smoke was leaving the pile of ashes instead of flames.

"I just need another minute I'll catch up with you. " Tony said waving off the older man.

"Ok kid." Bobby said tipping his hat to the remains of his friend one last time before making his way through the snow drifts back towards the comfort of his warm home.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony took a minute to remember life before the fire before he spoke up, "Hey Dad remember when you and Mom brought Dean Home from the hospital? Remember how you said that now I was a big brother and I was going to be the best one ever." Tony paused as a stray tear slid down his check and he wiped it away quickly before he continued, "Now I don't get to the best one ever because now I have to be the best Dad because you aren't here to be one. I miss you so much. You don't even know I just hope you are happy with Mom. See you later Dad." Tony finished and awkwardly ran to catch up with Bobby.

"You get everything said?" Bobby questioned turning to face the younger man before they started up the front steps.

"Everything's good Bobby." Tony said smiling and he couldn't help hoping that maybe one day that would be true.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Hanging his worn navy blue jacket on one of the hand carved pegs by the front door Tony was amazed at the chatter that filled the house.

"Tony! Come look at the new game Abby taught me." Sam yelled running to his brother and began to pull him along towards the living room.

"Just a second buddy I need to go check on Dean." Tony said worried about the damage that may have been done to Dean's hands and fingers.

"He's in here." Sam answered pulling his brother along again, "Everyone is in here."

Tony turned to look at Bobby who had walked in behind Tony and was closing the door behind him, "Don't look at me boy. I'm going to get something started for dinner."

Curious to see what everyone was doing in the study he followed eagerly behind his brother and was happy to see every talking and by the sounds of it exchanging stories of the Winchester brothers.

Spotting Gibbs sitting in the window seat with Dean asleep leaning against him Tony walked over quickly to check on his brother.

"How's he doing?" Tony interrupted Gibbs and Ducky who seemed to be talking about something case related.

"It is not as bad as it could have been. He has minor burns nothing that shouldn't heal within the next couple of days. However I find his mental state is much worse then I suspected. Maybe you should consider finding him a counselor once we return home?" Ducky suggested as he looked from brother to brother.

"You think it is that bad? I don't think Dean will do it though." He answered truthfully because Dean had an aversion to Doctors and Tony was surprised that he was willing to let Ducky look at him.

"I think that it couldn't hurt. Besides I think it would be could for you and Sam as well to talk to someone. I would recommend this to anyone who would be going through as big a change in lifestyle as you and your brothers are." Ducky continued trying not to make the young agent feel self conscious.

"I understand thank you Ducky. I will see what I can do." He replied and after thanking Gibbs and settling Dean down onto the window seat he left to sit by Sam who was in the middle of a game with Abby and everyone else.

"So what do we have going on here?" Tony questioned trying to figure out the six carded game.

"It's easy." Sam bragged as he apparently played a really good card making everyone else groan.

"Your little brother just handed us our behinds. Again." Abby said writing down the scores everyone was telling her and finished tallying up the scores. "Looks like Sammy won again. You ready to join in?"

"Let's see if big brother can't beat you." Tony joked ruffling Sam's hair and listened intently to the directions that were repeated to him.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch. Everyone was laughing and trying to keep the Winchesters and friends in good spirits and succeeded in their task. The next day everyone was going to be leaving for home and started what would be a new life.

Tony was about to climb the stairs to bed were his brother's were already sleeping and had been for some hours already when Pastor Jim pulled him aside.

"Tony how are you doing?"

"I would be doing way better if everyone would just quit asking me that." Tony said started to get annoyed at the question that kept popping up every time he looked at someone the wrong way.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm worried about you and I think tha-"

"You think that me and my brothers should see a shrink to talk about our feelings blah blah blah. Yes I already know Ducky already gave me the speech. I will talk to them and see if it is something that they think would help but I won't force them into anything they are uncomfortable with." Tony finished.

"I didn't mean to hit any raw nerves I just want to make sure you are ok. I love you guys so much I would be hurt to see anything bad happen to you." Pastor Jim replied watching the oldest Winchester's facial expression.

"I understand. Thank you Pastor Jim." Tony said and leaned forward to wrap the Pastor in a hug before retreating to bed.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Make sure you idjits call me when you land and keep me updated." Bobby said leaning into the rolled down passenger window of the van.

"Yes Mother." Tony laughed when he saw the older man scowl at him.

"Ya little shit." Bobby joked but then seriously answered, "Seriously though call me and don't forget to let me know if you need anything."

"Got it Bobby," Tony finished and only rolled up the window after everyone had yelled their good byes through the window.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sam you be good for your brothers and new friends got it?" Pastor Jim asked kneeling before the anxious 10 year old.

"Yes Pastor Jim." Sam answered and gave Jim a quick hug before stepping back and waiting for the other good byes.

"Dean," Jim asked walking over to where the teen was practically asleep leaning between McGee and Gibbs (apparently all the medicines were making him more zombie like then any of them had predicted and left him sleeping like all the time), "I want you to let me know if there is anything that I can do for you ok? I'm only a phone call away and you have all these new people to talk to ok?" Dean nodded sleepily and Pastor Jim could only smile sadly and ruffle his hair gently.

"We really need to get going Jim or we are going to miss our flight." Caleb interrupted from his spot next to Kate.

"Tony call me if you need anything and it was nice to meet the rest of you. Feel free to visit anytime my doors are always open." Jim finished and left quickly with a wave over his shoulder and soon the team was left to make their way through security and back home.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Slamming the annoying beep of the alarm clock Tony rolled over in bed and threw the comforter off.

It was Thursday morning and Sam's first day of fourth grade. The last three days had passed in a blur of airports, unpacking and final preparations for the boy's return to school. Pushing himself from his warm bed Tony made his way down the hallway and into Sam's bedroom.

"Come kiddo time to wake up. You need to get ready for school today. We leave in a forty five minutes." Tony said yanking the quilt off the boy and left the room to start breakfast.

Pulling out the ingredients for cereal and setting them on the island he turned around and started a pot of much needed coffee. When he closed the cupboard a little too loudly he woke up Caleb who was sleeping on the couch.

"Could you be any louder Winchester?" Caleb grumped as he went to see how the coffee was coming along seeing as he was up anyway.

"Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping on my couch." Tony answered snarkily fully aware that as of right now they were technically renting the apartment together.

"Unless you want to share a bed I don't really have anywhere else to sleep."

"You could always bunk with Kate. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Tony teased as he poured a fresh cup of coffee for himself and Caleb.

"Shut up." Caleb said blushing and grabbed his cup and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

Just as Tony was about to make a remark of his own Sam came into the kitchen dressed in one of his new pair of jeans, plaid button down and a pair of black Converse. Trailing closely behind him was Dean still looking half of asleep.

"Looking good Sam"

"Thanks Tony. Do think my teacher will like me? What about my class?" Sam asked worriedly as he poured himself a bowl of fruity pebbles and a glass of orange juice. Half way through his breakfast he suddenly stopped and with a look of horror asked, "Do you think they have math club?"

Caleb and Tony burst out laughing and shook their head, "I think you'll be fine Sam."

Seeing the time Tony realized he needed to get ready because he and Sam would be leaving in a couple of minutes. It would his first day back to work and to say he was nervous was slight understatement.

"Make sure you brush your teeth Sam. We leave in 10 minutes." Tony said and turned to get dressed for work.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"We'll be fine Tony." Caleb asked standing at the door trying to get Tony to leave.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I could talk Gibbs into letting me stay home another day." Tony quickly answered never realizing how hard it would be to leave Dean home even though it had been decided that until Dean started back with school Caleb would be taking care of him during the day.

"Come on Tony! I'm going to be late." Sam said pulling his brother away from the apartment and towards the elevator.

"We're fine. Just go have fun doing whatever it is you do. You can call us on your lunch break, mother hen." Caleb said waving off the two other Winchesters and then not so subtly slammed the door shut in Tony's face.

"God I thought he would never leave." Caleb said flicking the TV on and flipped to HBO plopping down next to Dean who was starting wake up on the couch.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters nor am I making any money from this. **

**A/N: So two updates so close together? I know I'm surprising even myself. Anyway I didn't get many reviews last chapter and I would love to see more come in. **

**Previously **

"**God I thought he would never leave." Caleb said flicking the TV on and flipped to HBO plopping down next to Dean who was starting wake up on the couch. **

"Sam, Caleb will be here at three to pick you up and I'll be home at five. If you need me you know my phone number." Tony said straightening out an absent wrinkle in Sam's jacket as they stood in the lobby of Garrison Elementary School where Sam was now attending.

"Ok. Can I go now?" Sam begged bouncing from foot to foot.

"Have fun today. I expect a full report tonight." Tony said smiling and standing up.

"See you later Tony." Sam said with a smile and went with Mr. Collins his new teacher.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony pulled into the parking garage at NCIS just as he got a call from Gibbs.

"Winchester where are you? We got a case." Gibbs asked rather impatiently.

"In the garage boss." Tony answered stepping away from his car and walking towards the elevator.

"Meet us at the car." Gibbs ordered and hung up.

"I can tell his in a great mood today."

Walking over to the agency sedan he leaned up against it and waited for the team to show up.

"Come on McGee let me drive I'm pretty sure Gibbs wants us to get there before next week." Kate argued trying to get the keys from her partner's grasp.

"I don't think so Kate." McGee said backing up and raising the keys above his head leaving them wide open to Tony.

"Thanks Probie." Tony smiled and headed to the driver's side door with the newly acquired keys.

As they got in Tony realized they were one member short, "Where's Gibbs?"

"He said he would meet us there." Kate answered as they pulled out of the parking garage.

"Do you know where we are going?" Tony asked as he pulled past the security check point of the Navy yard and was stuck deciding which direction to go.

"Anacostia Park." McGee answered and annoyed at being relegated to the backseat.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Thanks for letting me know Josh. Yes I'll be sure to take care of the problem. Uh huh. Yeah I'll let Tony know." Caleb said into his cell phone and hung up.

"Looks like I'm taking you to work Deano."

Dean looked away from the TV where Die Hard was playing and watched Caleb. This being the most alertness he had shown since John's death.

"Damn Martin messed up Josh's ammo order and nearly got him killed." Caleb said pulling on his jacket and got Dean's out of the hall closet for the teen to put on, "I need to go in and take care of business and your coming with."

Dean sat stubbornly on the couch and shook his head.

"Come on I don't have time for this. Die Hard will still be here when we get back. This will only take a little while and we can get pizza on our way back." Caleb bribed glancing at his watch and seeing that it was nearing noon and getting close to time for Dean to take his medicine.

Shaking his head again Dean leaned back into the couch.

"Don't make me call Tony. You wouldn't want him or maybe even Gibbs to come and make you come with me would you? Because I know and you know that they would and besides if we go now I won't make you take your medicine until we get back."

The last part caught Dean's attention and he turned to study the older man to see if he was lying.

"I'm not lying. I need to go and take care of the shop before Martin gives me a bad name and I lose any more business."

Getting up Dean made his way over to his jacket somewhat more steadily and less wheezy then he had been lately and put it on.

"Thank you Dean."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Matthew Allen."

Sam looked up from where he was eating lunch to face one of the boys from his class holding out his hand to him, "Sam Winchester."

"Can I sit here?"

Sam laughed and looked at the empty table that surrounded him, "I don't know it looks pretty crowded." Sam joked.

"You're funny." Matthew said sitting down and throwing his lunch box onto the table in front of him, "So where did you move here from?"

"My Dad worked as a mechanic so we moved around a lot. We never stayed anywhere for long." Sam answered looking down at his pizza slice squishing on his lunch tray.

"So you're not going to be here for long?"

"I'm living with my brother now and he said that I don't have to move anymore." Sam answered opening his milk carton.

"I'm glad you're staying." Matthew said sliding over half of his chocolate Swiss roll.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Boss what do we have?" Tony yelled jogging up to where he saw his boss talking to a local cop.

"We got a hit and run. The victim is on route to the hospital but her injuries are not life threatening. What don't you and McGee head over to the hospital and get her statement. Let Kate know on your way through." Gibbs instructed as he walked over to the yellow crime scene tape.

"On it boss." Tony yelled to Gibbs's back as he grabbed McGee, "Gibbs wants us to get a witness statement at the hospital. I'll brief you on the way. "

"I guess that means I'm on Gibbs duty." Kate said slumping slightly because Gibbs didn't seem to be in a good mood when they left and she was hoping to not have to deal with a grumpy Gibbs.

"Good luck."

Walking over to the car McGee caught up and grabbed the keys that were hanging loosely from Tony's fingers, "Ha! Now you have to ride with me."

"And you say I act childish." Tony muttered under his breath but got into the passenger side.

They had just got into the heavy downtown traffic when McGee spoke up, "So how are your brothers doing? I bet Sam was excited for school today."

"Yeah the kid wouldn't stop talking about it all week and then this morning he was all worried about whether his school would have a math club. Sam is such a nerd." Tony said with a smile and checked his watch and saw that it was nearing noon and thought that he should probably call Caleb to remind him to pick Sam up at 3:00.

"Earth to Tony." McGee said waving his hand in front of Tony's face trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"I said we're here thought you might like to know."

"Thanks Probie." Tony said grabbing his bag and followed McGee in through the hospital doors. Ones they had just visited not a week before. Tony froze thinking about how just last week he and his brothers were sitting in the chairs lined up against the walls waiting for help and suffering through the fresh loss of their father.

"You ok Tony?" McGee asked noticing the halt in motion behind him and came to put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Shaking his head to release the memories, "Yeah I'm fine McGee now let's get to work."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Martin get your ass out here!" Caleb yelled as he opened the door for his ammunition business. Caleb waited for Dean to trail in behind him before letting the heavy glass door slam shut behind him.

Just as it slammed shut causing Dean to jump, a mousy middle aged man stepped out from a door behind the desk in the front of the room, "Caleb what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Caleb growled pacing closer to the desk.

"I thought you said you were staying on the west coast until spring? I have everything under control here. Nothing to worry about." Martin nervously replied trying not look into his bosses intimidating eyes.

"Really? You have everything under control."

"Yes I do sir. No problems whatsoever."

"Then would you like to tell me why Josh called earlier today saying that the batch of ammo he picked up here last week wasn't right? Nearly got him and Oliver killed! Would you like to explain that?" Caleb threatened volume rising with each word.

"Josh who?" Martin had the nerve to ask.

"Josh who! JOSH WHO!" Caleb yelled getting right into the older man's face. Risking a glimpse away quickly he noticed Dean beginning to cower away from the two hunters and heated argument, "I'm not done with you." Caleb said pointing a finger at his soon to be former assistant.

"Hey Dean; why don't we go to my office and you can lay down until I'm done here." He asked grabbing onto Dean's sweatshirt and helping him to his office which boasted a nice leather sofa that he had taken advantage of on more than one occasion.

After he had gotten Dean settled on the couch and had time to calm down Caleb paced dangerously back out to Martin, "Your fired."

"What?"

"Don't ask again. You have two minutes to gather your crap and get out of my sight. I don't ever want to see your ugly mug again and I'll make sure Bobby knows what happened and passes the word along."

"But I don-"

"1:59." Caleb started the countdown and Martin was out of there before he finished counting.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Sam was packing his backpack for the night when Mr. Collins came over to kneel besides his desk.

"Yes Mr. Collins?" Sam questioned looking over to see what his teacher needed. Sam had really enjoyed the class today and was looking forward to see what the rest of the year would be like.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing? Do you understand everything we are doing?"

"Yeah we just started learning all of this at my last school and everyone has been really nice to me so far. I even sat my Matthew at lunch today he was really friendly."

"Well it's good to hear that." Mr. Collins said getting up and started to walk back to his desk, "Have a good afternoon Sam."

"You too Mr. Collins." Sam waved as he walked out of the classroom to the lobby where Caleb would be waiting.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"That was the easiest case we have had in like forever." Tony said spinning around in his office chair as he waited for his case report to finish printing so he could go home.

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't have to put up with cranky Gibbs all afternoon." Kate complained and was surprised when she felt a sharp whack to the back of her head.

"Ow!" Kate whined rubbing the back of her head.

"Ha! Now you know how I feel." Tony said jumping up and walking over to grab his paper from the printer and signed it before setting it on Gibbs's now occupied desk.

"Looks good Tony. Go home. The rest of you can leave when you are done with your reports." Gibbs said starting up his computer and started the dreaded typing of his case report.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Caleb was brought out of his musings by the ringing of his cell phone and picked it before checking to see who it was, "What!"

"That bad huh?" Tony asked as he drove towards the elementary school to pick Sam up.

"It's been a long day." Caleb replied trying to decipher Martin's hand writing on the order forms lying scattered on the front desk.

"I was calling to let you know I'm picking Sam up so you don't need to worry about it." Tony said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Shit! I totally forget about Sam. I'm sorry. I had to fire Martin today so I have been at the office trying to figure out everything and get the new orders ready. It's a mess." Caleb complained leaning back and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Do you have Dean with you?" Tony asked shutting off the car.

"Yeah. He's sleeping and I was in such a rush this morning I forget to get him to take his medicine. So he has been pretty out of it."

"As long as we don't tell Ducky about the medicine I think we should be ok. There are only a couple of more doses left anyway."

"Hey do you think you could come pick him up on your back home? I think he would much rather be in bed then here listening to me curse Martin's horrible hand writing."

Tony laughed before replying, "Sure. Did you want anything?"

"Coffee. Lots of Coffee." Caleb answered.

"I'll see what I can do." Tony said hanging up.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Sam walked into the lobby and was surprised to see Tony leaning up against the doors playing on his phone, "Tony, what are you doing here?"

Snapping his phone shut Tony walked forward to meet his brother, "Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do. I just thought Caleb and Dean were going to be here."

"Caleb got held up and I got done early. So we are going to pick Dean up from Caleb's office on our way home. "

When they got to the Mustang Sam got in the back seat and buckled up while Tony started out of the parking lot, "How was your day?"

"I met a new friend today his name is Matthew."

"Well maybe you can have him over sometime." Tony offered remembering his sleepovers with his friends before the fire and he hoped that maybe Sam could have something normal like that for himself.

"Really? That would be so cool Tony!" Sam yipped in excitement, "Did you know that they have a math club here? And Mr. Collins is in charge."

"See I told you they would have one." Tony said as he pulled into a McDonalds drive-thru hoping to get supper and Caleb's coffee out of the way in one stop, "What would you like for supper Sam?"

"Chicken nuggets."

Tony ordered everyone's meal and Caleb four large coffees figuring that should be enough and paid for the meal before heading back out onto the highway.

"I need to stay after school on Monday and Wednesdays for math club." Sam piped up from the back seat as they pulled into the warehouse parking lot.

"Ok I'll see what me and Caleb can come up with." Tony offered, "Wait here I'll be back in a minute."

Tony picked Caleb's bag and tray of coffee before getting out of the car and making his way into the office.

"I come baring gifts." Tony said setting the tray and fast food bag down in front of Caleb.

"You are a life saver Winchester." Caleb said taking a large gulp of coffee before starting again, "Dean's in the back room. I don't think I'll be home tonight so don't wait for me."

"Ok."

Tony left Caleb to continue his work and went into the back office to rouse Dean and get him back home. Walking into the office he knelt next to the couch and shook Dean awake, "Come on kid lets go home."

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from anyone in this story. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback from last chapter. I recently started a new story called ****New**** I would love for you all to read it and review it for me. **

**Ladygodess27: I don't know if you are reading this story right now but I just want to say that I was upset with the personal message you sent me. I don't know why Lexi is an ass or why her fics suck but I really don't give a shit. I find it cowardly that you sent me a PM and you don't have the courage to let me PM you back. If you are reading this story I would like you to PM and explain what you wanted or don't bother reviewing for me or PMing me again. **

**Previously **

**Tony left Caleb to continue his work and went into the back office to rouse Dean and get him back home. Walking into the office he knelt next to the couch and shook Dean awake, "Come on kid lets go home." **

It was the last day before Christmas break and everyone was rushing in the Winchester and West household.

"Caleb did you find a replacement for Martin yet?" Tony asked as he hurriedly tied his tie in the kitchen while Sam and Dean finished their cereal.

"No not yet. I have a lead on someone willing to take the job but they can't get here until after the New Year." Caleb answered buckling his pants and pouring himself a travel mug of coffee.

Tony turned to Dean then and asked, "You can either come with me today or help Caleb at the office. Which one?"

Dean was completely recovered from his bout with the flu and Pneumonia but still wasn't talking looked up and nodded towards Caleb before going back to his cereal.

"That good with you Caleb?"

"Fine with me. If Dean wouldn't have school I would hire him full time. The kid has done more work there then I have in the past five years."

Tony nodded and caught sight of the clock and told Sam, "Come on we need to go or you're going to be late."

"I'm already ready." Sam said taking his bowl and glass to the sink and grabbing his backpack before walking to the door for his shoes.

"Try again." Tony said coming up behind him and placed Sam's jacket on his backpack before reaching for his phone and keys. "We'll see you tonight. Remember Caleb we are having supper with Gibbs and the team at his house."

"Yeah I remember." Caleb said and he and Dean were pulling their jackets on and followed them out the door.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony and Sam were on their way towards Garrison Elementary when Sam piped up, "Tony can Matthew come over during break?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Tony answered concentrating on the downtown traffic he was trying to traverse, "Did you remember your candy for the stockings?"

"Of course. So are we stopping somewhere for the cookies?" Sam questioned as they rounded another corner bringing them within eyeshot of the school.

"What cookies?"

"The ones for the party this afternoon. I told you last week that I was in charge of cookies."

Damn it that's right. Tony remembers Sam mentioning that to him somewhere between him helping a sleeping Dean from his car and a couple of beers after a long day at work, "Yeah were going to stop at the grocery store quick."

Tony turned the car around rewarding him and his brother with several honking horns and angry shouts as they made their way back downtown. He quickly pulled into the nearest grocery store and nearly pulled Sam along behind him in a desperate but meaningless hope for neither of them to be late.

Reaching the bakery Tony directed, "Pick two boxes of cookies. Any ones that you want but try not to take too long or otherwise you will be really late."

Sam quickly went to the shelves that housed all kinds of festive looking cookies and decided on sugar cookies that had airbrushed snowmen and reindeers on the frosting. "Ready to go Tony."

"Ok come on let's pay for these and get you to school."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"So Deano where are you on inventory?" Caleb asked as he unlocked the door and let himself and Dean into the building.

The teen quickly walked passed and opened the store room that he had been working in for most of the week and turned on the light for Caleb to take a peek into it.

Walking past the front desk where Caleb had taken to working on the computer and taking new orders while also trying to decipher Martin's work. He set his coffee mug on the desk and walked into the back room. Stepping into the room he was shocked at the state it was in. Never in all of his years since he started his ammunition business for hunters had any one of his store rooms been this organized.

Along one wall Dean had put up the shotguns in gauge order and below them he neatly organized the ammunition by gauge, salt, silver, or regular buckshot. Then next to those were rifles and automatic weapons with their ammo neatly organized beneath them on shelves. Next to the rifles were the handguns organized in a similar fashion and lastly were the odd weapons that he had managed to collect across the years or had traded in to him. And every weapon in the back room was cleaned and looked brand new.

"Wow Dean. I don't even know what to say." Caleb said flabbergasted he didn't know how he would ever be able to thank Dean for what he had done. "This is magnificent. I don't even know how to thank you."

Dean looked down at his moccasin clad feet and blushed a deep red before shaking his head.

"No really Dean. You did a good job I don't think I have seen it this clean before. Ever." Caleb said taking another look around the room and trailed his fingers across the shelves and weapons racks. "I guess now I have to find something else for you to do."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Here are the cookies. Now make sure you don't crush them." Tony said as he finished signing Sam into the school office.

"I'm walking like ten feet down the hallway Tony. I don't think I can break them that much."

"Fine. Have fun today and I'll see you this afternoon. I will pick you up on the way to Gibbs tonight ok?" Tony asked as they reached the lobby and were about to part ways.

"Yeah ok." Sam answered as he was about to make his way to his classroom when he turned around, "So can Matt come over during break?"

In his rush to get to work where he knew Gibbs would be waiting for him Tony answered as he walked out the door, "Sure why not."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Where have you been Winchester?" Gibbs yelled as Tony ran into the bullpen carrying a coffee tray and delivered the favorite drinks to each of his teammates.

"Sorry boss. I had to buy cookies for Sam's party this afternoon." Tony said handing Gibbs a large black coffee in hopes of raising his mood just a little bit.

"Don't make a habit of it." Gibbs said sitting back down at his desk before taking a sip from his new cup.

"What are we on today?" Tony asked sitting down at his desk and throwing his bag to the ground.

"Cross our fingers but it looks like cold cases all day and then off for Christmas this year." Kate answered happily tapping away at her keyboard.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." Tony answered starting up his computer.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Dancing Pink Elephants." Mr. Collins said as he continued to prod at the map in the front of the room and turned around when it didn't elicit a single giggle from any of his fourth graders. Looking over his class he noticed that their attention seemed to be focused on the treats and stockings in the back of the room and the window that showed big flakes falling from the sky. Looking to the wall clock he saw it was nearly two o clock and decided they could start the party.

"I can tell you aren't focused on class anymore. I want to remind all of you of a couple of things before we start the party." He started but was cut off when all the students got up and started for the back of the room.

As the students started to take their over flowing stockings to their desks Mr. Collins went to the back of the room and grabbed the books he had bought for his student's as gifts and handed them out.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Matt! Get anything good in your stocking?" Sam asked moving his desk chair closer to his friend.

"Naw man. I don't like the candy canes and it seems like that is all I got." Matt said sorting his few pieces of chocolate from the mound of candy canes on his desk.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll take your candy canes for my chocolate." Sam said having the opposite problem.

"Really?" Matt said looking up and grabbed a brownie from his plate.

"Sure. I don't really like chocolate any way. Dean will probably be mad he loves chocolate." Sam answered taking a bite of a piece of cake.

"Who's Dean?" Matt asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

"He's one of my brothers. Maybe if you come over you can meet him." Sam answered, "Do you think you could come over during break sometime?"

"I don't know I might have to go with my Dad and Step Mom over break but maybe. Hanging out with you would be so much more fun."

Sam and Matt chatted for a little more before the final bell rang to signal the beginning of the break.

"Have a good break and make sure you throw your garbage away." Mr. Collins yelled to his class as he eyed the disaster that was being left behind for him to clean up.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Thank you for the book Mr. Collins." Sam said coming up behind his teacher to grab the left over cookies knowing Tony would want them for tonight.

"You're very welcome Sam. It was one of my favorites when I was your age and I thought you guys might like it."

Sam looked over the cover of his new copy of Rascal and thought it might be a good book.

"Have a nice break Mr. Collins." Sam waved as he pulled his winter gear and backpack on and filled his arms with goodies before he left the room.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"You should see this place I have never seen it so clean and put together!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I'm glad he could help you. Now if only he could keep his room like that." Tony joked as he leaned against the wall as the flood of elementary school children ran passed him to the buses and their winter break.

"Yeah I'm not sure how the kid can make such a mess in such a short time and with not a lot of stuff." Caleb said scratching his head and thinking of Dean's room which currently looked like a disaster zone.

"Yeah me either." Tony said and after the lobby had cleared he finally saw Sam coming down the hallway, "I gotta go."

"Hey Sam how was your day?" Tony asked snagging a cookie as they walked outside.

"I got a lot of candy canes but I gave away all my chocolate." Sam informed.

"Now why would you do something as silly as that?" Tony asked as they pulled away from the school and started for Gibbs's house.

"I didn't really want it and Matt didn't like his candy canes." Sam answered opening his backpack and grabbed a candy cane.

"Put it back. You can eat those after supper." Tony said seeing his brother trying to sneak the candy.

"But you got a cookie." Sam complained as he put the candy back.

"I'm older."

"That's a horrible excuse."

"Too bad." Tony said punctuating it with a final bite to his cookie.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Come on Dean! We are going to be late." Caleb yelled into the packaging room where Dean was finalizing some last minute orders.

Dean raised one finger signaling for one more minute.

"We really don't have another minute. I can get that when I return after the New Year." Caleb said checking his watch again.

Dean stood up and wiped the dirt and dust off his jeans before reaching for his jacket and following Caleb out of the room and eventually building.

Getting into Caleb's car they started towards Gibbs's, "You know you have been such a big help. During the summer if it's ok with Tony I would like you to come to California with me and help me out there and get everything organized."

Dean looked to him with disbelief written all over his face.

"I'm not kidding. You did a great job this week and I'm going to miss you around the shop."

Dean nodded and turned the radio up.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"What could be taking them so long?" Kate worried as she looked out the window as snow was steadily falling.

"I'm sure they just got held up for a couple of minutes they will be here shortly." Tony answered shrugging off his shoes and jacket and took Sam's jacket to throw over the back of one of the chairs.

"Come on help me set the table." Abby offered holding a stack of plates tipping dangerously to the side.

A half an hour passed before Ducky deemed his turkey fully cooked and the rest of the food was placed on the table along with everyone seated around the table eyeing up all of the food, "I think we should just start without them." Sam spoke up from between McGee and Ducky.

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearly 5:30 Tony nodded, " Yeah we can warm it up for them when they get here."

"What are we warming up?" Caleb asked bursting through the door, "Sorry we are late. Dean had a little bit of an OCD moment."

"Come on in before you let all of the snow in." Gibbs yelled from the head of the table.

"Close the door Dean." Caleb said over his shoulder as he took his jacket off and turned around to find Kate in front of him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey beautiful." Caleb answered planting one on her lips.

"Get your ass to the table. All of you. I'm hungry."

**A/N: Reviews please? **

**Also the whole book thing for Christmas is a dedication to one of my elementary school teachers who actually did that to us and I thought it was really cool. I'm a nerd what can I say. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in here. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the positive reactions to this book. Although I would like to mention that I would love to see more reviews coming in per chapter (Last chapter I only got three). But anyway thank you so much for reading this story and sharing with me your thoughts and feelings. **

**Previously **

"**Get your ass to the table. All of you. I'm hungry." **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

The meal passed in relative peace with everyone hungrily devouring the meal set in front of them except for one person, Dean.

"Come on Dean. Eat some more of the turkey. You like turkey or eat some of the potatoes Ducky and Abby put a lot of work into this meal. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." Tony patiently scolded his brother. He had noticed that despite recovering from the flu and pneumonia Dean's appetite hadn't returned with his health and it was beginning to worry him. He could see Dean's face becoming thinner and Dean wasn't big to begin with so any missed meal could and was looking to led to problems.

Dean looked up from where he was pushing his turkey and potatoes around his plate and with a smile pushed a fork full of potatoes into his mouth and followed it with a glass of sparkling apple juice that Abby had brought over to celebrate the holiday.

Although Dean thought he was good at hiding his behavior he couldn't hide it from the rest of the table. Everyone, save Sam, could see the teen starting to wither away and were at a loss as for what to do to help. They each silently resolved to be there to help any of the brothers.

Dropping her gaze from Dean, "So who wants pie? I made apple and cherry." Abby said looking over to Dean hoping to get a response, "I heard those were your favorites Dean."

Dean looked up and nodded with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"So when do we open presents?" Sam asked in all of his ten year old innocence.

Tony was shocked but couldn't help but release a laugh, "Who says you're getting anything?"

"I got everyone something." Sam said getting up from his chair to grab his backpack.

"Hold it right there Sam," Gibbs said getting up to follow the boy, "come finish your supper and dessert and then we can exchange presents. How does that sound?"

"Sounds just fine to me Gibbs."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"McGee come sit by me!" Sam exclaimed grabbing the older man by the hand and was dragging him to sit on the floor under Gibbs's picture window. Sam had taken a special liking to him and Ducky after they had taken Sam to the library last weekend and introduced him to The Hardy Boys series.

"I need to grab something from the car. I'll be back in a minute." McGee said grabbing his jacket and slipping his shoes on before walking out the front door.

"Come on Dean let's get a good spot before they are all taken." Abby said grabbing him by the arm and was careful not to grab too tightly for fear of the damage she might inflict and dragged him to the couch that currently had the other side occupied by Caleb flipping through one of Gibbs's woodworking magazines.

"He really reads these for fun?" Caleb asked throwing the seemingly revolting magazine back on the coffee table.

"He has to do something for a hobby." Abby said answering Caleb. She had taken a quick liking to him after getting use to his brashness and somewhat over self confident personality.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?"

Abby looked around and noticed that it was just Kate, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony missing, "Kate, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony."

"And McGee!" Sam piped up.

"And McGee." Abby repeated with a small smile.

After the conversation died the four most impatient people began to wait in a awkward silence for everyone to return to the living room.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Tony I'm worried about Dean." Kate announced walking up with a pile of dirty dishes.

Tony turned around from loading the dishwasher and saw Gibbs and Ducky nod in agreement as they continued to pack the leftovers into different containers, "What is this an intervention?"

"Not at all my dear boy we are just worried about your brother. And as much as you think you can hide it we can tell you are worried about him as well." Ducky answered pushing a lid down on to one of the plastic boxes.

"Of course I'm worried about him. But he is just dealing with Dad's death just as Sam and I are doing in our own ways." Tony answered.

"He looks so sad all of the time Tony. Can't you see that? He is barely eating and he still hasn't said a word. That just isn't normal." Kate replied coming up to him and reached into her pocket, "This is a card for my sister, she is a Psychologist. She might be able to help." She informed holding the card out for Tony to grab.

"I wouldn't mess around with this if I were you Tony." Gibbs said placing the last left over into the fridge and let the door slam shut behind him.

Tony nodded wiping his hands off first before grabbing the card, "I'll keep it in mind but I really think he will be ok if we just give him some time."

The other three team members looked at each other shaking their heads at their team mate's obvious denial, "That's all I'm asking." Kate answered.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Ripping through the red wrapping paper Sam pulled out a plain black journal, "Thanks McGee!"

Tim nodded his head, "Now you can start writing all those stories you keep telling us."

Nodding his head Sam quickly tossed aside the journal and went to the four other presents sitting in front of him. Opening the next one he found a knitted holiday sweater from Abby, wooden bookends from Gibbs, a gift card for Barnes and Nobles from Kate and a World Atlas from Ducky.

"Thank you guys! These are the best presents ever." Sam answered jumping up and delivering a hug to each and every one of them.

"Dean it's your turn." Kate said from her spot curled against Caleb's side.

Dean grabbed the five presents from the floor in front of him and set them in his lap before taking the first package and unwrapping it. Pulling the last shreds of gold paper from it he found a new isolated long sleeve tee that was just the shade of green his eyes were, "I couldn't help but get it when I saw it. It just reminded me of you." Kate replied.

Nodding he slowly set the shirt aside and pulled the next box up and started to unwrap it and unleashed a new AC/DC shirt, "Tony mentioned that you liked them." Abby said with a small blush.

For the first time since coming to D.C he let a small smirk grace his face but just as quick as it appeared it faded away. The other gifts he received were a new seat of headphones from McGee and a new watch from Ducky.

"I got you something but it will have to wait until it gets warmer out before we can do it." Gibbs offered to Dean who gave a small nod before he grabbed on to Abby's wrist.

"What is it Dean? Are you ok?" Everyone froze at this hoping to whatever God was listening that something else wasn't wrong with Dean.

Dean had seen Abby sign a couple of times when Tony taken him to work and hoped that she understood what he wanted. Slowly making sure she was watching he began to move his fingers slowly trying to remember the movements he had learned such a long time ago.

"What's wrong? What's he doing?" Sam asked panicked as he watched his brother's jerky hand movements.

Abby let her eyes mist over a little bit before she smiled and turned to the rest of the group who were still watching in distress, "It's ok everyone. He just wants to say thank for the wonderful presents. He says it's the best Christmas he has ever had."

Dean tapped her on the shoulder again and started to sign some more. Abby followed the hands that were rapidly increasing in speed before she shook her hand and started to angrily sign back and he interrupted her.

"What's going on Abbs?" Gibbs asked not able to up with the two and Tony remembered Dean learning ASL after their mother died but it was used as a means of communication between Dean and their Dad. Tony had never bothered to learn it besides a few emergency phrases.

Abby continued momentarily before turning back and answered, "He says he appreciates the kindness we have shown him and his brother the last couple of weeks and that we really didn't need to get him anything. He says that he doesn't deserve it. And I'm trying to convince him that he does."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Dean think so little of himself, "Dean Buddy come here."

Dean slowly set aside his new gifts and walked over to his older brother who brought them face to face, "I want you to know that you deserved every single thing you got here today. If they thought you didn't deserve it they wouldn't have gotten you anything. They are just doing what family does." Tony said looking his brother right in his tortured emerald eyes, "We are family and we watch out for each other."

Dean silently let another mask slip on and looked up with a slight upturn to his lips before nodding and hugging his brother tightly.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

After exchanging quick good byes after seeing the time all the friends left Gibbs's house and made their way make towards their own homes.

"Hey Tony," Caleb yelled jogging up to Tony who was helping Sam and Dean place their belongings into the trunk of the car, "I'm going home with Kate tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Remember you hurt her and you deal with me." Tony threatened jokingly trusting his best friend with Kate.

"Yes sir!" Caleb mock saluted and walked back over to his car to trail Kate back to her apartment.

Tony laughed and went back around and got into the driver's seat and saw Sam and Dean both in the backseat and decided not to question the new seating arrangement, "You guys ready to go home?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch and looked out the window into the well lit city below. Leaning back he could smell the fresh pine scent from the Christmas tree he and the boys had cut down the previous weekend sitting in the corner of the living room sending bright multi colored lights reflecting around the room.

Tony sighed he had just put both Sam and Dean to bed and was thinking about Dean's behavior since he had come to live with him. The non-eating, the nights Dean woke up screaming for help or the silence that surrounded his brother. He would be the first to admit this behavior was the farthest thing from healthy but worthy of professional help? He slowly pulled the card from his pocket and took another swig from his beer and read the card _Rachel Cranston. _

Not yet he thought.

**A/N: So what do you think? Reviews please. Also I promise Dean won't have an eating disorder in this story. I promise. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone in here as much as I was I did. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and following/favorites. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you all enjoying this story. As always I'm going to be naggy and annoying about getting reviews but seriously I would love to hear more from you guys! Anyways thank you for reading. **

**Previously **

**Tony sighed he had just put both Sam and Dean to bed and was thinking about Dean's behavior since he had come to live with him. The non-eating, the nights Dean woke up screaming for help or the silence that surrounded his brother. He would be the first to admit this behavior was the farthest thing from healthy but worthy of professional help? He slowly pulled the card from his pocket and took another swig from his beer and read the card **_**Rachel Cranston. **_

**Not yet he thought. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Before any of them realized Christmas had come and passed and it was nearing the New Year.

"Tony?" Sam asked walking into the living room New Year's Eve morning coming up behind Tony who was cleaning the apartment. Now that it was down to just the Winchesters it was much easier to keep up with the up keep of the apartment.

"What Sam?" He yelled over the vacuum he was running.

"Break is almost over and I still haven't been able to have Matt over like you said I could. Can he come over today?" Sam asked moving to a stool near the island in the kitchen.

Turning off the machine and facing Sam, "I never said you could have a friend over during break and you know that tonight you and Dean are staying with Gibbs while I go out with Kate, Caleb and Abby."

"You said I could have Matt over when you dropped me off on the day before break. So when can he come over?" Sam asked again.

Tony had to back track and try and remember if he ever said such a thing. He couldn't remember saying anything to Sam. All he remembered was being in a rush to get to work and then Sam saying something… oh yeah.

"I'm sorry Sam but its Saturday and you are back at school Monday. I didn't remember saying anything. I'm sorry." The eldest Winchester apologized feeling horrible for getting Sam's hopes up.

"Next time, don't say something if you don't mean it!" Sam screamed and stormed into his room leaving Tony to sullenly finish cleaning the apartment.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"So what do you boys want to do?" Gibbs asked as Sam and Dean awkwardly stood in his doorway after Tony had all but dumped them on his doorstep.

"I don't know." Sam answered still in a bad mood from his fight with his brother and Dean shrugged his shoulders in a non committal way.

"You have a TV?" Sam asked hoping that there might be something to help pass the time.

"Nope."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Gibbs, Sam and Dean had gone from awkwardly standing in the doorway to awkwardly sitting on the furniture.

Looking down at his watch Gibbs saw that a half an hour had passed since Tony had dropped off his brothers and it was still too early for either kid to go to bed. He suddenly came up with something that would be good for each of his charges, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked surprised at the break in silence and kicking himself of not bringing his new journal from McGee.

"You'll see." Gibbs said opening the door to his basement and flipping the light on for Sam and Dean who followed.

Stepping down the last step Gibbs cleared a spot on his work bench and placed two scrap blocks of wood down along with some screws and screwdrivers.

"Is that a boat?" Sam asked following Dean down and both Winchesters stepped onto the basement floor spotting the skeleton of a boat across the room.

"Yep."

"How do you get it out?" Sam asked.

"Depends. Now I want you and Dean to practice using a screwdriver." Gibbs said pointing over to the blocks of wood and utensils as he grabbed a swatch of sandpaper and started on one of the ribs of his new boat he was working on.

Dean went without argument but Sam of course being a bad mood had to question the motive, "Why do we need to know how to work a screwdriver?"

Gibbs took a deep breath and hoped that the rest of the evening wouldn't be like this, "Because I said so."

"I still don't understand-"

Dean took the opportunity seeing Gibbs's patience waver to grab Sam's arm and shake his head hoping to get his point across to his younger brother. Listening to his brother Sam started in on the project without further argument.

Gibbs sighed in relief and poured himself a glass of bourbon and settled in for a night of many questions from none other than Samuel Winchester.

"So Gibbs…"

Yep it was definitely going to be a long night.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Tony look what I made?" Sam yelled as Tony walked through the front door of Gibbs's house.

The hangover he was nursing made him cringe at the yelling. Taking off his sunglasses, Tony got a better look at the odd ensemble Sam was handing him, "Looks good kiddo."

"Gibbs taught us how to make birdhouses last night. Did you know he makes boats in his basement? Do you know how he gets them out?" Sam questioned clearly forgetting the argument from the day before.

"Whoa there. Slow down Sam." Tony said handing back the 'birdhouse' and grabbing the cup of coffee from Gibbs.

"We were just sitting down for breakfast." Gibbs said pointing to the dining room that had four spots set along with mounds of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"I think I'll stick to my coffee thanks." He answered the smell of the greasy food making him nauseous, "Where is Dean?"

Gibbs looked around, "Damn. I yelled up to him four times already. Let me try again." And the older man started to go to the bottom of the stairs before Tony stopped him.

"You have to do more than that. I'll get him."

Walking up the stairs and into the first room he knew was the guest room that Sam and Dean would have been in. Tony walked in and ripped the blankets off his brother and pulled the curtains open letting the early morning light shine into Dean's eyes, "Time to wake up. Gibbs made breakfast and you are going to eat it whether you like it or not."

Dean opened his slowly and glared at his brother before turning over in the bed before going back to sleep.

"I wasn't kidding get up now." Tony yelled as he left the room.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean stumbled down the stairs just as they had all but given up on seeing the middle Winchester. He came around and sat down at the table and grabbed the pitcher of Orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"I think that you both owe Gibbs a thank you for letting you stay last night." Tony said feeling like he was taking care of two five year olds but couldn't help but be grateful himself for the time away from his brothers' that Gibbs had provided.

"Thank you Gibbs. I enjoyed working with the wood last night." Sam answered and Dean nodded sticking to his juice and pancakes, while Sam continued to dig into the bacon and pancakes.

"I'm gonna get you working on that boat before you know it."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It seemed that they had no sooner gotten home and then it was Monday and time for everyone to return to work and school. For Sam and Tony they had a schedule worked out during that morning that fit like an old glove but now Dean was added to the mix and bound to mix things up.

"Have you seen Dean?" Tony asked packing himself a lunch and glancing at the clock, "We need to leave in ten minutes."

Sam shook his head with a mouthful of cereal, "Probably sleeping yet."

Tony took a deep breath in order to control his anger because yelling at his brother before nine in the morning was not something they all needed, "Finish up and start getting ready because we are leaving as soon as Dean steps foot outside of his room."

Angrily stomping down the hallway Tony didn't even bother to knock on the door before barging through the door.

On the other side Dean was standing in a pair of worn blue jeans, moccasins and stood topless trying to decide between two tops. T he insolated one he had gotten for Christmas or his old green and grey Henley.

"Either is going to look fine Dean." Tony said anger dissipating upon seeing the problem and he wanted to laugh. Turns out he wasn't the only one worried about appearances in their family.

Dean turned to look at him and starting signing to Tony in hopes of getting his older brother to help him pick out a shirt.

Tony looked confused at the foreign hand movements and was only able to pick out a few words here and there like I, need and help.

"I can't help you with that. But we need to leave in like five minutes or you and Sammy are going to be late your first day back." Tony answered and spun around and left the room.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Remember I have Math club tonight." Sam reminded as they pulled up to the elementary school drop off area.

"I know. Either Caleb or I will pick you up." Tony answered pulling to a stop in front of the school doors.

"Thank you Tony. See you tonight."

"See you later."

Pulling away from the school Tony turned to Dean in the passenger seat clad in his leather jacket and green and grey Henley peeking out from underneath, "Ready for high school?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Getting out of his Mustang in the school parking lot and being followed closely by Dean as they made their way towards the school office gained attention from all the students walking around.

Stepping into the office Tony called out, "We have an appointment with Principal Novak."

The secretary looking to be in her late twenties eyed Tony up dangerously before replying," Let me call him for you. "

"Thank you." Tony answered and directed himself and Dean over to a set of chairs facing a row of closed doors baring signs with the names for each of the principals.

Suddenly one of the doors opened revealing a man in his early thirties who came forward with a smile on his face, "You must be the Winchesters. My name is Michael Novak, I'm the Principal here. Follow me and I'll see if I can't get you settled."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"So I understand you're a freshman, right Dean?" Principal Novak asked looking over the transcript in front of him.

Dean nodded avoiding eye contact and curling a little further into his leather jacket.

"I can tell you are nervous Dean but after looking at these transcripts you have nothing to worry about. I think you will fit in just fine in all of your classes. In fact maybe next year we get you into some AP classes I think you would do well to take them."

Tony looked at his brother to gauge a reaction but found that it wasn't proving an easy task, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. Now how about his classes this year?"

Principal Novak worried at the lack of answers he was getting from the teen and just the overall appearance of the boy, "We have a basic schedule written up for transfers, like Dean, that he will be following for the rest of the year. But we do have scheduling for next year coming up soon and then we can talk about next year. Do you have time Mr. Winchester to take a tour with your brother before he goes to his first class? I would love to show you our facilities."

Looking at his watch he answered, "I took the morning off so I would love to see where Dean's classes will be." Tony answered glad that he could do something for Dean that was never done before in any of their numerous moves.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"This is where we leave you Dean." Principal Novak said coming to a stop in front of a History classroom on the second floor of the historic building, "I want you to know that if you ever have any questions you can come to me and I will help you the best that I can."

Dean nodded and held his backpack closer to him.

"Ok then. See you tonight Dean." Tony answered and Dean quickly walked into the classroom with a brief introduction from the Principal before the door was closed and the older man was back in the empty hallway.

"Mr. Winchester we need to talk."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I'm worried about Dean. During our whole meeting he didn't say a word. Does he have a disability? We have some of the best Special Education programs in the area. I can assure you tha-"

Shaking his head Tony replied, "Mr. Novak, Dean doesn't suffer from any disability. We just recently lost our father in a hunting accident and Dean hasn't talked since and is dealing with the death rather hard. Me and his younger brother are all he has."

Shaking his head at the wrongness of the situation Novak replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. I would like to let you know that we have counselors here at the school that would be more than willing to talk with Dean if you would like."

"I am just letting him try and heal by himself first. I will let you know if the situation changes at all." Tony replied icily really wishing people would stop trying to press help upon him and his family when he wasn't asking for any.

"Ok. Well in any case if you have in questions please feel free to call me at anytime." Principal Novak said leaning across the desk and handing a card to Tony in exchange for a handshake.

"Thank you for your time."

Walking out of the building Tony heard the bell ring signaling the end of first hour and couldn't help but think that maybe things were turning around for him.

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or profiting from this. As much as I wish I was the mastermind behind these two amazing shows **

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I enjoyed reading them. Also I recently published a one shot called ****Though These Diamond Eyes****. I would love for you all to read and review it! I didn't receive a lot of feedback for it. So let me know what you think about it even if you hate. **

**A/N: Dean still isn't talking so everything he "says" will really be him signing. Keep that in mind for the next couple of chapters. I will let you know when things change. **

**SeanHicks4: I just wanted to thank you for your wonderful review I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. As for Kate being under Vance I like to think of this as AU and I just put my own spin on the story including Vance instead of Morrow because I'm more familiar with the later and feel more comfortable writing him. Also for as accepting the hunting/supernatural I just felt that the team would accept Tony for who he was and not argue with him. I also don't plan to have hunting take a huge part in the story except for Caleb and Bobby. I hope that answers your questions that you may have. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any more questions or comments. **

**Previously **

**Walking out of the building Tony heard the bell ring signaling the end of first hour and couldn't help but think that maybe things were turning around for him. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Class this is Dean Winchester. He will be with us for the rest of the semester." Principal Novak introduced as he stepped into the full classroom leading the teen in front of him.

Principal Novak scanned the classroom and was happy to see his son Castiel sitting in the back of the classroom finishing the notes he must have interrupted.

"I expect you all to introduce yourselves after class and show him around school. He is new to the area and I'm sure he would like to see some friendly faces." He finished and turned to the young history teacher who was checking his emails, "I'm sorry Mr. Bohem I'll let you get back to your class."

Turning away from his computer, "Not a problem Mr. Novak I'm sure Dean will fit in just fine."

"Remember what I said Dean." The Principal whispered into Dean's ear before patting him on the back and walking out the door.

"Dean would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Bohem asked as he reached for another copy of the history text book.

Dean shook his head frantically.

"What's the problem baby?" One of the bigger boys in the class jeered at Dean.

"Jared that is enough!" Mr. Bohem yelled at the blonde before turning back to Dean, "I'm sorry about that. Why don't you take a sit next to Castiel in the back; he can help you find out where we are. Castiel can you wave your hand?"

Dean looked up to see a tall, black haired teen in the back of the room wave his hand once before going back to texting. Grabbing the book from the teacher he hurried back to the teen before slamming himself into the empty chair at the table.

"Page 393." Castiel said to Dean before going back to his phone.

Dean slowly flipped to the designated page and saw that they were learning about macro and micro economics and took a deep breath of relief. He had done this at his last school.

"I know most of you are juniors and seniors and are only taking this so you can graduate or have your history credits filled…"

Dean started to panic. He wasn't supposed to be here. Principal Novak gave him the wrong schedule. Turning to his side he started to sign to Castiel asking what was going on.

"Leave me alone freak." Castiel angrily whispered before going back to his phone.

After hearing his table partner Dean lowered his hands and went back to surveying his schedule.

"But I want to let you know that this course isn't all book work. Next week we are taking a trip to tour the Capitol building and one of my friends from college as also agreed to let us tour his workplace, NCIS."

"What the hell is NCIS? Some insurance agency?" Jared asked.

"Watch your language Mr. Christenson. NCIS is a federal agency that investigates crime involving the Navy and Marine Corps. I have permission forms that I would like back by the end of the week." Mr. Bohem said walking to the head of each row and handing a handful of papers to them to hand back.

"How long will the trip be?"

"We will be gone all day, Sarah." The class cheered with the news.

The bell rang just as the papers were finished being handed out, "Now remember you have your papers due tomorrow on the Judicial System." He yelled out the door behind most of the class.

"Novak! You coming or what?" Jared asked getting up from his desk that somehow managed to hold his solid, athletic frame and came to the back of the room where Castiel was hastily packing up, "Is this little punk bothering you?" He asked pointing to Dean.

"No Jared. Let's go." Castiel said pulling his friend away from Dean who was putting his own book into his backpack.

"Mr. Winchester? Do you need any help finding your next class? I'm sure that Mr. Novak or Mr. Christianson would love to help you with that. Wouldn't you boys?" Mr. Bohem asked coming back into the classroom as students started to fill in for his next class.

Dean walked forward with his schedule firmly in hand, "I have the wrong schedule. I'm only a freshman." He signed waving the paper in his hand.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean Dean."

"I have the wrong schedule! I'm not supposed to be in your class." Dean answered and was now spelling out what he was asking for the teacher as Jared and Castiel stood laughing by the door.

"Let me take you down to Principal Novak and see if he can help us." Mr. Bohem said waving for Dean to lead the way, "I would suggest you two get to class. Castiel I'm sure you father won't be happy to see you serving another detention."

"Yes Mr. Bohem." The two teens answered and quickly left the room walked quickly down the hallway.

"Come on Dean let's see if we can't get this figured out."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Cas was in the middle of texting his soon to be ex-girl friend Amanda when his father came in and he quickly feigned note taking, "Class this is Dean Winchester. He will be with us for the rest of the semester."

He could feel his father's eyes on him but he didn't react he just looked up from the paper to size up the new kid. This Dean kid didn't look like a senior he was actually kind of small.

"I expect you all to introduce yourselves after class and show him around school. He is new to the area and I'm sure he would like to see some friendly faces. I'm sorry Mr. Bohem I'll let you get back to your class."

Turning away from his computer, "Not a problem Mr. Novak I'm sure Dean will fit in just fine."

Cas watched as his father left before returning to his phone where Amanda had sent another angry text. God he was so not in the mood for her stupid whining today. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Break was way to short this year especially with Gabe, his Dad's boyfriend, bugging him to try all of his stupid pastries.

"Dean would you like to introduce yourself to us?" Mr. Bohem.

Waiting to hear what this kid had to say Cas looked up and had to stifle a laugh when all Dean did was shake his head back and forth frantically.

"What's the problem baby?" Cas heard Jared yell at the kid.

"Jared that's enough!" He heard Mr. Bohem scold before he heard the teacher yell at him to wave his hand. Half heartedly waved his hand in the air before replying back to the text.

He heard a thump next him before muttering, "Page 393."

Mr. Bohem had resumed where he had left off when he saw the new kid turn towards him and do something weird with his hands when he got another text message. Amanda had just broken up with him. Before he replied he muttered, "Leave me alone freak." Feeling guilty almost immediately for insulting the kid he was about to apologize. But decided to reply to the text instead and the permission form was shoved in his face shortly after and then the bell rang.

"Novak! You coming or what?" He saw his friend get up from his desk and come over to him, "Is this little punk bothering you?" Jared motioned to Dean who he could see was hastily packing his book and permission slip away. "No Jared. Let's go."

"Mr. Winchester? Do you need any help finding your next class? I'm sure that Mr. Novak or Mr. Christianson would love to help you with that. Wouldn't you boys?" He heard Mr. Bohem offered coming back into the classroom. He and Jared exchanged looks of dread before turning around to see where they would have to cart Dean off too.

Turning around they watched as the new kid started to wave his hands around with his schedule.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean Dean."

They continued watching as the hand movements slowed and became deliberate and slow as if that would get the point across better and they started to laugh at both teacher and student.

"Let me take you down to Principal Novak and see if he can't help us." Mr. Bohem said waving for Dean to lead the way, "I would suggest you two get to class. Castiel I'm sure you father won't be happy to see you serving another detention." They watched as Mr. Bohem gave them the stink eye. They quickly left the room and down the hallway to escape further trouble.

Walking into their foods class, "So what do you think that little freaks problem is?"

"Maybe we should give him a chance Jared? He looks like he could be good for the team this year and with us graduating in the spring they are going to need new recruits." Cas tried to reason as he set his books down on a table and headed over to their kitchen.

"What now you feel sorry for the retard?"

"No I'm just sayi-"

"It sounds like you are man. Besides I know that look on your face and I think we need to find you a new girl and ASAP."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Dean what can I do for you? Your brother just left." Principal Novak greeted as he allowed the teacher and student to take a seat in his office.

Dean shoved his schedule towards the Principal before taking a seat in the soft chair he had just vacated.

"I didn't know that Dean was deaf. He tried signing to me and I'm sorry Michael but I couldn't understand him. We thought that maybe you could help him. Maybe we should get an interrupter for him." Mr. Bohem said as he too took a seat.

Michael took a look at the schedule and couldn't see anything wrong with it, "Don't worry Gavin I can get this from here. You have a class to teach."

The dismissed teacher stood up and left the office swinging the door shut behind him.

Watching the door swing shut Principal Novak turned around to face Dean, "I talked to Tony and he told me about what's been going on at home and I'm sorry. Now Mr. Bohem mentioned that you signed and I'm sorry but I can't understand that so in order for me to help you we need to find some kind of middle ground. Any ideas?" He said sitting back in his office chair and watched the teen.

Dean motioned for a paper and pen which were quickly handed to him.

"I'm in the wrong history class. It's for juniors and seniors."

Mr. Novak looked back on the schedule and saw that Dean was right and remembered what he had come up with, "After looking at your transcripts I decided that this class might be best for you. Besides you only have a semester left and then we can get you into something more suitable. Are you ok with this? I can move you to a class with kids your own age if it makes you uncomfortable." The older man quickly remedied himself.

"Fine. Now where do I go next?" Dean hastily wrote down on the notepad.

"You have study hall it is in the library. Make two lefts then a right."

Dean got up tossing the paper and pen on the chair and left the room.

"Well that went well."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Winchester! What have you got so far?" Gibbs yelled as he walked into the bullpen with a large cup of coffee in hand.

Tony looked up from the dusty file he was reading, "On the cold case? Because I have to tell you boss it is cold for a reason."

"No on the case we're working." Gibbs answered as he met Kate and McGee at the plasma.

"Case?" Tony asked getting up and running to meet his teammates.

"Yeah the one you missed this morning."

"Boss I told you I had the morning off to meet with Dean's Principal." Tony started to protest.

"Fine just don't let it happen again. I can't have my Senior Field Agent running around missing work." Gibbs answered before taking a gulp of coffee and turning to the two older members, "What's wrong with you two that you couldn't share the details with Tony?"

They were both like fish out of water, "Don't sit their gaping like idiots brief him."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Ok class. We have five minutes left before school ends and I think you have all done a wonderful job in class today. I'm giving you the rest of the day to do what you want. Also just a reminder we have Math Club tonight until four." Mr. Collins announced to the class of eager fourth graders and soon retreated to the back of the classroom to grade papers.

Sam ran over to Matt, "Are you staying for Math Club?"

"I don't know Sam. I don't think I have a ride. My mom has to stay late at the office tonight."

"Tony can give you a ride." Sam offered.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Sure. He won't mind."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Caleb was sorting through the new shipment of guns that had just come in and wished Dean was here to help him out. The new replacement wasn't due until Friday and he was getting swamped with orders.

Hearing his personal phone ring he looked at the ID before answering, "What's up?"

"Can you pick Sam and Dean up? We just got a new lead on the case and Gibbs wants me to interrogate. He isn't happy that I took the morning off either."

"Sure. I can do that."

"I owe you one. Oh and Sam stays after until four tonight. Dean gets out at 2:30." Tony commented.

"I got it. Just get that bad guy or whatever it is that you guys do. Oh and tell Kate I will be waiting for her." Caleb answered seductively causing a reaction from the younger man.

"Ewww! I so did not need to hear that."

"Whatever man. I can get Sam and Dean. Any idea when you'll be home?"

"I have no idea. You know where my emergency stash is so just order pizza or something."

"I'm on it." Caleb answered and hung up. Looking around him he realized that he had a lot of work to finish in a couple of hours.

"Damn I sure have my work cut out for me."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

After roaming the hallways of the high school for the past hour Dean heard the bell ring and he looked down at his schedule and realized that he had lunch next. Thank the lord at least that wouldn't be so hard to find.

Walking into the cafeteria he tried to find an empty seat but couldn't see one anywhere. He decided he wasn't hungry so he might as well just sit in the hallway. Bending down he took a seat next to the display case that was holding all the school's sports trophies and academic achievements when he saw someone sit next to him.

Looking over he saw the jerk from history (the only class he managed to make it to so far) and had a piece of paper shoved at him.

Opening the letter he read it carefully, "Sorry about this morning. I just broke up with my girlfriend and I was in a bad mood. I didn't mean what I said; I was being an ass. Let me start over my name is Castiel Novak, my friends call me Cas. What's your name?"

Dean grabbed a pencil and quickly jotted an answer and handed it back.

Cas opened the letter, "Hey jack ass. I don't know what your problem is but if I'm some charity case to you then just leave."

Cas angrily replied and crinkled the note into a ball before tossing it back and getting up.

Dean ripped the paper open, "You're not a damn charity case. I just thought that you could use a friend but I guess I was wrong. Have a nice life loser."

Cas felt something hit him in the shoulder and turned around to see what hit him. Looking down he saw a wrinkly paper airplane and opened it.

"The name's Dean Winchester."

**A/N: Reviews please? Sorry for the crappy chapter. Better one next time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this at all. **

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who managed to review for me last time I had a blast reading them. Also to address some concerns. I said earlier in this story that there will be no SLASH. I still stand by that. Cas and Dean will be good friends. The only slash I can think of will be between Principal Novak and Gabriel (But I don't count that) so you my dear readers have nothing to worry about. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Previously **

**Cas felt something hit him in the shoulder and turned around to see what hit him. Looking down he saw a wrinkly paper airplane and opened it. **

"**The name's Dean Winchester." **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Lunch passed uneventfully for both Cas and Dean neither saying much of anything. Cas ate his lunch while Dean tried to figure out his schedule.

"Need help with your schedule?" Cas mumbled out around his sandwich spitting crumbs.

Dean nodded and handed the paper over to the older teen who quickly wiped his hands before grabbing the schedule. Looking it over he was shocked to see that most of Dean's classes were for underclassmen, "How old are you Dean?"

"14" Dean signaled not looking up from his bag he was nervously picking at.

Cas was astounded at the new kid. He must be super smart if his Dad placed him in advanced history when he was only a freshmen, "Well I'll tell you what Dean Winchester. I'll help you find the rest of your classes. I know this place like the back of my hand. In case you didn't know my Dad's the principal here and I have spent my fair share of time roaming this place." Cas answered digging into his bag for his Oreos.

Dean nodded but didn't reply. Finally Cas caught on, "You aren't deaf are you?" It all made sense now. Dean was answering questions and Cas wasn't writing anything down and Dean wasn't looking at him so he had to be able to hear Cas talking.

Dean shook his head in reply grabbing his schedule back and looking it over once more.

"Cas! Where have you been?" Jared yelled running towards them and sliding to a stop when he saw his friend sitting next to the new kid, "What are you doing here? I got you a date with Brooke on Friday. Come on." Jared answered pulling Cas by the arm to stand up.

Turning around Cas spoke to Dean, "Wait for me here and I'll show you to your next class."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Novak. What are you thinking hanging out with that loser?" Jared asked pointing over his shoulder at Dean as the two athletes quickly retreated into the depths of the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked clueless as ever.

"What do I mean? What do I mean?" Jared asked with increasing volume, "Dude you have an image to uphold and that little freak is doing nothing but dragging it down. We are at the top of our game. It's our senior year baby! We rule this place." Jared answered pulling Cas to a stop in the middle of the busy lunch room, "Kids see you hanging out with that little freak and they'll think your slipping and pretty soon everything is gonna come crashing down."

"But I don-" Cas started.

"Man don't even start. Now come with me and meet Brooke who I managed to get you a date with." The taller kid answered and continued to forcefully guide Cas across the room and right into the lap of a beautiful brunette.

"Hi I'm Brooke." She answered without hesitation even though Cas was practically sitting in her lap.

"Hello I'm Cas." He answered getting up and moving to the bench next to her. Taking in her blue eyes and curves maybe losing Amanda wasn't such a bad thing after all, "I haven't seen you around before."

Before she got a chance to reply the bell rang and Cas quickly took off receiving a disgusted look from his former date.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

As promised Cas lead Dean to each class and was waiting by the door when the bell rang. Finally the last bell rang and he was waiting at the door of Dean's art class, "So need anymore help?"

Dean shook his head his bag heavy with books and papers.

"Well I'll show you to the doors. Are you getting picked up?" Cas asked determining which door to walk towards. Dean answered with a nod.

"Ok follow me. " Castiel answered starting towards the office where the doors were and decided to start up a conversation, "So are you excited about the field trip next week for history? I think it will be cool to see the Capitol building. I'm not sure about NCIS though? What do you think?" Cas asked as soon as he realized he was rambling. According to his brother, Balthazar, and Gabe he did that a lot.

Dean shrugged in reply not committing either way although inside he was bursting with excitement to see all of his new friends.

"You don' talk much do you? Kind of quiet and mysterious." Castiel answered and realized that they were at the door, "I'll see you tomorrow. Want to meet here and I can help you find your classes again?"

Dean nodded before walking out the door leaving a confused Cas behind.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was nearly 5:00 when Caleb looked up from the orders he had just finished putting together when he spotted the clock on the wall above the door.

"Shit!" Caleb yelled quickly locking all of the orders and weapons away in the back room and grabbing his keys. Pausing only to flick the lights off and lock the door on his way out.

"Tony asks me to do one thing. One damn thing and I screw it up. Damn it!" Caleb mumbled to himself as he found himself caught in rush hour traffic. Pausing his self inflicted rant only when he heard his phone ringing. Picking it up he saw it was Kate, "Hey baby. What you up to?"

"Where are you? Tony said you would be at his place with the boys?" Kate asked in all seriousness pausing Caleb in his womanizing ways, "Why?"

"Where are you?" Kate asked again as she watched Gibbs and McGee gently place Tony on the couch.

"I'm going to pick the boys up. I kind of lost track of time and now I'm stuck in traffic." Caleb answered, "What's going on?"

"Just get back here Gibbs will go and pick the boys up." Kate replied and hung up.

"Damn it Tony what the hell did you do this time?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Winchester get your ass in interrogation now." Gibbs yelled as Tony walked down the hallway and was about to walk into observation. Gibbs shoved the file into his hands as he was pushed into interrogation.

"On it Boss." Tony answered and stepped into the room where a muscular Marine was sitting and looking pissed. Sitting down at the metal table he sat himself down in the opposite chair leaning back in his chair and started reading over the file in front of him. Apparently this guy was suspected of aiding in the black market selling of military grade weapons.

"Corporal Lance. Right?"

"Yes sir."

"It says here that your superiors suspect you in participating in a hinky little side business. That true Corporal?" Tony asked crashing his chair forward and leaning forward across the table.

"No sir. I would never do that." Lance answered eyes roving back and forth and hands fidgeting in his lap.

"You know what?" Tony answered getting up to pace the room, "I have a hard time believing that. You know why?"

"No sir why?"

"I can tell that you're lying. Fidgety hands. You can't look me in the eyes. I can see you're thirsty. You're definitely a liar Corporal Lance."

"Oh come on. Who are you trying to fool here? I know you did it. You know you did it. Hell the janitor two doors down knows you did it. You freaking radiate guilty. Just admit it." Tony teased turning his back for a moment and that was fast enough for Corporal Lance to jump from his chair and send a punch to Tony's nose.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Gibbs stepped into observation and watched as Tony sat down and read the file. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't crack the Marine. It should have been so easy but the guy just wouldn't admit and it was damn frustrating. Tony though he had a way about him he could get anyone to admit. McGee always used to tease that he annoyed the confession out of them and sometimes he couldn't help but agree.

He watched as Tony got up to pace the room and listened as DiNozzo- no not DiNozzo anymore, Winchester. Started to tease the suspect calling him out on all of nervous habits and Gibbs could see the veins threatening to burst in the Marine's forehead.

"So you think we should replace him? Kate could probably get good results. Might not annoy him as much." McGee added coming in and standing next to his boss.

"Let's just see where this goes. I think he's close." Gibbs answered punctuating it with a big gulp of coffee.

No more had Gibbs said this then Lance attacked Tony.

"Shit! McGee get Ducky. You-"Gibbs yelled pointing towards the recording man in observation, "call security." Both of the other men quickly nodded and ran to their duties while Gibbs ran into the other room.

Bursting through the other door Gibbs pulled Lance off of Tony just as he was about to take another swing at the downed agent.

Swinging the Marine into a chair and handcuffing him to the flipped table, "Now we can add another charge to your file. Assault of a federal agent, can't get out of that one." Gibbs yelled before kneeling next to Tony who had managed to prop himself against the wall.

"You ok?"

Tony looked at Gibbs dazed before spewing his lunch onto the floor besides him, "Think I got a concussion Boss."

Gibbs looked his agent over and couldn't agree more. Tony was sporting an already swollen, bruised and bleeding nose along with a nice size gash on the back of head where he must have connected with the table, "You think?"

Before Tony could reply Ducky stormed in followed by McGee and Kate, "Timothy would you help me get Tony to autopsy so we can clean him up." Ducky ordered as he did a quick once over on Tony to make sure there weren't any life threatening injuries.

"Sure Ducky." McGee answered and bent down and eased Tony up to lean against him, "Come on kid."

"Taller then you McGee. Not a kid." Tony pouted as they exited the room.

"Your younger making you kid. Deal with it." McGee answered as they left Gibbs's earshot.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Come on Dad. Please?" Cas begged as he trailed behind his Dad out of the school building on their way home.

"I said no. You are grounded until your grades are better. Besides its Gabe's birthday this weekend and Balthazar is coming home to help celebrate." Michael answered as he turned to lock the school doors behind him before they started down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

"Come on. I have good grades in all my classes and I got accepted into Georgetown just like you wanted. It's just one party, please?" The teen continued to beg as he shrugged his jacket closer to his body noticing the January chill.

"Quit asking Castiel Braden Novak or you are grounded until your 30." Michael answered in a no nonsense tone and was reaching for his car keys when he nearly tripped over something on the shoveled path. Looking down he was surprised to see the new student, Dean Winchester, sitting on the sidewalk shivering noticeably in his leather jacket. Checking his new watch he was surprised to see that it was already quarter after five, "Dean what are you doing here? Do you have a ride home? Where is your brother?" He asked bending down so he was level with Dean.

The smaller teen shrugged and looked down to his lap.

"Dude if you needed a ride you should have let me know." Cas asked coming to sit next to the boy.

"Come on let's get you inside and we can call your brother. " Mr. Novak suggested standing up and made sure the other two boys followed suit.

Just as they started towards the building a Charger sped up through the parking lot and stopped releasing an older man, "Dean. Come on we need to get Sam."

Turning around Principal and pupils turned towards the man, "And just who are you?" Michael asked coming to stand in front of his son and Dean.

"I'm a friend of Dean's brother and I was asked to come and get him. Now if you would let me take him I need to get his other brother." Gibbs answered getting impatient.

Turning towards the youngest boy Michael asked, "Dean, do you know this man?"

Dean nodded and headed eagerly towards the Charger and getting into the front seat.

"Make sure someone picks him up on time from now on. School has been out for nearly four hours. If a ride is a problem I would be more than happy to give him a ride." Michael said and stepped forward followed by Castiel.

"Won't happen again." Gibbs answered bluntly and hopped into his car.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sam did you want to try calling your brother again?" Mr. Collins asked looking at the clock and saw it was nearing 5:30.

"I'm sure he will be here in a minute. He probably just got held up at work or Caleb lost track of time. It's ok." Sam answered and settled himself onto the front steps of the school where he and Mr. Collins were waiting.

"You know Sam you did really well today." The young teacher said as he came to sit down next to his student.

"Really?" Sam questioned watching his teacher with fascination.

"Really. I think you'll do really well on the team."

Just then Gibbs pulled up and stopped in front of the elementary school, "Here's my ride. Thanks Mr. Collins." Sam yelled as he took off for the mysterious car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

The rest of the evening was chaotic at best. As soon as Gibbs had led the boy's into the apartment and Dean saw his older brother laying unconscious on the couch he had taken off to his room and locked himself in. Sam on the other hand was calmer and asked about what had happened.

"What happened to Tony?" Sam questioned Ducky who was helping Kate prepare some pasta in the kitchen.

"He broke his nose and has a mild concussion. I gave him some medicine and he is sleeping it off."

"He'll be ok?" Sam asked worriedly sitting in the armchair not bothering to take his jacket or boots off.

"He'll be just fine, Sam." McGee replied coming in the door holding a bag, "I got his medicine Ducky." He answered setting the little white bag on the counter and shrugged his jacket and shoes off.

"Can you help me with my math?" Sam asked bringing his backpack to the table and pulled out his folder.

"I would be honored."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Come on Dean. You can't sit in there all night." Gibbs yelled through the door leaning against it trying to persuade the boy to come out.

There was no answer but then again he wasn't really expecting one. He was about to try again when he heard the front door slam shut and Gibbs maneuvered up and started down the hallway and was surprised to see Caleb walk in and throw his jacket over a chair back, "Look who finally decided to show up."

"I'm sorry I got caught in traffic." Caleb apologized quickly pressing a kiss to Kate's forehead before grabbing a beer from the fridge and settling against the counter.

"Call next time." Gibbs answered shortly and grabbing a beer for himself.

It was silent for a minute as Caleb took in his friend sleeping on the couch, "How bad?"

"Broken nose and mild concussion. He'll live." McGee informed him from the table and Sam concentrated on the long division problem McGee had just given him.

"Supper's ready." Ducky called as he brought the noodles to the table and Kate hurried behind with the sauce. The table was already set.

As they sat down Caleb looked around and noticed that everyone was at the table except for Abby, Tony and Dean.

"Where are Abby and Dean?" He asked as he helped himself to the pasta.

"Abby had to work and Dean is in his room." Kate replied from next to Caleb. Looking over he saw the worry in his girlfriend's eyes. Dean couldn't afford to miss this meal and he was beginning to worry himself.

"I'll go and get him." Caleb said and left the table.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Dean get your whiny ass out of your room and come eat supper." Caleb yelled as he pounded on the door and was surprised when it cracked open. Moving the door open a little more he found Dean asleep on his bed wrapped in his leather jacket with a couple of dried tear tracks on his face. Stepping quietly towards the bed Caleb carefully eased himself on to the bed and moved a strand of hair from the Dean's face and whispered, "We'll be here in the morning. Get some rest kiddo."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was nearing 10 o'clock before the team started to pack up and leave.

"Tony will need concussion testing every two hours throughout the night." Ducky informed the adults as Sam had gone to bed hours ago and Dean had never left his room.

"I can stay here tonight." Caleb offered.

"I got it kid why don't you go home and get some rest." Gibbs answered setting his jacket down, "Besides he is gonna need a ride in the morning."

"If you're sure?" Caleb questioned unsure.

"Just go West. I have done this more times then you can count." Gibbs finalized.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Gibbs sat down after locking the doors and making sure all the windows were secure and sat in the armchair letting the city lights illuminate his SFA's sleeping face. God he was so damned worried about the Winchester boys. He couldn't explain what it was about these kids, kids that's all they were. Tony was no more than 24 and Dean only 14 and both having to suffer through the loss of both of their parents, remembering the loss of them both. He couldn't imagine having to go through that. It was hard enough losing Shannon and Kelly. But he imagined that Sam was lucky to some extent to only have to suffer the loss of one parent as he hadn't really known their mother from what he gathered.

What made them so damn loveable? He couldn't figure it out for the life of him what made him connect with Tony and Dean so much more then Sam? Maybe it was that Sam was into books and academics where as he liked to shoot stuff and work with his hands, much like the eldest two Winchesters. Or maybe it was that Sam was just a normal kid something that Dean and Tony weren't. Maybe it was his fatherly instincts kicking in after going dormant. Wanting to protect these two boys from the evils of the world but he realized he couldn't protect them from anything worse than they had already seen in their short lives.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He wasn't sure when he drifted off but suddenly he was woken up by a blood curdling screaming. Bolting up Gibbs took off down the hallway ready to take out what ever threat was coming to his young charges. Stopping at the door he determined the screaming was coming from it was Dean's room. Pushing the door open he stormed into the room and saw Dean thrashing around on the bed eyes open wide in fear in the depths of a night terror.

Gibbs slumped against the wall. A nightmare. How do you protect someone from that?

**A/N: Reviews please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit any of the characters. All I own is the plot. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews from last chapter I enjoyed reading them. Also I would like to let you all know that I recently published a one shot entitled "Stay" and I would love for you all to read it and let me know what you think ( I only got one review so far). Anyway let me know what you think, and now for your story. **

**Previously**

**Gibbs slumped against the wall. A nightmare. How do you protect someone from that? **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Clearing his mind Gibbs stepped carefully from his place by the wall and dragged the chair from the desk in the corner and sat down next to Dean.

"Shh. Its gonna be ok Dean. Just wake up and you'll see." Gibbs whispered running his hand over the sweaty forehead on the bed.

It took awhile until Dean finally settled down and retreated back into a seemingly calm sleep.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Tony time to wake up concussion test." Gibbs said shaking the young man and caught a glance at the clock on the TV, "also time to get ready for work."

Groaning Tony slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The room spun dizzily around him and he waited until it stopped moving before replying, "What time is it?"

"Just after 7:00. Now give me your full name and President."

"Anthony Jonathan Winchester. Barrack Obama."

"Good. Now go get ready for work. I'll get your brothers going." Gibbs answered leaving Tony to get himself off the couch and to the bathroom.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Wow Tony your nose looks really cool." Sam said as he sat across the table from his oldest brother who was nursing a very broken nose along with a set of bluish bruises around his eyes.

"Yeah it looks cool until you have to deal with it." Tony muttered as he took a sip from his coffee and washed down the pain killers that Ducky had subscribed for the nose and concussion.

"So last night while I was waiting for Gibbs to pick me up Mr. Collins waited with me and said I was doing really well and would be good for the team! Can you believe that?" Sam informed as he scooped a spoonful of his Apple Jacks to mouth.

"That's really good Sam. I'm proud of you." Tony replied on instinct but then realized what his brother said, "What do you mean Gibbs had to pick you up?"

"Caleb forgot and Gibbs picked me and Dean up." Sam shrugged as he continued working on his breakfast.

"Really? Huh." Tony wondered to himself before Gibbs came down the hallway leading a still sleepy looking Dean in front of him.

"Dean sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

Dean did sit down but just went for his backpack that he had brought with him and started to dig through it before handing a single sheet to his brother.

"What's this?" Tony asked grabbing the single sheet of paper watching Dean.

Dean shrugged and poured himself a glass of juice.

Reading over the paper he realized it was a permission slip for a field trip the next week and that Dean's class was visiting the Capitol building and NCIS, "You're coming to NCIS?" He asked as he signed the slip and handed it back to Dean.

Dean nodded and went back to his juice.

"Here eat this. Don't make me shove it down your throat." Gibbs answered gruffly setting the bowl of cereal down in front of Dean before sitting down with his own cup of coffee on the other end of the table.

"You get to go to NCIS? That's so cool Dean. I got a tour from Kate and McGee it's really cool you'll like it." Sam added as he slurped the milk off the bottom of his cereal bowl and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his Pjs.

"Sam go get dressed. We are leaving in a couple of minutes." Tony said checking his watch ,"Dean eat your cereal."

The middle brother played with the floating circles and cautiously placed a few of the circles on his spoon and ate them.

"Alright you have fifteen minutes to get ready and meet back in here." Tony said standing up and heading to his own room to get dressed and brush his teeth. Dean quickly followed after him and went to get himself dressed.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Somebody will be here when you get out of school today alright Sam?" Tony asked as Gibbs stopped in front of the Elementary school.

"Yep I understand. I'll see you later." Sam waved as he happily ran into the school building.

Gibbs quickly pulled out of the school parking lot and started down the road to the high school and came to a stop by the front doors, "Alright the same goes for you Dean. Don't forget to hand the permission slip in today."

Dean didn't even look away from the window before getting out and heading towards the school, "What's wrong with Dean?"

"Your friend Caleb had him sitting outside last night for nearly four hours. And then when he came home he saw you passed out on the couch. That was exactly what he didn't need to see."

"What do you mean he was sitting outside last night?" Tony asked eager to get to the bottom of what happened last night especially after what Sam mentioned earlier.

"Caleb lost track of time and got stuck in traffic on his way to pick them up. So Kate called him and told him to come straight back to your apartment and I picked up Sam and Dean." His boss answered as he carefully navigated the busy streets.

"What? You mean he forgot the boys?" Tony outraged and couldn't believe his friend.

"Yeah and I got chewed out by Dean's Principal for it too."

It was silent for a couple of blocks before Tony spoke up," I'm gonna need to get out a little early today so I can get the boys each a cell phone this isn't going to happen again."

"Good idea," Gibbs answered with a nod, "also talk to him. He needs to know what happened to you was an accident and not something more. He wouldn't come out of his room last night. We all tried to get him to come out but he wouldn't leave. And then last night he kept having nightmares, god it sounded like someone was killing him."

He didn't know how to reply to that. Now he knew he wasn't the only person hearing the screams breaking through the night like a knife, "I'll talk to him boss."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I can't believe you forgot them Cal." Kate answered as she helped tie Caleb's suit tie.

"I didn't mean too. I feel terrible about it I really do. It's just everything at work is really overwhelming right now that and I'm down one worker and my manager at my West coast office is having problems so now I'm trying to take care of both offices. My replacement should be in today through." Caleb answered flattening his shirt as he finished the bottom button, "Besides I'm sure I'll hear more from Tony today."

"Oh yeah you definitely will," Kate answered as she buttoned her own blouse, "and don't count Abby out. I'm sure once she finds out you'll get an earful from her."

Caleb groaned in response and was interrupted by his cell phone, "Caleb West. Yes of course I'll be there in… give me 45 minutes. Thanks Lee."

"I gotta go Kate that's my new replacement. I'll see you tonight." Caleb answered kissing Kate quickly before grabbing his suit jacket and heading out.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey twerp. You look a little lost. Let me point you in the right direction," Dean turned around from his schedule and trying to figure out how to get to his History class and was sorely disappointed to find Jared standing behind him, "Ok if you go down this hallway and take and left and go in the first door on the right you'll be there."

Dean couldn't figure out why the jerk was being nice to him but he couldn't see Cas anywhere so he decided to take the guy's advice.

Jared watched as the new kid walked down the hallway. That little freak was stealing his best friend from him and he wasn't going to have that. With a smile he turned around and headed towards the stair case that lead to their History class and strolled down the hallway like he ruled the place.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Cas! Your Dad already left and you're gonna be late."

Cas rolled over in bed and saw his alarm clock blaring the time. Shit, class started in fifteen minutes, "Gabe? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He yelled as he scrambled from bed and his calculus book fell from where it was tangled in the sheets and quilt.

"We tried. Now come on I'll drop you off on the way to work." Gabe answered as he zipped his coat and stood in Cas's doorway.

Looking down he saw he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and needed to change, "I need like five minutes Gabe."

"I'll get you breakfast and meet you by the car." Gabe answered and left the teen to quickly change.

Cas was grateful for his Dad's boyfriend although the two didn't get along most of the time. They didn't hate each other they were just different people. Mostly they put up with each other for his Dad's sake. Hurriedly he pulled on an old band tee and some holey jeans and stuffed his books into his bag and ran down the stairs grabbing his jacket from by the door.

Throwing his jacket on he quickly ran to the car where Gabe was already waiting and got in grabbing the scone that was handed to him and took a bite, "This is delicious Gabe thanks."

"Hey couldn't have you go hungry." The older man joked as he backed out of the driveway and started down the road.

It was silent until the Taurus stopped in front of the school and the final bell rang, "Thanks for the ride and everything."

"It wasn't a problem Castiel. I'll see you tonight."

The younger man nodded and quickly ran from the car and towards the building. Walking in he quietly walked into the office and was hoping nobody would see him except for the attendance secretary, Kathy but didn't count on his Dad standing in the office talking to Mr. Levine, the assistant principal.

"Shit." He muttered as he tip toed towards Kathy who was already writing him a slip.

He quickly grabbed the note and started towards the door when his Dad spoke up, "Castiel I can see you, in my office now."

"Yes sir."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean couldn't remember his history class being on the first floor but yesterday had been confusing with the tour of the whole school and being lead around by Cas. He wasn't really sure where he was supposed to go but he guessed Jared would know where to go.

He finally stepped into the intersection Jared had pointed out from down the hallway and started to the left and quickly pushed open the door on the right without a second glance and was greeted with bunch of high pitched screams.

Looking up he realized he had just walked into the girls' bathroom! Blushing a bright red he turned and ran from the room. He didn't know where he was running but he kept running until he couldn't run anymore. He found an empty storage room and ran in and found a desk to sit under where he curled up and cried until he fell asleep.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I'm glad you could make it Lee. So do you have any questions?" Caleb asked as he finished giving his new assistant a tour of the office and procedures for the sales and shipments.

"When can I start?" The middle aged hunter asked as he dropped his bag on the ground in front of the desk.

"Right now. I have shipments that go out today and I have some people coming in for pickups. Also don't forget to check the emails for purchases." Caleb answered as he cleared off the front desk, "This will be your desk from now on. For the most part I will be based out of this office but don't be surprised if I have to leave for a couple of weeks here and there. I'm still an active hunter and I think I have to go to my other store and help out there within the next couple of weeks. So don't be surprised."

"Sounds good to me Sir."

"Ok then, I'll let you get to work. Call me if you need any help. I have a friend I have to apologize too. I'll see you tomorrow Lee." Caleb said and left the store as the phone started ringing.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Tony!" Abby screamed as she came barreling across the bullpen to catch Tony in a big hug, "how are you doing? Are you ok? You look horrible."

"I'm fine Abbs." Tony tried to calm his pseudo big sister but it was to no avail as she kept rambling.

"I can't believe he attacked you. I mean I know you can be annoying during interrogations but that's different your just doing your job. "

"Abby you're rambling again." Tony said as pried the arms away from his waist so he could sit down.

The Goth blushed a little bit before easing her death grip, "Sorry I was just so worried about you last night. But on the bright side I got the evidence from the camera to put him away."

"Well if he didn't go away for the gun smuggling then he was definitely going away for clocking Tony." McGee said as he slipped down to his desk chair and sat down turning on his computer, "Where is boss anyway?"

"You're late McGee." Gibbs said he came down the stairs from MTAC.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Castiel. This is the third time this year you've been late. You can't keep doing this or otherwise people will start to think that you're getting away with stuff." Michael stressed from behind his desk as he watched his troubled son on the other.

"I'm sorry I didn't even hear my alarm go off this morning. If it makes you feel better I'm not any happier about this then you are. I don't want to have another detention and besides I was suppose to show Dean around this morning before class." Cas answered.

"I'm beginning to think you need something other than detention to give you a lesson. You just aren't learning Castiel. I know you miss Luci-"

"What does Papa have to do with anything?" Cas questioned standing up from his chair dropping his bag to the floor.

"I know you miss him but this doesn't give you any right to act out like this." Michael answered standing up as well to face his son.

"So because I overslept this morning that automatically translates to Papa leaving? I'm done with this I'll you see you tonight." He answered shaking his head and went to leave his Dad's office.

"Castiel we aren't done here." His dad warned him.

"Whatever Dad." He replied as he slammed the office door behind him.

Michael fell back into his stuffed office chair and looked at the framed picture of him and his husband with Castiel they were all smiling and happy, it had been taken not long before he disappeared, "I don't know what to do Luci. I just don't know."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Cas stormed into History with his note and tossed it on the table by the door before walking to his desk in the back of the room.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Novak we are on page 400." Mr. Bohem said as he watched his student sit down and noticed with a frown that his new student wasn't sitting in the back. He shrugged as he realized he had probably just gotten transferred to a different class.

Looking over he noticed Dean was sitting in his seat and was disappointed to see the younger kid and hoped that something hadn't happened. He spent the rest of the hour watching the clock and thinking about Dean.

The bell rang and he met Jared by the door, "I thought you weren't going to show man."

"I overslept and got a lecture and detention from Dad." Cas answered as they walked towards food class, "Hey do you know where Dean is?"

"Who?" Jared asked puzzled.

"The new kid from yesterday that sits next to me? I was supposed to show him around again but I was late."

"Oh yeah that pretty boy I don't know. I gave him directions he must have gotten them confused." Jared answered with fake innocence plastered across his face.

"Whatever. I just hope he can find his classes today."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sam can I talked to you for a minute?"

He looked up from his book he was reading and headed towards the door where Mr. Collins was waiting for him and led him to the hallway.

"What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you had a ride home today." Mr. Collins asked.

"I have one. There was just an accident at my brother's work yesterday and he got hurt and Caleb lost track of time. Tony will be here to pick me up." Sam answered eager to get back to his book.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Is he ok?"

"He just broke his nose and has a concussion. Ducky and McGee say he will be just fine." Sam replied matter of factly.

"Who are Ducky and McGee?"

"Those are my brother's friends from work. Ducky is a Medical Examiner and McGee is his partner."

"Ok Sam. Just remember if your brother isn't here to pick you up after school you can go to the office and call him." Mr. Collins reiterated for the young boy.

"I understand. Now can I go back to my book?" Sam questioned and was happy when he received a nod in return.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Kate what did I tell you about having visitors at work?" Gibbs asked as he looked up from his case file and saw Caleb walking from the elevator escorted by security.

"What are you talking about Boss?" Kate asked peeking her head up from behind her computer screen as she went through the financial information on the case and saw Caleb walking to their desks, "What are you doing here Caleb?"

"I owe Tony an apology." Caleb answered simply and the security guard stepped back but didn't leave.

Standing up Tony motioned for the guard to leave, "It's ok Bob. I can handle this."

"Ok Tony. Let me know if this guy causes you any trouble." The old guard answered sparing Caleb one last look before going to the elevator.

"I heard you forgot about the boys' last night Caleb." Tony said simply as he watched his friend.

"I did and I'm sorry about that I really am. I just lost track of time working on shipments and my other office is having problems. I was overwhelmed and I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"It's not me you need to apologize too. I understand it perfectly its Sam and Dean you have to apologize to. I'm not the one who had to sit outside for nearly four hours." Tony answered causing a surprised gasp to come from Caleb.

"I didn't know I swear!"

"Like I said you don't need to apologize to me. But since your brown nosing it up, I need you to get cell phones for Dean and Sam. I don't want them to be out of touch again." Tony said.

Caleb nodded and replied, "Ok I can do that. Anything else?"

"Yeah there is one thing."

"Sure what is it?" Caleb asked eagerly and was practically bouncing in his spot making Tony slightly dizzy from watching him. Going to rub his face he forgot the brace on his nose before he hit it and let out a hiss of pain.

"Quit being a kiss ass West."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean heard a bell ring and looked at his watch and saw it was the final one of the day. He crawled out from under the desk he had hid under for the day and left the storage room. He worked his way through the students rushing down the hallway and towards their rides when he finally got to the doors he had come in through in the morning.

He was happy when he stepped out of the school and saw Tony waiting in his Mustang up front and center. Running towards the car he was happy to get away from this place. It was only his second day and he could tell he had already made an enemy.

"How was school?" Tony asked in what he hoped was a neutral tone. He had gotten a call earlier asking where Dean was because he wasn't at school, and he wasn't happy about it. He had heard from his Dad and Bobby that Dean liked to skip quite a bit and he was hoping that that habit wasn't going to be continued.

Dean didn't answer but stared out the window.

"I know you weren't in class today Dean. I know your pissed and sad and whatever else. But you really need to talk to me or something because I don't know how much more of this I can take. We are all worried about you and want you to get better. I'm just worried about you kid." Tony said stopping at a stop light and looked over at his brother who was already sleeping in the passenger seat. He always seemed to be tired lately the nightmares must be taking more out of him then Tony knew.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I don't want to talk about it Dad!" Castiel yelled coming into the house shucking off his jacket and shoes in the mudroom.

"I don't care if you want to talk about it or not. I'm sick of the attitude you keep giving me." Michael yelled back coming in and closing the front door behind him.

"I'm sorry I was studying for a test and didn't hear my alarm. I'm pretty sure that happens to like every teenager at least once."

"Once maybe but Castiel it has been three times. I can't let you keep on like this. Hand over your phone and you're grounded from the computer unless it's for homework."

"What? You can't do that." Castiel replied.

"I can and I will. Now your phone Castiel." He replied holding his hand out and was happy when the Iphone landed in the palm of his hand.

"I hate you!" Castiel screamed as he stormed up the stairs and to his room.

"Rough day?"

Michael turned around and saw Gabe come from the master bedroom dressed in sweatpants and there was some flour left in his hair, "You could say that."

"Well it's good I brought home lots of cake then." Gabe answered with a smile and led Michael towards the kitchen where there just so happened to be a Angel food cake waiting for him.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony unlocked the door to his apartment and turned the lights on and let everyone in before locking the door again behind him. Turning around he saw two boxes on the kitchen table and walked over and saw the note attached to them,

_Here are the phones. Let me know if there are any problems. _

_-Caleb_

"Hey guys before you disappear." Tony said halting his brothers who were quickly retreating down the hallway and towards their rooms, "Come here."

"What's up?"

"I heard about what happened yesterday so I decided it would be best if I got you two phones so that if something like that happened again you could call me or someone."

"This is so cool! Thanks Tony." Sam exclaimed reaching for one of the Iphones but it was quickly pulled away.

"Not so fast squirt. I need to program numbers into them and then we have to lay down some ground rules for them."

"Like what?"

"Like grades need to be kept up to a respectable level, they need to stay in the kitchen at night and if I find anything inappropriate on it, it gets taken away immediately. Understood?"

Both boys nodded.

"Ok good. We are can have left over's tonight." Tony announced and went to the kitchen to find some food to warm up and thought about taking some of his prescribed pain killers but decided against it and took an aspirin instead.

The rest of the night passed just as quickly as the one before but with less dramatics. Everyone came and ate together. Dean was there even though he only picked at his food and took the occasional small bite. Soon it was time for everyone to go to bed.

Tony fell into his bed and was soon fast asleep and nothing was going to wake up him up.

**A/N: Crappy chapter I know. Anyway please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't got the hint. I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: I don't have much to say other then thank you for all the reviews! Also I just published (like mere minutes before I started typing this) a one shot for Supernatural called "Unexpected" and I expect you all to read and review it! **

**A/N: I just want to warn you that Dean is going to start getting really dark within these next few chapters. I don't mean to offend anyone but it is something that needs to happen in order for the story to progress. So please bare with me here. I would hate to lose any of you awesome readers!**

**Previously **

**Tony fell into his bed and was soon fast asleep and nothing was going to wake up him up. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean jerked up in his bed gasping. Looking around he couldn't figure out where he was it wasn't one of the motels Dad had them staying in; it was too clean for that. Catching his breath and memories he remembered. Dad was dead. Had been for nearly a month. He was living with Tony now.

Slipping from bed he headed over to his closet and opened the sliding doors and reached to the back of the small room and grabbed his worn green duffel. Pulling the bag out he started to dig through it and all of the miscellaneous stuff he hadn't bothered to unpack yet. Finally he felt the cold metal against his hand and pulled the gun out.

Pushing the bag back into the closet he crawled back into bed and leaned against the head board with the Colt and laid his hand with the gun loosely in his lap. He ran a finger over the beautiful pearl hand grip and onto the shine of the chrome. It had been a wonderful birthday gift from Dad for his last birthday. He was finally old enough to have his own gun and now he wouldn't have to borrow one of the extras during hunts.

Shaking his head, no he wouldn't need it anymore because there would be no more hunting for him. Now whatever killed Mom and left her to roast on the ceiling would get away free. Just like whatever killed their Dad.

Looking down at the killing machine in his hand he lifted it. How easy would it be just to end it now? All he had to do was pull the trigger. No one would miss him. Well maybe Tony and Sam. They would miss him for a little while until they found something new to make them happy. He moved the cold metal and gently pressed it against his temple. All he had to do was pull the trigger and he would be done. He could be with Mom and Dad. He wouldn't hurt anymore. No more kids laughing at him. Nothing; just blissful nothing.

There was a knock at the door, "Dean come on time to wake up!"

Quickly he brought the gun down and shoved it between his mattress and box spring before catching a look at his alarm clock. Time for a new day in hell to begin.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal when Sam came storming out of his room without a shirt, "Tony I don't have any clean shirts."

"What do you mean you don't have any clean shirts? I just did laundry two days ago."

Sam floundered at the question and looked to the ground, "I didn't exactly put my clothes in the hamper."

"Then I guess you have a problem kiddo. We can't do anything now so you will have to come up with something to wear. You could always wear one of your old shirts." Tony suggested between mouthfuls of cereal and coffee.

"But-"

"I don't know what you want me to do for you. You know I do laundry on Sunday and now you have," He paused to look at his watch, "ten minutes before we leave. Figure something out."

"Fine" The little boy pouted as he walked back to his room in search of something new to wear.

Meanwhile Dean had made it down the hallway dressed in an old band shirt and worn jeans.

"You know Dean we got you those new clothes so you wouldn't have to wear those ratty clothes anymore." Tony said as he finished slurping his milk from the bowl.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement but continued over the couch and turned the TV on to the morning news.

"Dean come on please eat something for me. You need to eat or otherwise you're gonna get sick. I'll even make you bacon." Tony begged willing to be a couple of minutes late and explain to Gibbs then watch his brother go another day without eating.

The teen shook his head and went to the door for his jacket and to slip his shoes on then stood waiting by the door.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Ok you remember the rules I laid out last night?" Tony asked as he put the car into park outside the elementary school and turned around to face Sam with the new Iphone in hand.

"Yes I remember." He answered as he reached for the phone.

"Not so fast. I have some rules for school. You need to keep the phone on silent and I don't want to hear that you were playing with it during class. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Have a good day." Tony replied handing over the phone reluctantly and watched as Sam jumped from the backseat, "I'll be here to pick you up tonight."

"See ya later Tony." Sam said as he slammed the door shut and ran towards the building dressed in his new winter gear.

"Here the same goes for you too. I don't want to hear of you causing any problems with it." He directed to Dean as he handed over the identical phone and pulled the car out of park and headed towards the high school," Ok here's the deal. I know you are upset right now but school is important. I can't have you skipping all the time. I need you to be a role model for your brother. He doesn't have Dad around anymore. Just please don't skip anymore this is a new start for you. Take it."

Dean replied by unlocking his phone and playing with the new functions on it.

"I have the teams' numbers plus mine, Caleb and Bobby's phone numbers in there. Make sure to call us if you need us ok?" Tony asked as he came up to the school.

Dean answered with direct eye contact and a nod before getting up and walking out the door.

"Well that went well." Tony muttered as he drove out of the busy parking lot.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Cassie! Time to get up."

Cas groaned and was about to take a glimpse at the clock before a heavy weight landed on his chest and knocked the wind out of him. Eyes flinging open as he tried to identify the mysterious weight he came face to face with blonde hair and stubble covered chin.

"Balthazar!" He screamed as he wrapped his arms around his big brother, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until the weekend?"

"The band finished our last gig and I decided to come home a little early. Miss me?" The young singer asked as he got off his brother and settled for the foot of the bed.

"Miss you? It's been miserable here without you. Dad's been on a rampage. Can you stay forever?" Cas asked hopeful that maybe his brother wouldn't have to leave on tour again.

"Nah sorry kid I already went through my senior year and I can't say that I want to relive it." He answered with a slight shiver and painful grimace on his face, "But I did hear that you got into Georgetown. Congratulations. My little brother the brain."

"Yeah I sure did. Just wish Papa was here to see it." Cas asked losing all the peppy jump he had moments before.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you." Balthazar whispered before starting again, "So anyway Dad left with Gabe already but he left me with the car. So what do you say we leave and I'll treat you for breakfast before school?"

"That would be awesome."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Walking in the front doors Dean was instantly assaulted by the voices of all the different students and the noises of school life. Pulling out his schedule he saw the room number he needed and headed in the direction his eyes never leaving the piece of paper. He wasn't going to bother waiting for Cas again he was probably sick of him anyway. Probably glad he ditched him when he got the chance.

"Hey perv! What you're not going to look up our skirts?"

Dean turned around and saw a bunch of girls behind him glaring at him with disgust. Not something he was used to. Usually most girls followed him like lost puppies apparently not here.

"You're such a creep."

Turning away from the insults he started back towards the stairs he remembered from the first day and started up them and was happy when he saw his classroom at the top of the stairs.

"Hey baby," a very recognizable deep voice said coming from out of his view before Jared stepped into it followed by a gaggle of other big looking boys, "I don't know what you have planned for Cas or what your problem is but you aren't going to steal him away from us. I'm going to make your life a living hell. This is going to be the longest year of your life. Got it?"

Dean looked down to his feet and couldn't help but think this already was the longest year of his life and he was already in hell so what more could he do?

"I said did you get it?" Jared asked taking a step forward and thrusting Dean against a wall of lockers making the boy bang his head against the metal.

Nodding his head furiously he was let go and crumbled to a heap on the floor, "That's what I thought. Now scat."

Dean fled towards the open classroom door happy to have escaped the bully.

"Good morning Dean. We missed you in class yesterday." Mr. Bohem said as the saw the young student run into the room, "do you have the permission slip I sent home on Monday?"

Dean nodded and set his backpack on a desk and pulled out the signed piece of paper and handed it over.

Making sure to see that it was signed he nodded, "Excellent. I forgot to tell you guys I messed up the date of the field trip and we are actually going on Friday instead of next week Friday. I hope that doesn't bother you?"

He shook his head and started to zip up his bag and head on back to his seat.

Mr. Bohem stood at the front of room and watched as his new student walked through the desks to sit in his desk. Something was different about this boy. He couldn't tell what it was and wasn't entirely sure it was a good something.

"Hey Mr. Bohem," He was interrupted from his musing as his students started to fill in for the day.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Geez Balth, I didn't realize you had such a following!" Castiel exclaimed as the two brothers escaped the screaming girls streaming from the coffee shop they had decided to stop at.

"What can I say I have quite the fan girls." He said as he escaped into the car closely followed by Cas.

"No really Einstein I would have never guessed." He joked as he took a big sip of liquid energy, "You should probably get me too school soon or otherwise Dad will blow a gasket. Again."

Balthazar directed the car away from the screaming girls behind him and towards the high school which was only a couple of blocks away, "I thought I would die before I would ever say this but Dad's right. You can't keep on acting like this. Papa wouldn't have wanted it."

"This has nothing to do with Papa," Cas ground out losing his appetite, "besides what would you know? You've been gone for like six months."

"I know enough. Just promise you'll starting acting like your normal self?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep. You should know that. Papa taught us that." The younger brother retorted as he opened his door and stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the school and into the milling students.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Sam!"

Standing up from the snowball he was working on he saw Matt running across the field in his outdoor gear running towards him, "What's up?"

"I'm having a Birthday party on Friday and you're invited." Matt said starting in on the snowball Sam had abandoned and they both started rolling the giant ball again.

"Really? That's so cool. I'll have to ask Tony though."

"It'll be awesome. My mom is setting up all kinds of video games and stuff. " The other boy went on as the ball came to end and they started in on another one.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure Tony will let me go."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Cas walked into first hour in a sour mood with his coffee in hand but was both surprised and happy to see Dean sitting at the back table.

"Missed you yesterday where were you?"

Dean shrugged and looked to the front of the room where the teacher was already starting to write the lesson on the board.

"I thought we were talking now or in your case writing?" Still receiving the cold shoulder from the freshman he added, "Fine you don't want to talk to me anymore. Then I'm not going to worry about you. I tried and that's all I can do."

He no more then said this then a small slip of paper managed its way into his open book, "What did I miss yesterday?"

"Nothing much. I was actually late and wasn't here for most of the class hour myself. Where were you anyway? Not a very good first impression missing your second day."

No reply.

"Ok fine. You still going on the field trip?"

The paper was grabbed and a quick scribble was drawn across it before being handed back, "Yep."

"You can hang with me and Jared if you want. Oh by the way you know the trip is this Friday instead of next right?"

"Mr. Novak do you and Mr. Winchester have something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Bohem asked turning away from the white board he was writing on and faced the two students in the back.

"No sir. We were just discussing what he missed yesterday."

"Well I'm sure that you will help him. But please do so after class. You are both behind in this class and can use all the help you can get."

Dean blushed deep red before looking down in his book but Castiel smirked back, "Sorry sir it won't happen again."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now where were we?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"-and Matt says there are going to be all kinds of video games and stuff. Can I go please?" Sam begged as Tony pushed open the front door of the apartment and let them in.

"I don't see why not. We can go shopping tomorrow and you can pick out a present." Tony answered as he hung up his jacket and went to the kitchen to start supper.

"Thank you Tony!" Sam yelled running into the living room and jumping on to the couch.

"Hey watch the furniture!" He yelled back and looked around and noticed Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Where's Dean?"

"I think he went to his room." Sam answered as he started flipping through the channels on the TV.

"No TV until homework is done."

"Do I gotta?"

"Yes you gotta. Now get to it." Tony teased as he chased his brother away from the remote and he took control of the TV.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Watching his brothers make plans he edged his way passed them and down the hall towards his room. Quietly closing his door behind him he turned and locked the door before settling himself onto his bed.

God today was horrible. After history Jared had pulled Cas away again and left Dean to his own devices for the rest of the day which translated to him managing to find the rest of his classes by himself and getting harassed by all the upperclassman. He really liked it when Cas had helped him around the first day and he had thought he had made a quick friend but he guessed not.

He hooked his arm under the mattress and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the cold metal on his calloused fingertips. Pulling it out he rested it in his lap again much like this morning and checked the chamber. Two rounds, more than enough to get the job done. He had been thinking about this all day. It was time now. It could all end. Here and now. He could go and see Mom and Dad. His heart wouldn't hurt anymore. He could finally be happy.

He brought the weapon up to his mouth and gently closed his lips around the barrel before taking the gun and cocking it back. He was about to pull the trigger with a tear slipping down his cheek when he heard the pitter patter of Sam's feet running down the hallway closely followed by Tony's laughing.

He pulled the Colt from his mouth and slowly eased the hammer back and set the gun in his lap and stared at it longingly. He couldn't do it with them home. He couldn't let them have that forever playing in their memories. He wouldn't want Sam to have to deal with that. No he would wait. His time would come.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Three things then I'll get on with the story. 1) I'm so sorry for the delay I was out enjoying the nice weather and got distracted. 2) I recently published another Supernatural oneshot "Cracked" and I would love for all of you to read and review it for me. 3) I was really sad when I only got two reviews last chapter (Thank you Lucifer's daughter and Maverick 500!) I would love to see more of you review this chapter for me. **

**Previously **

**He pulled the Colt from his mouth and slowly eased the hammer back and set the gun in his lap and stared at it longingly. He couldn't do it with them home. He couldn't let them have that forever playing in their memories. He wouldn't want Sam to have to deal with that. No he would wait. His time would come. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sam! Suppers ready go get washed up." Tony yelled as he put the finishing touches on the tacos. Tacos were always Dean's favorite food and this was his last ditch effort at getting his brother to eat.

Stepping away from the stove he walked the hot frying pan over to the table and set it down next to all of the other taco ingredients. Sitting down for supper was one of the many things he was taking advantage of now that Sam and Dean were living with him. He tried to get them all to sit together for at least one meal a day something they hadn't been able to do with their previous lifestyle.

When he heard Sam head to the bathroom to wash up he decided he should probably get Dean from his room. Coming to a stop at his Dean's door he said through the door, "Suppers ready. Come and eat with us." He knocked again when he didn't hear any movement and started to jiggle the door knob which he found was locked, "Come on Dean you know you're not suppose to lock your door. Get out here now or I'm coming in. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1 I'm coming in." Tony yelled back as he reached for his lock pick that he kept for such occasions and quickly picked the lock.

Walking in he found Dean sleeping soundly on the bed and was about to shake him awake when he saw the gun sitting on Dean's lap. Shit. This wasn't good not good at all. He quickly grabbed it and stuck it in the back of his jeans. The sudden movement woke Dean up and upon seeing his brother taking his gun started to fight for it.

"Not a chance in hell. Come on we are eating and then me and you are having a talk." Tony answered and waited until Dean was walking out the door before he followed.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Once they had finished cleaning up from supper and Sam was sitting down to watch his evening cartoons Tony and Dean headed back towards Dean's room.

Pulling his younger brother towards his bedroom he shut the door behind them. Dean sat down on his bed and Tony pulled up a chair to sit across from the bed, "We need to have a serious talk. Where did you get this? I don't recognize it and I know all of the ones Dad had." He asked as he pulled out the gun he hadn't had a chance to lock up.

Dean pointed to his closet and quickly reached for it but was disappointed when it was pulled out of his reach once more, "You're not getting this Dean. I don't know what you're thinking but your scaring me now. This isn't like you. You haven't been like you since I picked you up in Virginia. Kate's sister is a Doctor and I'm going to make an appointment with her for you."

Dean shook his head and stared back defiantly at his brother.

"I don't care if you like it or not but we can't keep going on like this. I love you Dean but your behavior is taking a toll on all of us. Everyone is worried about you. Finding this gun as only made my decision final you scared me shitless tonight Dean." Tony answered as he moved to sit next to his brother and brought him into a hug. Dean resisted at first but eventually melted into the embrace.

Soon they separated and Tony spoke up again, "I'm sorry I have to do this but I'm gonna have to search your stuff again and make sure you don't have anything else. I'm sorry."

He didn't answer but nodded and laid himself on the bed watching out the window while his brother took away his last hopes at peace.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony tossed and turned the whole night. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Dean. He kept waiting for the sound of a chair being kicked out or the knife drawer being pulled out. He was waiting for that final noise, the noise that would end his brother's life. When did it get this bad? Why didn't he listen to Kate and Gibbs at Christmas? What if he hadn't walked in when he did? God what was he doing parenting two kids?

It was morning before he knew it and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep to show for it. Stumbling from his bed and towards the sound of his automatic coffee maker he knocked on the doors of his brother's telling them it was morning. He knew he had a good 10 minutes before Sam would venture out of his room and 30 before Dean.

Sitting down he pulled out the worn business card Kate had handed him all those weeks ago and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Dr. Cranston's office, how can I help you?" A cheery female voice sounded from the other side.

"My name is Tony Winchester and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Cranston for my brother Dean." He replied watching the hallway for any sign of movement.

"I'm sorry sir but Dr. Cranston is out of the state for a conference and won't be back until next week. Would you still like to make an appointment?"

"Yes of course when is your next opening?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I'll see you tonight. Sam don't forget we are going shopping tonight so make sure you get out here right away." Tony said as he dropped off his brother at school.

"Ok! See you tonight." Sam replied as he got out of the car.

The short drive to the high school was quiet as usual neither brother knowing what to say after the conversation that had taken place the night before. Pulling up to the school he parked his Mustang and pulled Dean to face him, "Me and Sam are going shopping tonight and after last night I don't trust you to be home by yourself. So you have two options. The first being you come shopping with me and Sam or I have Gibbs pick you up. Which would you rather do?"

Dean pulled out his phone and typed out a message to Tony.

_Do I have to do either one? Can't I just go home?_

"No. I don't trust you alone Dean. Either you decide or I decide for you." Tony threatened.

_Gibbs._

"Ok. I'll have him pick you up. Now be good and don't cause any trouble. Make sure you go to class." Tony yelled out the passenger door as it was slammed closed.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Kate I'm sorry but I really need to take care of this. I'll only be gone for like a week tops." Caleb said as he packed a few of the suits he had managed to unpack during the few weeks he had been living with Kate.

"Are you sure? Couldn't you have someone else take care of it?" Kate asked coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"It's one of the disadvantages of being a business owner I guess. This just can't be helped." He answered as he zipped up his duffel and grabbed the last of his things.

"I'll call you every night." Kate whispered into his ear as they both pulled on their jackets and got ready to leave the apartment.

"And I'll be waiting for your call every night." Caleb answered as he kissed her on the lips, "I'll see you later sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sam what did your brother say?" Matt asked running up to Sam who was eating his soup at lunch.

"He said I could come!" Sam exclaimed turning to his friend and pushed away his disgusting lukewarm Tomato soup.

"Even Donny Wheeler is coming! Can you believe it?" Matt exclaimed as he took a big chunk out of his Turkey sandwich.

"No way Donny Wheeler?" Sam questioned. Even in his short time at Garrison he had already figured out the pecking order of the Fourth grade and Donny was at the top. Nobody messed with that kid.

"Yep he even said he could bring his new Madden game along."

"This is going to be awesome!"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Boss you got a minute?" Tony called out as he trailed Gibbs down to Autopsy.

"Does it look like I have a minute? We have two dead sailors and a murderer on the loose." Gibbs bellowed as he turned around but calmed when he saw the look on his lead agents face, "What's up?"

"We had a recent turn of events lasts night and I need somebody to stay with Dean until I get home tonight. Sam and I are going shopping for a present for his friend's party this weekend and I was wondering if you could pick Dean up and stay with him until I get home."

"What kind of events?" Gibbs questioned stopping dead in his tracks.

"The kind you and Kate were worried about. Now can you do it?" Tony asked not willing to get into it with his boss here at work.

"Yeah I can do it. But what are you doing about the situation?"

"I scheduled an appointment with Kate's sister for next week Friday. It was the earliest I could get him in."

Nodding in satisfaction he replied, "Yeah I'll keep him company just swing by my place after your done."

"Thanks Boss."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Damn it. Tony had figured out my plan. Damn him and damn me for falling asleep. Now I have to figure something else out. I don't have my knife any more. Hell I'll probably be lucky to find a fucking paper clip in my room.

Dean was so absorbed in his plans that he hadn't heard what Mr. Bohem was talking about until Cas nudged him in his ribs, "You wanna work together?"

"What do you mean? Work together on what?" He scribbled out on a piece of notebook paper.

"Weren't you listening? He just assigned like the biggest project of the semester. We have to do a power point on how the different Federal agencies work and what they do. You know to prepare us for the trip to NCIS, he said its due next week sometime." Cas answered loudly to be heard over the other voices.

"Hey Novak you want to work together?" Jared asked coming over to the back table.

"Sorry Jared I already offered to work with Dean." Cas answered and turned to put a folder in his bag and didn't see the look of pure rage from Jared that was aimed right at him. Damn it he was in for it now.

"Are you sure man? Dean is new here and probably doesn't have a clue what he is talking about and don't you need this class to graduate?"

"Actually no I took it because it looked interesting and my father wanted me to take it as an elective."

"Whatever man" Jared shrugged as he walked away and looked for another partner.

"Are you sure Cas? You can work with him if you want I don't mind." Dean wrote out and handed it to his friend.

He quickly read it and shook his head, "I'm sure Dean. Last time I worked with him I ended up doing all the work anyway. I think you would be much more fun to work with anyhow."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean had managed to make it through most of the day before he had to go to Gym. Normally he didn't mind the class but now he couldn't stand it. The kids laughed at him and the teacher sucked. Walking into the locker room he set his books down and started on his lock. Only one more class left and then he could go home. One more hour.

"Hey Shorty. What you gonna do now that Castiel isn't here to help you out?" Jared taunted as he walked into the locker room and started to change, "You know what we are playing today? Dodge ball. I hope you can run."

Dean nodded and walked into a bathroom stall to change. He never used to do this. He used to be so proud of his body it was his pride and joy. Now all he could see was the scars left from his years of hunting. He was so skinny now he could see his ribs and hipbones protruding from under his worn skin. He was so damn ugly. He quickly pulled on his gym shirt and sweatpants and headed out to the big gym for further instructions.

"As you all know I'm not your teacher. Mr. Meyer isn't here today so I'm going to be filling in for him." A small athletic looking woman yelled from the front of their role call lines, "Separate yourselves into teams and get ready to play some dodge ball."

He tried to get on the side of Jared and his friends to protect himself from the brutal beating he was sure was coming, "Not a chance squirt get on the other side." One of the cronies answered and shoved him across the dividing line.

"On the count of three go. One. Two. Three." A whistle blew and chaos ensued.

The last thing Dean saw was a ball coming at his face.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was sitting at his desk going through financial info for their case when his phone rang. He was hoping it was a lead on the case and picked up, "Very Special Agent Tony Winchester. How can I help you?"

"Mr. Winchester this is Kathy Parsons the nurse from the high school. Your brother Dean is with me and you need to pick him up."

"Is he ok?" Tony asked getting up getting the team's attention.

"There was an accident in gym class. It looks like he broke his nose and he was unconscious when they brought him but he came around." She added as she handed Dean another icepack to place on his nose.

"I'll be right there." Tony answered and hung up, "That was Dean's school. There was an accident and it looks like I need to take Dean to the ER, Gibbs can you still come over like we planned?"

"Yep I'll be there just call when you get back to your place."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Cas was walking through the empty hallways. It was his study hall and he didn't have anything else better to do so he raided a vending machine for a soda and roamed the hallways. He was walking past the office doors when he saw a young man come out with a visitors pass and looked around lost.

He was dressed nice a suit and tie the whole shebang, "Hey kid can you help me find the nurse's office?"

He shrugged he had nothing better to do, "Sure follow me."

The nurse's office wasn't that hard to find and was conveniently placed near the gym. Coming to a stop near the door, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He answered as he watched the man walk in and before he could get too far he could hear the conversation taking place, "You called earlier."

"Mr. Winchester?" Mr. Winchester? There was no way that that man was Dean's dad. Brother maybe? Now his interest was perked and he wasn't going anywhere until he found out what was going on.

"Yes I'm here for Dean."

"Alright you hear that Dean? Your brother is here for you." He heard Nurse Parsons call.

He heard shuffling inside and he tried to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping but was spotted what he assumed to be the two brothers step out of the room.

"You waiting for something kid?" Mr. Winchester asked.

Turning around slowly he caught glimpse at what had brought the older man to the high school. Dean was standing next to him with gauze held up to his nose that was still steadily dripping blood. Blood covered his hands where he had tried to stop the bleeding and behind the white and red gauze he could see the start of a spectacular bruise, "What happened to you Dean?"

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah we share History together. My name is Castiel Novak, everyone calls me Cas though." He offered holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Cas my name's Tony. I'm Dean's older brother."

The teen caught another glimpse of Dean who was starting to lean against his brother clearly wanting to get some relief for his face, "Let me go and get your stuff for you. You had gym right?"

Dean nodded and Cas started off towards the locker room and quickly grabbed the familiar bag and hurried back to the brothers who had moved towards the office doors where he found his Dad talking to Tony, "I can assure you Tony that we are taking care of the problem. He will be dealt with."

"Thank you." Tony answered and turned away from the principal and saw Cas coming towards them with Dean's bag, "Thanks for grabbing that for us." He said as he grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Not a problem Tony. I'll see you tomorrow Dean don't forget the field trip."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Well it doesn't look like any major damage was done aside from the broken nose. I would say though that you should watch the bruising for a couple of days and if he has any bleeding from the eyes, ears or nose again you should bring him back." The grey haired doctor advised as he walked closer to the table and took a final look at Dean as he placed a small brace on his nose, "Although from the looks of it you have had this talk recently."

Tony blushed. With all that had happened in the past couple of days he had all but forgotten about his own bruises and broken nose, "Seems to run in the family."

"I guess. Now I am prescribing a prescription of Vicodin for the pain. Only take it as needed. Do you understand?" The Doctor instructed turning to Dean who was picking the dried blood from his nails.

When he received no answer he turned to Tony, "Did you at least catch that?"

"Yeah I got it Doc."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Thank you so much for coming you are a huge help." Tony said as he opened the door for Gibbs and let him in.

"No problem. Now where is he?" Gibbs asked as he scanned the apartment and stopped when he found the boy passed out on the couch. Very similar to how Tony had been earlier that week.

"He probably won't do much the Vicodin really knocked him on his ass, barely got him into PJs before he was out." Tony added as he pulled on his jacket, "SAM! Get a move on."

Sam came running down the hallway and stopped when he saw Gibbs, "Hey Gibbs. What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping your brother company while you two are out shopping" Gibbs answered slipping into the chair and making himself comfortable.

"Come on Sam let's get going." Tony urged.

Sam took a long look at Dean. He looked so tiny sleeping on the couch he was hardly the big brother he remembered. The brother he remembered always looked so big and brave not tiny and weak, "I'm ready Tony."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Tony?"

They had finished hunting for the perfect toy and were on their way back to the apartment with pizza when Sam finally spoke up, "What?"

"I'm worried about Dean. Is he going to be alright?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that because he wasn't even sure he knew the answer to that. How do you explain to your 10 year old brother that after he lost his father his only other family member wanted to kill himself? You can't, "You bet your horses he is. Dean's a fighter."

"I hope so."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"You were right he didn't do anything other than sleep." Gibbs answered as Tony and Sam came into the apartment with pizza and made themselves comfortable at the kitchen table as the three of them sat down to eat.

"Thank you for coming though I appreciate it."

Gibbs nodded and took a bite from his slice of pizza before getting up, "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tony watched as his boss left and turned to Sam, "Was that weird or just me?"

"Definitely weird"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Dean are you sure you are ok to go to school today? I'm sure Ducky or Abby wouldn't mind having you stay with them today." Tony asked as he watched Dean gingerly pull a grey hoodie over his head and it pressed uncomfortably against his nose brace.

Dean shook his head and pulled out his phone sending a text to his brother.

_I'm gonna be going there anyway. Field trip today remember?_

"Ok. At least take some of your pain killers before you leave," Tony said and watched as Dean pulled a pill out from the bottle and swallowed it, "You don't do anything half assed do you kid."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Ok here's the deal," Mr. Bohem said clapping his hands together as he came to stand in front of his students. They had been waiting outside the capitol building for nearly an hour before the teacher decided to brave the security and ask what was holding up the tours, "apparently with the recent shootings and scares the Capitol has been shut down for security purposes."

The teacher was greeted by the groans and grumblings of the teens. It was cold out and they were bored, "I know you're cold and bored so why don't we head over to the food court at the mall and until we can start our next tour. I'm sorry guys."

They all managed to get on the Metro and over to the Mall where the 20 some students got to spend the next two hours until they were able to get to NCIS.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Ok kids. I want you on your best behavior when we get there. This is a federal agency and active Navy yard. It is out of my friend's own time that he gives us this tour so treat him with respect. Understood?"

A chorus of yeses filled the air as they all filed single file up the driveway and towards the guard station.

"Tim! Over here." Mr. Bohem yelled as he waved a hand in the air to grab the agent's attention that waved back and jogged over to the group.

"Hey Ben it's good to see you," McGee answered as he shook hands with his friend and was brought to stand in front of the group of high school students, "Class this is Agent Tim McGee he works on the lead team here and is one of my college friends."

"Hello everyone its good to see so many young faces interested in crime solving. I'll be showing you around here and don't hesitate to ask me any questions." Tim introduced and swept his eyes across the crowd. Tony had mentioned Dean would be here today and was happy once he saw the teen standing next to a taller black haired teen, "Now I'm sure you don't want to stand out here in the cold any more then I do. If you will follow me I'll take you to Autopsy where we can start our tour."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"So what do you think Dean? Isn't this place cool I would love to work here one day." Cas wondered aloud as they were being lead through the front entrance and each student was processed and given a visitor's pass.

Dean shrugged and kept hoping to see more of the team. He hadn't really spent that much time with McGee but he was happy to see a familiar face.

"Castiel Novak."

"That's me. I'll see you on the other side." Cas said and walked over to the stern looking guard as he was swept over with the metal detector and handed his pass.

"Dean Winchester."

Walking over he stood ready to get swept by the metal detector when the guard caught a second glance at his name, "You related to Tony?"

Dean nodded and the guard was about to ask something else when McGee stepped in, "Hey Kev we got a lot of people to get through here. You can visit with Dean later."

Dean sighed in relief when he was handed his badge, "How's the face? Tony was telling me about it."

He shrugged and clipped the badge on his hoodie pocket and went to stand by Cas who was watching him with fascination, "You know him?"

He nodded but without paper he couldn't go into detail.

"Your brother works here too?" He asked as he had over heard some of the conversation.

He nodded once more before Mr. Bohem got their attention, "Now that everyone is through let's get the tour started. Follow Agent McGee." He directed pointing towards the thin blonde man who was leading them towards the staircase.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Here our Forensic expert, Abby Scuito, process the evidence from all our cases." Tim introduced as they came to the basement level where music was blasting from the lab. Coming to stand in the room McGee walked over to the stereo and hit the power button causing the Goth to turn around from the screen she was working on.

"Oh hello my name is Abby." She reiterated and took a sip of her Caf-Pow before carrying on, "ok so I'm sure you're all dying to know about Forensics right?" She was greeted by silence and took the opportunity to scan the crowd to see if she could find someone who would make a good demonstrator when she found Dean towards the back of the group soaking in the lab, "Dean. Come up here you are going to be our helper today."

Reluctantly the teen came forward and came to stand in front of Abby, "I'm sure you all enjoy watching those crime shows on TV where they quickly zap finger prints and get IDs. But how would you like to see how they really work?"

They all learned about the forensic aspects for crime solving and were soon onto Autopsy where Ducky was waiting for them.

"Let me go in first and make sure he is ready. I'm not sure if he had any autopsies scheduled for today." Tim whispered to Mr. Bohem and quickly walked through the pressurized doors.

"I hope you are all paying attention because Monday when we get back to class there is going to be a test on this." The teacher instructed when he saw a majority of his class had their phones out.

"Dude you are so lucky! I can't believe you know real federal agents." Cas exclaimed from his spot next to Dean as they moved up to the front of the group, "That is like the coolest thing and I thought it was cool that my brother was in a band."

"Ok follow me." Tim waved through the door as he finished talking with Ducky.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I had planned on having my boss and partner talk to you about interrogation but they got called out on a case so you're going to have to put up with me." McGee joked as they came to stand outside the doors leading to the interrogation rooms, "Let me check and see if any of the rooms are open and if they are I'll show what it's like inside them."

As McGee left Jared came forward. The senior wasn't happy about the treatment he had been getting all day from Castiel and he knew that it was all due to Dean. He also wasn't happy on getting suspended from the first couple of track meets for being ratted out as the one who hurt Dean during dodge ball. Seeing that their teacher was otherwise engaged with a questioning student he came forward and pushed Dean aside, "Hey twerp. See you're getting special treatment from the agents and Cas. How do you like that?"

Dean didn't do anything except for move from the wall and watch as Cas came forward, "What the hell Jared he didn't do anything to you."

"Get out of the way Cas." He said and moved forward to continue his assault, "I see I left you a nice reminder in gym yesterday. I bet that hurts doesn't it." He said coming forward and pushed him again.

"Leave him alone. I don't know what your problem is but stop." Cas said again grabbing Jared by the shoulder and flinging him around.

"Oh look little baby Winchester can't even fight his own fights has to get big old bad Cas to do it. Maybe next he'll have his agent friends come and help." Jared taunted and saw the first tear slip down his cheek, "Aww I made him cry. You gonna go home to Mommy and Daddy and cry like a little baby?"

That was the final straw. Castiel punched his friend square in the jaw and dropped him, "Castiel Novak! Stop that." Mr. Bohem yelled running through his students and came to grab onto Cas's arms and pulled him back from the floundering student on the ground holding his cheek.

Looking around Cas tried to find Dean but he had disappeared.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean was running through the hallways passing agents along the way. He didn't know where he was going he just wanted to get out of here; away from everything. He wanted to do just what Jared said he wanted to go crying home to Mom and Dad. He wanted them to wrap him in their arms and tell him it was going to be alright. He just wanted everything to be like it was back in Lawrence all those years ago. He wanted his perfect life back.

He wasn't sure how he got back to Tony's but was surprised when he found himself on the steps in front of the apartment building. He dashed up the stairs and to the elevator quickly making his way up to his level and got out. Coming to their door he quickly pulled out the spare key Tony made him a few years ago when he had stayed with his brother while Dad dumped him and Sam there while he went on a long term hunting gig during the summer.

Letting himself in he slammed the door behind him and sunk to the floor when it finally dawned on him. No one was home he could finally do it. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone it was just him. Standing up he walked over to the kitchen counter where he could see his bright orange bottle full of painkillers sitting on the counter. Walking to his room he stood by his bed and opened the bottle. He took a single pill out and examined it. It was funny how a single pill could potentially do some much damage or it could help so much. Funny how one little oval could do all that.

He poured himself a handful of the pills and brought them to his mouth swallowing them down before sliding to the floor. He wasn't sure how fast this was supposed to work but everything was beginning to look a bit hazy.

Finally. He was finally on his way. I'll see you soon Mom and Dad.

**I think that since I wrote an extra long chapter I should get a lot of reviews (hint, hint)!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in any way. **

**A/N: For once I don't have a lot to say. Thank you all for the reviews you sent last chapter I enjoyed reading all of them and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. Keep up the reading. **

**Previously **

**Finally. He was finally on his way. I'll see you soon Mom and Dad. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was quickly snapping pictures of the victim who was sprawled across some rocks down by the Potomac near the Bay. Putting the camera away he started the sketching when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, "Special Agent Winchester."

"Dean's gone." McGee answered through the phone without preamble as he paced Abby's lab while she looked through the CCTV videos in hopes of seeing where the teen had gone.

"What do you mean he's gone? How can you lose him he is in a federal building with agents everyone and a teacher that was supposed to be watching him?" Tony raged as he ran towards the car Gibbs, Kate and him had driven to the crime scene in and quickly pulled out of gravel parking lot and towards the office.

"There was a fight and we both got distracted for a moment and then he was gone." McGee floundered trying to answer the frantic questions of his teammate.

"A fight? I'll be there in a flash call me if you figure out anything else." Tony commanded and hung up his phone and pressing a little harder on the gas.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"What is wrong with you two?" Principal Novak yelled as he looked at the two seniors across the desk from him in his office, "You two wing nuts have ruined any good standing we have as a school managed to gain. Now we have you two who are facing suspension and this is going on your school records. We also thanks to you two have another who is student missing. Who wants to start talking?"

When neither made a move to speak he added, "Ok if you aren't going to choose then I'm going to pick. Jared, do you have anything to say?"

Jared was holding an icepack to his swelling jaw and shook his head before speaking up, "I have nothing to say Mr. Novak."

"Are you sure about that? Because this is your chance to lessen your already quite impressive punishment you have coming."

The teen shook his head and settled back in the chair and turned to glare at his former friend.

"Alright then Castiel what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Jared was pushing and bullying Dean so I stepped in and told him to stop, but he wouldn't. When I saw Dean starting to cry after some of the things Jared said I punched him." Cas answered bluntly seeing no point in beating around the bush.

"And just what did Jared say that made you feel the need to punch him?"

"He was saying Dean was a wimp, calling him a baby and when he started to cry he teased him asking him if he wanted to run home to Mommy and Daddy." He answered watching the expression on his father's face as it changed from disbelief to horror.

"Castiel go sit outside while I dole out your punishments individually." Michael said as he was planning on giving Jared a good going over before the boy left.

Cas got up and was about to leave when he heard Jared speak up, "Actually Mr. Novak I don't care if he hears what I'm getting; it can't be that bad." Jared answered confidently leaning back and lowering the icepack from his face.

"Oh I would beg to differ Mr. Christenson."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was halfway to headquarters when he heard his phone ring and he quickly grabbed it before checking to see who was calling, "What did you find out?"

"I found out that Palmer is a horrible driver. What about you Winchester?"

Tony didn't even bother to wince at Gibbs's annoyed tone before replying, "Dean's missing and they can't find him anywhere and apparently there was a fight. McGee called me and told me to come back right away."

There was a pause on the other end before Gibbs replied, "You're off the hook this time but make sure it doesn't happen again."

He was about to answer when he heard a beep announcing another call, "Gotta go."

He hung up and caught the other call, "What do you have?"

"Abby got the video and traced it from interrogation all the way out to the street. It looks like Dean managed to run through the office and it looks like he is heading in the direction of your apartment. I can't be-"

He hung up before McGee could finish his sentence and made a sharp U-turn in the middle of the busy intersection and headed in the opposite direction towards his home. Damn it Dean.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Before he realized it he was running up the stairs to his apartment. Elevator would take too long and it was times like this that he cursed himself for getting an apartment so high up. Finally making it to his level he burst through the stair doors and towards his door where he quickly unlocked it and walked inside, "Dean! Come on Dean where are you?"

Looking around the apartment it didn't look any different than this morning when they had left for work and school. Shoes were laid around the door, dirty dishes in the sink, one of Sam's socks lying in the middle of the living room, "Dean what happened? Did something happen at school today? I know you're in here somewhere." He called as he walked through the kitchen towards the bedrooms. Walking quietly so he could hear any movement he heard a slight thump come from inside Dean's room and ran to the door where he found it cracked slightly. He pushed it open and everything else was a blur.

Dean was on the floor and convulsing, foam coming from his mouth.

"Dean! Shit Dean what did you do?" He yelled skidding across the carpet on his knees and caught sight of the tipped pill bottle next to his limp left hand, "Come on Dean don't do this to me brother."

He reached for his cell and immediately dialed 911 and started to feel for a pulse while he waited for a dispatcher to pick up. Dean was so cold and clammy and he continued to buck as his muscles contracted.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance my brother he swallowed a bunch of pills. I don't know how long ago, he is having convulsions and foaming at the mouth. His pulse is weak."

"Sir what is your address?"

Tony gave the dispatcher what she wanted to know and hung up when he was assured that help was on its way. Dean had stilled and was now turning an alarming shade of blue, the skin was turning colder and the hand he was tightly gripping had blue nails.

Shaking his brother he watched helplessly as he limply moved back and forth with each of the sudden movements, "Come on Dean wake up for me. Just open those pretty eyes for me."

Before he could get a response he heard the door slam open and two sets of thundering footsteps run down the hall, "In here!"

He didn't know what happened next it happened too fast for him to remember. He could feel himself being pushed aside and the sound of them yelling to charge the paddles.

"Sir are you riding with us?"

He watched as they loaded Dean on the stretcher they had brought up. He looked so small with his sweatshirt and shirt cut off. How could he miss how much Dean had fallen in the past month?

"Sir we need an answer we are leaving now. If you are following we are going D.C General."

Shaking the thoughts from his head he quickly got up from the floor where he had crumbled and followed the two paramedics out of the room, "I'm riding with."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Castiel is it ok if I share your punishment with Jared?" Michael asked looking at his son.

"I don't care Dad. I just want to get this over with and find out how Dean is." Cas answered worried about his new friend. He had a bad feeling that something had happened to him and he wanted to know what.

"Ok then. Castiel I'm giving you the standard three day suspension for fighting and public humiliation to our school. This will also go on your record and you will be serving a month of detentions." Principal Novak said and watched for a reaction but was surprised when he wasn't rebutted with a yell or eye roll but just a nod of the head.

"I deserved that."

"Thank you for cooperating with me Castiel. Now Jared you on the other hand are not getting off as easy as your friend."

"Castiel is no friend of mine."

Cas gasped at this news. He and Jared had been buddies since kindergarten and had been inseparable ever since. Then as he thought about it maybe he didn't want to be friends with someone who was a jerk to those who were suffering or worse off than he was.

"That doesn't matter. Jared I'm suspending you for a week for bullying, public humiliation and fighting. I'm also barring you from spring sports as well as me noting this in your record. You messed up Jared and I don't know what got into you but this is coming to a stop."

"I didn't even lift a finger against any of those two pansies why should I get in trouble for fighting when I didn't even do anything?"

"I will not tolerate that language in my office Jared. Now this goes for both of you," he said as he stood up from behind his desk and watched both of the teens, "your suspension goes into effect immediately, but I am going to get the official account from the Agents at NCIS and if I find any differences or I feel more or less punishment should be instated I will let you know. "

"This isn't fair you are clearly favoring your own son or me." Jared yelled jumping up from his chair and looking ready to fight.

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm not favoring anyone and I can assure you that Castiel will be suffering much more at home. I would like you to leave the school premise now Mr. Christenson. Do not come back until your suspension is lifted or further notice."

Jared stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him and Castiel got up to leave but was held back, "I'm ashamed of you Castiel. I have always taught you that violence was not the answer. What happened today?"

"You didn't see it Dad. Dean looked so dejected, so sad. I tried to get Jared to stop but he just wouldn't let up and after he spoke about Dean's parents like that Dean just broke. I haven't known Dean very long but he is such a nice kid and I have kind of taken him under my wing. I couldn't stand to see that hurt there so I decked Jared and I don't regret it."

Michael was debating whether he should tell his son about the tragedy that was Dean's life when he received a phone call, "Hello?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Michael Novak. This is Agent Timothy McGee from NCIS I'm calling about the fight earlier between your students." McGee said as he leaned back in his office chair as he looked at the still he had plastered on the plasma. He had never figured anyone even vaguely related to Tony would ever be bullied, but here was solid evidence that Dean was in fact being bullied.

"Yes Agent McGee how can I help you?" He heard a patient voice come through on the other side.

"I would like to tell you that after going over the cameras around where the fight happened that we did in fact find evidence of Jared Christenson pushing and mocking Dean Winchester. Do what you want with the information but seeing as none of them are part of the Navy or Marines this is out of our jurisdiction."

"Thank you for letting me know. Punishments have already been dealt out and I will be sure to let them know that they still stand."

"Before you go sir I would just like to let you know that your son was protecting Dean. What he did was honorable; he was the only one to step up and do anything for Dean. I would let him know that I'm sure Dean appreciates the help."

"I'll be sure to let him know. Have a good day Agent." The phone disconnected before McGee had a chance to reply. Thinking back to his own high school days he would have loved to have someone like Castiel Novak helping him out with his tormenters but he hadn't had a soul to help him through those hellish years.

"Have you heard from Tony?"

Looking up he saw Abby running towards him and the elevator opened releasing Kate and Gibbs, "I called to let him know where we thought Dean was but I haven't heard anything since. That was nearly," McGee looked at his computer and frowned, "nearly an hour ago. He should have called by now."

"Maybe we should call him and make sure everything is alright." Kate said worriedly as she placed her bag behind her desk and came to the middle of the bullpen where everyone else was gathered.

"I already tried and he didn't pick up it just keeps going to voice mail." Abby answered, "I tried like a million times too."

Gibbs gut was turning. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it at all, "Did either of you knuckle heads think of tracing his cell?"

Abby and McGee shared a look that had it been any other situation would have been cartoonish but now it was anything but, "No Boss I-"

"Don't explain to me just do what ever it is you two do and trace the thingy." He demanded as he waved his hand and paced the carpeted floor impatiently waiting for news.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Who was that Dad?" Cas asked as he waited for his Dad to get ready to leave for the day. It was well after three probably closer to four and he was still sitting in the office.

"That was Agent McGee confirming what you had told me earlier. Thank you for telling me the truth and I'm sorry about Jared Cas."

"I don't think it's anything to feel sorry about. Apparently he wasn't that good of a friend if he couldn't handle me picking someone different to hang out with."

"Sometimes I wonder how you got to be so wise Castiel." Michael admired as he shut off his computer for the weekend and packed up his things.

"You said I would have more punishments coming but what are they Dad?"

"Yeah about that I was bluffing. I'm proud of you for standing up for what you thought was right even though I don't entirely agree with you Agent McGee was proud of you for doing that and so am I."

They walked out of the school in silence and it wasn't until they were on their way home that Cas chimed in, "I saw the look on your face when I was telling you about what happened at NCIS. What did I say?"

Michael turned to watch his son as they stopped at a light before replying, "I just couldn't believe what Jared said. That would be hurtful to anyone but it was especially hurtful to Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I think you need to know just don't tell anyone. Got it?" Michael asked and waited until he got an affirmative answer, "I don't know the details but when I had the initial meeting with Tony he said that Dean's father had just been killed recently in a hunting accident and that he and Dean's younger brother were the only family left. Reading Dean's file also showed that his Mother died in a house fire 10 years ago. Dean has no 'Mommy and Daddy' to go crying back to. He has two brothers and whatever friends they have. From what I understand his brother works at NCIS and he and his team are very close. But other than that I doubt he has much family."

Cas was shocked. He would never have guessed that the blonde haired boy he had befriended would have lost so much in the past. Here he was holding a chip on his shoulder because his Papa was gone on some road trip to find himself, but at least he was still alive. At least he still had his Dad.

It was silent for the rest of the ride to their suburban home. Getting out of the car Michael reached for his bag and turned around to see his son standing in front of him, "Cas?"

The teen wrapped him in a hug and whispered into his chest, "I love you Dad."

The older man stood in shock for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around his son and whispering in to the soft raven locks, "I love you too."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Sam was waiting quietly outside of the school building. School had let out half an hour earlier and he was getting bored waiting for Tony to pick him up. It was Friday and he wanted to get home so he could get ready for the party tomorrow. It was going to be so much fun, but instead he was stuck waiting for his ride. It was then that he remembered the phone he had been given earlier. This would be the first time he would have a reason to use it other than to play games.

Pulling it out he decided that since Tony wasn't here he was probably busy and scrolled through his list of contacts and landed on McGee. McGee would know what was going on.

Sam hit the call button and waited for his friend to pick up.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"It says he is at D.C General. Why would he be there?" McGee asked confused as he looked at where the GPS was locating his partner.

"I don't know." Gibbs answered before heading over to the elevator and caught a glimpse of everyone still in the bullpen, "Are you coming or not?"

Everyone was bustling after that and were soon in the elevator and running towards their cars in the parking garage when McGee heard his phone ringing. Picking up he saw it was Sam calling.

"Hey Buddy." He answered as he got into his Porsche closely followed by Abby as Kate and Gibbs got into his Charger.

"Where's Tony? I'm still at school and nobody picked me up yet."

McGee nearly face palmed himself with realization. Of course if Tony was at the hospital then Sam wouldn't be anywhere but at school, "Hold on I'll come get you."

"Thank you McGee."

"I'll see you soon Sam." McGee finished and hung up and called Gibbs as he directed himself towards the elementary school Tony had told the team about.

"Gibbs, Sam just called and he needs to be picked up. Abby and I will meet you at the hospital."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was anxiously waiting for any news on his brother. It had been nearly two hours since they whisked him away behind closed doors and they wouldn't tell him anything. He had long ago finished the paperwork for Dean and now he was stuck waiting and watching some stupid day time TV show rerun.

God, he could believe how much he had screwed up. His brother had almost died, still could die because he was too stubborn to get help for him. He should have seen the signs earlier and this might never have happened. This was all his damned fault.

Turning to start pacing the crowded waiting room he caught sight of Abby rushing through the door, "Tony!"

Before he could reply he was grabbed in a famous Abby hug, "What are you doing here? We thought you were hurt or worse."

Tony saw Sam trail in with McGee and wasn't sure how to tell everyone what happened but decided to do it once and only once, "Let's find somewhere quiet and I'll let you know."

The team got together minus Ducky (who had yet to be notified) and they headed to a quiet corner of the waiting room and sat down in the chairs and waited to hear what the youngest agent had to say.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked sitting down next to Gibbs and Abby.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was about to speak up when he saw the innocent look on Sam's face. He couldn't tell him what happened he was too young to understand. Tony didn't want to scare his brother, "Hey Kate can you and Sam go and get me some coffee? I'm getting kind of thirsty."

Kate was about to protest when she saw the pleading in Tony's eyes and knew that she would hear the story later, "Sure. Come on Sam lets go and get something to drink for Tony."

"But I want to know where Dean is." Sam answered stubbornly.

"Please Sam." Tony begged not even trying to veil his weak cover.

Sam was pulled away by Kate before anything else could happen. Waiting until they were both well out of sight Tony turned to his remaining team members, "Dean tried to kill himself."

He was met with gasps of shock and Abby grabbing his hand and squeezing it in comfort, "After McGee's call I raced home and I found him fucking foaming in the mouth and have a fucking seizure on the ground. He almost died and it's all my fault." Tony raged all his anger coming to the forefront now.

"It's not your fault Tony and it never will be." Gibbs reassured moving closer and rubbing a hand on his subordinate's shoulder in an act of comfort.

"If I would have just noticed the signs earlier, if I would have listen to all of you we wouldn't be here right now."

"You can play the what if game all day if you want, but it isn't going to change anything Tony." McGee offered moving forwards to sit closer to his friend.

"Do you know what is happening? Have they told you anything?" Gibbs asked eager for information.

"I have been waiting forever and they haven't told me anything yet. He was so cold and he was turning blue! His heart stopped before they got him in the ambulance! Dean died. He fucking died." Tony said and tears started coming now that he realized just what had happened.

"It's going to be ok Tony. We are here and we aren't leaving." Abby assured placing a kiss on his cheek leaving a faint black lipstick mark.

"Family of Dean Winchester?"

Looking up he saw a male nurse call from the door way and all four adults were soon standing in front of the man waiting for information.

"If you will follow me I'll take you to Dr. Hale, his attending Physician."

The agents and scientist all followed quickly and were soon led into a large office and seated before a large, overweight man nearing retirement who was sitting behind his desk, "Family of Dean Winchester?

"Yes sir I'm his brother Tony and these are my friends." Tony introduced hurrying the introductions along wanting only to find out what was happening to his brother.

"As I'm sure you already know I'm Dr. Hale and I'll be taking care of Dean during his stay here."

"How is he?"

"He's in a coma but he's alive."

**Reviews please! ** **I hope I did this justice let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say. Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter and keep up the good work. **

**Previously **

"**He's in a coma but he's alive." **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"A coma?" Tony asked weakly sagging back into the chair he had snagged.

"I'm afraid so, but I would like to point out that the damage could have been a lot worse. I mean with the amount of toxins in his system it is a miracle that he is alive at all. He is quite the fighter." Dr. Hale said trying to help the situation but it wasn't doing much for the situation.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course follow me and I'll take you to him," Dr. Hale said as he hefted himself from his chair and waddled towards the door and led the team out of his office and down the hallway turning to the high security ICU ward, "I would like all of you to know that in the ICU we only allow two people at a time to minimize stress on our patients. Also in addition to Dean being on the ventilator we have him in restraints-"

"What do you mean you have him in restraints? I want them taken off right away." Tony demanded knowing his brother would freak when he found himself trapped in the bed.

"As much as I would love to do that for you Mr. Winchester I'm afraid I can't. It is protocol for suicide watch to have the patient restrained to prevent any harm they may cause themselves. It is also a precaution that we like to take when the patient is intubated in case when they wake up they don't try to remove the tube themselves."

Tony was about to protest again at the treatment of his brother when Gibbs whispered in his ear, "Just do as the man says Tony."

The young agent nodded before looking back to the Doctor, "Can I see him now?"

"You and one other person may go in now. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to let me or my nurse, Kara know. I will be on for the rest of the evening." Dr. Hale announced before turning to shuffle back towards his office.

McGee and Abby glanced at each other before Abby spoke up, "Why don't you two go and sit with Dean first. We can explain what happened to Kate."

Tony was already through the room door when Abby spoke so Gibbs answered, "Thanks Abbs." He added with a quick kiss to the top of her head and turned to the room.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Come on Castiel! We have reservations for five and we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Michael yelled up the stairs as he paced the lower level of his house waiting for everyone else to get ready. Gabe was just finishing polishing his nice dress shoes, Balthazar was changing his clothes after coming down in ratty jeans and holey shirt, but Castiel hadn't been seen at all yet. He knew that his youngest didn't really care for Gabe but he always made a decent effort at being nice, "Come on!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming hold your jets old man." Cas yelled as he walked down the stairs dressed in a nice suit along with his usual messy hair.

"Honestly don't you even attempt to tame your hair?" The father asked as he walked over and started to tamper with the reluctant raven locks while his son gave him a look of exasperation.

"Why mess with something that has all the ladies swooning," Balthazar said as he came down dressed more respectively in a nice polo and khakis.

"Balthazar!" Cas yelled in embarrassment his cheeks blushing deep red.

"I see the way the ladies follow you around little brother. It is nothing to be ashamed of its all part of the Novak charm."

"Clearly so is tying a tie. I swear if it weren't for me you two would be walking around completely oblivious." Gabe announced walking out of his and Michael's shared room dressed to the tens in a black, pinstriped suit and neatly tied gold tie. Walking over to his boyfriend he quickly retied the purple one and turned to Cas, "You know kiddo you should learn how to do this you may need it for a job one day."

The teen watched in earnest to try and figure out how to move the fabric so it wouldn't end up backwards like usual but he always managed to forget, "There you go. Think you got it this time?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Hey at least you're honest." Gabe joked before grabbing his nice dress jacket and grabbing the keys, "I'll get the car warmed up. Meet you three in the car."

Grabbing his tan trench coat he always wore on special occasions he turned around to see his Dad and brother hiding smirks as they watched him slip the jacket on, "What?"

They shook their heads laughing before Balthazar spoke up, "It's just with your name and choice of clothing you look like a freaking Holy Tax Accountant."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Kate was sitting in the cafeteria with Sam who was picking at a chicken sandwich looking around anxiously. They had hurriedly gotten Tony his coffee and made it back to the waiting room as McGee slipped through the doors towards the doctor offices. Realizing that the team would probably be looking for them eventually Kate had lead them back towards the cafeteria and after seeing it was nearing five had decided to buy both of them something to tide them over until they could get home and eat.

"Do you think Dean's ok?"

Interrupted from her internal musing she looked across the table to where Sam was looking at her with misty eyes, "I'm sure he is fine. He probably needed to get his nose checked out again because from what your brother told me it was looking pretty nasty this morning." It was true Tony had mentioned that he was considering calling Dean in sick today and bringing him to work because he looked so rough.

"I don't think so Kate. Dean is really tough and he never complains about being hurt. I remember last summer him and Dad were gone for a couple of weeks and left me with Uncle Bobby and Caleb and when they came back Dean went two whole days before telling Dad he had a broken arm. He didn't even complain once." Sam bragged much to Kate's horror. What kind of man was John Winchester if he couldn't even figure out his own son was harboring a broken arm?

"That sounds really brave Sam."

"I'm not so sure Dean is like that anymore though." Sam added quietly a few minutes later as he took a sip from his apple juice.

Looking in confusion as the conversation went from near hero worshiping to sadness Kate asked the obvious question, "Why is that Sam?"

"Dean is scaring me. He isn't like himself not since Dad died. Dean always used to talk and tease me; I would even tell him to shut up he would talk so much. Now though I would give anything to hear him tease me about my girly hair or my freakish studying habits. I miss him being him so much. I can hear him screaming at night and crying into his pillow. Tony doesn't know I can hear, but I do."

Kate was shocked. She thought Sam was an innocent little kid that was being sheltered from the horrors of his former life apparently not, "I know you are scared Sam and so am I. But I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Kate paused before continuing, "Your brother Tony, he is doing everything in his power to give you boys the best life he can. He is trying to help Dean and it is just taking a little longer for your brother to accept what is being given to him. He misses your Dad and the life he use to live."

"Why would he miss moving around all the time? We never made any friends and Dad was just working for a mechanic we could have settled down anywhere." Sam answered looking for answers that no one else would give him.

Kate paused and leaned back in the stiff plastic cafeteria chair. She didn't know about the hunting lifestyle not like Caleb or the Winchesters. Honestly she had only known the family truly for a month but she couldn't help but make assumptions it was part of her profiling nature, "Sam I don't think it is so much the lifestyle Dean misses but the family. When you moved around it was you and him against the world no one else to worry about; you were all his and he was all yours. He got to hunt down the bad guys and deliver his own kind of vengeance to the world that took your Mom. That was his life he grew up hunting the bad guy and taking care of you Sam. He doesn't know what it is like to be kid, to not have something hanging over his head all the time. He and your Dad had a lot of good times along with the bad and now he is gone. It must be heart breaking for Dean. He just needs time Sam. Do you think you can give him that?"

Sam stopped at that. Nobody had been that honest with him since he moved in with Tony and Dean stopped talking. Usually it was Dean that said stuff like this; was the voice of reason for him. He nodded before speaking up, "I will give him all the time in the world."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Abby and McGee had barely made it the elevator before Abby burst into tears and clung to McGee as the machine lowered them towards the cafeteria where they hoped Kate had taken Sam, "Shh Abby its gonna be ok."

"How can you say that McGee," Abby outraged looking up from the shoulder she had been using with mascara running down her face and stormy eyes glaring into the agent, "How can you say that when Dean could still die? When Tony could lose someone else?"

"He didn't die though. You heard the Doctor it's a miracle Dean made it this long and I don't think Dean is the kind of kid to give up a fight. He did something stupid and I'm sure he will realize it once he knows how much we love him, but right now we have to be there for Tony and Sam. It isn't going to be easy for them to deal with even once Dean gets out of the hospital. We need to be there for them Abbs."

Abby looked at her friend he always was the one to talk her down from the ledge. She always let her emotions get in the way of what needed to be done or lead her falsely in one direction, "I know McGee I just don't know what to do."

"I think being here for them is enough for now." McGee answered pulling the scientist in for another hug before exiting the elevator and starting towards the cafeteria where they could see Kate and Sam eating at one of the tables.

They had barely sat down before they were bombarded with questions, "How is he? Where's Tony? What happened?"

"Sam why don't you help me pick something out to eat?" Abby said getting up and hoping that the little boy would follow her so McGee could explain the situation.

"No, I want to know how my brother is." Sam said with stubbornness none of them had seen before.

"I think that-"

"Abby, if Sam wants to know he has every right to hear what you have to say. " Kate said speaking up for the youngest Winchester.

"Are you sure about this Sam it is really scary." McGee asked looking at his little friend and found a look so similar to Tony when he wanted something he had no doubt the kid wanted to know.

"I'm sure now what happened to Dean?"

McGee took a deep breath before continuing, "He tried to kill himself. He's in a coma and they said it is a miracle he is alive." Nothing like short and sweet and to the point.

Kate gasped and Sam hurled himself into Abby's lap where he was instantly encased in a hug, "Is that all? Can we see him?"

"Dr. Hale said only two visitors at a time and Gibbs and Tony are with him right now. We can go up and wait until we switch but until then we have nothing to do but wait."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was stepping through the door and walking over to the bed where his brother was laying machine breathing for him but at least he was alive. Coming closer he saw Dean's usually plump, pink lips were tinged with black from the charcoal the doctors had no doubt used to get the pills out of his stomach before more damage could be done to his body. Spotting a chair he pulled it over and sat down reaching for one of the limp hands remembering quickly he wouldn't be able to hold it comfortably without hurting Dean so he moved closer and ended up leaning on the bed to hold Dean's hand, "What did you do buddy? What did you do?"

It was hard to think that this time last night Dean was sleeping peacefully at home and everything was seemingly normal Dean would be getting help from Dr. Cranston soon, Sam was making friends and Tony was finally adjusting to this new life. Crazy how things can change in the blink of an eye, "Dean I need you, Sam needs you, we all need you and I will do whatever it takes to make you understand that. I love you Dean, I love you more then you know. You are like my kid, Dad wasn't around much and even before the fire I helped Mom all the time with you. She would joke and say I was acting like mini Dad because I never complained about cleaning your diapers or feeding you, hell most of the time I was the only one who could calm you down. You're killing me here Dean. I need to know what I can do to make this better. I'm not ready for you to leave yet kiddo and neither is anyone else," Tony whispered using the limp hand to wipe away a few of the tears that were straying from his eyes, "I'll be waiting here Dean. I'll be waiting here to help you through this."

He wasn't sure when Gibbs came in but he knew it was his boss when he felt a calloused hand cup his shoulder and lightly squeeze it before coming around to the other side of the bed and sat down on the couch near the window, "Boss you don't need to stay. We have the case to take care of and I'm sure Vance won't be happy about it being delayed." Tony said sitting up a little in his chair but never letting go of Dean's hand as the mechanical whoosh of the ventilator filled the room.

"I called Vance and let him know what happened and he is taking us off the case and giving me and you the next week off. The team is also off rotation until Dean is better," Gibbs answered walking closer to the bed and placed a hand on Dean's bruised face before looking back to the eldest Winchester, "and I do need to be here Tony. You guys are my family, the only thing I have had since Shannon and Kelly were killed. My team is my family. I would give and do anything to help any of you. Dean and Sam are part of the team family by default and they will get the attention that the rest of you get. I will be here every step of the way Tony and I won't leave when the going gets tough."

Tony returned a watery smile before using his free hand to wipe away the tears. He knew Gibbs didn't know but he couldn't help equating what Gibbs had said to his father. He could remember many times from before the fire when John would leave for days on end because he and Mary had gotten in a fight and the house would be encased in a stony silence until John came home full of childlike innocence and beg for Mary's forgiveness, "Thank you Boss you don't know how much that means to me."

Gibbs nodded once more running a hand through Dean's hair before whispering, "I think I do kid."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

McGee, Abby, Kate and Sam had been sitting in the ICU waiting room for hours before Kate stood up with her tears and breathing finally under control and announced her next plan, "I need to call Caleb and let him know what happened. I'm sure he would like to know and he can call Bobby and Pastor Jim."

Sam had long ago fallen asleep leaning against McGee so the man whispered back, "Sounds good Kate. I'll let you know when we can go in."

Kate nodded and quietly made her way towards the outdoor bay of the hospital and sat down on one of the nice benches and pulled out her phone. It was strange really how much her life had changed in the last month. Last month all she was worried about was the next girl's retreat and when to schedule her next manicure. Now though she had a boyfriend who was a hunter and owned a successful ammunition business, she also had two boys that she loved like nephews and would do anything for. It absolutely broke her heart to have to make this call knowing what it was going to do to Caleb.

She had no more than dialed and the phone was picked up followed by Caleb's rough voice, "Hey Sweetie? How are you doing?" He asked oblivious to the turmoil happening back home.

"Caleb?" Kate gasped out and her voice betrayed her.

"Kate? What's wrong baby? Are you hurt?" Caleb asked worriedly getting ready to pack up his hotel room. It had taken less time then he thought to fix the problems at this office and was catching the last flight back to surprise Kate.

"I'm fine," Kate answered taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before continuing, "It's Dean."

Caleb froze mid stride and landed on the bed next to his suitcase, "What happened to Dean? Is he ok?"

"He tried to kill himself Caleb."

For him the world stopped with those five little words. Dean had tried to kill himself, "Is he…"

She realized what he was asking and gave him what he was looking for, "He's in a coma. His doctor said it was a miracle he was alive with everything he took. I haven't seen him so I don't know anything else, but Caleb can you come back? I'm scared and I need you here. Tony and Sam need you."

He unfroze with the admission and quickly started throwing his possessions into his bag and quickly left the room running towards his rental, "I'll be there as soon as I can baby I promise."

"I love you Caleb." The brunette whispered in the phone watching as the busy evening traffic passed by the hospital.

"I love you too Baby. I'll call you as soon as I land." Caleb answered rushing through rush hour traffic. He needed to get to his family.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"That was like the best meal ever Dad! Thank you." Castiel exclaimed as they left the fancy five star restaurant where his Dad had treated the family to supper in celebration of Gabe's birthday.

"Yes thank you Michael." Gabe answered bringing his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss before they got into the car to head home for the evening.

"Get a room you two!" Balthazar yelled and covered Cas's eyes, "No need to mentally scar this young child." He teased as his younger brother playfully batted away the offending hands.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was nearing seven when Tony looked up from Dean and stopped his mental prayer to any entity that would listen to help his brother. He realized he should be getting Sam home so he could get some sleep. Standing up he caught Gibbs attention, "I think we should let everyone else in to see Dean before visiting hours are over. I need to get Sam home anyway the kid must be exhausted."

Gibbs nodded his agreement and the two made their way out to the waiting room and came back at the same time as Kate, "Abby, McGee do you wanna go and sit with him?"

The Abby nudged McGee who was dozing and the couple made their way down the hall and into the ICU room closing the door behind them.

"I called Caleb and let him know what was happening. He said he was on his way back." Kate said sitting down beside Tony who brought Sam to sit on his lap so he could explain what he was going to be seeing.

"Thank you Kate." He answered before gently shaking his brother, "Sam can you wake up for me? We are going to see Dean soon but I need to talk to you first about what you are going to see?"

Slowly Sam opened his eyes and answered, "I'm ready Tony." He was determined to help Dean in any way he could; he just wanted his brother back.

"He is going to have machines breathing for him. You know what that looks like right?" Tony questioned because he was pretty sure their Dad had been on a ventilator one time when he had to come and stay Sam and Dean until John was released from the hospital.

"Yeah I remember what else Tony?"

"He is going to have IVs and machines attached to him but it's still Dean. Don't be afraid of him ok?"

"I will never be afraid of him. He's my brother and I love him."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony let Sam lead the way and watched as he slipped into the room making his way over to the bed and grabbed Dean's hand and started talking, "Dean your stupid you know that? You didn't need to do this. I love you and Tony loves you. I don't want you to die so you better wake up soon so I can talk some sense into you. I'm tired now but I'll be back and I'll talk until you wake up and tell me to shut up. I love you big brother." Sam finished before walking back to Tony and announcing he was ready to leave.

"You sure kiddo we can stay for awhile yet if you want."

"I'm ready besides tomorrow is a new day."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony collapsed onto his couch with a beer in hand. He had just gotten Sam into bed and made sure he was asleep before switching into sweats and a t shirt. He had a long night ahead of him; phone calls to Bobby, Pastor Jim and Dean's principal were all in order. Glancing at the clock he saw it was close to nine thirty and felt bad about calling the Principal this late at night but it needed to be done. Grabbing the business card from his wallet he picked up the phone and dialed the cell number and waited for the voice mail or someone to pick up.

"Hello?" He heard a sleepy voice answer from the other end of the line.

"Is this Michael Novak?" Tony asked hesitantly hoping he hadn't disrupted someone else.

Sitting up in bed he gently scooted out from next to Gabe who had fallen asleep as they watched a Dr. Sexy marathon, "Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"This Tony Winchester, Dean's older brother."

"Yes of course how is he? I'm sorry about the incident earlier. I can tell you the offending party has been properly dealt with." The Principal reassured as he took a seat in the living room on the couch.

"I found him after he ran away. But that's the end of the good news." Tony said and realized he didn't know what to say next.

Michael felt his stomach drop at the interlude. What had happened, "Tony what happened?"

"Dean tried to kill himself and is now in the hospital in a coma. I'm only calling to tell you that until further notice Dean will not be in school for obvious reasons and I wanted to know what I should be doing about his schoolwork." Tony answered already tired of talking about Dean like this, like he was already gone.

Michael released a gasp before replying in full control, "I'm sorry to hear that and I will punish Dean's attacker more severely because of this. As for Dean's education I will let his teachers know about this; I don't want you to worry about anything other than Dean."

"Thank you sir. I have other calls to make so I'll you go." Tony answered and hung up.

Michael sat on the couch for a long while before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Dad? What are doing up?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Cas came walking down the stairs when he saw his Dad sitting on the couch. It was nearing eleven and he himself was just finishing up his homework for the weekend and getting ready for bed.

"Come here buddy." His Dad said wrapping him in a hug before continuing, "I have some bad news for you."

He got that horrible feeling in his stomach again like he did earlier when they were talking about Dean. He didn't like this feeling, "What happened?"

"It's Dean. I know you said you were close to him or becoming close to him," He watched as the teen shook his head in agreement and waited for him to continue, "His brother just called and said they found him. He tried to kill himself Cas and he is in a coma."

Cas shook his head in disbelief. That couldn't be true Dean wouldn't do that, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure son. I need to send an email out in the morning but after that we can see if you can sit with him for a little bit if you like."

"I would like that a lot Dad."

**Reviews please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Two things 1) I only received one review last time **** please review more! 2) I just published an oneshot for called 'What am I suppose to do?' I would love for all of you to read it and review it for me. **

**Previously **

"**I would like that a lot Dad." **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony didn't get a lot of sleep that night. After calling Dean's Principal and informing him of the news, he tried to call Bobby and Pastor both with similar results getting the voicemail of both men telling them to call back as soon as they could. Figures they would be gone on a case when he needed them most. Finishing his beer he slowly got ready for bed. Passing Dean's room he looked into the room. It looked almost exactly as Dean had left except for the half empty pill bottle lying on its side spilling on to the carpet. Sighing he decided it could wait and closed the door before walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Slipping into bed he pulled his warm comforter over him and stared at the ceiling. He tossed and he turned, he stuffed his face in the pillow, he did everything he could think of to get a little sleep but it evaded him. Watching his clock switch to 3:00 am he grumbled and got up to watch some TV instead of tossing and turning.

Wandering down the hall he stopped in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey before settling into the couch turning the big screen on low turning it to ZNN watching the headlines cross the bottom.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he felt something land on his shoulder. Cracking his eyes open he was surprised by the light filling the room and he turned his head to look at his left shoulder and found Sam sound asleep.

Readjusting to a comfortable position he covered them with the blanket laying on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. What would a couple more hours of sleep matter?

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Gibbs slammed the front door behind him as he got home from the hospital. Storming through the house he made it to his bedroom stripping from his work clothes into a pair of worn sweats and old NIS shirt stomping his way to the basement.

Damn that kid. He had gotten so good at feeling nothing at all, no pain, no nothing just what he wanted to feel.

Dumping out a rusty nail jar he poured himself some bourbon and grabbed sandpaper starting to work on the boat.

What was he going to do? He didn't think he could take losing another life so early and Tony sure as hell wouldn't last if Dean did die the kid was barely holding it together as it was. He had to be there for them and that was going to be the hardest job of all especially with Dean growing on him and making him love him. Here he was all prepared to take Dean out shooting at one of his buddies range's as soon as the weather cleared up; he was going to show him how to build a boat. Damn it he was going to teach Dean anything and everything he was going to treat that kid like he should have been treated all along. Now he just hoped he would get the chance to see those emerald green eyes again.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Abby was pulling McGee along behind her as they made their way towards her apartment and as the door closed behind them she was pushing McGee against the wall in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't anything either one of them had planned but it wasn't unexpected either. She wasn't sure if it was the fear of what could happen with Tony and his little family or that they couldn't risk not showing their feelings in fear of what tomorrow might hold, but they weren't holding back.

"I love you Abby." McGee whispered into her ear as he lifted her and carried her over to the bed.

"Don't talk." She whispered back and started on his tie and the buttons on his shirt.

Soon clothes found their way off the bodies and into a mixed heap on the hardwood floor. Soon Agent and Scientist were moving to a rhythm all their own not thinking passed the moment.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Caleb unlocked Kate's apartment shutting it behind him dropping his bags at the door and moved carefully to the bedroom. Sliding the door open he found Kate kneeling against the bed praying on her rosary.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked moving over to sit with his girlfriend as she muttered a prayer before looking up.

"I didn't want to sleep without you."

He gently moved the beads from her hand turning off the night side lamp and slid into bed resting the nightgown clad body to rest against his chest, "I'm here now."

She nuzzled into his neck before sleepily answering, "I love you Cale."

"I love you too Kate."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony rolled over and was awakened by the sounds of Saturday morning cartoons blaring, "Sam turn it down."

Opening his eyes he found his little brother sitting in the armchair with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in his lap. He watched as hazel eyes stared at the screen in front of him in total fascination at the action taking place in front of him and not hearing a word he was saying. Smiling he realized he couldn't be too rough on him not after yesterday and whatever the upcoming months would hold. Getting up he walked into the kitchen to start the coffee and make him something to eat.

Deciding on left over pancakes he heated them up and smothered them in peanut butter and maple syrup. Taking the plate and coffee he made his way back into the living room to watch cartoons with his brother.

"How you doing Sam?" He needed to make sure his brother was doing ok. He couldn't risk losing another member of his family.

Sam looked up from his cereal and set a pair of observant eyes on his older brother. Taking in the bags under his eyes, worry lines that seemed to have taken up residence overnight and knew his brother was worried about him and Dean, "I'm doing ok Tony. Can we go and see Dean yet?"

Seeing it was well after nine he realized visiting hours should have started already, "Yeah, why don't we finish breakfast first and then we can head over."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony was stepping into his room when he tripped over a bag in the doorway. Bending down to pick up the offending object he walked it over to his bed before digging through the contents. It wasn't until he pulled out the Transformers movie pack that he realized what it was. It was the gift Sam had picked out for his friend.

Picking up the bag and he stepped into the hallway down to Sam's room before knocking on the closed door, "Sam can I come in?"

"Yeah" Sam replied.

He stepped in just as his brother was pulling on a t-shirt and hoodie with his blue jeans, "So I just found Matt's birthday present," he said coming to sit on the end of the bed watching as realization crossed the young face, "what would you like to do?"

"I want to be with Dean. Do you think Matt will understand?" Sam asked conflicted.

"I think that Matt will understand. I know you were really looking forward to going to this party but maybe when things calm down a little bit you can have him over and give him his present." Tony suggested and watched as Sam's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Really?"

"Really."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Michael was locking the school building after he sent out an e-mail to the school announcing the events of the previous day and calling the Christenson's inviting the parents and Jared back to school to discuss his lack of future at the school. Mr. Novak had no qualms about expelling the student and was just disappointed that it would have to wait until Monday morning.

"So we're going now right?" Cas begged as they got into the car and exited the empty parking lot.

"Yes Cas. Do you want anything to eat or a coffee?" He asked as they passed a block of restaurants and coffee shops.

"I just want to see how Dean is doing." The teen answered looking out the window in reply.

"You know they might not even let us in because we aren't family."

"Well then we'll wait until somebody shows up and lets us in." Castiel answered in his stubborn tone he had perfected.

"Then wait we shall."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"And you're sure this is the right number?" Tony asked as he typed in the phone number into his cell at a red light.

"Yes I'm sure." Sam answered impatiently from the passenger seat, "Can you just call already so they aren't worrying?"

"What are you my mother?" Tony light heartedly grumbled as he hit talk and held it to his ear as the light turned green.

The call was about to go to voice mail when he heard a female voice pick up, "Hello?"

"This is Tony Winchester; Sam's older brother. I don't believe we have met."

"I don't believe we have. My name is Angela, Matt's Mom. Do you need directions for the party?" She questioned and he could hear shuffling in the background.

"Actually I was calling to say that we have had a family emergency and Sam won't be able to make it. I'm sorry it's such short notice."

"Don't worry about it! God I'm sorry to hear that." Angela rushed sounded frazzled by whatever she was working on.

Tony paused as he moved around a construction crew and took the advised detour, "Sam would love to have Matt over sometime though when things calm down a bit."

"I only have half custody of Matt but as long as he is with me its fine."

"Good deal," He answered pulling into the hospital parking lot, "I gotta go and once again I'm sorry about the short notice. Wish Matt a happy birthday for us."

"I will be sure to do that. I hope everything works out for you two."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony passed the sliding glass doors to the ICU when he caught a glimpse of a familiar black head and harried Principal, "What are you two doing here?"

Turning around Cas approached him quickly, "I wanted to see how Dean was doing. I heard what happened and I'm so sorry. I don't know if there was anything that I could have done to prevent this but I'm sorry about everything. Can I please see him at least for a minute?" He babbled watching Tony's reaction.

He thought about it for a minute. This kid had been nothing but kind to his brother was probably Dean's first and only friend here in D.C and was the only one besides the team and their family that was showing any interest in what happened, "I don't see why not. Just let me talk to the nurses first and take Sam in. You don't mind do you?"

Cas looked to his Dad and back to Tony, "I have all day."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony stepped into the ICU room just as a young nurse stepped away from the bed and nearly ran into Tony, "I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there." She quickly amended turning to exit the room.

"Wait," he called reaching for her arm, "can you tell me how my brother is doing? Have there been any changes?"

"Nothing has changed Mr. Winchester. I'm sorry." The young blonde answered before exiting the room to tend to other patients.

Watching the nurse leave he turned around to see Sam already at Dean's side ignoring the mechanical noise of the ventilator and heart monitors as he plugged in the Ipod he had brought.

"What are you doing Sam?" He asked curiously coming to sit across from his brothers.

"I heard that sometimes music helps people in comas and I know how much Dean loves his music. You don't think the doctors will mind do you?" Sam asked as he finished plugging the device into a set of speakers and turned the 80's rock on low.

He smiled as AC/DC filled the room and couldn't help but think of what a good idea it was to have it with Dean, "I think it's a wonderful idea Sam."

The younger boy nodded briefly and then all that could be heard was the machines and music.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was nearing lunch when Dr. Hale came in with a nurse carting in more medical equipment.

"What's going on Doctor? Is everything alright?" Tony asked standing up as the medical personal came closer and started to organize the new equipment.

"I meant to talk to you about this last night but felt it could wait until this morning," The old doctor answered as he started to unwrap plastic tubing and the nurse adjusted the breathing tube, "Dean's weight is way too low for his stature. I'm afraid if we don't put in a feeding tube he won't be able to heal himself. This isn't going to hurt him it will help him regain the calories and nutrients he has been depriving himself of."

Tony nodded as they put the feeding tube in his nose and the same nurse as earlier put the bag of nutrients next to the saline solution on the rack.

"You're sure this isn't going to hurt Dean?" Sam peeped up gaining the attention of the adults in the room.

Dr. Hale looked over to the ten year old and smiled at the curiosity coming from the young boy, "I promise."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Cas I think we should just come back another day. Dean should be with family." Michael stood up stretching his back from the uncomfortable seat.

Cas though sat watching the hallway he saw Tony disappear down hours earlier and waited for his turn to see his friend, "Just a little longer. I just want to make sure Dean's ok and then we can leave."

Glancing down the hallway in doubt he answered, "Just a little longer Cas and then we are leaving."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Tony waited until the Nurse was done taking down final notes before turning to Sam, "Why don't we go and get something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." Sam said as he sat on the edge of the bed watching the forced rise and fall of Dean's chest.

"To bad that wasn't a request. Come on we are going to eat and then we are going to let his friend sit with him for awhile. Got it? Good." Tony said getting up and pulling Sam out behind him.

Coming down the hallway he was met by the raven haired teen nearly colliding with him, "Can I see him?"

Tony nodded and pushed Sam ahead, "Sam head down to the cafeteria and I'll meet you down there."

Sullenly the little boy nodded and headed towards the elevator while Tony lead Castiel towards the room he had just vacated, "Now he is in pretty deep but he might twitch a little here and there. Don't worry they are just muscle contractions. He is on a ventilator and feeding tube so there are lots of wires."

"I got it. Just knock when you want me to leave." Castiel answered turning to pin him with his ocean blue eyes before he stepped into the room.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting beside the hospital bed before he started talking, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I wish none of it had happened I wish had seen what Jared was doing to you." He paused taking a breath before continuing, "But what I wish the most is that you would have told me what happened. About the loss of your parents and about what you were feeling. I want to be your friend, I want to help you out in any way that I can but I can't do that if you won't let me in."

He felt a finger twitch in his hand and watched as the smaller hand twitched again and stilled. It was weird seeing the hand moving when the body wasn't awake. Although he supposed it wasn't any different than him kicking in his sleep or Balthazar hitting his sleeping buddies.

"You just gotta promise me that you are gonna wake up and kick this thing in the ass. I really want to see the real you and not the imitation I have met because I have a feeling I will really like the real you." Cas answered as the first couple of riffs of 'Fix You' by Coldplay came out of the Ipod. Castiel smiled at this. He was going to fix Dean if it was the last thing he did because that is what friends do.

**Reviews please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: I just published another oneshot that I would like for you all to read and review 'Things don't always go as planned'. Also I have only been getting like two reviews per chapter and it makes me really sad so please review more! I love hearing from you guys. **

**Previously **

**He was going to fix Dean if it was the last thing he did because that is what friends do **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was Monday morning and Michael was scrabbling around the house trying to gather everything he needed for the day and wishing his son good luck.

"Now remember if you ever need anything I'm only a phone call away." He answered as he gathered his briefcase and jacket.

"Gees you act like I'm leaving for school or something. I'm just going on tour I'll probably be back crashing on your couch in a couple of months anyway." Balthazar answered double checking his duffel bag.

"I know but I miss having you around. I'm proud of you son." He replied wrapping the young singer in a hug.

"Thank you Dad."

The honking outside brought the two Novak's apart, "I guess that's my ride. Tell Cassie I'll call him once I land."

"I will Balt. Be safe and have fun." The proud Dad answered from the doorway as Gabriel wandered out of the bedroom, "Bye Balthazar."

Putting his bag into the trunk he turned around to wave before getting into the taxi.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Castiel wandered downstairs as his Dad and Gabe were leaving, "Have a good day Cas. Balthazar already left but he said he would call you when he landed."

Nodding in answer he started rummaging through the cupboards in search of something to eat.

"Don't get in any trouble today. Call me or Gabe if you need anything. Have a good day."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was anything but a typical morning in the Winchester household.

"Do I have to go?" Sam whined as he was putting on his jacket and Tony was grabbing a book to read to Dean.

"Yes you have to go to school. I don't want you missing anymore school and I'm sure Dean wouldn't want you missing any either. Besides I need to go and talk with Dean's principal before I go see him."

"Fine, but you have to promise that you'll call me if Dean wakes up." Sam demanded as they made for the elevator to the parking garage.

"You'll be the first call I make."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Finding an empty parking spot Tony parked the Mustang before stepping out of the car and making his way towards the school building. When he had talked to Mr. Novak on Saturday he had been asked if he wanted to be there for the expulsion meeting with the Christensons.

Walking into the office he was met with sympathetic glances from the office ladies as he walked over to Principal Novak's office he caught a glimpse of the wall clock and saw he was a couple of minutes early. Knocking he let himself in.

Looking up Michael saw Tony walk in with some pictures in hand, "Good morning Tony. They should be here any minute. How is Dean doing?"

"Still in a coma they aren't sure when or if he'll wake up. I have faith in him that he will wake up." Tony answered settling himself in one of the chairs and soon he heard the door open behind him.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Gibbs was walking through the doors of the ICU with a cup of coffee. Tony called him the night before asking him to sit with Dean while he took care of a meeting in the morning. He gladly agreed and here he was coming into the room where he saw Dean in much the same position as he last saw him in.

"Good morning Dean."

There was no response, but when he talked to Ducky and told him the news the Medical Examiner told him that the best thing for coma victims is to talk to them and let them know they weren't alone.

"I know you probably don't want to listen to me but Tony had a meeting. So you're stuck with me for awhile."

Pulling up a chair to rest against the side of the bed he put his cup on the floor by the chair leg and grabbed a tiny hand rubbing it to warm it up.

"Since I don't talk much and you aren't going to be doing much talking for awhile I'll tell you how to build boats." He said smiling because maybe if he got far enough he would tell the boy how to get the boat out of the basement.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"What do you mean you're expelling Jared?" Mr. Christenson yelled turning purple in the face with anger.

"Exactly what I said your son broke many school rules, embarrassed our school in a federal building and severely bullied another student. I don't know what else you want me to say. He was warned previously, but he didn't heed the warnings. I'm sorry but there isn't much more I can do." Principal Novak answered calmly from his swivel office chair.

"What's he doing here?" Mrs. Christenson screeched pointing towards Tony who was sitting and listening intently to the conversation.

"That would be Tony Winchester; his brother is the one Jared was bullying." Michael answered.

"That's fine and dandy but what is he doing here?" Jared asked peeping up between his parents for the first time just as the door opened and the school liaison officer walked in.

"After Dean left the field trip he attempted suicide," The Principal answered as he was greeted by gasps from the parents who instantly deflated looking at their son in shock, "he is currently in a coma and doctors aren't sure if he will ever wake up. I invited Mr. Winchester here this morning because I wanted to know if he wanted to press charges. So Mr. Winchester would you like to press charges?"

Tony stood up answering, "Yes I would like to press charges."

Coming closer the officer pulled Jared up and shoved him against the wall before handcuffing him, "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"What? You can't do that to my baby."

"We can and we will Mrs. Christenson. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

The parents watched as their son was escorted from the building before turning to Tony, "You just ruined our son's life. He had so much going for him. He was accepted to Princeton and was going to start there this fall on a full Track Scholarship."

Tony looked back before picking out two photos he had printed off from last summer when Dean had stayed with him for a couple weeks while John and Sam helped Pastor Jim. Dean was happy smiling as Tony snapped the picture of him on the beach, "Here take these. This is my brother Dean. He had a lot going for him too."

Turning he left the office to be with Dean. His brother had to wake up.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Nearly two weeks had passed and soon it was January 24, Dean's 15th birthday.

"Abby he isn't even awake." Tony protested when he saw the Goth coming into the ICU room carrying a platter of cupcakes.

"Just because he isn't awake doesn't mean we can't have a party. Besides I put a lot of work into these cupcakes." Abby pouted as she settled herself into a chair as the rest of the team came into the room along with Caleb and Cas, "You would be surprised at how hard it was to talk his Doctor into letting me do this, but we have an hour to party."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Tony watched as everyone laughed and ate. It truly was a party except for Dean who was still lying as still as ever in the hospital bed. Ventilator and feeding tube firmly in place along with the heart monitor. Every once in awhile Dean would twitch a finger or toe but he hadn't woken up.

"Are you going to have a cupcake? They are quite delicious."

He looked up and saw Cas handing him one of the black frosted cupcakes. He took it and dipped his head in reply, "Thank you Castiel. You do know that you don't have to be here all the time right?"

The boy nodded before replying, "Dean is my friend and I want to make sure he is ok. I feel extremely guilty for what happened to him. I just want to be here for him."

Looking over to Dean who was pale with large bags under his eyes and looking small wrapped in the hospital scrubs and machinery. He felt an overwhelming sense of anger at the Christensons and their spoiled son who was now facing 25 years in jail, but he felt nothing but gratitude towards the boy in front of him, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did exactly what I would want someone to do. Dean hasn't had it easy the last couple months but I think you helped him last longer then he would have otherwise. You have nothing to feel guiltily about. Thank you for being there for him Cas."

Reaching out to squeeze Cas's shoulder he heard something click behind him. It got everyone's attention; everything went silent as one of the machines started beeping.

"HELP! We need help in here." Tony yelled hysterically hoping that today wasn't the day Dean decided to give up. Wasn't the day he had to watch his little brother die.

Doctors and nurses came storming into the room and all the party goers moved to the sides of the room while they did their jobs.

"Is Dean going to be ok?"

Looking down he saw Sam by his side and bent down hefting the 10 year old into his arms to comfort them both before he whispered back, "I hope so."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Moments that felt like hours passed before Dr. Hale turned around with a smile on his face.

"What happened? Is Dean going to be alright?" Tony asked nearly shaking the doctor in his frenzy to get information.

"Yes Dean will be just fine," he was greeted with sighs of relief before he continued, "What you all just heard was Dean triggering the ventilator. It means that he is starting to try and breathe for himself instead of letting the machine do the work. This is a very good sign."

Smiling with eyes welling up he shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Three weeks later Dean woke up. It wasn't anything impressive really. Tony was reading the Bourne Legacy to him when he heard a rustle in the bed and looked up to see closed eyelids.

"Dean? You waking up buddy?"

A set of emerald eyes looked at him briefly before closing again. Getting up Tony walked to the nurses' station he informed the ladies about what had just happened, "Dean just woke up."

The ladies quickly jumped into motion and paged Dr. Hale as they started towards the ICU room.

An hour later Tony was finally back with his brother and was relieved to see the ventilator removed and in its place was a nasal cannula.

"This is good news Mr. Winchester, Dean has made huge improvements. He should be waking up anytime if you want I would call your family because after Dean wakes I will have to send him in for a mandatory 72 psych counsel, they will determine what will happen from there on out."

Tony nodded before walking over to Dean and held one of his restrained hands, "Come on buddy wake up for me. Let me see those pretty eyes."

Dean opened them for the world to see and squeezed lightly on his hand.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

That Thursday everyone was back and visiting with Dean or attempted to before he fell asleep. Shortly thereafter everyone left except for Gibbs, Sam and Tony who flicked on the TV and channeled surfed for something Dean would like in case he woke up.

"When is Dean coming home?" Sam asked from the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep?" Tony asked settling on one of the poorly made syfy channel movies that always played late at night.

"But I want to know when Dean is coming home?" Sam whined getting up and coming closer to the bed.

Tony passed an uncertain look to Gibbs who he had already told about the mandatory psych counsel and the uncertainty that would follow.

Seeing the look his brother passed to Gibbs Sam knew something was up, "What aren't you telling me? I'm big enough to know what is going on."

"Dean isn't coming home for awhile. He is going to move somewhere else for awhile and get some help to get better."

"Will I be able to see him?" He asked because if Dean wasn't able to come home then he at least wanted to be able to see his brother.

"I'm not sure kid. Probably not for awhile."

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked puzzled.

The eldest brother shook his head, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Dean just needs help that he can't get elsewhere. It's going to be different for awhile."

"Your brother is going to be just fine Sam. He did the hardest part by waking up." Gibbs answered trying to help.

Sam nodded. He was upset but he knew it would be best for his brother, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Good night Sam."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was Friday afternoon and Dr. Hale was going over the final details before he moved Dean to the psych ward, "He won't be able to have any visitors for the first 72 hours as we find those are the most critical in patient aid. They will be calling you Monday morning for a consult with his doctor to discuss a plan of action and they will inform you of visiting hours then. Do you have any questions?"

Tony looked to Dean who was still trapped to the bed and looking around with hooded lids, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Physically he will be just as he was before, but I can't tell you about mentally. I'm afraid it isn't in my area of expertise. I'll give you a few minutes before I have the orderlies take him." Dr. Hale nodded before turning and waddling from the room.

Walking over he reached down to hug his brother, "I love you Dean and we are only doing this to help you. Me and Sam will be there when ever they let us. Ok? You listen to whatever the doctors and nurses tell you."

Coming to join his brothers Sam sat on the edge of the bed, "Tony's right. We are only doing this to make you better. I'll be there every chance I get."

"Dean Winchester?"

Turning around they saw two young males entering the room with a wheelchair, "We are here to take Dean."

Nodding Tony moved him and Sam away from the bed while the two men unlocked the restraints and moved Dean into the wheelchair, "Anything you want to say before we leave?"

Green eyes looked at the brothers then closed in answer.

"We'll see you soon Dean."

**Reviews please! **

**I know it's crappy but please let me know what you think. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: So I just graduated Wednesday! So now I have like a whole two months before I leave. I hope to update as much as possible and publish a lot of oneshots. Also I would like to thank you for the reviews last chapter, but I only received three and would love to see more; now enough with my rambling and on with the story. **

***= from episode 7x11 Supernatural (Adventures in Babysitting) **

**Previously **

"**We'll see you soon Dean." **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Good morning Rachel."

Bustling through her office door with a coffee cup in hand Dr. Cranston looked up, "Good morning Sarah sorry about weekend duty again. Any new patients?"

Typing into her computer the young assistant looked through the files and found a new one, "Yes. Dean Winchester. He was admitted yesterday after a suicide attempt which it looks like resulted in a month long coma."

Shaking her head Dr. Cranston set her purse and mug down on the desk across from her assistant, "How old?"

Wrinkling her eyebrows she paged through the electronic file before finding the info, "It looks like he just turned fifteen."

Sighing the brunette added, "I'll do my rounds. See if you can't print that out for me." She said grabbing her white lab coat and clipboard before walking out into the ward that was like a second home.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean woke up with a gasp. Rocketing up and grabbing for his chest he couldn't remember what the dream was about but he could feel the terror and heartbreak clearly.

"Hey kid. What you in for?"

Looking over he saw who appeared to be his roommate sitting under the window lit up only by the street light from outside. The roommate looked to be older then he was, maybe earlier twenties and scruffy in scrubs.

He looked away again trying to get his breathing back in order before laying back down and closing his eyes trying to get back to sleep and settle the upset stomach he was nursing.

"You wanna play that way. Fine by me." He heard his roommate yell before he heard the rustling of sheets coming from the opposite bed. He laid in bed trying to figure out what he had done to deserve this from his brothers.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He woke up again when he heard the click of the door and soft shoes squeak across the floor to his bed, "Time to wake up Dean. We are eating breakfast now and then you have a meeting with Dr. Cranston afterwards."

"Ohhh little Deanie has a meeting with the big dog. You must've been really naughty." He heard the other voice taunting him from the other half of the room.

"That's enough Frank. Why don't you head on down to breakfast you have occupational therapy afterwards."

Rolling over he opened his eyes and found a middle aged man standing by the foot of his bed. Sitting up only worsened the stomach ache and he clutched his stomach.

"Is your stomach bothering you?"

Shaking his head he uneasily pulled the covers back and tried to stand but nearly collapsed from his weak legs. He could barely remember the last time he walked. He felt the nurse catch his elbows before he could fall to the ground and ushered him to the bed, "Let me get you a wheelchair to get you to breakfast and then we can work on getting you up and around."

He nodded but looked down embarrassed at his hands that he kept loosely clutched to his stomach and squinted his eyes against the light that was starting to irritate his eyes.

A few minutes later the nurse was back helping him into the wheelchair and soon they were moving from the room, "I suppose you are probably wondering who I am."

No he wasn't actually he was just wondering how he got stuck here.

"My name's Benny and I'll be helping you out."

That's cool.

"Don't mind Frank. He's kind of an asshole, but he's a lifer. I'm sure once another room opens up they'll move you."

I'm pretty sure Frank just hates me.

"Looks like we got here just in time to pick out the best spots; I'll get you set up and then get your breakfast."

He watched in false satisfaction as he was moved through the small day room/cafeteria as other strange faces watched him. Finally Benny placed him near the window at a small table big enough to fit two, "Ok I'll be back."

He watched as the friendly nurse walked away towards the window handing out trays.

He looked back outside and saw it was snowing and he wondered what Sam was doing.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was noon before either Tony or Sam woke up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Sam. Sleep well last night?" Tony asked as he made grilled cheese and tomato rice soup for their lunch. He stifled a yawn and rubbed wearily at his eyes. He had slept like shit last night. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean and wanted to know how he was doing.

"I didn't sleep well at all." Sam grumbled as he flopped down on the kitchen chair and leaned his head against one of his fists.

"Well we don't have anything going this weekend so after lunch why don't we have a movie marathon. You pick."

Sam sat a little straighter for that, "I would really like that."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Coming back over to his young patient, Benny held a tray of what appeared to be eggs and toast, "Hey got you something good. What do you want to drink?"

Setting down the tray he turned to face Dean, but he didn't receive a reply and the teen continued to look outside at the busy city street that lay beneath the window. He rambled on, "Ok. I'll get something that I think you will like."

He came back a minute later with a glass of orange juice and sat across from the teen. He watched as the dull green eyes squinted against the bright light coming from outside and the slight hold he still had on his stomach, "You feeling alright kid? I can get you some medicine if you want. No use in suffering if you don't need to."

Dean didn't reply but shook his head before looking down at the rubbery looking eggs and soggy toast. He pushed it away before looking around the hall.

Benny had seen Dean's file when he was assigned to help him. The kid had been through a lot in his short life. Moving cross country every couple of months, losing both of his parents, being an unofficial caregiver for his younger brother, severely bullied. Kid had been to hell and back and damn it he looked the part. Dean seemed to lack the spark that was present in kids his age. He was pale, skinny with cheekbones and ribs sticking out at sharp angles, his eyes were dull as if they were dead. Looking from the small chest he saw Dean looking out the window, "You like that don't you? The snow."

He paused waiting for an answer but didn't get one.

"I'm a Louisiana boy born and bred. Never did like the nasty stuff."

He watched the teen continue to ignore him and saw the time realizing they had to leave soon, "I know the food doesn't look all that appetizing but you gotta eat it. At least take a bite for me?"

There had been a note in the file that said under no conditions was Dean allowed to miss meals, "Come on kid. Just a bite." He pushed the tray closer and hoped for the best.

Dean looked away from the window and took the glass of orange juice and sipped it until it was gone. Setting the glass back down he looked at Benny for confirmation.

Seeing he had at least gotten some much needed calories he nodded, "Good enough. Now let's get you to Dr. Cranston."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Rachel Cranston stepped into the small office where she met with patients and made sure it was ready for her new patient, Dean.

She made sure the small couch was cleaned off and her chair was equally spaced from the couch so as not to scare the boy. Dean was the youngest patient on the ward and she was worried about the effect it would have on him and she wasn't really use to dealing with adolescents as she was more accustomed to adults.

Brought from her musings by a knock on the door and Sarah sticking her head in, "Benny is here with Dean."

Nodding her head and walking out the door to greet her favorite nurse and new patient, "Benny why don't you bring Dean in."

She watched as the nurse pushed the wheelchair into the room and helped settle Dean into the couch before following him out closing the door behind her, "Benny, is there anything I should know before going in there?"

"What do you know already Doc?"

"Previous suicide attempt. Catatonic state. He just lost his father a couple of months ago. Basically I know what you know. I also know that he isn't diagnosed yet." She answered watching the southern man as he shifted to lean against Sarah's desk, "Have there been any behaviors this morning that I should know about?"

"Been acting funny been holding his stomach and squinting like he's got a headache or something. Didn't eat at breakfast and only drank his orange juice."

Rachel sighed but nodded in answer, "Alright thank you Benny."

Watching as Benny tried to leave she called out, "Take the wheelchair. He'll be walking by the time you get back."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Dean. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked as he sat herself down in the comfy armchair she occupied in her sessions. She found in comfortable settings like this her patients found it easier to open up.

"I heard that you weren't feeling well during breakfast when Benny brought you down? Do you feel sick?" She asked bringing her clipboard and started making a list of possible symptoms and she already had a few possible ideas of what could be affecting the teen but she wasn't going to be making any final decisions until she was sure.

Dean sat watching her or rather looking at the painting above her head but he didn't make an attempt at conversation, "I suppose I should have introduced myself first. My name is Dr. Cranston and I want you to be able to talk to me. Would it make you feel better to call me Rachel?" She asked in hopes of getting some kind of reaction from the boy.

He shook his head before his eyes strayed towards the window.

"I'm worried Dean. If you aren't feeling well then I want to help you. Are your stomach and head bothering you? I can get you some Tylenol if they are."

When she didn't receive an answer for medicine she figured it was just a symptom of the depression, it wasn't all that uncommon for people to suffer from nausea and pain.

"Why did Benny bring you in a wheelchair? Can you walk?" She asked because she hadn't seen any notes about paralysis.

He nodded his head and stood up on shaky legs to demonstrate that he was capable of movement and walked over to the window.

He must have been too shaky this morning to walk down to breakfast, "You like looking outside don't you? Do you do any sports outside? Does your brother take you camping?" She asked getting up to walk across the room to stand a safe distance from the boy.

It was silent for a minute before she asked, "Do you remember what happened Dean?"

He froze before he shook his head and looked at her with lifeless eyes.

"You tried to kill yourself Dean. Luckily your brother found you in time-"As she said this she finally got a reaction from Dean but not one even close to what she was hoping.

At the mention of his brother Dean freaked out. He started for the door and tried to pull on the locked door. Scrambling to get the door open, scrapping nails against the hard wood and prying into the edges of the door.

She quickly went into motion and started to pull Dean away from the door and lowered him to the couch, but he was still struggling fear clear in his eyes, "I need you to calm down or otherwise I'm gonna have to have you taken back to your room."

He didn't calm down completely, but he stilled some. She continued after that, "Tony found you and brought you here. You almost died."

After Rachel finished taking she felt him relax completely, "Your brothers' love you and that's why you're here. They only want what is best for you. They just want to help you."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He had been with Dr. Cranston all day. Benny was leading him back to his room after he had managed to get a granola bar for supper as the kitchen area had closed hours earlier.

He had been so scared when he had found out his brother had found him. He remembered hazy thoughts of wanting to be by himself and not wanting anyone to be there. He was so scared he would have permanently scared Sam for life if had seen him nearly dead on the floor.

"Well kiddo this is where I leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

Looking up he saw Benny holding his door open for him and he slipped through listening as the door clicked shut behind him. He wandered over to his bed and lay down and pulled the hospital blanket close trying to ward off the cold filling the room. He missed his brothers and Gibbs and the team. He just wanted to go back.

"Hey kid. How you doing?"

He didn't want to see Frank. He didn't want to hear Frank. Maybe if he just ignored him he would go away.

"I'm talking to you kid. I'm only trying to help you."

Letting a seed of doubt grow in his brain he turned over and snuggled deeper into his pillows and blanket watching his roommate as he sat on the edge of his own bed.

"I know we didn't start that great, but life isn't always great," He saw the figure rise and stalk closer to the bed, "I'm going to give you some advice: get over it. I don't know why you are here, but just get over it. Decide to be fine till the end of the week. Make yourself smile because you're alive and that's your job. And do it again the next week.*"

He closed his eyes and let it sink in. Could he just 'get over' the death of his father? Could he just 'get over' everything that had happened to him? He wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he could and he wasn't so sure he was willing to try because he didn't want to forget two of the people he loved most in the world.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Rachel sighed as she sat down at her desk and switched on the desk lamp. It was nearing midnight and she had just finished her first session with Dean. He hadn't said a word, but she couldn't help but pepper the boy with questions trying to figure out how she could help him. She had come up with two diagnoses, but she needed to get a statement from Tony.

Picking up her phone she quickly dialed the number on file and let the phone ring into her ear before she heard a muffled voice on the other end, "Hello?"

Sitting up straighter she pulled her clipboard closer, "Yes, hello. This is Dr. Rachel Cranston and I'm sorry for the late hour, but I have some questions regarding the treatment of Dean Winchester. That is your brother correct?"

"Rachel Cranston?" She heard the puzzled and somewhat sleepy voice question from the other side.

"Yes. Do I know you?" She couldn't remember ever meeting a Tony Winchester.

"I work with your sister Caitlyn Todd. I actually made an appointment with you for Dean back before the incident."

She smiled, "It's a small world after all."

"So what did you want to know about my brother?"

"I just need to know how he was acting until his attempt. Include anything you feel is important." She waited until she could hear the man on the other side starting to talk and leaned back taking the occasional note.

This case was going to be hard to crack, but Dean was worth it.

**Reviews please! **

**I promise Dean will talk next chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this or profit from it. **

**A/N: Two chapters in less than a week? Crazy I know. Also I just published a Supernatural one-shot called 'Sitting on the end of the World' I would encourage you all to read and review it. **

**P.S I only received two reviews last chapter **** Thank you to those of you who reviewed though. **

**Previously **

**This case was going to be hard to crack, but Dean was worth it. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"And you're sure that's everything? You haven't left anything out?" Rachel Cranston asked again as she jotted down notes and cradled the phone on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Dr. Cranston I can't think of anything else. Like I mentioned earlier until December they weren't living with me on a permanent basis and I hadn't seen them since the summer." Tony answered from the other end of the line.

"Call me Rachel," she answered looking over her notes to make sure she didn't have any questions before replying, "I guess that is all I needed from you. I'm sorry again about the late call but this is the first free moment I had today."

"Not a problem," there was a pause and she was beginning to think Tony had hung up on her when she heard him question tiredly, "When can I see him?"

This was always the hardest part for her. Telling family members she wasn't sure their beloved family member might not be able to handle their presence or that the state mandated they couldn't see them for 72 hours in the beginning. Frankly this part of her job sucked, "I can assure that Dean is in goo-"

"That's not what I asked Rachel."

"I don't know. The earliest is Monday, but I have to see how group goes tomorrow and how he is acting. I will however have you come in on Monday regardless to talk about treatment plans and such. What time are you available?"

She could practically hear the resigned sigh and thump of a head hitting the wall before she got a reply, "I'm free. Pick a time and I'll be there."

"How does 3'o clock Monday afternoon sound?" Dr. Cranston asked reaching for her planner and paging forward towards the day and started to pencil him in.

"I'll be there. Can I bring his Ipod? He loves his music and I'm sure he would like to have something to listen too." The eldest Winchester asked.

"We'll see. I can't make any decisions like that right now. Ok so I have you down for Monday at three."

"I'll be there."

"Have a good evening Tony and I'll see you then." She answered hanging up and leaning back in her leather chair.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Taking a swig of his beer Tony slipped down the front of his refrigerator. What was Dean doing right now? Was he sleeping or was he lying awake in his room? Did he hate him?

He had just gotten off the phone with Rachel and he felt like he didn't know anymore then he did an hour ago when she called asking questions. It was Sunday now and that meant he had two days before he could find out what was wrong with his brother and when he could bring him home. When things could return to the strange normal they knew.

He was taking another gulp of the alcohol when he heard the phone ring next to him. Reaching for it he answered, "What do you want?"

"It's Bobby. I just got your message." The older man answered gruffly.

"You mean the message I left you a month ago? Where the hell were you Singer! I needed you and you couldn't even check your fucking phone!" He questioned yelling now and he couldn't get himself to give two shits because damn it he needed Bobby and he wasn't there.

"Now you calm yourself boy or so help me I'll give you an ass whooping that you won't ever forget." Was the angry response he got in return.

"I needed you and you weren't there. Pastor Jim was gone and you were too." He was near tears now.

"Me and the Pastor were deep undercover trying to take down a nest of vamps and we just got back, sorry kid. What is it you needed?" Bobby asked sounding more concerned.

"It's Dean,"

"What did the idjit do this time? Is he getting better, finally talking again?" He asked hopeful.

"He tried to kill himself."

And then there was that, "Is he doing better? Do you want me and Jim to come out? We can be on the first flight there."

He shook his head before he realized Bobby couldn't see him, "Won't do much good now. He just woke up yesterday and now he is in the Psych ward. I have an appointment with his Doctor on Monday. You and Jim just stay where you are. I have everything under control here." Like hell he had everything under control.

"You better keep me informed boy or you'll have another thing coming to ya."

"I know Bobby. Just make sure you keep your phone on you this time." He answered swallowing the rest of his beer and rolling the glass bottle across the floor.

"Don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Damn vamp broke my arm. But you remember Tony that if you need me or Jim or anything you can call us or your team. You aren't alone and never have been."

"I know Bobby."

"I'll talk to you later Tony," Bobby answered and as he was about to hang up he added, "Make sure you get some sleep. You sound exhausted."

Shutting his phone he reached above him into the fridge and grabbed another beer. Pulling off the cap he realized he was in for another long night.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Good Morning boys' breakfast is in 15 minutes." Benny yelled in the door waking both Frank and Dean who had both just fallen asleep a couple hours prior, kept up by the others restless behavior.

"Well kid you heard the man. Sunday's are always the best we get real food." Frank answered walking towards the door as Dean didn't make a move to follow, "He ain't going away you may as well get up."

Dean shrugged and snuggled further into his bed. Watching the blank white walls with fascination he couldn't stop thinking about what Frank had said last night. It was bothering him. Should he act like he was alright even when he wasn't? Dad always yelled at him when he did that when he was hurt. How was this any different?

"Dean come on you have another busy day ahead of you. We have doughnuts for breakfast." Benny bribed coming in again and sitting on the edge of the bed where Dean curled himself into a ball, "After group and Dr. Cranston you can come back here and take a nap if you want, but until then you to get a move on."

Realizing he wasn't going to get a break Dean sat up and reluctantly tossed the blanket to the side and stood up on his shaky legs. Damn them and their weakness.

"You got 10 minutes to eat this morning and then you have group. Let's get going."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Good morning everyone; how are you all doing?" Dr. Cranston asked as she took her spot at the head of the circle while the rest of the chairs were dragged around to form a circle in the small dayroom.

Mumbled responses came from the occupants but nothing coherent could be made out, "Well I'm glad that you are all doing well. Now as I'm sure you have noticed we have a new face joining us this morning. His name is Dean," looking she found Dean sandwiched between Frank and Benny who had been roped into helping with the morning session as Dean clung to him when he tried to leave to make his other rounds, "would you like to introduce yourself?"

He shook his head and looked at his hands that were tucked between his thighs in an attempt to warm them.

"Kid's a scaredy cat is what he is." Frank taunted and was met by laughs from the other patients making the boy turn bright red.

"That is enough Frank. You of all people should know we don't judge people in this circle. Now how about you introduce yourself?" Dr. Cranston reprimanded sternly making a note in her notebook for future reference.

"Fine at least I'm not a pussy," he said standing up with a smile, "My name's Frank Devereaux and I'm 26 and my family was murdered. Apparently I had a psychotic break or something." He answered sitting down again.

"Very good Frank, thank you for sharing. Now would anyone else like to share?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean sighed. This was the most boring thing he ever had to sit through and that was saying something. He just wanted to go back to his room and go to sleep, but instead he was stuck listening to crap from a bunch of twenty something business executives or writers or other people he couldn't give two shits about complain about their problems. He was bored and he wanted out.

"We have all shared Dean. Are you sure you wouldn't at least like to share something?" He heard Dr. Cranston ask from across the circle and he shook his head looking to the wall clock and saw he had been sitting here for nearly two hours already.

"Come on little baby say something. What's wrong your little girl friend dumped you?" He heard the familiar voice chide from next to him. That Frank ass was seriously getting annoying.

"This is your last warning Mr. Devereaux you will be removed if you can't calm down." Benny said from besides him.

He saw the older man raise his hands in mock surrender before answering, "Oh don't worry about little old me over here I just don't understand what the kid is doing here. We all have real problems and he probably just lost his girlfriend or his little kitty cat."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Jumping up Dean screamed, "Fuck you Frank. Fuck you and everyone here. You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through." He said getting right into the older man's face and ended it with a punch to the man's face causing the bold rimmed glasses to fall off his face and the satisfying sound of breaking cartilage to fill the room, "You don't know me Frank and you never will. Your full of shit and I hate you." He continued to scream as he felt arms trying to pull him away from the cowering older man in front of him as he continued to scream.

"Calm down Dean."

Turning around he started to yell at Dr. Cranston, "I can't calm down. I'm sick of being told what to do. You don't even know me. You don't care about me. Just fuck off."

He wanted to continue yelling and screaming at everyone letting his anger out, but he felt a prick in his neck and everything started to look hazy before it all went dark.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Rachel watched as Dean started swinging at the orderlies that had rushed into the room and tried to take the boy away. It scared her it really did; seeing so much anger in such a young person. She wasn't going to push Dean to talk, but she was hoping that she could get him to start sooner or later.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as Dean was sedated and rolling away in a gurney towards the isolation room that many of them had only heard about, "Ok. That wraps up our session today. You are all free to go; I'll stay behind if any of you want to talk about what just happened."

She looked up and saw Frank still sitting in his chair trying to stem the blood coming from his nose, "Benny take Frank to get his nose set. Looks like Mr. Winchester packs a good punch."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

He woke up in stages. First he could hear the voices of people talking, and then he could see the whiteness that surrounded him. Slowly he started to sit up and he found his arms and legs trapped to the bed. He was struggling to get the padded straps from around his wrists and ankles when he started yelling, "Somebody help me! Get me out of here. What did I do to deserve this! Help me!"

He screamed. Screamed his lungs out and he couldn't help but think that it felt good. So good to scream and yell. Shake and twist and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Let me out of here! Help me!" He could feel the leather start to chaff away at his bared skin. He knew it wouldn't cut into him like rope would, but it would probably still wear away at his skin.

He heard the door start to open and he immediately turned his attention towards it waiting to see who was coming to help him.

"Hey Dean you really got yourself in a pickle this time didn't you?"

"Dad?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dean had been sedated for nearly 24 hours when Tony walked into the office of Dr. Cranston that Monday, "I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Cranston. My name is Tony Winchester."

"Ahh yes there you are. You can go right on through those doors she should be waiting for you." The secretary answered pointing to a set of solid oak doors and he nodded his approval before walking in and seeing the doctor behind her desk.

"I guess you and Kate really are sisters." He answered stepping into the room and seeing the Doctor for the first time.

He watched as the brunette looked up from her paper work and smiled at him, "So this is the playboy Tony Winchester she told me about. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I hate that it is under these circumstances."

"I could say the same. So how is he?"

He watched as she nervously ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I would like to say he has made tremendous improvements but I can't, at least not in the direction I had hoped."

"What do you mean? Is he ok?" He asked moving to the edge of his seat.

"He has been sedated since yesterday morning when he attacked another patient-"

"What do you mean he attacked another patient? Was he provoked? Is he alright?" Tony asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"Oh Dean's alright except for being sedated in isolation. I can't say the same for my orderlies or his victim. Two broken noses and his nurse was bitten. The only good thing to come out of this is that we did get Dean talking or at least yelling." She added as an afterthought.

"Can I see him?"

"Oh I'm not done yet. I would like to talk to you about my proposed treatment for Dean."

"Ok go on."

"After spending Saturday with your brother and watching his violent outburst yesterday I have come to conclude that he is suffering from Bipolar Disorder. It is treatable with medication and I would like to start him on it immediately."

"How will this affect him? Will it change him?"

"It may take a couple of tries to find the right medicine for him, but he should be able to better handle the losses and himself. I would also recommend that he stay here for awhile until he has made some progress."

Tony took a minute to think it over before giving the go ahead, "Do whatever you think is best Doc."

Smiling she nodded before writing something down, "That's great thank you Tony. I'll get him started right away on Quetiapine."

"Can I see him now?"

"Sure follow me. Although I can't say he will be awake yet we had to use some heavy sedation to get him down."

They quickly exited the office and down the hallway towards the heavier guarded rooms. She stopped as they came to the first one that had an observation window. He stopped beside her and looked in and was surprised to see his little brother awake and talking.

"Who is he talking too? I thought you said he was in isolation." Tony asked.

"He is having a hallucination right now. It's a side effect of the drugs we used on him." Rachel answered looking at her watch and saw that it was well after the time the medicine should have worn off. With a frown she answered, "It should have worn off hours ago. Let me make sure everything is ok."

Stepping into the room she turned to Dean as he continued to weakly struggle against the restraints, "Hey Dean. How are you feeling?"

The boy in the bed tried to answer, but nothing came out. His voice was gone from screaming and yelling.

"Who were you talking to before?" She asked coming closer to see if she could hear him at all, "Can you tell me who you were talking to?"

Leaning her ear close to his mouth she heard the faint whisper, "My demons."

**Reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Third chapter in a week! I would also like to point out that I also wrote a one shot for Supernatural called 'Home' and as usual I would like to see you review it for me. Also I know last chapter raised many questions and concerns and I hope that in this chapter I can address all of your worries. If I don't I hope you will let me know through review or messaging and I will do my best to answer them for you. **

**Previously **

"**Who were you talking to before?" She asked coming closer to see if she could hear him at all, "Can you tell me who you were talking to?" **

**Leaning her ear close to his mouth she heard the faint whisper, "My demons." **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Standing back up she took a step back from the boy in the bed who is looking at her through half lidded eyes. Maybe she misdiagnosed? Schizophrenia maybe, "You look exhausted Dean I'll come back later to talk to you. Get some rest."

She tried to leave and brief Tony on his brother's backwards progress when her hand was grabbed as it was pushing her off the bed, "You gotta help me Doc."

Frowning sadly she answered the delirious teen, "Get some sleep Dean I promise it will help."

Dr. Cranston waited until the Dean let his breathing even out and half lidded; hazy eyes close their haunted stare.

She stood up from the bed walking out the door and locking it behind her before addressing the eldest Winchester, "It seems he is having an adverse reaction to the medicine and is taking longer him to wear it off then we expected."

"Will he be alright?" Tony asked worriedly trying to keep pace with the Doctor who was making notes in the file as they walked towards her office.

"I can't make promises right now, but I have some more research to do. I need to talk to Dean once he is lucid to see what he was talking about."

They were walking into her office and taking seats when Tony asked again, "When can I visit with him and bring him home?"

"You know I can't answer that with a final date."

"Then give me an estimate Rachel." He asked desperate to get any information he could.

"I would say you may be able to tentively visit by the end of the week during supervised visits, but as far as leaving I can't even estimate. Maybe by the end of the month, but I don't see it happening any sooner than that."

Shit, "If I bring in his homework would he be able to work on it? Keep his mind off things or his music?"

"We have tutors that volunteer here at the hospital and I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to work with Dean. As far as the music goes I-," She paused deliberating on how to say this without scaring the man, "Dean isn't going to be the same person you used to know. He will be different then you remember. You'll see when you talk to him. Just don't be afraid of him and treat him like you normally would ok? That's all they want."

He nodded silently before replying, "So you'll call me when I can see him or something else happens?"

"Of course Tony I will be having several extensive sessions with him and moving him to a single room. I can assure you there will be no more harassment." Dr. Cranston answered as the agent made his way towards her door.

Waving over his shoulder dejectedly he answered, "Just keep me updated."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Abby will you help me with my Valentines?" Sam asked sitting at the kitchen table with piles of construction paper the Goth had bought for him so he could make cards to hand out for his party on Friday.

Coming from the kitchen where McGee was working on the Mac and Cheese; Abby come out answering, "I would love to Sam. How many do you need?"

Handing over the class list he replied, "All those and I want to make you guys each one along with Dean and Tony."

"That's a pretty big list Sammy-o; it looks like your gonna need all the help you can get." She answered with a smile as she grabbed the pink construction paper and started cutting out a heart.

"So when do you think Tony is going to be home?"

"I'm not sure he said, but he should be home shortly." McGee answered bringing out the pot of Mac and Cheese and made another trip with bowls and spoons before sitting down.

"I hope so because I want to know how Dean is."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"I've already told you McGee what happened didn't mean anything. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression." Abby answered quietly seeing as it was nearing midnight and Sam had fallen asleep hours ago waiting for Tony to get home.

"I thought things had changed." McGee said running his eyes past the clock and to the door.

"I'm sorry McGee." Abby answered softly giving her friend a hug in hopes of repairing the awkwardness that had been building around them for the past month.

Before either one had a chance to reply there was scraping at the door and the wood was pushed in by Gibbs who was dragging a stumbling, laughing Tony behind him.

"What happened Boss?" McGee asked coming over to help the drunken younger man to sit on something before he fell over.

"Apparently he decided to toss a few back. Got a call from the bartender who went through his contacts and called me; pretty surprised he is still awake." Gibbs answered, "How is Sam?"

"Sleeping. Did he say how Dean is?" Abby asked looking to the head agent for any news at all.

"He's right here," They all turned to the slurred voice that was coming towards them from the kitchen table.

"Alright smart ass how's Dean doing?"

"Besides going crazy and getting into fights in the Looney Bin. Nothing major just a little Bipolar here a couple of hallucinations there nothing to worry about." Tony continued to slur out as the smell of alcohol started to fill the room making it occupants wonder just how much the man had consumed.

"Is he gonna come home?"

They all turned to the small voice coming from the hallway, Sam had managed to sneak up on them and who knows how long he had managed to listen in on their conversation, "Who knows kid. Might just be me and you."

"Anthony Winchester!" Abby screamed slapping Tony across the face, "Don't say that. Can't you see your scaring your brother?"

Attempting to turn around nearly falling from his spot on the wood chair he saw Sam coming towards him with watery eyes. As the little boy came closer he stopped and sniffed, "You smell like Dad used to after you left. You'll be better in the morning." He whispered before going to give Gibbs a hug, "I'm going back to bed."

The ten year old returned back down the dark hallway leaving a somber looking Tony in his wake and angry NCIS agents waiting for something.

"Fuck," Tony mumbled as he stumbled towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, "Fuckity fuck fuck. Damn it!" He yelled slamming his fist into the cupboard and spinning around to knock pots and plates off the island crashing down to the floor causing some to break and some to crash loudly as they collided with the tile, "Shit!"

"Come sit down and get some coffee in ya and then let's talk." Gibbs directed pulling the struggling man to the kitchen table and sent a look to his teammates that none of them were leaving tonight and that they had better take a seat.

It was quiet as they waited for the coffee to brew. The only sounds that could be heard was the dripping of the brown liquid and some sobs coming from the occupied bedroom in the back of the apartment.

"Now drink some of this and then I want you to tell us what really happened," Gibbs said coming back with four mugs of coffee and Abby went to the back room to give Sam a mug of her special hot chocolate.

Tony sipped on the hot liquid and waited until Abby was ready before he started, "They aren't sure when Dean is coming home. Rachel said it could be anywhere from a couple of weeks to longer and she said we might be able to visit at the end of the week if he improves."

"Alright now what was this about Bipolar and fights?" Abby asked leaning forward in an attempt to get every last detail.

"He was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and is starting treatment as we speak. Dr. Cranston said it was manageable with the right medication and that it might take some time for them to find the right one for him."

He paused to drink again and apologize, "I'm so sorry I'm such an ass about things. I messed things up with all of you and now Sam's fucking scared of me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry and finish telling us what happened." McGee interrupted before taking a sip of coffee.

"Other then he broke two noses and bit his nurse during the group session yesterday and was sedated before being sent to isolation I know about as much as you guys do."

It was quiet before he stood up and turned a violent shade of green, "Oh god I think I'm gonna hurl." No more had he said that and he tossed his cookies all over the hallway carpet and started to sway dangerously into the mess.

"Oh no you don't," Gibbs answered leaning him against his side motioning for McGee to come forward, "McGee help me get him to bed."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was Tuesday morning and Rachel was finishing her morning sessions when she decided to venture down to isolation where Dean was being kept until they could deem him safe enough to return to his room. Coming to a slow stop outside the room she found him pacing the room and the empty tray of breakfast food was left to cool on the bed.

Swiping her keycard over the lock she slipped into the room unbeknownst to the teen, "Good morning Dean. Aren't you hungry?"

Spinning around with anger in his eyes he spat out, "I'm not hungry. I just want to get out of this damn place."

Looking back she was assured by the large orderly outside the door that she would have back up if she needed it. Sitting down on the bed, "I'm sorry you're so angry Dean, but you need to get better before you can leave."

"I'm fine. Can I leave now?"

"You're not fine and no you can't leave now. I have some questions for you."

Sighing with annoyance he sat down in the center of the room where he could carefully watch the doctor and orderly, "Ask away."

"Yesterday when I came in you said you were talking to your Demons, what did you mean? Were you seeing something?"

Squinting his eyes he answered, "Not at liberty to say."

"Ok then if you're not gonna answer then how about this; did you take the medicine the nurse brought in this morning?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?"

"It's my job to make sure you are improving so you can go home with your brothers, but if you can't take your medicine and improve by yourself then I can't do anything to help you and you'll end up like Frank. You don't want that do you?" Rachel asked knowing she hit a nerve and hoped it wouldn't be the wrong one.

"I'm not like Frank not even close. So lady just leave me alone I'm just fine."

Sighing she got up and slowly started towards the door, "I guess if you really don't want to see your brothers outside of this hospital then this isn't such a bad deal. Three squares a day, annoying roommates, constant supervision, no free time, and since you're in isolation sponge baths by Herman here," She replied pointing to the large bald headed orderly next to her, "I mean who am I to judge. If you like it here I would be more than happy to let you stay. I just think it might get a little lonely after awhile is all." She said hiding her smile as she motioned for Herman to follow her out of the room and started to open the door.

"Yes. Yes I fucking took the pills Benny brought in."

Seeing as the boy wouldn't be a problem she motioned for the nurse to leave and turned around, "Glad to hear that Dean. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nothing I'm fine. When can I see my brothers?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you see them for awhile not until I'm sure you aren't dangerous to anyone. I'm sorry."

"I won't hurt them I promise I just want to see them."

She could see the sorrow in his eyes as he begged her to let him see his brothers, "I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Fine then leave! Leave damn it!" Dean screamed getting up from his spot on the floor and started towards her, but was stopped by Herman who barged into the room and started to restrain him, "Just leave. You can't help me anyway no one can!"

She watched as he was man handled into the restraints on the bed and forced to lie on the bed watching her like a snake ready to strike, "I'll be back later Dean and I'll expect answers."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Sammy," Tony said wincing as he pushed himself against the headboard taking the Tylenol and water left on his nightstand before patting the bed next to him for the brown haired boy slipping into his room, "come sit with me. I think we need to talk anyway."

He watched as Sam jumped on the bed swiftly and dug into the covers and turned to look at him, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am thank you for asking," he answered rubbing the already messy brown hair, "You know I think it might be about time to get you a hair cut Sam."

"No! I like it" Sam answered horrified at the aspect of the possibility.

"Calm down I was just kidding Sam," Tony answered unsure of how to broach the next subject, "Listen about last night-"

"Don't worry I understand. Dad use to be like that a lot after you left and Dean always told me I should leave him alone when he was like that."

Gazing to the ceiling he added that to the list of things he needed to thank Dean for, "It's not alright buddy and I shouldn't have scared you like I did. It was wrong what I did and I'm sorry. Now if you have a minute I want to tell you how Dean really is."

That got the boy's attention, "He's not gonna die is he?"

"No, he isn't going to die Sam. But things are going to be different around here for awhile ok? Dr. Cranston diagnosed him with Bipolar Disorder which means that he has severe mood swings and sometimes he won't be able to control them. Now with the medicine he is starting it should be better, but we are going to have to keep an eye on him ok? Think you can help me with that?" Tony asked as Sam thought over what he was saying and nodded in agreement.

"Of course I'll help you out I just want Dean back I miss him."

"So do I?"

"When is he coming back?"

"They don't know yet. There have been some obstacles the last couple of days and they aren't sure when we can bring Dean home, but hopefully we can visit him soon. Does this make sense to you Sam?" He asked hoping he hadn't scared his brother more instead of helping him.

"Yeah I think so."

"And you'll ask me any questions if you have them?"

"Yes Tony."

Sensing that they had covered what they needed to he stumbled out of bed and caught sight of the clock signaling it was nearing noon, "Seeing as we are both playing hooky today what do you say we grab lunch and hit a museum?"

Sam's acknowledgement to his offer was running from the room to get ready.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was nearing the end of her office hours when she decided to stop once more by Dean's room where he was restrained and being feed by the orderlies. Stopping outside the observation room she found Dean glaring at the plain white wall occasionally pulling at the leather straps hooking him to the bed.

"Betty can you back me?" Rachel asked catching one of the orderlies attention and went into the room, "Good evening Dean. How are you feeling?"

"I'd be feeling much better if you let me go. Seriously leather straps kind of kinky if you ask me." Dean smart alecked back at her.

"Deflection. Great coping method, but I just want to know how you are doing. Nothing hard just a yes or no would suffice. So let's try this again; are you feeling well?"

"Yes."

"Good job now let's try another one. Would you mind telling me who the 'demons' you were talking to earlier were?"

"Yes"

"It would be really nice to know so that way if the medicine is making you hallucinate I can switch them and you won't have to suffer. Do you know why I'm keeping you here Dean?"

"Yes."

"Really you know what I think you are suffering from?"

"Yes"

"Well share with the rest of the class," She asked testing to see how far this kid would go before he would crack. Truthfully she thought it would have already happened.

"Bipolar. You should really tell Tiny out there he should keep files out of reach of patients with sticky fingers," Dean answered as he unlatched his arms from the bed holding up a paperclip, "really a bad idea."

Stunned she pulled the metal device away from the patient and was already forming a reprimand for Herman's file, "How did you do that?"

"I like to think it's my charm."

At least he was talking again, "I just want to talk to you Dean, help you. As much as you think I don't want to help you I really do. I know you have had some unfortunate events happen the last couple of months, but I think I can help you."

Sitting up and reaching for his legs so he could pace the room he scuffed, "Unfortunate? If that's what you call your Dad being killed when you should have been with him, then sure lots of unfortunate things happen to me. Like my mom being killed or Sammy nearly being killed when he was younger then sure bad things happen to me, lots of bad things."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure to be on your shoulders at such a young age. You couldn't have stopped any of that from happening." She tried to reassure him as he more aggressively paced the room, but stopped to stare at her.

"Couldn't stop it? Couldn't stop it? I'm the cause of every damn thing that happened to my family. I'm the reason my Dad's dead, the reason Sammy never knew his Mom and I'm sure as hell the reason my brother has had some many close calls with death. I'm nothing but bad luck in this family."

She watched as green eyes switched from angry to scared to resigned, "Dean that isn't your fault. It would have happened anyway."

He was crying now big tears streaming down his face as he screamed at her, "It's my damn fault and every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded of my failure to my family. The scars I have because the only way I could protect them was jumping in front of them because I was to slow on the uptake to prevent the pain all together. Every time I look in the mirror all I see is disappointment looking back at me and I'm sorry doctor there isn't a thing you can do to help me."

She was lost for words. In all of her years of counseling she had never heard something like that. So much hopelessness and sadness in one voice, the thousand year stare on a boy barely in his teens.

"You can't help me. No one can."

"Get some sleep Dean. We'll talk in the morning." She offered grabbing the tray off the end of the bed and turned to leave the room.

Standing in the hallway she closed the door and slid down against it with tears running from her eyes.

Shaking her head at her earlier thoughts; no not misdiagnosed just scared.

**Reviews?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback I've been getting! One announcement first: I published two supernatural oneshots 'I do' and 'Radioactive' I would like you to read and review them for me. **

**Previously **

**Shaking her head at her earlier thoughts; no not misdiagnosed just scared. **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Castiel was sitting at the desk in his room working on his English paper when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Is this Castiel Novak?"

"This is Castiel Novak; may I ask who is calling?" He asked sticking the phone between his shoulder and ear and continued to type when he saw the clock announcing the approaching supper time.

"This is Mrs. Matheson from the hospital I am Director of Volunteer services. I was going through the records here and found you had volunteered to tutor. Are you still available?"

Cas sighed. He had volunteered for that Sophomore year when his Dad was on a volunteering kick that had lasted for months causing both sons to nearly go insane and Gabe threatening to revoke all bed room privileges until the man relaxed for a minute, "Depends. When do you need tutoring and what subjects?"

"Whenever you're free Mr. Novak and whatever talents you would like to share with us."

Whoever this woman was she was so polite she was making it impossible for him to say no. Sighing he replied, "I'm free everyday this week. When would you like to meet?"

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound? Can you get here by four?"

Finishing the last couple of keystrokes and tapping the print button he answered, "I can be there by then. What would you like me to bring?"

"Just you. We'll be going over new waivers and who you will be helping, I'm not sure when you will be starting but I got the call today and thought I would be proactive."

"Sounds wonderful. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at four." Cas answered and without waiting hung up the phone before going downstairs where he could smell Gabe's homemade pizza.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was Wednesday morning and Kate was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a low voice whisper into her ear, "Good morning beautiful."

Turning around to kiss Caleb, "Good morning Handsome I'm running late for my meeting with my sister," she said stepping back from the pan of bacon and eggs before grabbing her purse of the counter and pulling her jacket on, "I got breakfast ready for you and I'll be home by six. I'm sorry I've got to run. Love you." She said blowing a kiss across the room before walking out the door.

Going to turn off the element the hunter muttered, "Love you too Kate."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Sorry I'm late Rachel."

Looking up from her paperwork the older woman watched as Kate walked across the café and came to sit down at their usual booth by the window, "Not a problem Kate, just working on some paperwork. I'm so glad you could come because I really needed a break."

"I haven't talked to you in so long. How have things been?" Kate asked sitting down as the barista brought over their usual.

"Chaotic, hectic, hellish pick one and we can with it." The doctor answered as she took a healthy gulp of her latte and sighed with relief.

"That bad huh; anything you can talk about with your little sister?"

Rachel had to bite her lip. Normally she wouldn't have a problem giving a very generic description to her sister but with Kate knowing the Winchesters she just couldn't risk the chance that she would put two and two together, "Sorry sis but no can do. How about you what's new in Katie's life."

Blushing the agent answered, "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"You're my little sister and I out rank you." She teased loosening up before she had to be back on the ward.

"I've got a new boyfriend, his name's Caleb. He is actually a friend of Tony's if you can believe it. Not one of his frat brothers either but a really sweet childhood friend. He moved in with me already and everything." Kate bragged to her sister who returned with a look of surprise.

"Really that's great I'm so glad to hear it; glad you found someone to put up with you. So what does he do for a living?"

"He owns a business. Has offices on the coasts and doesn't do to bad for himself."

Catching a glimpse at her phone she replied jumping in shock Rachel yelped, "I'm sorry but I'm running late and have a patient I need to attend too. I'll call you later."

"It's alright it not like I didn't have any questions for you." Kate yelled trailing off as she watched her sister run from the shop and hail a taxi outside the window.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Cold cases Winchester."

Tony hadn't even reached the bullpen and Gibbs was already giving him orders, "On it Boss."

He was turning his computer on and shrugging off his jacket when Gibbs spoke up again, "Elevator now."

Looking up to make sure he was the one being spoken too he saw Gibbs heading to the elevator and that the other desks were empty. Looking around confused he slowly followed him into the box and stepped in with his boss and watched as the doors closed them in, "What's this about?"

Holding a finger up Gibbs waited until they had moved a little bit and hit the emergency switch and stood look at him eyeing him from head to toe with his cold blue eyes.

"What did I do this time? If it's the late performance reviews I can explain that." He tried to defend himself thinking of everything that was piling up on his desk.

"It's what you didn't do. Your falling behind because you are missing way to much work," the older man watched as the younger man was about to protest but carried on, "I know family is important, God don't I know, but we need you here at work too. You are on a premiere team with an excellent close rate and agents around the country who would die to be on it and I have been under pressure by the Director to get you here or transferred to another team."

Tony was flabbergasted. He had put in so many late hours working on reports and weekends taking other agent's duties that he had thought some time off for a family _emergency _had been earned, "I don't think I understand what you're saying Boss."

"I don't like this anymore then you do Tony, but even I can only push the Director off for so long."

"I'm doing my best I really am but Dean needs help and I'm trying to give it to him and Sam's only ten and doing so well in school."

"I know what you are going through I was a parent one time too. Maybe you just need to let us help you out more; that's what we are here for Tony. None of us want to see you sink, but we can't do anything if don't tell us what you need."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness."

"Right sor-"Tony started but stopped when he saw the look he got from his Boss, "Right. I'll let you guys know if I need help."

"Good," Gibbs said ending the conversation and hitting the switch again jerking the elevator back into motion, "get back on those files. They aren't solving themselves."

"On it!"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Dr. Cranston was stepping out of her office slipping her white lab coat on when she ran into Herman, "Walk with me."

Starting down the hallway towards the isolation room where Dean was staying, "What's this about doctor? Are we taking new precautions with the kid?"

"You are yes. I have written a formal reprimand for you Herman and I'm sorry but you could have seriously endangered me or one of the nurses coming in to take care of Dean." Rachel answered digging into her pockets to dig out the paperclip turned lock pick holding it up for the larger man to see, "you can't leave files in reach of the patients Herman. They are in here for a reason and while we are lucky enough to not have to many violent cases things can still happen."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize-"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said as they came to a stop outside Dean's room, "While I'm talking to Dean could you tell Benny I would like to talk to him today?"

"Of course and I'm sorry about the file I can assure you it won't happen again." The older man apologized repeatedly before stepping back towards the other half of the ward.

Smiling she answered, "I'm sure it won't."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

Stepping into the small room she found Dean sitting on his bed looking out the window, "Good morning Dean how are you feeling?"

"Been better and I've been worse." Was the simple reply she got in return.

It quiet for awhile while Dean looked out the window and Rachel watched her patient. She was happy to see Dean wasn't as on edge as he had been for the past couple days and he almost seemed at peace with what had happened, "You seem pretty level headed with everything we talked about. Can I ask what changed your attitude?"

Dean turned to her and scoffed with a small smirk, "You want the truth?"

"That's all I ask Dean." She answered curious to what would come out this time.

"Truth is I'm scared. So damn scared I don't even know what to think sometimes," Dean replied as he stood up to get closer to the window, "remember when you asked me why I liked to look outside?"

"Of course I remember," She said standing closer to the teen glad that he was finally starting to talk.

"After my Dad died I didn't talk for a long time. I was more of a mess then I have been the past couple of days, I could barely string two thoughts together much less do anything else. But I tried to put on a good front for my brothers and friends; and one night it was too much so I walked outside to try and talk myself down because if I'm being completely truthful I wanted to end it all the second I found out my Dad was dead."

He paused to watch her and motioned for her to look out the window with him, "When I was sitting outside trying to figure myself and the rest of world out my brother's friend, Kate, came and sat by me."

Rachel smiled with the news. Kate had always been the voice of reason to her and their brothers even when she was just a tiny kindergartener and everyone needed a opinion, "And what did Kate say to you Dean."

"It was snowing out when we were there. But she told me to think of what had happened as a new beginning and that it was like the snow. She told me I was getting a new beginning a chance to start over."

He turned around walking away from the window and sat down on the bed again solely focused on her, "When I look out the window all I can think of is how much I fucked this up. I had a chance at a new beginning and I messed it up in my typical fashion. Now everyone is going to look at me differently and I'm not going to be treated the same."

She bent down so she was eye level with the teen before replying, "You're right Dean you won't be treated the same as you were before."

"Great advice Doc I'm so glad you're here for me." He tried to joke but she could see behind the attitude to the scared boy hiding behind dewy green eyes.

"Now they'll know how you feel and can help when you need it Dean. That's all they ever wanted was to help you and I think that's all you needed. You are an amazing boy Dean Winchester and they are going to help you get that new beginning you deserve."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Benny sticking his head in shortly thereafter, "You wanted to see me."

Pushing on her knees as she stood up she replied, "Yes of course Benny if you will wait just a minute I will be right with you."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement he closed the door behind him as Rachel returned to look at Dean one last time, "You are making progress and are doing well. I'll be back later to talk some more."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"What did you need Rach?" The smooth Cajun voice questioned as she stepped into the hallway.

"I think he is calming down enough to be put into a regular room again but I wanted to know how he has been in the mornings when you bring in breakfast and medicine."

"He's usually groggy in the morning, but he doesn't argue and takes his medicine. You aren't planning on putting him back with Frank are ya?"

Shaking her head with force she answered, "Of course not. I'm planning on transferring him to a private room with him being the youngest on the ward I'm leery placing him with anyone else; especially after what happened Sunday."

"I understand."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

It was Thursday afternoon and Castiel was making his way through the busy subway system and towards the hospital. His Dad had been ecstatic with the thought of him helping out at the hospital and how it would look excellent for the grants he was applying for to help pay his college debts.

Ever since the fight with Jared had gone down school had been miserable for him. He had lost nearly all of his friends from before because they couldn't understand just how much of a jerk Jared had been and now that Jared was serving time in jail for his deeds, Cas was the bad guy. Track tryouts were starting up again and he was looking forward to that to keep his mind occupied and hopefully with this new tutoring thing he would be able to not think about his social life (or lack thereof) at all. Because after all he had like three months left and then he could graduate.

Stepping into the hospital he asked the older woman behind the front desk for directions to the volunteering office and was pointed down the hallway. Thanking her as he went he pulled his backpack closer and headed to the office.

"Hello?" he called out as he stumbled through the glass door and looked for anyone else in the crowded office.

"I'll be with you in a minute."

Looking around he heard the voice call out but it was as if it echoed from around the room because he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Ahh you must be Castiel Novak."

Spinning around he found himself face to face with a professional looking woman maybe 5 or 6 years older than him with her hand held out, "I am. You said you have someone for me to tutor?"

"Yes of course," she said going over to the desk to dig through the papers, "I'm sorry about the mess it just seems like my predecessor had no organizational skills whatsoever so I'm trying to get everything back in order."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Matheson."

"Call me Katie," the bottle blonde replied as she pulled out the file she needed, "yes here it is. Ok your new student is in the Psych Ward and is a freshman. It looks like you can start next week. Now I was looking at your file earlier and it looks like your waivers are out of date so we need to go over them again."

"What's their name?" he questioned coming closer.

He watched as the brown eyes scanned the paper before answering quickly, "Dean Winchester. Now do you have a minute to sign these papers?"

**Reviews?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this in anyway. **

**A/N: Don't forget to review and let me know what you're thinking. Also I published two Supernatural one shots 'Baby' and 'It's not Easy'. Let me know what you think. **

**Previously **

"**What's their name?" he questioned coming closer. **

**He watched as the brown eyes scanned the paper before answering quickly, "Dean Winchester. Now do you have a minute to sign these papers?" **

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Ok I think that's everything," Katie answered as she looked over the forms Castiel had signed one last time, "Now do you have any questions about what you are going to be doing?"

"I do not believe so. I will be starting Track soon and won't be able to come in everyday though, will that be a problem?" Cas asked as he shifted excitedly in his chair. He had been looking for a way to see Dean since he had gone in to the hospital and it looks like his prayers were answered.

Smiling the Director answered, "That shouldn't be a problem. He won't need tutoring everyday and we would never expect any of our volunteers to volunteer that much of their time. Whenever you can come down is good enough for us."

"Then I would be more than happy to help out as much as I can. Is there anything I should bring to these sessions?" He asked pulling a notebook out of his bag to make a list.

"Just bring yourself Castiel. It says in his file the school will be sending his papers and books here for him. We also have school supplies here that have been donated to us by sponsors. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Standing up he hefted the bag back on his shoulder and extended a hand to the woman, "Well then I will be here to help. When do I start?"

"How does Monday at four sound? Is four a good time or would you like to do later? The ward is open to visitors until eight at night." Mrs. Matheson replied smartly as she escorted him to the door.

"Four sounds fantastic I'll see you then."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Taylor's making a lunch run do you want anything?"

Looking up from her desk full of patient files she found Sarah, her secretary, standing at the door with a pen and paper, "Tell her I'll take a double espresso. Nothing else."

"You know Rachel you can't live off caffeine as much as you would like to." Sarah scolded lightly as she stepped into the room and sat in the chair across from her, "now would you like to order a sandwich or bagel?"

Eyes shifting up at the question she saw it wasn't a question, but a demand and there was no way to avoid it, "A bagel sounds good."

"Glad to hear it. I'll have Taylor get you one of those nice ones from Gabe's Bakery down town. They have the most delicious pastries."

"Whatever you want Sarah," she answered as she flipped open Dean's file and looked it over, "If I'm not in here just leave it on the desk."

"Of course Doctor," the secretary answered as she closed the door behind her.

Smiling she grabbed the file and followed out the door.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Rachel I got the room set up for Dean. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Benny asked jogging to catch up with the doctor.

"I'm just going to tell him the good news. If you wanted to tell the cooks he'll be down for lunch you could do that." Dr. Cranston answered as she came to a stop before the door.

"I'll wait for you guys and then I'll take him down to the dayroom. See if he wants to do anything down there."

"That's sounds like an excellent idea Benny. Now I do have him scheduled for another session this evening after supper so make sure he is ready for it."

"I'll make sure. Now go give the boy the good news."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Hey Dean you have a minute?" Rachel asked as she slipped into the sparsely decorated room and found Dean asleep.

"Doesn't appear I have much of a choice now does it Doc?" he answered groggily sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he watched Rachel come closer.

"Well I have good news for you unless you'd rather I left it for later."

"I'm all ears," Dean spoke up watching her intently.

"I'm moving you to your new room now and I think you're ready to have them visit tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes Dean. Now what do you say we get you to your new room?"

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Lunch is being served in 45 minutes and Benny will be bringing you down," Rachel directed as she pushed the door open to the new single bed room, "I'll leave you to get settled. Let me know if you need anything."

Walking in behind the doctor Dean examined the room. It looked like the one he had shared with Frank only smaller. There was a bulletin board by the door showing the activity schedule, a single chest of drawers under the window and a twin sized bed with a small hospital issue quilt and pillow, "I got it. Thanks Doc."

"Remember lunch is in 45 minutes and Benny will be here to show you around."

"Whatever." He answered as he listened for the fading footsteps and the sound of the closing door.

He really didn't understand what she expected him to do with himself until lunch when he had nothing to unpack and the room was bare. Walking over to the bed he laid back on the stiff mattress with his hands curled behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

She was stepping through the office doors when Taylor, one of the daytime nurses, came bustling through with bags of food and a tray of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee run Taylor," Rachel said as she picked through the items looking for her bagel and coffee, "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's my treat today." The motherly nurse replied as she slipped her jacket off revealing her pink pastel scrubs and sipped her own cup.

"Well thank you for that," she answered as she edged towards her door so she could call Tony, "now if you'll excuse me I have some calls to make."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Seriously Tony Mexican again?" Kate whined as Tony stepped off the elevator letting the smell of tacos waft over the bullpen, "don't you ever get sick of tacos? I mean this is like the third time this week."

"If you don't like it quit sending me on lunch runs," the youngest agent replied as he tossed a grease soaked bag to Kate and the other two on Gibbs and McGee's desks, "and no you can never get sick of tacos. Only thing better is pizza."

Pinching the edges of the paper bag to look inside Kate complained, "I would beg to differ because I'm sick of this slop you call food."

"Don't like it Todd then get your own food." Gibbs chided as he swung down from MTAC and grabbed his own bag holding a burrito.

Smiling Tony settled back in his chair munching on a taco and answered with boyish charm as he spit crumbs across his desk, "Hey it looks like you just nominated yourself for lunch duty."

"But-" Kate sputtered looking at her co workers.

"You don't like it then do something about it Kate; never stopped you before." McGee added in with a smile as he watched the woman's discomfort grow at finally being called out.

"So what will it be tomorrow? You know I'm having a hankering for some sausage pizza right now, what about you McGoober?"

"You know I was thinking Chinese."

"You know what I think you're right. Some mandarin chicken sounds excellent right now." Tony answered with a smile at the annoyed expression on Kate's face and he spotted the small smirk hidden behind Gibbs's file, "Keep that i-"

He was cut off by the ringing of his desk phone and set his taco down before answering, "Very Special Agent Tony Winchester."

"This is Rachel do you have a free minute?"

"Of course, of course," he answered spinning around in his chair to face away from his teammates who were back to work on their files and sending cautious glances to him, "is something wrong? Did something happen to Dean?"

"He has made quite a change the last couple of days. I believe he had made a huge improvement and I would like for you to come and visit him tomorrow evening. We have visiting hours from four to eight and I think he would like to see you again."

Leaning back in his chair with a face splitting smile he answered, "I'll be there and I'll make sure Sam is there too."

He could hear hesitation on the other end before he heard Dr. Cranston speak up, "About that Tony. I don't think he is quite ready for Sam to see him and I would like to hold off on extensive amounts of visitors for awhile."

"But Sam is his brother and I think he should be there as well," Tony argued with a frown as he turned around to check his emails.

"It is against my medical advice to have Sam here. Frankly the ward is no place for a child and I think it could cause major setbacks in Dean's recovery. So I am advising him not to come at least for now. I'm not saying he can't come in the future but I don't want him here to start."

Sighing he nodded, "I understand Doctor. I'll be there as soon as I get off tomorrow evening."

"I'll be sure to let Dean know. I'll talk to you later."

Waiting until he could hear the dial tone he hung up the phone and reached for his potato wedges and started answering one of his emails.

"So are you gonna leave us guessing or are you going to tell us what is going on?" McGee asked unable to hide his curiosity anymore.

"That was Dean's doctor. She wanted to let me know I can visit him tomorrow for awhile." Tony answered sipping his soda and started back on one of his numerous late reports.

"I'm sensing a but there Winchester." Gibbs answered not even bothering to hide his curiosity.

"She said he isn't ready for Sam and that I shouldn't bring him," he paused finishing his thought on paper before tossing his pen aside, "but he is his brother and the kid wants to see Dean so bad and now I have to tell him I can't take him? This whole thing is just one giant mess."

"Tell him the truth and don't pussy foot around it. He is a smart kid and will understand. Now get back to work." Gibbs ordered going back to pecking at his keyboard.

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

That evening Tony was sitting down to supper with Sam when he heard his phone ring. Looking longingly at the steak he was leaving at the table he got up to grab the phone off the counter, "Hello?"

"Hi this is Angela; Matt's mom."

"What can I do for you Angela?" he asked going to sit back at the table and pouring some barbeque sauce on to his steak and salted his baked potato.

"Matt has been on my case to have Sam over and I was wondering if he couldn't come over this weekend? I know its short notice but I thought with the gaming expo at the school this weekend it would be fun for both of them."

It would be perfect. Sam could stay with his friend and he wouldn't have to worry about Sam, "I'm sure he would love to spend the weekend with you guys. He hasn't mentioned anything about a gaming expo at the school though." He answered looking across at his youngest brother who was staring at him with a barely concealed smile.

"I'm surprised. Matt said that's all they have been talking about lately. The high school is bringing down a bunch of board, video and role playing games. Its free and I heard its pretty fun from Matt's babysitter." He could hear a muffled yell in the background no doubt from the boy himself.

"Well I'm sure Sam would love to come and I'll have him packed and ready to go."

"That sounds great Tony. Thanks for letting him come. I'll pick him up from school tomorrow and I'll call you later then."

"I'll talk to you then." He answered and hung up turning to his brother, "Why didn't you say anything Sam? I would have taken you to that if you wanted."

Sam blushed and took a bite of his potato before replying, "It's just with Dean I knew you were under a lot of extra stress and I didn't want to cause anymore problems. But I can really go and spend the weekend with Matt?"

"Of course you can. After supper I want you to get your stuff together and then I'll help you with your homework."

Smiling with excitement Sam joked, "So what are you going to do all by yourself for a whole weekend?"

Placing the fork with a bite of meat on it back down on his plate he sighed before answering, "Well actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"I really don't need to hear about your love life Tony. I'm sure it's interesting and all but-"

"Dr. Cranston called me today and she wants me to go and see Dean tomorrow evening."

The apartment was quiet except for the low jazz music playing from the stereo in the kitchen. Both brothers were watching each other as they played with their food that was steadily growing cold, "So I'm guessing since you didn't invite me that I'm not allowed to come."

"I wanted you to be there I really did, but she said he might not be ready for more than one visitor now. He's had a rough week and she wants to see how this goes before we try anything else. There will be more opportunities in the future for you to come and see him Sam."

"He's not mad at me is he?"

"No," Tony answered pushing the plate further in on the table before answering, "I'm sure that's the last thing from his mind. I bet he doesn't even know she called me."

"I'm going to my room to pack," Sam answered pushing the plate away and scooted the chair back, "I'll call when I'm ready for help with homework."

SPN NCIS SPN NCIS

"Ready for supper Dean?"

Looking up from his table in the dayroom he found Benny walking closer to him and sitting across the table from him, "Not really hungry Benny."

"It's pizza tonight and I heard from a little birdie that you like pizza," the nurse answered as he leaned over to look at the paper the teen was working on, "just humor me. Besides there's pie for dessert. Cherry."

"Fine I'll be up in a minute I just want to finish this first." He answered not taking his eyes off the scrap of paper and pushed the pencil down harder on it.

"What you got there?"

"Nothing. I can see I'm not going to get anything done anyway." Dean huffed as he crinkled the paper up and threw it in to the trash bin before getting in line.

Waiting until his charge was in line Benny quickly walked over to the bin and picked the paper out. Careful of the slight applesauce stain in the corner he pulled it open and gasped at what he saw.

Inside was a beautiful depiction of the city at night. Even though it was only drawn with shades of gray he couldn't believe the painstaking detail in which everything was drawn. Light posts with the winter garland wrapped around them, ice skaters on the pond at the park across the street. Dean had drawn everything.

It was perfect.

**Incredibly sorry for the crappy chapter but I wanted to get something up and this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
